Drowning In Pain
by Fuzzybuni
Summary: Link is a normal high school teen that is constantly bothered by one of his peers, Dark. He and Dark are both going through hard times and they are really confused on what to do. Can they make the right choices in the end?
1. Late Again

_This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it! :) _

_I wanted to point out that some of my characters are intentionally OoC, for example, Sheik, and this was fully intended. This story will also contain slash (including some ideologically sensitive, twisted themes as well) and it is occurring in an AU environment during present time. Thanks for reading! _

_PS: This chapter and others have been updated since 2008 and will be much more eloquent than chapters 7 through 15. I'm slowly making my way through the story and fixing it up a bit.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Late Again**

The area was quite bleak. Shadows loomed in every corner and at a distance of about a couple of metres, objects were indefinable. A lean, older male tore down through the room as another raced after him, wielding a sharp blade in his hand.

"Son! You can't do this!" the older blond shouted, and abruptly, he was halted both physically and verbally. He backed up against the impending brick wall.

"Oh yes, father. Yes, I can!" the son replied, smiling madly. In the younger blond's hand he held a powerful blade known as the Master Sword.

"Link! I didn't know what I was doing!" his dad panted.

"Yes, you did!" Link gripped the handle tightly, knuckles turning white. The boy's next movement was abrupt and quite calculated. He yelled furiously as shoved the blade through his father's midsection.

The teenager jerked the sword out of the man. The father fell to knees, blood pouring out from the ghastly wound. He cupped the wound in hopes of holding in any blood he could manage, but the thick liquid drained out profusely between his fingers. The bleeding father collapsed to the ground face first. A puddle of blood soon gathered under his father and it reached the standing teen's shoes.

The sword left his hand and hit the floor with a loud clang. He put both hands on his head and gripped his golden hair tightly. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"What have I done?" he gasped, also falling to his knees in the bloody mess.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Link slammed a hand on his alarm clock. "Damn clock..." he muttered. Link threw the blankets off of himself and sat at the edge of his bed. He peered into the mirror across the room. Link was sweating terribly and his hair was a mess.

To match with that, his room was also equally a mess, but it was very much home. As his bed rested against the left side of the room under the window, his old lump of a computer sat on a large wooden desk against the back wall. Across the room he had his full body length resting against the wall beside his dresser. Clothes and random objects were scattered across the room and he promised to himself that he would eventually work at cleaning up.

_Some dream_, he thought as he gazed daftly into the mirror. He yawned, stretching his arms. Link soon slumped out of bed and sauntered towards the hallway.

"Having a shower!" he yelled down the stairs, warning his parents not to run the water. The water system in his house was incredibly old—that being said, using water elsewhere in the house affected the water temperature and fluctuation in the shower. He went into the washroom, closing the door behind him. Inside of the tiny bathroom, he bent down, grabbing a towel from underneath the counter. Link put the towel on the rack which hung between the sink and the shower.

He stripped out of his pyjamas and looked into the mirror a moment. He had very piercing eyes which were a shocking cerulean blue. His hair resembled a deep golden colour. Link flexed his arms, spotting the muscles move. He beamed, showing perfect, white pearly teeth. He slowly peered up and noticed his messy hair. Link let out a soft laugh and turned to the shower.

Link turned on the taps of the shower and let the water run until it was the right temperature.

He grabbed the shampoo, opened the cap with his thumb, and dumped its contents into his hands. Link slapped the shampoo onto his hair and rubbed thoroughly. He rinsed it out and eagerly reached for the loofah. Link grasped the body wash and squeezed the bottle onto the poof. He washed his whole body quickly and rinsed it off. Link turned off the taps, careful not to burn himself.

Link leapt out of the shower cautiously, not wanting to slip. He landed on the tiled floor in one piece. He shook his head like a dog, an array of water droplets scattering among the small room. Link was soon cold and he wrapped himself in the towel. He walked out into the hallway and headed back into his room.

He dug through his dresser and chose to wear his green Quiksilver shirt and his American Eagle jeans. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his cell phone and green iPod Nano. Link found that he was never really up-to-date with the newest electronics, but he rather loved his crappy little flip phone and small iPod Nano. He turned to leave the room but had a sudden urge to stay.

Link glanced around his room again and soon looked over at his desk again. He moved closer as there was a calendar sitting on the desk that he felt he needed to inspect. The date was May 27th. Ah, it was his birthday on Sunday! He wished to be with his parents that day and maybe even get a great gift, but soon he realized that this wouldn't be so. His grin faltered to a frown.

Link's parents never usually remembered special events coming up, Link's birthday being one of those events that they almost seemed to purposely miss now... or so Link assumed. They would always be caught up with work or something else. So he would never get anything special for his birthday and he would usually just receive some money.

A huge sigh left from his mouth. Link shrugged his shoulders and left his room. There wasn't anything he could really do anyway. He headed down the steps, turned into the hallway, and walked into the kitchen. He looked over at the table and spotted a note sitting on it.

On the note it said, "_Link, I was called into work and I won't be home til later tonight. Your dad is also at work. Honey, please have some breakfast. Love Mom._"

_Thought so..._ he thought angrily. Link crumpled up the note and threw it into the garbage can across the room. He grabbed a chair and sat at the kitchen table. Link put his elbows onto the table and his hands under his chin, supporting his head. He looked out into the distance in deep thought.

Link eventually snapped out of it. He had a knack for getting lost within his thoughts. He glanced at his watch to see what time it was. _Shit! 7:50! I'm going to be late for school again!_ He quickly grabbed his car keys off the counter and ran for the door.

He slammed the door behind him and he locked it quickly. Link then hopped in the car, put his seat belt on, and started the engine. He pulled out of his driveway and drove into the distance.

Link raced down the streets as fast as he could trying not to hit cars or pedestrians, go through any red lights, or get caught by the police. That was not a number one thing to achieve on his agenda. After the fifteen minute drive, he quickly drove into a parking lot that belonged to Hyrule High, the high school he went to. The school loomed over Link as he angrily glared up at its menacing bricks and windows. He quickly brought his attention back to his car, shutting and locking it. He ran towards the school, hoping his punishment for being late wouldn't be as bad as usual.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Link Avalon!" rasped his Geography teacher, Madame Din. The old hag brought Hyrule High's old and cherished look to shame—she was the definition of ancient. "You are late again! You have to break your bad habits!" He felt small and helpless; his tardy slip trembled from his hands shaking vigorously. "Detention for you!" She grabbed the tardy slip from his hand and it made him jump. The class laughed loudly and Link looked up at them, smiling weakly. At that, he finally headed to his desk.

"Okay, class, pull out your Geography textbooks and turn to page two hundred and sixty-two. We're learning about population density and distribution. Who would like to read?" Madame Din asked. No one raised a hand. "No one? Okay..." She scanned the crowd for someone to read and she pointed to a blonde haired girl. "Zelda?" The girl sighed and started to read from the text.

Instead of following along in the textbook, Link turned his attention to the girl. God and Goddesses alike, she was the definition of Goddess. Zelda's sleek golden blonde hair ran down to her mid-back and her angelic eyes were a deep blue colour, almost a dark violet. She had a very shapely figure and today she wore a pretty pink dress that fell right below her knee.

Link smiled and thought, _Pink looks wonderful on her._ Link's elbow was on his desk while he supported his head with his hand. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit the hit the back of his head and he yelped quietly, trying to hush his own voice. He rubbed the back of his head and turned around to notice Dark and Ganondorf, the most popular kids at the school, laughing softly.

Link glared at them for a moment and Dark's face turned from a smile to a scowl. "Don't look at her. She's my girl," he growled. Link opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and turned back around.

"That's a warning, Mr. Link!" Madame Din announced, cutting off Zelda, who was still reading from the textbook. Dark mumbled something rude and crossed his arms.

"Keep going, Zelda," Dark murmured while smirking. Zelda smiled back at him and continued to read. Link crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, frowning.

Once again, something hard hit the back of Link's head. The heat rose in his face as Link tried to hold back the oncoming fumes escaping his body. He turned around to see Dark with a frown and Ganondorf still laughing.

"You're a pussy. Say what you were going to say!" Dark said angrily. Link furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something yet again, but was cut off by his teacher.

"Dark, stop talking! That's a detention!"

The dark haired boy just smiled nastily. Zelda continued and moments later the bell rang. That was Link's cue to get out before anything else happened. Link grabbed his books and headed for the doorway.

He got out into the hallway and searched around. Link let out a sigh of relief. No sign of Dark. Link sped down the hallway, turned left at the corner and walked further down the next corridor, then reaching his locker. He set his Geography book inside and then was tapped on the shoulder. He slowly turned around and found himself staring into the terrifying red eyes of his worst enemy.

"What were you going to say to me?" Dark growled, far beyond Link's respectful boundary line.

This Dark Link boy was on Link's last nerve.

"Oh, nothing at all," Link chimed back. He turned away a moment, precariously picking through the books on his shelf. Nonchalantly, he added, "I was just going to tell you to piss off."

"Why you little—" Dark grunted and pinned Link up against the lockers, face squished against the uninviting metal. Link struggled to be free, but he couldn't even budge. "How about you do the honours?" Dark inquired gently, looking over his shoulder at Ganondorf. The big, ugly red head smirked and cracked his knuckles loudly. Link swallowed deeply, trying to hold back all of his fear as Dark flipped the blond to face the both of them. Ganondorf's fist clenched tightly and he threw his hardest punch at Link's stomach. Link gasped loudly as the searing pain in his stomach grew larger in seconds and he collapsed to the ground, trembling madly. In all the support he could manage, he held his midsection tightly while wheezing for air.

The skinny pale teen laughed almost too lovingly. "That's what you get for insulting me." He leaned back from the blond and out of nowhere swung his foot forward, hitting Link in the stomach once more. The blond cried out in agony. "Bye-bye, Little Linky!" Dark teased in a baby voice. Ganondorf laughed and they started to walk away. "See you in detention!" added Dark, the words then almost hitting Link even harder than the physical smashes.

Dozens of people walked by Link and didn't do anything to help him. _I'm a nobody,_ he thought and a group of nasty tears welled in his eyes. Link couldn't get up. He tried several times, but the pain in his stomach was horrific.

He decided to wait for help to come to him. He stayed lying on the ground, clutching his stomach and moaning softly. Link waited and waited, trying not to move.

"Link, are you okay?" asked a worried voice. Link opened his eyes and painfully craned his neck look up at the person.

It was his good friend Saria. Oh, she could have been his saviour in that moment.

He smiled weakly and managed to murmur, "S-Saria."

"What happened?" she shrilly questioned. Saria immediately stuck her arms under his armpits and helped him into a standing position. He winced a couple of times and almost fell, but Saria kept him up.

"... Dark," he wheezed.

"He is so rude!" she exclaimed, her green eyebrows rising dramatically. "Where did he hurt you?" Link pointed to his midsection. She gestured to his shirt and the boy allowed her to raise the material. She examined his stomach with watchful blue orbs.

His skin was now adorning two large red marks. One seemed as though it was about to bleed and the other was extremely red. The area was swollen very badly and it was definitely going to leave some ugly bruises. The skin was already threatening to bruise.

"Oh, Link, it's really bad!" Saria cried out. "You should—" The girl was then cut off by Link chuckling.

"It's okay. I can live." He smiled reassuringly. Saria weakly smiled back, but she was very unsure of Link's condition. She knew her friend always pretended to be a hard ass and it was hard convincing Link otherwise. He bent down to pick up his books, groaning in pain.

"Let me get those for you," Saria whispered. She bent down and handed him his textbook and binder.

"Thanks," Link spoke softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she wondered aloud, furrowing her brow at his clearly agonized looking face.

"Yeah, I'm positive." He smiled a toothy grin. "Well, I have to get to Biology. See you at lunch?"

"'Kay." Saria answered sternly. And off Link walked, acting like nothing had happened. She stood there in deep thought. _He needed some medical attention. Why didn't he just let me take him to the nurse's office?_ She sighed loudly and then walked off to her next class.

* * *

**Updated: March 13th, 2008**

_Please R&R._


	2. Hurt

_Disclaimer: Zelda belongs to Nintendo._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Hurt**

"Finally lunch!" Link exclaimed as he escaped his History class. He had barely made it through Biology and History without his stomach growling loudly.

Once he entered the lunch room, he searched for his green haired, blue eyed friend, Saria. Link spotted her sitting at one of the circular tables in the middle of the room and jogged over to her, dodging the groups of people.

"Hey," he said with a small smile.

"Hi!" Saria waved.

"I'm going to go grab some food."

"'Kay."

He walked over to the lunch line and joined in at the end. The wait wasn't that long until he got into the tiny lunch room with a refrigerator, trays of food, and all. He got to the front and ordered a sandwich and a pop, paying at the cash register to the side of the food line. Link left the room and then headed back into the cafeteria over to the table where Saria was sitting.

"So? What happened with you and Dark?" Saria asked, looking at her hands.

"I told him to piss off," he answered, grinning widely. Link settled his food on the table with a triumphant clatter.

"Really?" she asked, glancing up at Link with wide eyes.

"Yep, and he got really pissed so he pinned me up against the lockers."

"Did you try to do anything back?"

"Not really. I couldn't even budge, to be honest."

"Oh," Saria answered softly, unaware of what to say to that.

"Mhmm." Link nodded and took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey, buddy! Hey, Saria!" A boy said from behind Link. Link turned around to see a blond haired boy with only one red eye showing from beneath his hair. Link grinned and Saria waved.

"Hey, Sheik," Link greeted. The boy sat down and put his tray on the table.

"So, what happened with 'O Popular One' and you?" Sheik asked with a questioning gaze.

"Wow. You've heard about it too, huh?" inquired Link, surprised word had already been making its way around school.

"Yup. From... sources..." He looked back and forth suspiciously, then elbowing Link playfully.

Link chuckled. "Ganondorf punched me and Dark kicked me in the gut."

"Oooh, harsh," Sheik answered, brow furrowed as he popped some fries into his mouth. "Want shum?" Sheik asked, mouth full. Link gladly took a couple and put them in his mouth.

"Yeah, it was bad," Saria said softly; she still looked as concerned as ever. "And you should see the damage." Sheik nodded. Saria and then Sheik continued to eat while Link just stared at his sandwich.

_I should go look at it. Just to see the damage myself,_ Link thought.

"Link?" asked Saria softly. Link's train of thought broke and he looked over at Saria. She still looked extremely worried of her friend's well being.

"Y-yeah?" he answered.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied hastily. He looked back down at his sandwich and he felt sick to his stomach, the smell of the food igniting sudden nausea. "I-I'm not so hungry after all though." Link pushed the tray across the table, and Sheik and Saria gave him puzzled looks. Link got up and walked away from his friends without another word.

Sheik turned to Saria and pointed his thumb back at Link. "What's wrong with him?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Link stumbled out of the lunch room; he headed towards singular washroom a little ways down the long hallway. With careful fingers, he pushed on the heavy door and checked to see if anyone else was in there.

Thankfully, there was not, so he walked in. Link first went over to the sink and splashed some water on his face. He looked into the mirror and glared at his reflection. Link didn't like how he looked at this moment. His cerulean blue eyes were very dull and his skin was all pale and clammy. He gave his reflection a harsher glare and then his gut acted up again.

Link bent over into the sink to vomit, but nothing came up. He then assumed it must have been the pain from the wound acting up. Link cautiously pulled off his shirt and moaned in pain. He looked down at his midsection and it was certainly worse than before.

Both of the wounds were more swollen now. The marks themselves were a dark violet and around them it was a purple-yellow colour, which almost made Link wretch from the sight alone. He rubbed his fingers along the bruises and yelped in pain. He pulled his shirt back over his head and winced a couple times while doing so.

It needed some real medical attention, but Link didn't want to go to the nurse's office because if Link did go, Dark would just beat the crap out of him for telling. He decided that keeping it a secret would be for the best. And he left the bathroom for his next class.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Link was happy that today was Friday. That meant the weekend and no Dark for two whole days. Although that, Link still had to put up with the problems of today. The pain in his stomach was brutal and he had to make it through two more subjects. He also had to get through detention with Dark. Great.

After taking some ridiculously long notes on literary devices and examples in English class, the students in Link's next class, Gym, got a ten minute break to get ready to change into their uniforms. Link avoided Sheik and Saria as much as possible during the break because he felt guilty. He felt ashamed because he didn't go to the nurse's office like they wanted him to.

Link barely made it through Gym. Coach Darunia, his gym teacher, pushed the class really hard during volleyball. Link felt horrible every time he served or even jumped. He tried to keep his facial expressions to a minimum but even Darunia was able to catch on that Link was having troubles.

"Are you okay, Link?" Mr. Darunia asked worriedly, pulling Link to the side. "You didn't do as well today as you usually do."

"M'fine, Darunia," Link answered warily.

Darunia stared at him hard. Link covered his eyes with his hair and turned away to grab his things from the bench. Abruptly, the last bell rang for the end of the day and Link heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay, kids! Have a nice weekend!" Darunia yelled and all the kids waved elatedly, exclaiming their good-byes. Darunia went by Link and gave him a reassuring slap on the back before exiting the room. The force almost knocked Link over, but he kept his balance and headed off towards the detention room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come and sit down," called the detention teacher, offering Link a seat. He grabbed the seat from her and he pulled out his History homework. Dark came a couple minutes late and he sat in a chair across from Link. He crossed his arms and sneered at the blond. Link tried to ignore Dark and kept his mind on his homework.

"Gentlemen, I have to leave the room for a moment. Don't try anything smart!" The mousy detention teacher quickly scurried from the room and closed the door behind herself.

Link paused at doing his homework, tapping his pencil on his papers. He glanced up at Dark and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Dark snapped back at the sound.

"Oh, it's just that a teacher as dumb as her would leave two enemies alone in the same room." Link smiled sarcastically.

Dark nodded and smirked. Soon, his expression fell and he looked quite offended. "We could be friends if you didn't start any shit," Dark shared gruffly, bringing his eyes elsewhere. He crossed his arms tightly.

"I don't," Link answered simply. He could have said more but he was honestly shocked that Dark was at all insinuating that they could be friends. As if.

The black haired boy glared at Link and rolled his eyes, keeping his arms crossed.

Fifteen minutes later the teacher was back by this point and relieved the boys of their detention. Link swiftly grabbed his stuff, messily pushing it all into his bag. He really didn't want to put up with Dark any longer, so he rushed out the door and kept up the quick pace as he headed down the long hallway. The moment he glimpsed over his shoulder, he caught Dark's eye and the teen then shouted,

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast!"

Link was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and was thrown into the small washroom.

"My head..." Link moaned softly, sitting up to rub his forehead.

"See, it's funny because you start shit and then think you can get away with it," explained Dark. The skinner teen leisurely crossed the room and proceeded to stand over Link.

"I didn't start _anything_!" Link hollered back, still rubbing his head.

The blond was extremely worried as he was seeing stars everywhere and that had never happened before when he had fallen in the past. Link shuffled onto his knees and scrambled to grab his book bag before anything else started. He shakily stood up and brushed by Dark to get to the door but the pale teen grasped onto his arm, twisting it around. He led the blond against the wall beside the door and once again, Link found his face pushed against the wall for the second time of today.

"First, you tell me to piss off..." Dark started twisting Link's arm even further, putting him through more pain. He gasped, and wiggled his arm madly to try and free himself. "Second, Zelda was worried about you," Dark whispered in Link's ear.

Link's ears perked up at Zelda's name.

"Zel—?" he moaned in pain.

"Yes, my Zelda! She was like, 'Oooh, I wonder if he's okay?'" At his own words, Dark began to grow more frustrated and he roughly brought the helpless teen across the room, then throwing Link at the mirror. On impact, the mirror shattered against Link's face; little glittering shards fell into the sink and the ground along with the weakened Link. "My girlfriend isn't supposed to care about other guys! _Especially_ you!" Dark yelled and he kicked Link in the stomach, once again making the blond's stomach cry out in agony.

The frustrated boy fiercely pulled Link up. Dark made a fist and punched Link right on his left eye. Tears streamed down the blond haired boy's face as the pain in his arm, stomach, and eye grew larger.

"She's only supposed to care about me! And me _only_!" Dark threw another punch at Link's face. Blood now rushed out of his newly broken nose. Dark once again brought the blond to the tiled floor and shoved Link face first down in the glass. "I hate kids like you! You shouldn't be alive, you worthless piece of shit!" Dark kicked the helpless boy again. Link let out a loud yell and Dark just smiled. "You deserve it." Dark said sweetly, kneeling over the blond. "Also, you look wonderful." Link gasped madly for air, eyes fervently glancing along the pale teen's face, as Dark dragged his fingers along Link's horrific face. "This look really works on you."

With a satisfied look on his face, Dark stepped over Link's limp body and turned off the lights. He walked out, the sound of his footsteps soon disappearing.

Through the tears and mad gasps for air, Link had to convince himself to calm down. It was quite a feat as he knew he was in terrible shape. It took him a long while to relax and he hadn't a clue how long he had been laying there for.

_What am I going to do? I can hardly move._ At that thought, he gingerly raised his right hand, only for it to collapse back on the floor in the piles of glass beneath him. He groaned loudly as he fingered the glass below. He had to move sooner than later as he was growing numb.

_I have to,_ he thought determinedly. Link went to move his entire arm first, but the pain was just unbearable. He let out a sigh that burned his stomach horribly. _I have to do it!_ With all of his might, he flipped onto his belly and pushed himself up with his good arm, the glass stabbing into the palm of his right hand. He knelt on his knees and tears rushed from his eyes as his head lolled back. It hurt so much. It hurt more than anything before. Link unbelievably forced himself into a standing position.

He wobbled a bit and leaned against a wall. He tasted blood in his mouth and spat it out onto the floor.

Link used most of his energy to make it out of the school. He fumbled with his keys until he found the correct one. He unlocked the car and got into it slowly. It still hurt a lot, but he did successfully get in and start the engine.

This time he drove home slowly. Link didn't want to hurt his arm anymore. It took him twice as long to reach his home and by this time, his eyesight was not clear at all, bursts out stars receding in the back of his eyes.

Swallowing madly, he stumbled out of his car, not bothering to close the door behind himself. Once managing to get inside, he stopped in the main hallway in front of his mirror and gathered that he looked worse than he thought.

His nose was bent at an awkward angle and dry blood covered the bottom half of his face. Link's left eye was closed shut and it already started to bruise. Pieces of glass stuck out of his body from random places, especially all over his face. His arm was also bent awkwardly and it looked swollen and broken as well. And he shakily raised his shirt to further inspect that his stomach looked the worst it had today. It was bruised and bleeding brutally.

"I-I—" he uttered in disbelief and exhaustion.

Link suddenly felt himself weaker than ever and he fell limply to the ground. Many different events from today ran through Link's head as he slowly blacked out. He then lay there, unconscious, with no one knowing and no one there to help.

* * *

_Please R&R. :D_


	3. Lucky

_I like this chapter. :) There's a little bit of smexiness. :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Lucky**

A loud and shrill voice echoed inside his head.

"Link? Hey, Link!"

Link's eyes fluttered quickly and his head began to pound as he came to. He hadn't a clue where he was and he didn't recognize the voice of the woman speaking, so internally, he was panicking. Link then was able to keep his eyes open, although squinting, and he stared blankly at the white ceiling.

"Where... am I?" he whispered, furrowing his brow.

"Link, you're in the hospital," answered a loud voice to which he cringed at yet again.

His head swiftly turned over at the person that was talking to him. It was a cute girl who looked a couple of years older than Link. He gazed at her thoroughly, gathering in her appearance. She was a tiny little thing with messy shoulder length hair of royal blue colour; her bright blue eyes further accentuated her darker hair. She was wearing a nurses cap and a small white dress to match the cap, so Link obviously assumed she was his nurse.

"Who are—?" Frustratingly enough, she cut him off.

"I'm Navi!" she replied, then fiddling with his call bell to make sure it was in a better position for him to reach.

"Why are you here? I don't even know you."

"Oh! Well, I'm getting trained to be a nurse. If you noticed the uniform... I'm here to help!"

Link, at first, irritated by having such an excitable, young, and boisterous nurse was now a bit more glad to have her. She seemed friendly enough.

"Are my parents here?" he asked softly, raising an arm to rub his sore head. It felt heavier than normal and in confusion, he glanced at his now coated arm. A green cast securely held onto his left arm tightly. Oh, boy.

"Ummm... nope," she stated, leaning back to look out the door.

"Were they here earlier?" Link questioned.

"Yep. They came after work, but they left in a hurry."

"Hmpf," he muttered and changed the subject. "So? What's wrong with me? Obviously a—"

"Broken arm!" Navi chided, realizing his questionable glance to it. "A few broken ribs, so you'll get a body brace for that. A broken nose which has already been fixed up, but it's still majorly swollen. And many stitches to your face and right hand," she murmured surely and then frowned at hearing that information out loud. "What did you do?"

"I—uh, well—was beaten up," he said, ashamed. Might as well admit it. He was sure that Navi the nurse more than likely saw other cases like this before.

"Really badly beaten. You got a lot of stitches."

"I can't remember what happened, Navi," Link shared quietly, furrowing his brow. "Do you know where I was found? I was out of it for quite a while."

She shook her head in concern and suggested that maybe the doctor looking over him could get an MRI scan of his head to make sure it wasn't damaged as well.

He nodded, annoyed at that suggestion, and then turned to the window. Link really didn't want to see his face with stitches in it. His face was handsome before the incident. Did it look bad or not? Link was really scared to see it.

"Link?" asked Navi. Link turned back to Navi who was still looking on at him admirably, as if he had done something brave. It was hard not to laugh, so he nodded for her to continue. "What's your favourite colour?" She beamed, showing her teeth in a wide smile.

"Uh—green. Why?" he asked with wide eyes.

She giggled. "Good choice. I suggested it. Lucky, right?" She pointed to his left arm. He glanced down yet again to look at that green cast covering his arm.

"Lucky," he repeated to himself. He then thought angrily, _Lucky. How am I lucky? I was almost beaten to death! Why am I lucky?!_

Link tucked away his anger once he looked up at his friendly nurse. It wasn't Navi's fault he was beaten up.

"Oh! And your friends said they were coming back soon to check on you again," Navi shared elatedly, nodding fervently. "They were very nice!"

Link just nodded, so she smiled back and left the room. He looked out the window to notice a little yellow and black bird sitting on the feeder outside of the window. It was tweeting happily as it pecked at the small pellets of bird feed in the feeder.

"How could you be so happy?" he asked the bird. Now he was talking to a bird. Dark definitely was making him lose it. It ate some bird feed and then flew away. Link sighed loudly in frustration.

"Link! Buddy! How you feeling?" came a cheery voice from his doorway. Sheik waltzed into the room, smiling widely. After him came in Saria who looked tremendously shocked.

"Saria, Sheik," Link greeted softly, lighting up at his friends' presence.

Saria's face was full of terror and concern as she rushed over to his bedside. "Link, oh my Goddesses! I was so worried. You never answered..." She started crying right away and she leaned forward over his cast to sob into his chest.

Link frowned, raising his right arm which he now just noticed was connected to an IV, and rested it over her head protectively. "It's okay. I'm okay." He rubbed her head softly. Saria looked up at Link, eyes bleary, and he smiled back. She wiped her tears away.

"I was so scared though! And no one answered your home phone or cell and I knew you were supposed to be home! I went straight to your house to find you all bloodied on the f-floor..." she paused at her own words, stunned at the images playing through her mind. "I-I brought you to the hospital myself. It's Saturday and you just woke up, too!"

Sheik chuckled lightly at the sound of Saria's frightened voice; he rested a hand along her back as she stood up straight again. Sheik then asked, "So? What happened? Explain?"

"Dark, again," Link answered roughly.

Sheik was suddenly angry, eyes flaring madly. "I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" he said through gritted teeth. "He knows what I'm capable of!"

"I wouldn't even try," Link laughed out uselessly. "His ruthless, Sheik. He'd kill you, I think." Sheik shot him a look of disbelief so Saria changed the subject.

"Why do you have so many stitches?"

"Dark threw me into a mirror and the glass broke so then he thought it'd be a better idea to throw me face first into it."

Saria gasped loudly. "Did you tell any teachers?"

"Well, I-I... " He rubbed the back of his head. "... I was scared to. I couldn't."

"Why?" asked Sheik, crossing his arms. His expression said 'this better have a good explanation' so Link rolled his eyes before opening his mouth.

"Because of Dark. I know he'll end up beating me up again," Link answered firmly. "And it could be even worse. I really don't need that."

"Fight back!" yelled Sheik, flailing his arms. Sheik was getting angry again. "You _never_ fight back!"

_Sheik is right. I should have done something, but I didn't want to get into any trouble and Dark really isn't worth my time,_ Link thought. "I didn't want to get into trouble, Sheik," Link fought back aloud. "You know that."

"You wouldn't have! It's self-defense!"

"Yeah, I could have, and not all teachers are going to believe that. Dark could have blamed it on me!"

"Well, he would have gotten in trouble too!"

Saria looked at her friends fighting. She didn't like it at all. She bit her lip, trying not to get involved. Tears began to well in her eyes and before releasing them, she ran out of the room.

"See! Look what you did!" yelled Link, gesturing a hand at the door.

"It's not my fault! You were the one that started arguing!"

"No, I—you know what? I've had enough of your bullshit! Get the Hell out!" Link pointed fiercely at the door.

"Fine! I will!" And with that, Sheik stormed out of the room.

Link felt horrible, both physically and mentally. He wasn't prepared for a sudden fight, especially with his best friend. Exhausted from every movement he had made since waking up, he brought his eyes to the ceiling and lost himself in the many patterns it created. He soon felt his eyes flutter shut and he fell into a disgruntled sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come here, sweety!" called a dreamy voice.

Link ran over to the tree shaped house and hastily climbed up the small ladder. He cautiously walked across the small, wooden porch and into the house. The house was very small on the inside. There was a table sitting in the middle of the room; cooking utensils and other random objects lay around the house elsewhere.

There was one large window along the back wall and underneath it was a small bed with a girl laying on it. Link squinted at her and recognized it was Zelda—she was wearing no clothes. Zelda was playfully twirling her hair with her index finger.

"Come here!" she commanded once again and she slapped the bed with her hand.

Link moved towards the bed and sat on it with his hands on his lap, nervously glancing downward. Zelda quickly pulled off his shirt and wrapped herself around him, her bare chest pressing against his naked back. Link squirmed slightly.

She let go of Link, throwing the covers over herself and the male teen. Zelda grabbed Link's belt, which made him blush terribly, and took off his belt and pants. He ripped his own underwear off, then taking charge as he moved on top of her.

Link kissed her passionately. She kissed back, letting Link's tongue penetrate her mouth. Their tongues battled for a moment—Link kept his eyes closed while Zelda soon opened hers in terror. She stopped kissing him right away.

"What?" he asked in a daze.

She shoved him off of herself and grabbed the blanket to cover her naked body.

"What the Hell, Zelda?" Link asked irritably, sitting up on the bed. He ran a disgruntled hand back through his messy hair.

She looked at the floor, her violet eyes avoiding everywhere but Link's face. "I can't have sex with you."

"Why not?"

Zelda looked back up at Link's face and screamed in horror. She ran out the door, still covered in the blanket.

Link was confused. He climbed out of the bed and walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. His eyes widened to see his face covered in blood with many stitches on it.

"What the—?"

Before speaking another word, he shut his eyes tightly and let out a loud yell.

Link reopened his eyes to find himself, once again, in the hospital. He was breathing loudly and sweating badly.

"What. The. Hell," he muttered while trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Navi came running into the room. "I heard a scream!"

"Nothing. It was just a... nightmare," he answered shakily.

She gave him a curt nod. "Well, if you need any help, ring the bell." Navi pointed to the call bell attached to his bedside.

"Okay," he agreed quietly.

She walked out of the room, leaving Link alone.

Link right away thought back to the dream. _Is that what my face looks like now?_

He sat there for a moment, deciding whether to look at his face or not. Link's thoughts soon turned to the blonde girl in the dream.

_Zelda was so damn hot._

He slapped himself across the cheek.

_Shut the fuck up, Link._

_You know you wanted to see how the sex turned out._

_No, I didn't!_

The voice in his head fought back and forth.

_She was still fucking hot though, eh?_

_Well..._

_Mmm?_

_Shut up!_

He was really aggravated. Thinking about Zelda caused all of this crap. If he wasn't checking her out in the first place, Dark wouldn't have beaten him up.

"Oh my God!" he growled out loud, covering his sore face.

His life was Hell right now. The crap was beaten straight out of him and it was his birthday tomorrow, but now he couldn't do anything to celebrate because of his hurt body and his friends were upset with him.

Link used the call bell and waited for Navi's return.

"Navi?" he called as she entered the room.

"Yes, Link? What is it?"

He sighed loudly. "I want to see my face."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You did what?" Zelda screamed angrily, smacking the bed beneath her with curled fingers.

"Beat the living shit outta that blond haired pansy just for you, babe!" Dark smiled with glee.

Zelda was at Dark's house just over for a visit which was a rare occasion. She knew he hadn't particularly liked his father, so they often hung out at Zelda's place. They were in Dark's room, seated on his bed. She was already ticked off about the first incident of Friday and she was even angrier about the second one now.

"How could you do something so bad to such an innocent person?"

"He's not _that_ innocent," snapped Dark, picking the dirt out of his nails.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"He was checking you out."

Her anger level went down a couple of notches. She breathed out slowly. "Was he really?"

"Yeah, and it's not happening on my watch, babe. Not to my girlfriend." He grinned as he said that and leaned forward to tickle her sides.

She giggled softly and she kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss, but she soon dropped off.

"Hm?" he mumbled. His red eyes looked over her in speculation.

"Sorry. I can't right now."

"Why?"

"I have to go," she stated, looking concerned as she grabbed her purse and cell phone from the foot of the bed.

"Zel! Come on!" Dark urged, arms wide open as she left him alone on his bed.

"Dark, I can't. Bye!" She blew him a kiss and scuttled out of his room.

"What the—? What just happened?" he asked himself quietly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I _really_ don't want to do this..." Zelda murmured to herself.

She wanted to know where Link was and she had to admit she was worried for him. Dark did great damage to many people. Whether or not this was to Dark's knowledge, she always really liked the guy and was honestly concerned for him. Was he at home or out? She didn't know so she decided to call Link's friend, Saria. Before high school, Zelda and Saria were the best of friends. They hung out quite often all during public school and when they began high school, they parted ways, to a bitter extent.

On her iPhone, she dialled Saria's number with one hand while driving with the other. Zelda always had Saria's number but she had no clue why since they weren't friends anymore.

"_Hello?_" asked the other line.

"Hey, it's Zelda," she answered softly.

"_Oh. Hi._"

"To get straight to the point, I want to know where Link is. Is he at home...?"

"_Why would you want to know?_" asked Saria's smug voice, a tone not often heard by others so Zelda found that to be quite a privilege.

She smirked for a moment, before answering. "Look, I don't want to cause trouble, really! I'm concerned for him. Dark was boasting about hurting him and I'm actually worried. I hate when Dark does that stuff."

"_Fine. Whatever, I understand, Zelda,_" Saria answered lowly. "_He's in the hospital._"

Zelda couldn't hold back a gasp. "Thank you! Bye!" She hung up on Saria without another word and she headed in the direction of Hyrule Hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0

She got there faster than she thought she would; her worry brought her there rather quickly. Zelda parked her car on the side of the road in front of the hospital and went inside.

"I need help finding someone," Zelda blabbered out to the nurse at the front desk, her hands resting firmly on the desk.

"And who might that be? First and last name?"

"Well, his first name is Link," Zelda answered slowly. "Um... his last name... I think it's Avalon? Yes, Avalon!"

The nurse gave her the room number and Zelda walked down the hallway, remaining on the first floor.

"113, 115, _117_!" she exclaimed, finding his room.

She peeked around the door frame and was knocked into by a girl with blue hair.

"Oops. Sorry!" the girl apologized loudly and helped Zelda steady herself. She brushed herself off and gave a glare, not recognizing the woman.

The girl left quickly and Zelda cautiously walked in.

"Hello?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Go away. Don't look at me," the male voice replied. She saw a large lump in the bed. She heard sorrow in his voice and walked in more.

"Link, it's okay."

"No, it isn't." The boy jerked up and threw the blankets off of himself. His face was wet from tears which covered his newly stitched face. Zelda noticed his eyes widen a bit. "Z-Zelda?"

She nodded and grabbed a chair from nearby, sitting at his bed side.

"I-I'm sorry," she sputtered out, shaking her head madly. She covered her perfect little face with her dainty hands and Link had the quick urge to remove them, but he remained looking at her curiously.

"What, why?" Link questioned. He shifted uncomfortably in bed.

"Because of what Dark did to you," she answered. "He shouldn't have—"

"No, it was my fault. I got him frustrated in the first place."

Zelda shook her head. "It's not like that, Link. But he wouldn't have been mad if you weren't checking me out," she added quietly, glancing at him in amusement.

"What? I-I never—" Link blushed furiously, words jumbling out. Zelda gave Link a stern look, but it was in a playful demeanour. "Fine! I was having a little peek!" he admitted bashfully, covering his face.

Zelda smiled warmly and blushed a light pink. He smiled sheepishly, peeking through his fingers. At this, Zelda stood and bent over to Link, carefully removing his hands from his face. She leaned forward and gave him a very gentle peck on the cheek.

"Next time, don't get caught!" And she walked out of the room so suddenly that it left Link in a daze.

_I got a kiss. A kiss on the cheek by the most popular girl in school. Lucky._

* * *

_Please R&R. :D_


	4. Right of Passage

_Hope you enjoy. :)_

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Right of Passage**

It was dawn. A bright yellow from the sun's rays entered through the thin curtains, hitting Link's face. From the inane heat, he stirred slightly in his sleep and rolled over, facing away from window.

Link was still inside the hospital. Navi the nurse occasionally stopped in his room just to see if he would need any help if he awoke.

_He looks so peaceful,_ thought a smiling Navi.

She held her hand to her mouth as she eyed him carefully. In the visitor's chair beside the bed, she took a quick break and sat down at Link's bedside. Her knees were tucked in at her chest and she rested her arms on top of them. Navi was very fond of Link already as if she had had him as a friend for years. There was something different and spectacular about this boy; Navi felt that she just had to appreciate him unconditionally.

Link's hair shone a beautiful gold colour and it reflected onto Navi's face, making it glow. She stretched her arm out to touch his golden locks. Link stirred again and Navi quickly snapped her arm back. She sat there a moment more, watching Link.

Abruptly, Link's eyes fluttered open and he stared over at Navi.

"What are you—?" Link never finished and he tightly closed his eyes, body obviously curling up from pain. He felt worse than yesterday.

"What's the matter?" Navi asked in concern, tilting her head as she immediately stood.

"It hurts..." he wheezed out.

She nodded and answered, "Be right back..." She left the room in a jog.

He kept his eyes closed and stayed still, not wanting to further induce this pain.

Link heard Navi's footsteps come back into the room and he slightly opened his eyes to squint in her direction. In Navi's hand she held a clear, glass bottle that did not look like it was of hospital regulations. It had a weird substance inside that was a blood red colour. It looked like some kind of thick juice, but it was something unfamiliar to him.

"What... is that?" he barely made out.

"It's a healing potion. It was something the Hero of Time himself used to heal wounds or help control pain. They used to make these potions back in his time but its recipe had since been lost," she explained quietly.

That rang a bell to Link as he was a big fan of history. He hadn't ever heard of the colour of this potion though, so this was news to him.

"It was passed down from generation to generation in my family. I was supposed to use it for myself if something happened, but I suppose you could use it, Link! It should still work..."

"No, Navi, use it for... yourself." He winced, writhing slightly in bed as he hugged his stomach closely under the blankets. "I'm not w-worth it. Just give me some more medication in m-my IV."

"No, Link. I don't care. You can have it. I believe this is yours." She popped the cork off and handed him the bottle, making him sit up to hold it. "Drink," she advised.

He looked at Navi with sorrow, the bottle clutched tightly in his hands, and then shook his head. She nodded firmly, her face growing stern. Link looked down suspiciously at the bottle and soon began to drink it. It slightly burned his throat, but it felt good at the same time. He finished off the whole bottle in one chug, and wiped his mouth, letting out a loud breath for air.

Navi gave him a questioning look. Link shrugged painfully, feeling no different. She took the empty bottle from his hand, sighing loudly.

"I guess it didn't—"

"Wait." Link stuck out a hand at her. He felt different. His body tingled all over and it actually felt... good. He could feel his stamina rising quickly. Nothing hurt. Not a bone or anything.

"Link! Your face!" Navi pointed, voice full of surprise. She ran into the private bathroom in his room and came out with a mirror. Navi shoved it in his hand so he looked at his reflection.

He was handsome again. No more stitches, not a scratch in sight. It was as if the altercation between him and Dark never occurred. His face was once again bright like before.

"Thank you, Navi! Thank you so much!" He leapt easily out of the bed and hugged her tightly. She blushed and gingerly returned his hug. He laughed loudly. "Sorry. I'm a little over excited because this is just ridiculously awesome," he laughed out, then covering his face.

"It's okay!" She giggled along with him.

"How can I ever repay you?" he asked eagerly.

"You don't have to. Let's just say... it's your birthday gift!" She beamed.

"This is the best birthday gift I have ever received! Thank you!" He squeezed her again. Link inhaled madly and tried to professionally regain his composure. He smiled gratefully at her once more and she nodded.

"Am I allowed to go home now?" he asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Yes! Of course you can! Just let me call the doctor to get rid of your cast and IV in your arm!"

Navi pointed behind him and he had the IV line stretched all the way across the bed as he stood beside her. With wide eyes, he right away sat down and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops," was all he replied with breathlessly.

"It's all right. I'll be right back!" she announced and rush out of the room.

She assisted him in the removal of his cast by calling for a doctor and almost instantly got it removed, along with the IV needle. Link escaped into the bathroom to change as Navi waited for him within his bedroom. He came out in regular jeans, t-shirt, and sweater and smiled crookedly at Navi on the bed.

"So, how do I look?" he asked jokingly, giving Navi an entire 360 spin.

She laughed at his playfulness. "You look fantastic, Link! Let's head out now!"

Together they walked down the hall and as they stopped in front of the main doors, Navi turned to Link to speak before his departure.

"I hope you have a fun birthday," Navi said thoughtfully, arms behind her back.

"I will. Thanks so much again." He rested his hand on the door's bar to push it open.

"Wait!" Navi grabbed his shoulder to stop him before going outside.

"Hmm?"

"You look just like him..." She looked hard at his cerulean blue eyes.

"Who?"

"... The Hero of Time," she answered quietly, soon blushing, but not entirely knowing why.

"Thanks! I've heard that one before," he replied, and then smiled. "You know what?"

"What?" Navi asked playfully.

"You look just like her. His partner, the fairy," he stated, nodding as he gazed along her face. "From as far as history depictions go of her description, she looks a lot like how you do if she were human!"

She couldn't help the abrupt tears forming in her deep blue eyes. Link realized this must have been a big compliment for her. "Thanks. I-I've never heard that from anyone before," she sniffed at him. "They don't really ever pay attention the the fairy, so thank you."

He smiled hugely and gave her a little salute at that. He walked out the door, nodding his good-bye over his shoulder. The glass door thumped close behind him so he glanced back again, noticing tears falling down Navi's face as she waved excitedly at him. Now alone, and walking just fine, he exhaled loudly from this extremely weird turn of events.

_You've got to love a girl like that._

He smirked at that thought. He put his earphones in his ears, then turning his iPod on full blast to prepare for the venture home. It'd be a bit of a walk, but he knew his parents weren't going to be home and he felt as alive as ever. He sucked in a huge breath of air, happy to be outside again. It felt like an eternity, but he was only in the hospital for two days.

Link was so thankful for Navi. He would have never healed properly if it weren't for her. He beamed again, walking down the road, heading back to his house.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm home!" Link announced quietly and sarcastically to himself, walking into his house. He turned off his iPod and hung up his sweater. He paused, waiting for a reply and didn't get one. _Thought so. Nobody's home to greet me like I thought,_ he thought gruffly. Link walked through the hallway and into the kitchen.

To Link's surprise, his scruffy, blond haired dad was sitting at the table on his laptop with earphones plugged into it. At the movement from Link in the room in the corner of his eye, Link's dad glanced up and immediately ripped his earphones out, slamming his laptop shut.

"Oh my Gods and Goddesses, Link, you're home! And looking fine!" his father announced madly, standing from the table. He rushed across the room to take Link into a surprise bear hug, in which Link almost cried because he hadn't received a hug from his dad in ages. "_Honey_!" his dad shouted a bit louder.

There was a quick movement of feet coming down the stairs and Link's mother abruptly was hugging Link from behind, crying softly. Link was frozen and his eyes were wide as he was stuck in a parent sandwich.

"You're home?" he squeaked out finally.

"Yes, Link. We're terribly sorry for all of your other birthdays," his mother replied right away, knowing exactly what her son meant by his question. "We were just... so busy. Goodness, we were just coming up to visit you in the hospital for your special day!"

At these words from Link's mother, both of his parents stood back and eyed their son in awe.

"But that has to wait! Sit down, you have to explain!" his father jested and rushed back to his spot at the table.

Link and his mom also soon were seated; Link laughed as they really didn't have to seat themselves for his quick explanation. His mom eyed him elatedly with her watery blue eyes and she madly rushed her hands back through her long red hair.

"Navi, my nurse, I'm assuming you guys saw her... she had a healing position from the Hero of Time himself and decided to give it to me. It worked and now I'm all better."

"Incredible!" his father shouted, hands firmly pressed on the table. "Wow, I can't believe it worked after all this time!"

Link laughed. "Actually, I was surprised it wasn't expired."

Both of his parents laughed at that.

"So, since you're all better, and it's your birthday, we can get this all done like I originally planned," Link's dad explained in a elated manner, hands together. Link's mother also looked very happy, but Link was confused.

"You've planned something for me?"

"You should know, Link, that this birthday is no ordinary birthday," his father explained. Link was still dumbfounded by what he meant. "This is the year of when you become a man. You need to receive your Right of Passage."

Link now knew exactly what he meant. When male Hylians turned the age of eighteen, they usually had their ears pierced to show their manhood. It wasn't necessary, but a cool thing to do to show off a male's newly acquired maturity.

"I'll do it," Link agreed, grinning at his father.

"That's my boy!" His dad raced from his spot and patted Link on his back, urging him to also stand. "So, how about those earrings right now?"

"_Now_?!" Link laughed out at his dad's excitement. "Sure!"

"Bye, honey." His father rushed to Link's mother and pecked her on the lips. "Be back soon."

Quickly, Link and his father grabbed their sweaters from the coat rack in the front hallway and left to the piercing store in the mall.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Link and his father spent a long time at the store.

Link couldn't decide on what colour of earrings to get. He eventually picked out two small hoops which matched his eyes wonderfully.

"Perfect choice, son!" his dad encouraged.

After they were chosen, Link got his ears pierced. It was painful, but he did make out all right.

"Have a look." The man that did his ears offered him a mirror.

Link took the mirror from his hands and he looked into it. His ears were a little swollen, but he liked the earrings very much. They suited him greatly.

"Thank you so much," Link remarked thankfully.

The guy nodded and gestured a hand back at the cash register across the room. Link's father went over, paid him, and thanked him again.

Link and his father put their sweaters back on and after walking through the mall a bit more, they left the building. A north wind fiercely blew both of the blond men's hair around.

"Such nice manners," his father joked.

He rubbed the back of his messy hair bashfully. "Well, I'm obliged. Ever since I met that girl in the hospital... Dad, she was supposed to use that potion for herself," Link explained suddenly. His dad cocked an eyebrow. They continued to walk through the parking lot. "If she were to get into trouble, she was supposed to use it on herself. She was kindhearted enough to use it on me. She may never find anything like it again! I would have eventually healed! But something fatal could happen to her and there would be nothing to help! And she would die! All thanks to me!" Link's nose began to sting and he felt tears rising to his eyes; with much effort, he tried to hold them back.

"Now, now. It's okay." His father grabbed Link and hugged him tightly to his chest. Link looked at his dad's glowing, emerald green eyes and smiled. "And besides, you can't cry now. You're a man!" he whispered jokingly. The two men hugged each other for quite a long time in the middle of the parking lot.

"Move out of the way, fags!" yelled the driver of a car behind them. Suddenly, he honked his car horn repeatedly, telling them to move.

"We're not gay!" Link's father yelled back. Link's dad grabbed Link and they moved out of the way, onto the nearby island. The car drove quickly by, still honking. His father looked at Link, then at the driving car, and at Link again. He smiled hugely and burst out laughing.

Link looked at his disorientated father and thought, _What is wrong with him?_ He couldn't figure out what was so funny. Link was thinking the driver was indeed correct. They probably did look gay.

Link's father was only thirty-three; he was fifteen years older than Link. His dad looked exactly like him, though. He looked like his dad's twin except for the green eyes and longer hair. He was a thirty-three year old trapped in teenager's body.

His father pushed his long, golden hair out of his face and wiped his eyes from the tears.

"Wow, that was funny!" his dad laughed out.

"I don't see how..." Link said in a monotone volume.

"He called us 'fags'. I was hugging you and you're my son!"

"But we did look gay!" Link exclaimed, shoving his hands into his sweater's pockets.

"No, I don't see how," said his confused father.

"Dad, you look like a teenager! You look my age and you're thirty-three! Your hair is like, past your shoulders! You look like my twin or something!"

"Then that's good, eh?" His father smirked and winked at Link.

"Wow." Link rolled his eyes.

They neared their car and his dad pulled out his keys. The men both got into the car and his father turned on the engine. They pulled out of the busy parking lot and drove towards home.

On the drive home, more often than not, Link was looking out the window watching all the passing cars. He hated the awkward silence between him and his father, and he had to start a conversation.

"So? How did you get your job as a lawyer?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Going to school for education," his father joked.

"No, I mean by your looks," Link replied sharply and shot a look at his driving father.

Link's father laughed. "Now that was a big fuss! They almost didn't let me work there! They said I had to cut my hair but I wouldn't let them touch it!" Link snorted as his father ran a hand through his long hair. "So, I put it up."

"Put it up? Like, in a hair tie?" Link asked, chuckling.

"Yeah? What's so funny?"

All Link could see right now was his father's hair up in a bright pink and fuzzy hair tie.

"Pfft... it's funnier than being called a fag!" Link laughed loudly.

"My hair doesn't look that bad when it's up!" his dad argued defensively.

Link burst out laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Link just laughed even more.

"Yeah, okay. I'll show you when we get home." The father sighed loudly.

Link nodded and turned to look out the window. "Greatest birthday ever," he said softly.

Link and his dad were now comfortably silent for the rest of the ride home.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Happy birthday, Link!" his mother greeted them at the front door as they returned home.

In her hands, she held a beautifully made cake; it was a round cake covered in a thick layer of white icing with 'Happy 18th Birthday, Link!' written across the top of it in blue icing.

"Made it myself," she shared eagerly, "Just for you, sweety." Link's mom pecked her son on the cheek, and the three of them walked into the house. "I've also made us a nice lunch," she said, bringing the cake into the kitchen. The men hung up their jackets and followed the mother in.

The meal Link's mother made looked absolutely delicious. It looked like Thanksgiving dinner except it was just for Link's birthday. Link grinned widely and looked at his mother.

"All this? For _me_?" he gasped.

"Hey, what about me? I'm hungry too!" exclaimed his father.

Link's mother laughed. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

Link rolled his eyes, smiling. His father and mother sat down at the table with Link. At the same time, they all began to eat the delicious lunch.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Zelda had visited Link at the hospital on Saturday she was worried Dark was going to find out. With Link on her mind all day, it was inevitable that Dark was going to find out sooner or later. He was good at snooping around and guilting Zelda into speaking her mind anyway.

"Zelda?" asked a male voice.

Her train of thoughts broke as the voice interrupted. She widened her eyes. "Y-yeah?" Zelda found herself back in Dark's room once again, sitting on his bed. Dark was absentmindedly playing with her hair. "Yeah?" she repeated more firmly.

"What are you thinking about?" Dark asked, playing with her golden locks.

"Oh, it-it was nothing," she said a little too quickly.

"Mhmm?" Dark cocked an eyebrow.

She giggled like a little girl. "You." She smiled softly. He smirked back and kissed her on the neck.

"Where did you go yesterday, Zel?" he asked, caressing her body. She loved the feeling of his rough hands holding her figure.

"Oh. I just—uh—went home. I had a lot of homework to do..." she said with a little tone of nervousness. She had gotten uncomfortable. Not with Dark caressing her, but with him asking so many questions.

Dark stared at Zelda suspiciously. "Uh huh. Are you sure?"

Zelda didn't answer. _You have to keep your mouth shut, Zel!_

"Come on, babe! Tell me!" he said, starting to get irritated. She opened her mouth to say something; nothing came out. "Zelda Harkinian, where the Hell were you?" he yelled, standing up from his bed. He raised a hand to slap her. Shocked that he'd do such a thing, she flinched and closed her eyes. "Where were you?" he growled, hand still raised.

"I-I was at the hospital!" she squeaked out.

Dark stayed in the same position. "Doing what?"

"Visiting..." She stalled and cracked open her cautious violet eyes to peek at Dark. He raised his hand higher and she flinched again. "... Link," she whispered.

_SMACK!_

Dark slapped Zelda right across the cheek. The movement was so abrupt that Zelda hadn't realized it occurred until her face started stinging. She raised a trembling hand to her red face and started to cry.

"Zelda! I'm so... sorry," Dark apologized quickly, realizing his mistake.

"How _dare_ you!" she bellowed out, tears pouring madly down her face.

"Zel, I—" He went to hug her, but she pushed away.

"Don't touch me!" she cried out. Zelda got off the bed and ran out of his bedroom.

"Zelda! Wait, I can explain!" he whimpered. Before rushing to the top of his landing, he could already hear her car pulling out of his driveway. "I can explain..." he repeated to himself.

He slumped back into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, breathing hard.

_How could I slap my girlfriend? I'm such an asshole. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her!_ he thought. _I should have taken it out on a certain someone!_ He began cracking his knuckles. _A certain someone named Link!_

* * *

_Ooooooooooooohhh! Link's in trouble now! I wonder what's in store for him!_

_Please R&R._


	5. I'm Leaving You

_I wonder what the chapter title means. Who's leaving whom? Read and you'll find out._

_Disclaimer: Zelda owns Nintendo, but one day I will break in and steal it all. ;D_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - I'm Leaving You**

"Wow! That was good!" Link smiled. He belched loudly and rubbed his stomach. "Excuse me!" He then laughed.

Link's mother had left a moment to answer the phone while Link and his dad finished up the rest of their food.

"Eh, Link? Let's go get some ice cream and head out before your mother catches us," his father said, smiling crookedly. Link nodded with a small smile and they sped out of the kitchen; down in the hallway they grabbed their sweaters as they were walking out the door.

"Hey, boys, are you going to help me clean—" Link's mother stopped talking as she heard the door close. She sighed, shaking her head. "Ah, those boys!"

Link and his dad decided to walk to the ice cream store. It was only a few blocks down from their house, being only a few minutes to walk. Link and his father were silent the whole walk. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more of a peaceful one.

They soon arrived at the store and ordered their ice cream. Link's father paid and they went outside to sit on a bench. It was still chilly out, but the men were both warm in their sweaters.

Link stared hard at his chocolate ice cream. He was having memories of getting ice cream when he was really young.

"It's melting!" his dad warned, and Link licked the cone. It was really sweet; he had missed the taste of chocolate ice cream.

"Just like old times." Link smiled, side glancing at his father.

"Yeah, this was the point of coming back... to remember the old days." His father looked out into the distance.

Link nodded and took another lick. Soon, he gazed over at his father once more. Something was wrong. His handsome green eyes looked sad. Link had never seen his father like this.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Link asked with concern.

His dad's eyes instantly welled up with tears.

"Dad!"

"Link, I'm so sorry!" he spat out, immediately brushing away at his tears with a free hand. "We should be with you more often! I'm so stupid! We should have celebrated every single one of your birthdays! I'm just so caught up with work and those stupid cases! Oh my God! I hate myself..." his dad said, rubbing his temple.

"Father, it's okay. That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're with me now," Link answered quietly.

In reality, it actually did matter... deep down, it hurt Link terribly. He loved his parents a lot, but he wasn't with them long enough. They were always extremely busy, but he had to enjoy the short times he had with them now.

"But you're leaving soon! How are we supposed to celebrate then? Huh?!" asked the father loudly.

Then it hit him. When Link left for university, he wouldn't be at home anymore. He never actually thought about it.

"I... don't know," Link said sadly. "But, dad, we have to celebrate the times we have now."

His father nodded, wiping away the tears. "... Okay," his dad agreed sullenly.

"Can we go home now?" Link asked.

"Sure," his father agreed. Suddenly, a spark of eagerness passed through Link's dad's eyes and the older man grabbed the younger man's hand. "Come on, we've got something else for your birthday!"

"Father! Gay!" Link warned, laughing. "Remember?"

"Oops. Heh heh... sorry," he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever!" Link laughed.

"You're very welcome, son," his father replied.

They got off of the bench and continued walking back to the house while having more cheerful conversations and eating their ice cream.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah! I'm so confused!" Dark yelled into his pillow.

After the incident with Zelda, Dark couldn't decide what to do about it. Talking with her would be his best bet at figuring things out between the both of them, but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to get a hold of Zelda.

He rolled off his bed and left the house in a hurry. Dark got into his sleek, black car and drove in the direction of Link's house for starters.

It wasn't long before he reached the stupid blond's house. The only reason he knew of Link's address was thanks to Zelda who used to be friends with that tiny, green haired chick.

Dark pulled into Link's driveway. He got out of the car and threw his hands into his pockets, trudging up the path to the front door. He took in a deep breath and tapped the door bell. He waited patiently. Dark heard loud footsteps and he saw the doorknob turn.

"Hey," the voice said nicely.

"Hey, Link..." Dark mumbled slowly.

"Huh? You want Link?"

Dark was looking at his feet until he heard the question. He turned his direction to the man's face. Instead of seeing those cerulean blue eyes, he saw shining emerald green eyes.

"You want Link?" the man asked again.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah," muttered Dark, shaking his head softly.

"Link! There's a friend here for you!" the man hollered. Dark cringed at the word 'friend'.

"Coming!" said a voice from inside the house.

The man smiled at Dark and walked away from the door.

_That must have been his dad?_ wondered Dark.

The blond haired boy he knew came to the door, smiling. And at bringing his elated blue eyes upon the face of the other, his smile suddenly turned into a scowl.

"Get off my yard!" Link yelled.

"What? I did nothing wrong, did I?" Dark asked smoothly.

"Go away!" Link grabbed the door to shut it, but Dark moved his foot in the way. Dark shook his head, smiling. "You know how much pain you put me through?" Link snarled, threatening the raven haired boy by bringing his face close to Dark's.

"Obviously not that much," Dark replied smartly, eying Link thoroughly. "You look fine to me now."

"That's because I used a red potion! You're so lucky I was fixed!" Link hollered in his face.

"Lucky, lucky," Dark chuckled out. Link scowled once more and went to shut the door, but Dark grasped it tightly. He suddenly changed his attitude, begging, "Wait, man. You gotta help me."

"With what?" Link asked gruffly.

"I did something terrible to Zelda and I want to fix it. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No clue," Link retorted. The blonde went to close the door, but was stopped again.

"Any guesses? Please, man!" Dark pleaded. Link gave Dark a funny look at the teen's change of tone. _Falling right into my plan,_ Dark thought. He wanted Link to tell him exactly where Zelda was. Dark forced out some tears. "Please! I hurt her and I need to talk to her!" he cried. Link gave Dark another weird look and he sighed loudly.

"Sorry. I actually don't know where she is. Probably at home or at a friend's," Link replied dejectedly, gazing to the side.

"Thanks anyway." Dark gave Link a sad look and he slumped back over to his car.

Link shook his head, confused by the dark haired boy's act, and shut the door when Dark left from the property.

"What was that all about?" called Link's mother, voice trailing off from inside the living room.

"I have no frigging clue..." Link answered roughly.

He walked back into the living room and grabbed the plate from the dining room table with a piece of cake on it. Link collapsed on the couch, beginning to eat it and his father joined him on the couch.

"Your friend looks a lot like you!" Link's dad smiled.

Link shot a glare at his dad. "He's not my 'friend'. He's the one that sent me to the hospital."

"Oh, well, that means I don't like him then," his dad teased and he ate a small piece of cake off of his fork.

Link gave his dad a funny look. "He beat the crap out of me! Don't you even care?"

"Mmm? Actually... no," his father explained through chewing, "Since you're all... better, it doesn't even matter!"

"Thanks to Navi," Link muttered under his breath and finished his piece of cake. "I wonder what Dark really wanted."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark soon arrived at Zelda's house as that was his next best shot and no prevail. She wasn't home.

_What am I going to do?_ Dark asked himself while pacing on her front yard. Out of nowhere, Dark had an idea. _She's probably at Ruto's house!_ Ruto was Zelda's best friend. They constantly hung out and always went shopping together, doing girly shit or whatever. He hopped into his car and quickly drove in the direction of Ruto's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The door bell chimed loudly as Dark slammed his finger onto it. He heard some quiet bickering and the door opened a crack.

"Dark? Is that you?" asked a girlish voice, and Dark instantly recognized it as Ruto's.

"Er, yeah," he replied rather impatiently, "Is Zelda here?"

"Um... no! No, she isn't," the voice answered too quickly.

"Do you obviously think I'm _that_ stupid? Ruto, let me through!" he growled, shoving hard against the door.

"You can't just barge into my house!" Ruto answered shrilly, pushing back at Dark's impending force.

"Yes. I. _Can_!" he hollered.

Dark shoved the door opened, breaking the locks off, and knocking Ruto out of the way. She tipped over the back of a couch and landed on it, feet sticking up in the air.

Dark headed up the stairs, knowing his girlfriend would be up in Ruto's room. He slowly opened the door and poked his head into Ruto's ocean themed room. She was sitting on Ruto's bed, staring out the window, back to Dark.

"Is he gone..." She turned around to see her boyfriend standing there. "... _yet_?" she finally squeaked out.

"Zelda! Are you okay?" he asked ruefully. She didn't answer and gave him a frightened look. "Zel, I'm sorry for what I did." He looked at the carpet and he edged over towards the girl. "I want to explain," he said, sitting on the bed. He put a hand on her thigh and he gave a small smile towards her. Zelda slowly inched away from him and she sneaked off the bed.

Zelda turned to run away.

"I want to explain!" he yelled loudly. Dark grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. She yelped and slapped his hand off of her wrist.

"Leave me alone! You're too violent! It's 'hurt people this' or 'hurt people that'. I can't take it anymore! I love you, Dark, but I can't take the pain anymore! I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you! We're done!" she sobbed loudly and ran out of the room.

Dark was dumbfounded.

"Wh-wh-what?" he stuttered. "I can't believe it," he said, wide eyed. "I just can't!" He fell on his hands and knees, staring deeply at the sand coloured carpet.

"Get out of my house now!" yelled Ruto from her doorway. She had her hands pressed firmly on her hips and she looked down at the dumb-stricken boy. "Now!" she barked again.

He got up slowly and puppet-like.

"Yeah... okay..." he answered faintly and Dark slowly made his way out of the house.

"I didn't think he would take it that hard..." Ruto said to herself, scratching the back of her short blue head of hair.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed._

_Please R&R._


	6. A Gift, a Drunk, and an Argument

_My longest chapter yet. Prepare yourself. I cried during one part while I wrote this. Trigger warning: Rape.  
_

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A Gift, A Drunk, and An Argument**

"Time to open your gift!" Link's mother clapped her hands together as Link and his dad entered the home.

"Seriously? The earrings were already nice enough!" Link piped back, ripping off his sweater and flinging it onto the coat rack.

Link's dad chuckled. He hadn't seen his son look this happy in... ever. He could tell by his wife's reaction that she hadn't either.

_Best birthday ever,_ Link kept thinking to himself.

Link rushed into the living room, along with his mother, as his father went to grab the present from the basement.

He looked at his mom with a grin on his eager face and her beautiful eyes shone back at him. Link got his eyes from his mother; other than that, he received his looks from his dad.

"Here she is..." Link's father said, carrying a big, wrapped box into the living room. He set it on the coffee table and sat beside Link.

Link's eyes stared greedily at the box and he reached forward to grab it.

"Oh, wait!" Link glared angrily at his mother as it was her voice that interrupted the unveiling. "I need to grab the camera!" Link rolled his eyes and she rushed out of the room to run upstairs.

His dad slapped him on the back. "Your mother..." his father laughed. Link sighed loudly and shook his head, a small smile on his face.

She came running down the stairs with a camera fumbling in her hands.

"Record..." she mumbled to herself and tapped a button on the camera. "Okay, ready!" Link's mom gave him a thumbs up and she sat on the love seat from Link's side.

Link grabbed the box and quickly ripped off the wrapping paper, tearing off each piece like a madman. His mouth cracked open in shock and his heart skipped a beat.

"An—an Xbox 360?" he murmured to himself. Link's mouth went wider. He had always wanted one since they first came out. "An Xbox 360?" he repeated, this time a little louder and he rapidly glanced between his parents on each side of him. His mother frowned and his father looked at his feet.

"Well, if you don't like it, I can return it," his father murmured in resignation, looking rather upset by his son's reaction.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_! Dad! I love it! Thanks so much!" Link turned and grasped his father tightly. His dad returned the hug and Link felt himself getting emotional again. He had never gotten this special of a gift before in his life. "Thank you, mom and dad!" Link beamed widely and he looked at his mother with her camera happily.

His mother nodded, smiling slightly, and clicked the stop recording button on the camera. She rested the camera on the table beside Link's Xbox 360 and began to pick up the scraps of wrapping paper, to which she then left to throw them out in the kitchen.

"Want to hook her up?" his father asked, hands on his knees. He was ready to spring up.

"Sure, the faster, the better!" Link said quickly.

His dad laughed lightly and together they headed over to the flat screen TV. Both Link and his father worked at opening the box, and carefully they pulled out the system and its cords. The pair of them swiftly hooked it up together, the TV screen proudly showing the home screen of Link's new Xbox 360 on the monitor.

"So, what game do I play?" Link asked curiously, picking up the controller. He seated himself cross-legged in front of the TV, eyes glistening with excitement.

"Ah, crap!" A guilty tone ran through his dad's voice as his dad slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Hmm?" Link asked, setting down the controller. He craned his head to look back at his frustrated dad.

"Well, you see—heh heh—I..." his dad stammered, pushing his index fingers together.

"You didn't buy any games for me, did you?" Link answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's it," his father replied quickly, chuckling nervously. "Here's some rupees, heh heh..." And his father pulled out two hundred rupees from his wallet, reluctantly handing them over to his son.

Link took the rupees, thanked his father, and headed for the mall within a flash. He needed to play this Xbox... stat! They were sure to have some good games at the mall.

The green car left the driveway and headed towards downtown Hyrule.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hyrule wasn't as big as it sounded to be—the land was tiny compared to places such as Termina and Holodrum. Although that, Hyrule did have the biggest lake, Lake Hylia, and the biggest river, Zora's River, running through its land mass. That was what Hyrule was famous for. Hyrule also had many ancient ruins and temples scattered around its area which were highly prized due to their ancient history.

Link flipped open his cell phone and decided to call his friend, Sheik. He wanted to apologize for fighting in front of Saria and he also wanted to see Sheik's reaction to his new system.

The phone rang many times and Link gave up. He almost shut his phone, but he heard a voice.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Sheik. It's me, Link."

"_Oh... Hi..._" Sheik answered roughly.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. About the fight, I mean. I really am."

"_Mhmm. Shouldn't you be calling Saria then?_"

"Come on, Sheik. Of course I'll let Saria how I feel too. Let's not fight again."

Link heard a loud sigh from the other end. "_Fine. You know what?_"

"Mmm?"

"_I'm sorry, too._"

Link laughed. "So we're all good then?"

"_Yup._"

"So, want to meet at the mall? The entrance near Game Stop?"

"_Sure, when?_"

"Come now and we'll meet at the entrance."

"_All right. What about the hospital? What're you up to?_" Sheik asked suspiciously.

"You'll know when you get here!" Link smirked.

"_Okay... bye?_"

"Bye." Link closed his phone and laughed aloud, "Sheik is gonna go crazy over that Xbox!"

So there was only one mall in Hyrule, but it was pretty big. Teens were constantly wandering throughout the corridors of the mall; that was why many adults didn't go except for the employees that worked there.

Link enjoyed all of the moments in the mall. He loved to hang out with friends or just relax on the benches, watching people walk by. Link was an expert at people watching.

Hands in his pockets, he left from his car and walked over to a stone bench that faced away from the entrance. He had to give some time for Sheik to also get there, as he did warn the other teen halfway on his own way to the mall. Give or take about five minutes, Sheik was rushing up to Link on the bench.

"Hey, Link!" a cheery voice puffed.

Link looked up from his cell phone and saw Sheik jogging over towards him. Link grinned at Sheik and the boy responded with a slack jaw.

"How'd you—? What the—?"

Link laughed lightly. "I was fixed. Navi snuck a red potion from the Hero of Time himself," Link explained, laughing softly. "She gave it to me."

"The Hero of Time, himself, eh?" Sheik rubbed his chin in astonishment. "You'd think it would expire over all of that time! And who's this 'Navi'?"

"Oh." Link rubbed the back of his head. "The nurse that watched over me."

Sheik nodded. "By the way, we should apologize to—" Sheik trailed off as he looked over Link's shoulder, squinting into the mall. "ICE CREAM!" Sheik shouted happily. He grabbed the confused Link by the arm and roughly pulled him through the glass doors and towards the ice cream store on their right.

"I want some of that kind..." Sheik pointed through the glass at some blue coloured ice cream. Link thought Sheik sounded like some kind of five year old choosing his ice cream even though he already did act like one very often.

The girl that worked there got out her ice cream scooper and took out two scoops of the blue ice cream, piling it onto a small cone. Link snarled quietly at the ice cream as it reminded him of that conversation between him and his dad at the ice cream store. He really didn't want to think of that currently.

"Seven rupees, please."

Sheik dug through his pockets and handed her one blue rupee and two green rupees. "Thanks," Sheik shared elatedly and he greedily took the ice cream from her.

Both the teenagers then turned left, Link leading the way, as the Game Stop was only a few stores over that way in the mall.

"So? What were you going to say before?" Link asked abruptly, furrowing his brow at Sheik.

"This ice cream tastes sweet, yet salty..." Sheik answered firmly. He squinted hard at the blue ice cream.

"No, no, no! I meant _before_ you got the ice cream!"

"Oh, well, I was going to say we should apologize to Saria!" Sheik said, slurping at his ice cream.

"Yeah, yeah, we should..." Link replied, sounding sad. He shoved his hands gruffly into his pockets.

Sheik noticed the tone in his voice and changed the subject, "So, why did you call me out here?"

"I got a new game system." Link smirked to which Sheik right away looked dumbfounded.

"What? _Seriously_? Which one?"

"An Xbox 360."

"No way!" Sheik stopped walking, feet forcing him to halt.

"Yeah way!" Link also stopped and craned his neck around to see Sheik. Link grinned.

"No way!" Sheik repeated, mouth wide open.

"Yeah way."

"No way!"

"Yeah... way..."

"No, seriously. Did you actually get one?"

"Yeah, seriously." Link nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"_Seriously_?"

"Yeah, Sheik. _Seriously_." Link sighed loudly, smiling at this back and forth game. "And now you're gonna help me pick out two games."

"Wow! This is so cool! I get to help!" Sheik pranced around.

"Mhmm," Link mumbled, raising his eyebrows at Sheik's reaction.

"Wait, do you have any rupees?" Sheik stopped dancing around suddenly.

"Yep. Two hundred. My father gave them to me." Link pulled the rupee from his pocket and showed him the silver jewel which equalled to the amount of exactly two hundred rupees.

"Wow. I've never actually seen that many rupees before or even a silver one. Since I spend all of mine, of course!" Sheik laughed.

Link chuckled lightly and continued to walk down the hallway.

Sheik rushed up to Link and tugged excitedly at his arm.

Link shrugged him off and said, "Stop it. You're acting like a five year old!"

"Heh heh. Well, I'm excited for you, y'know?" Sheik smiled widely, ice cream still clenched tightly within his hand. "And I've always wanted to game Halo 3 hardcore!"

Link rolled his eyes and thought, _I guess that's one game I'm getting._

They then walked into the store.

"Wow..." Link murmured in awe.

There were GameCube, Wii, Playstation, Xbox and DS games everywhere. The game store still even had older games for older systems. It was littered with several posters and different knick-knacks for merchandise of many games as well. This store was literally any gamer's idea of Heaven.

Sheik nudged him. "You have never been here before, have you?" Link shook his head, keeping the same, wide eyed expression. "Come on!" Sheik tugged him over towards the Xbox 360 games on the far back wall.

Links eyes widened even more. "Wow..." he repeated. There were more than two hundred games for Xbox on the shelves towering in front of him.

"I know, eh? You've got a great variety of games to choose from for an Xbox 360. You should buy Halo 3 and Guitar Hero III. Both really good games."

Link nodded, grabbing the two game cases, which were thankfully easy to find on the massive wall of games.

The teenagers then maneuvred back through the store and walked over to the counter, handing the games to the employee. The guy that worked there opened up an enormous glass case behind him. He bent over and pulled out a large box, which was for the Guitar Hero III game and a small case which was Halo 3.

The man at the cash register punched in some numbers after the games were resting in the counter between the customer, Link, and himself. "One hundred and eighty rupees exactly, please." The employee stuck out his hand.

Link handed him the rupees and whispered to Sheik, "Wow, the games are expensive here."

"Yeah, I know, but they always are elsewhere too," Sheik reasoned, picking up the Guitar Hero box. Link grabbed the Halo 3 game and they walked out of the store, hands trembling in excitement. Both of them got through the crowded halls surprisingly quick. In a couple of minutes, Sheik and Link were back at the mall entrance.

"So we're going back to your place to play some 360?" asked Sheik with a touch of excitement.

"Sure, of course you're invited," Link chuckled out.

"Meet you there?" Sheik handed over the Guitar Hero box.

Link nodded and held the big box under his right arm while the other game was clasped in his left hand. Link went his separate way and headed back towards his own car. Gently, of course, Link threw his new games into the back trunk and rushed into his car to begin the drive out of the parking lot. He checked his rear view mirror to see Sheik edging up behind him as he neared the edge of the lot. He signalled at Sheik to follow him. Sheik nodded and they both headed towards Link's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ganon has logged in._

_Dark says: Hey._

_Ganon says: Hi, sup?_

_Dark says: Zelda just broke up with me._

_Ganon says: Really? She was stupid for u anyways._

_Dark says: Just like you?_

_Dark says: No, I'm kidding. But anyway, I still like her._

_Dark says: What should I do?_

_Dark says: Hello?_

_Ganon has logged out._

"What a dick wad." Dark shook his head in disgust. "Doesn't even want to talk to me."

He logged off of MSN, retreating away from his computer miserably; he crossed his room and sat on the edge of his bed instead. He fell back onto the bed and he slammed his fist off of the wall behind him.

"I need someone to talk to!" he yelled angrily. He banged his fist off of the wall again.

"You could always talk to me... Dark..." came a slurred voice from outside the door.

It slowly creaked opened to reveal a slightly overweight, middle-aged man. The man had shaggy, dark brown hair which needed a desperate clean and cut. Stubble covered the bottom half of the pale man's face and when he smiled, the short facial hair surrounded an ugly set of yellow teeth. That wasn't what bothered Dark the most about this man, but it was his uncaring, glazed dark green eyes. There wasn't even a single emotion passing through those eyes other than anger with a touch of lust. His clothes were tattered as well—his jacket was torn and his jeans were ripped; seemingly enough, the ragged clothes fit the man's personality as Dark knew him too well.

It was his father. His real shitty excuse of a father, to be exact.

"Shit..." Dark whispered, licking at his lips. Without being able to control himself, Dark's eyes widened and his heart rate sped up.

Dark hated his father so much, so much that he could kill him. Albeit that, his father was the only person he had left in his life since his mother had died, therefore his only support system. There was a strong reason why Dark held such a vendetta against his dad. The man, over the time of his wife being deceased, had become a lost cause, physically and sexually abusing the only person left in his life—his son. The only reason Dark found himself respecting his father was that he was scared to be beaten... and scared to be raped, which thankfully hadn't occurred yet.

_He is why I am so violent,_ Dark thought.

His father wobbled over towards the bed and sat down beside him.

_He's drunk,_ Dark thought sickly, starting to sweat. He had to hold his breath around the putrid smell his father expelled.

"So... son, what do you want to talk about?"

"N-nothing!" Dark chuckled nervously. "I'm actually great, dad."

"Well... it musta been something..."

His dad inched over, sitting closer to Dark and he rubbed Dark's leg seductively. Dark froze, unaware of what move to make, so he tried talking to his father more.

"Something bothering you?" Dark asked softly, side glancing at his dad. He couldn't entirely face him due to the horrid stench of his breath.

"'s your mom's anniversary with death today, son," the man slurred out, continuing to rub Dark's leg. "I've been talkin' to her..."

That was never good. When Dark's father ever stated he'd been talking to his mom, the old man would come with crazy and ridiculous excuses for his produced actions. All of it was bullshit. All of it.

"She wants to thank you. Give you a little present, sssson."

At those words, his rough hand slid over to Dark's private area, squeezing gently. Dark's face immediately grew red and he clamped a hand onto his father's arm. The man touching Dark went rigid.

"D-dad, d-don't..." Dark shuddered, shaking his head. "Mom wouldn't—"

"I'll do whatever the Hell I'd liked to do to ya!" he yelled abruptly, smacking Dark across the head as he stood.

Face first, Dark collapsed down on the bed from the blow and he inhaled deeply. This time, whatever this punishment would involve, he wouldn't cry. He would not give his dad the time of day.

"Pull off your pants, you prick!"

Dark's stomach right away held a sinking feeling. It was actually happening. He had to run—he had to get away, but the abrupt punch he received on the back rendered Dark breathless. He seized up and without any strength to do anything, his father was ripping down Dark's pants and underwear without question.

The movement was so abrupt and so uncalled for—Dark had never felt anything as painful before. For a moment, his dad's length pressed against his entrance and then thrust in deeply and without mercy. Dark screamed out in pain, ripping at his bed sheets below. The tears were inevitable and just rushed out of him.

"P-p-please..." Dark begged, as his dad started an unsteady in and out motion. The man's pace quickened and Dark moaned in pain. "G-god, n-no. Stop i-it!" Dark screamed loudly, tearing at his sheets.

His dad smiled evilly at Dark's reaction and kept going.

He shouted and sobbed madly throughout the entirety of the perversion. His dad relentlessly pounded into Dark, never letting the boy become accustom to the feeling once. It was a good fifteen minutes before Dark spoke legibly again, as before that, all that came out of him were shouts and sobs.

"D-dad, don't! Not inside of m-me!" Dark yelled out helplessly.

His father, whom had been moaning louder for the last couple of minutes, shut his eyes and released an intense guttural moan. His dad thrust a deep and final time into Dark as he reached his climax and let out his disgusting fluid. Dark squirmed as he felt the warm liquid spread throughout his insides.

The older man took himself slowly out of Dark, only to further ensure painful moans from his son.

"Enough... for today... yeah?" the man grumbled, pulling on his pants. "Mom's proud."

Dark couldn't answer. He was shaken too hard to speak and he was forcing himself to remain silent. He kept his face hidden in the blankets due to its horrified expression. His bum was throbbing madly and unwillingly, he allowed out a sob.

"That's a... good boy..." his father breathed out, and he leaned forward to peck Dark on the back of his head. He squeezed the boy's bum a few times in disinterest before stumbling out of the room.

As soon as his dad left the room, Dark rolled back onto his stomach. Once on his back, he felt his dad's come dribble out of his anus and he shivered at the terrible feeling of his torn bottom being abused like that.

"M-my ass..." he cried softly. Tears fell from his dull, red eyes and he covered his face. It hurt so unbearably. "Oh m-my G-god!"

He sat himself up and widened the space between his legs, only to view that his bed sheets were covered in semen and blood. At the sight of the red on his blankets, Dark began convulsing from the pains all over his body and the insane amount of sobs ripping through his throat. He gingerly turned on his side and curled into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I wonder what Dark is up to," Link whispered to himself.

"Mmm? Why?" Sheik furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the TV screen. Sheik was playing Halo 3, while Link watched intently.

They hadn't thought to buy another controller, but Link wanted to learn how to play anyway, so he didn't mind watching at all.

"Well, I don't know. He came by here..." Link twiddled his thumbs.

"And?" Sheik inquired, looking even more confused.

"He said he hurt Zelda or something and he wanted to fix it. He was really upset," Link explained.

In a way, he was almost concerned for the other teen. He had to wipe that stupid thought from his brain though because that was the ass that sent him to the hospital. He wondered if Zelda was all right, too. Hopefully Dark didn't hurt her too badly.

"Well, good riddance, he deserves what he—holy crap! Where the Hell did that Brute come from?" Sheik madly tapped random buttons on the controller.

"So?"

"Oh, heh heh." Sheik chuckled at himself. "He deserves what he gets after he hurt you!"

"Yeah..." Link answered, looking at his feet.

"Live mode is better..." Sheik smiled, saving his progress and grabbing the headset.

Link watched Sheik carefully so he knew how to go onto live mode for next time.

"Hey, man?" Link looked over at Sheik.

"Yep?"

"I think I like Zelda." Link blushed a deep red colour after those words were spoken.

Sheik laughed loudly. "Hey, come on! I think she's pretty hot myself! I mean who doesn't think she's a babe?"

"But I think I _like-like_ her!" Link said exasperatedly. "I even had a dream!"

"Go on..." Sheik gestured a hand at Link while he was making up his team with the online people.

Link carefully explained his dream from the hospital, including all the details.

"Sounds more like a nightmare! Too bad you weren't able to see the sex!" Sheik joked.

Link narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply as he continued to watch Sheik play a live match. He soon felt his eyes glaze over and his mind trailed off, thinking about how weird it was of Dark to show up period. Like how did he even know Link's address? And what did he actually do to Zelda? Why was he so upset about it?

"I'm gonna tea bag that little bitch!" yelled Sheik, interrupting Link's thoughts.

"Shh! Don't swear! My parents are here, y'know?"

"Sorry. I just killed someone," Sheik chuckled out.

Link looked at the screen and watched Sheik crouching up and down over the dead body. Link heard someone cursing over on the other line. He shook his head and smiled crookedly.

"Gotta go to the washroom," Link grumbled, pushing himself off the carpet.

Sheik nodded and Link went into the hallway. He walked up the stairs and went to open the bathroom door, but heard something from his parents' bedroom. Link slowly crept over to the door on the left side of hallway and pressed his head against it.

"_—told me you were going to buy something like that!_"

"_He needed something!_"

"_Cale! We don't have many rupees right now!_"

"_Then work more hours!_"

They were arguing. He rarely heard this from his parents, but, then again, they were rarely home. And they were arguing over what seemed like Link's birthday gift choice. Of course.

"_I can't! We're breaking Link's heart!_"

He heard sobbing from the room and almost opened to the door because he had grown very worried for his mother as she began to cry harder.

"_Don't cry! We'll figure something—_"

The conversation stopped and Link suddenly heard heavy breathing over his head. He slowly peered up to see a pair of angry green eyes.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing there?" his irritated father, Cale, snapped.

"I can—" Link froze.

"No, you can't, Link!" his father yelled. Cale grabbed him by his shirt and pointing a finger right in Link's face, causing the blond boy to go cross-eyed. "Don't you ever... listen to one of our conversations again!"

"Yes, s-sir," Link grunted, feeling guilty. His father shoved him towards the staircase and he stomped back into the room with his wife, door slamming loudly behind him.

Link shakily crept back down the steps and walked back into the living room.

_I hope Sheik doesn't say anything..._ thought Link.

"Hey? What took you so long?" asked Sheik, pausing the game.

"Um, long pee?" Link smiled sheepishly.

"Wow. Should be in the _Guinness World Records_ for Longest Pee," Sheik joked and he laughed at his own humour afterwards.

"Yeah... heh heh—" Link looked down at his watch and it was only four o'clock. It had felt like days to him though. "Wow! Look at the time!" Link smiled a fake smile. "Time to go!" Link grabbed the confused Sheik, pulling him towards the door.

"Wha—? I was right in the middle of a game!" Sheik whined, slouching his shoulders.

"It's getting late! I'll explain later! Bye!" And Link threw Sheik right out of the door.

"Okay?" Sheik said, scratching his head. "Bye?"

Link had already closed the door before Sheik had said anything else.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Sheik mumbled to himself. He pouted about not being able to finish his game. Sheik then thrust his hands deeply in his pockets and trudged towards his car.

Link didn't want Sheik to go, but he had to talk to his dad. He wanted to ask him about what they were arguing about, even if his dad was upset with him right now. This was important to Link and he didn't need Sheik around to witness this.

He took a deep breath and walked upstairs.

* * *

_Please R&R._

_I have no idea when the next chapter will be up... please be patient. It's already half typed up on the computer. I usually write it down first and then type it. I already have it written, I just need to finish the typing part._


	7. Confused

_Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy. :) Also, there are some sexy stuffs in this chappy in reference to Dark and his father again, just a warning._

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Confused**

"Are you even listening to me?" asked the female voice in exasperation.

"No! Let me think!" the man yelled back.

This time Link didn't listen long to the argument and he quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in..." the female voice said.

Link opened the door and walked into his parents' bedroom. Link's mother looked worried, standing to the side of the door. His father looked confused and frustrated while leaning against the window along the wall across from the door.

"Can I talk to dad? _Alone_?" Link whispered to his red headed mother. She nodded and left the room silently. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"Damn it, Link! Do you have to get involved?" his father asked angrily, fist curling tighter against the pane of the window.

"Sorry. I just... wanted to help," Link answered. "And I'm concerned, so of course I do!"

Unimpressed, his father turned and glared back at Link. "It's your birthday! Go play on your Xbox! Your mother and I need to work things out."

"Dad, why can't you tell me what's going on?" Link asked in frustration. "I'm old enough to understand so don't treat me like a kid! What's going on?"

"We're having financial problems, okay?" his father replied weakly. He began to shake his head, fingers pressing to his temple.

"Huh? Why? You two both have great jobs..." Link murmured in confusion.

"It's not working out right now," his dad sighed out.

"Why?" Link asked a little more firmly. He wanted an answer.

"Link... please..." His father looked at him with pleading eyes. The gaze was even worse than compared to when they were at the ice cream parlour; something serious was going on.

Link walked over to his father and gave him a hug. It was the biggest hug he had given to anyone. His father sniffled a couple of times before entirely breaking down. Link had never seen his father like this. His dad was always the one telling him to not cry and act like a man. It seemed, as though for that moment, that changed.

"I've—I've done s-something terrible," the crying man sobbed loudly.

"Shhh, it's okay..." Link muttered. He held onto his dad tightly throughout the words.

"N-no, it isn't," Cale cried back defensively.

Link stayed silent, suddenly moving away at that strange answer. What was going on? There was an obvious underlying issue to his parents' finance issue. Gingerly, he gazed on at his father and tried to mentally prepare himself.

"I've been playing h-hooky!" the father admitted, raising his hands up in defeat. They fell to his thighs and he released a soft cry as he curled his fists into his legs.

"What?" Link questioned in disbelief, his eyes widening.

"I've been playing hooky," his dad repeated. Link's father wiped away his tears and he inhaled shakily.

"Where have you been going?" Link asked, and a pressure was burning in his chest. Why would his father even ditch work? What was the point?

"Different places. Bars. Clubs."

Link had never thought of his dad going to a bar, let alone a club. He hadn't assumed that his dad was that kind of person. His father was a good-natured man and he had a nice family. Why would he need to do that stuff if he has people that love him the most at home?

"Why?"

"I don't know." His father shrugged his shoulders, looking empty even with the gesture. "Bored, I guess. Work is dull and family life just... drags on, Link. I'm sorry."

"You have a family that loves you and cares for you!" Link hissed madly, feeling the heat rising to his face. "Did you tell mom?"

"You can't tell her!" his dad whispered harshly, the words flying out of his mouth as if he had been practicing them.

"You can't keep that big of a secret, dad! That's ridiculous!"

"I'm changing, okay? I'm trying hard to stop. It's not as simple as you think it is, Link. Please, keep it a secret for now."

Fuming, Link finally answered with a small, "... Fine."

"Okay. Thanks." His father tried to leave the room, but then Link grabbed his arm.

"What were you talking about before? Something about the Xbox."

"Oh, yeah. About that... Malon—I mean, your mom got angry about me buying it... because she didn't know I was getting that big of a gift for you. And they're really expensive. I should have told her beforehand."

Link, looking slightly dumbfounded, could only shake his head. He didn't know what to say.

In reply to that, his father shared a sad looking smile and patted Link on the shoulder. He then watched his parent slump out of the room.

Link shook his head, frustration still burning throughout himself. _I don't even know how to take all of this..._

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Well, I absolutely hate my life now. I'm out of a girlfriend and I was just raped. My ass hurts like a bitch. I've never actually been raped before, even though I've lived with my bastard of a father for more than nine years on my own. I've been by myself with no one to protect me for a while. Before I was raped, he only punched and kicked me. I was touched inappropriately on rare occasions. Something must be really bothering him. It had to have been mom's death anniversary. She died exactly nine years ago today._

_My dad and mother were both drunk and driving home from the bar. My dad drove right through a red light on Main Street and was impaled by another car on the passenger's side. Even though my dad had been recklessly driving, I was thankful the other driver in the accident had not died. The downside though? My dad survived and my mom died. I would rather have it vice-versa. My mother was rarely drunk. That was just the night she had to choose, huh? To choose to drink. To choose to get into the car with a drunk driver. To choose not to wear a seat belt. I loved her more than anything._

_A police man came to the door and told me 'mommy' had died and 'daddy' was going away for a while. What the Hell was I going to do? I was fucking NINE YEARS OLD! And you know what the saddest thing was? I actually had no nearby relatives either. So, I was sent to another's home for a while and I was in foster care for a couple of years. I don't quite remember them. Rarely talked to them. Rarely ate._

_My father did come back for me, though. I remember he was sober that day, truly a different man, and he's never been sober since. He took me home and was drunk the next day. I've been abused since I was nine. Gotten used to it though. Doesn't hurt anymore. But, raping? It hurts. It just shook me up pretty damn badly. If I was gay, it probably wouldn't hurt, as I'd be used to that stuff, but I'm not gay, so it hurts. Scratch my plans of ruining Link's life if I can't even walk. I still can't even get up. Lemme... try... again..._

"Ah, fuck!" Dark growled from the pain in his bottom. "How in the Hell am I supposed to get up?" he asked towards his red ceiling.

He sighed loudly, managing to slide off his bed. Thankfully, Dark landed on the floor on his knees. He turned his head and looked over at his wrinkled jeans on the hardwood floor.

Dark shook his head.

_I'm not even going to try._

He painfully crawled out from his room and down the staircase.

Dark was hoping to any God that was listening that his father was not home or asleep... As he crawled almost silently into the kitchen, his ears perked up at the loud snoring protruding through the sound of a commercial on the television.

_That's a good sound,_ he thought.

He crawled into the living room and slowly passed his wasted father, moving each time the snores were loudest.

Once he reached the other side of the room, he was glad to find himself in front of exactly what he was looking for. A large chest nestled against the wall beside a desolate wooden bookcase. He raised his arm, unhooked the latch and opened it slowly, a horrifying screech ringing throughout the air as the lid of the trunk swung back. Dark feverishly peered back over his shoulder and sighed in relief once he heard the deep roar of his dad's snore. Inside the busy chest were two crutches.

_Smart to keep these old things..._ he thought to himself as the hospital had been a familiar place to him due to his father. He quickly grabbed both of them and crawled back into the kitchen.

He leaned against the fridge and used all of his will power to get up. Dark quickly threw the crutches under his arms and he was able to stand.

Every step shot pain though his spine, but he had to live with this foreign pain.

_I've never understood the meaning of pain. Why did our creator have to make it? For us to live? Because it sure is a horrible way to live. Well, maybe I don't want to live. Maybe dad doesn't want to live. Maybe he wants to die to be with mom. Why doesn't he just kill himself then? Why doesn't he stop hurting his only son, and die? Life is too confusing. I don't understand it at all._

He returned to his room after a fight of hobbling up the stairs. Dark set down his crutches beside the bed and laid down on his stomach.

_Another thing I don't understand is why I'm being abused of all people. I don't deserve this. Shouldn't someone else know about it? Why don't I call Children's Aid? But I don't want to leave and move to a different house again. I'm stuck in this never ending loop of agony and it really is my fault. If I were to get caught by my dad when reporting him, I basically would be fucked._

_I also don't understand why he can't stop hurting me. Is it because of anger? Lust? Hate? Pain? Goddamn it! There are too many questions that I can't answer. Maybe some outer being is doing this to piss me off. They're probably angry at me... for hurting people. For hurting Zelda... even that Link kid. Why don't they do it to Ganon? He hurts people, but he isn't raped or abused by his parents. Why aren't they doing this to anyone else? Why _me_?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Link was playing Guitar Hero III, and he found it quite difficult. He couldn't play medium at all because he couldn't move his pinky finger that well. In reality, Link could play a little better on an acoustic guitar. He was good on a real guitar that had strings rather than buttons. Sometimes he regretted that he no longer took guitar lessons, but school was getting in the way. He couldn't remember the last time he even played the guitar in his room.

Link could hear arguing from the kitchen. He grabbed the remote control and turned up the volume of the TV. It seemed as though his dad didn't want him involved at all, so Link decided that they'll just have to figure it out themselves sooner or later.

He soon got absorbed into the game, tapping madly at the buttons and strummer on the plastic guitar, until he heard a faint call from the kitchen.

"Link, dinner!"

He paused the game and stumbled out into the kitchen, his eyes adjusting to the real world rather than the vision of a bunch of notes floating down a screen. Another wonderful supper was prepared by his dutiful mother and he joined his parents at the table.

Link just played with his food during the meal. He didn't like the long, awkward silences between his family and they were very noticeable.

"May I be excused?" he finally asked.

"But you didn't eat—" Link's father was cut off by Link's words.

"I'm kind of tired." Link replied faintly, shaking his head.

His mother nodded at him silently, while his father gave him a stern look. He rose from his spot and slowly walked through the kitchen, then into the living room. Link turned off his new system and walked upstairs. He immediately went into his room and laid down on his bed.

Link glanced at his watch. It was 7:30, but he felt extremely exhausted. It had been a crazy day.

He rolled over in bed and he glared at the blank wall. Link was soon in deep thought. Then, after what only felt like a couple of minutes later, Link was scrunching his eyes together. His watched read that four hours had passed. He must have fallen asleep. He got up, crossed the room, and grabbed a random pair of pyjamas from his dresser. Link dressed rather quickly although clumsily due to his exhaustion. He turned off his light and went back to bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Link heard his door slowly creek open and he shut his eyes tightly. Someone cautiously crossed his room and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Link." It was his mother. He felt some weight on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about you hearing us arguing. We're figuring it out..."

The weight left his bed. A hand brushed his shoulder gently.

"I love you," she murmured sadly.

The door closed quietly a few moments later after those words.

"I love you, too..." He smiled gently and fell into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The alarm clock rung loudly as it tried to wake up Link. He cursed under his breath and reached for the clock, turning it off.

"Stupid school..." he grumbled.

Link wobbled out of bed, already beginning to strip out of his clothes. He had an incredibly quick shower and went downstairs.

He glanced at the lonely table in the kitchen and right away rolled his eyes. Another note. Link grabbed it and looked at the neat handwriting.

The note said, "_Gone out._"

At this time of morning? Link looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Forty-five minutes until first class. This time Link wanted to be early. He grabbed his keys and headed off for school.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rather than parking his car in the usual spot in the lot, he parked his car in front of the entrance and then he searched for his friends.

There was no sign of Sheik, but he did notice his green haired friend sitting on a bench further up the cement path. Two other boys stood nearby her and he grimaced distastefully. Link jogged over to her and he saw that it was two guys from the football team bothering her. It was Mido and Kafei, two of Dark's and Ganon's friends. Disgusting ones, at that.

"Leave her alone," Link muttered lowly, moving himself between the girl and the football junkies.

"And whadda ya gonna do about it?" asked the red head, Mido. Kafei, the purple haired guy, smirked.

"Hey! Guys! Come over here!" called a football member from a different group of people on the grass. Mido growled and reluctantly walked over, Kafei following.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Saria thanked Link, weak smile then appearing on her face.

She stood from her spot to properly greet him, slinging her dark green bag over her shoulder. He stared at her with a watery expression and then suddenly hugged her small frame.

"Sorry..." cried his muffled voice.

"Mmh?" Saria questioned quietly, sounding shocked.

"For fighting with Sheik in front of you. That was really immature of me to even pursue that. A lot of bad things have been going on the last week."

"It's okay..." She blushed, then holding onto Link tighter. She buried her face into his shoulder. "Thanks for the apology, Link."

They then sat down together, speaking for a while until the warning bell rang and they both headed off to their separate classes. After Link's first class of Geography with his horrid teacher, Madame Din, he had Biology and barely made it through that. Before lunch, he finally had History and he walked into the classroom. His teacher, Mrs. Nayru, greeted him and he nodded back.

Link had appreciated Mrs. Nayru, the older, blue haired teacher, to a great extent because of their shared love of History. He had never really appreciated another teacher to the amount he liked Mrs. Nayru.

The rest of the class soon joined the two of them and after the bell rang and a bit of coaxing from Mrs. Nayru, they were quiet.

"So does everyone have their permission forms to visit the Temple of Time?" she asked with a grin.

A lot of kids exclaimed 'yes' or nodded. The only two that didn't were Link and Dark. Whereas Dark usually sat in front of Link, he turned his body and saw Dark standing up at the back of the room instead. He had two crutches under his arms and he looked very uneasy.

_What's wrong with him?_ Link asked himself.

"Okay, well, the bus should be here about now..." the teacher mumbled, looking at her watch. "Hey, guys! Come bring your forms up to me!"

Everyone rushed up to the front of the class trying to hand Mrs. Nayru their own form first.

Link sighed loudly. _And I wanted to see the Master Sword..._

After the teacher made sure everyone had their forms signed, they ran out of the room like wild animals.

"Link?" called a voice. Link looked up at the teacher.

"Yes, Mrs. Nayru?"

"Aren't you going on the trip? Where is your form?"

"Umm... I forgot it at home," he lied. It was actually still in the boys' bathroom. He couldn't even pick it up after he was beaten up by Dark last Friday.

"We could go pick it up," she offered kindly. "The bus driver would be more than willing to make a stop at your house."

"No, no. It's okay. I didn't get it signed and my parents aren't home anyway."

"Okay. Dark, do you have—are you okay?"

Link turned around again when he heard her concerned tone. Dark had his eyes closed tightly as if he were in a lot of pain while he leaned against the desk. He slowly opened his eyes, red eyes flashing fiercely; Dark looked at the teacher as though she had insulted him.

"M'fine," was all he replied, and he stood up straighter.

"Are you sure?" she asked, worry filling her voice. "I can call the nur—"

"M'fine," he said again. Link noticed his voice was hoarse as if he hadn't talked in years... or had been screaming.

She nodded, still looking worried.

"The class is waiting out on the bus for me... I should be going," the teacher said rather quickly, grabbing her bag and keys from the desk. "You guys have to stay in the detention room until lunch. You're not in trouble, it's just so you have someone watching you."

Mrs. Nayru quickly left, leaving Link and Dark alone there.

"Come on," Link encouraged softly, also looking on at Dark in concern.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dark mumbled, limping towards the doorway after Link.

The blond walked ahead of him, heading the way of the detention room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Link sat at a table and he slammed his head on to it. Without any school work, he was left to just basically stare off into space throughout the next hour. He peered over at the detention teacher across the room. She was busy on the computer with some headphones on. Link turned in his chair and glanced back over to Dark. He was still standing there, crutches supporting his weight. Dark was staring off into space like he was longing for something.

"Dark?" Link abruptly called to him.

"Huh?" Dark's head shot over in Link's direction. His eyes darkened once meeting Link's; boy, did that kid hate him or what?

"Are you going to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine," Dark's hoarse voice replied.

"Come and sit down..." Link offered him a chair, pulling it out from the table beside him.

"No," he mumbled, leaning back against the nearest wall instead of using his crutches.

"Dark, come on," Link said firmly and without a hint of hatred within his voice.

"Whatever..." Dark growled, finally cracking.

He limped towards the chair and had some difficulty sitting down on it. Suddenly, Link noticed something weird. Dark wasn't sitting on his bottom and seemed to be using his legs for support.

"So, what happened...?" Link asked hesitantly.

"None of your business," Dark replied weakly.

"Okay..." Link then answered in a bored manner.

And the two of them sat together and stayed quiet for the rest of the class period.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark quickly arrived home. It hurt sitting on his ass while driving. He quietly walked in the front door and rushed upstairs to his room. His dad was home, so he was trying not to get his attention. As soon as he closed his door, it opened again.

_Oh, God... no,_ he thought in despair.

"You didn't think you could sneak past me, did ya?" His dad smiled, body towering at Dark's door; his grin showcased his yellowish teeth.

"No, no, I didn't," Dark answered nonchalantly, trying to show no fear. He was leaning back on his bed with his elbow, rather than placing all of his weight on his bottom.

"Smart boy." His dad smiled a weird smile. "I noticed you didn't get much pleasure yesterday..."

"Oh, I got l-lots." Dark tried to smile, but was unsuccessful. Nonetheless, his father ignored him. "Trust me."

"Well, today you're gonna get some."

Dark blanked out at those words, internally panicking. Within a flash, the older man was suddenly on top of him and Dark came to.

"Might get a little hot in here..."

The father pulled off Dark's shirt roughly.

"No, please. Please d-don't do this again," Dark stuttered madly.

He had broken him. Dark had practiced being so calm and controlled for years, but now Dark couldn't even hold back a sob.

His father slowly kissed Dark down his neck and then down to his midsection.

"Stop it now!" Dark cried. He tried pushing his father off of himself, but it was no use. He was far too strong.

His zipper was pulled down and his dad's mouth engulfed his manhood. Dark slapped a hand over mouth, trying to stop himself from moaning. He didn't want his dad to know that he was giving in.

He gripped the bed sheets with his free hand and kept his other one over his mouth. Sadly, Dark soon felt weak and he could no longer keep his mouth closed. A loud moan escaped his mouth and he could feel his father's mouth turn into a smile over his throbbing length.

Lust was taking over Dark and he wanted more. Pure bliss filled his stomach and he started moaning louder.

"Nnnh... faster!" he moaned to his surprise. He could feel his dad beaming and he quickened the pace. "Yes... oh my God!"

Soon afterwards, he reached his climax and let off load after load in his dad's mouth. His dad slipped off, his mouth full to the brim with come. Dark was still moaning and draining on his pants and on the bed.

Dark slowly opened his eyes to see his dad licking his lips while leaning above him.

"Salty," his dad mumbled happily.

Dark smiled with glee. He felt drunk. He couldn't really see his dad and he saw Zelda standing above him instead. He wanted her so badly again.

By noticing Dark's lusty gaze, his tempted father pulled Dark roughly off the bed and kissed him. Lips fought with each other until his dad grabbed his ass. Pain shot throughout his whole body and Dark cried out, hands between himself and the man without hesitation. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them again, finally focusing on the man holding him tightly—his _father_. Horrified, Dark wobbled back.

"Little horny?" his father asked seductively.

"Holy—oh my—what the—?" Dark couldn't speak.

He was just making out with his father. And he liked it.

* * *

_Nyahahaha! I'm a gross, explicit, psychotic person, aren't I?_

_I'll try and get the next chappy up ASAP._

_Please R&R, anonymous or not. ;)_


	8. Saved

_Yay for updates! Finally got my hands on the computer... My brother's always on... D:_

_So anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Took a while to type._

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda._

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Saved**

"It's okay if you liked it, Dark." His father beamed.

"N-no," he whimpered, cowering away on the bed. All of this was too overwhelming.

"We can do it again if you like..." His father leaned forward and rubbed Dark's shoulder seductively.

"Get away f-from me!" Dark yelled and he slapped his father's hand.

"Don't get too rough," his father said huskily, smirk passing his lips. The older man was just about to get on top of Dark yet again, but was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Damn it," the older man mumbled, licking his lips. He slowly crawled off of Dark and swayed into the hallway.

Dark just broke down. He was utterly confused. His judgment had entirely been clouded by lust and kissing his father only further worsened the relationship between them. His dad may actually believe that Dark wanted him now. Tears fell down his tired face and he groaned in pain from sitting on his butt for so long. He turned on his side and just sobbed into the pillow on the bed.

"Dark! It's Ganon!" yelled his father's bellowing voice.

"T-tell him I-I'm b-b-busy," he sobbed loudly.

He heard some words being spoken and the door closed. Dark soon then heard his dad walk back into his room.

"More time for us to spend together." He heard his father chuckle. Dark sat up and was looking right into his father's eyes once more. "What's wrong?" his dad asked, smirking. Dark didn't answer, small gasps only escaping from his mouth instead. His dad crossed the room again and sat on the edge of Dark's bed, then holding his son by the waist. Dark struggled, but his dad didn't budge. "Your face is wet." His dad stuck out his tongue and licked off all of the tears stains from Dark's face. The teenager shuddered madly.

"Why c-can't you l-leave me a-alone?" Dark sniffed. He looked down at his hand and curled it into a fist.

"I love you." His dad kissed him on the forehead.

"Well..." His muscles trembled. He had to react now or things were only going to get worse. "... I don't!" Dark swung his elbow at his dad's ribcage and despite the raging pain in his bottom, he jumped out of bed. His dad bellowed in pain, curled up on Dark's bed sheets, holding his ribs. Now it was Dark's turn to smirk. That was the first time he had _ever _retaliated to his abusive father. Right then, though, he had no time to smile. Dark had to leave; there was no time left.

His dad was growling angrily and he was getting off of the bed. His eyes had darkened and his body was rigid. He looked like he was going to kill Dark.

Dark just ran out of the room.

He heard his dad roaring, "GET BACK HERE, YA LITTLE FUCKER!"

Dark was already out of breath when he reached the front door. He wasn't that athletic even though he was underweight.

_No time_, he thought quickly, running out the door. He was wearing no shirt, and his clothes were soaked in sweat and semen—even his manhood was still hanging out, but there was nothing to do about it.

"FUCK..." his father cursed from the front yard.

"Just keep running," he mumbled weakly.

Out of breath, he slowly came to a stop a few streets over.

He jogged for what felt like ages, but could have even been a couple of minutes. He was now at a busier intersection and out of breath, he slowly came to a stop. Dark looked around, abruptly feeling overwhelmed. Sweat trailed into his agonized ruby eyes and stung them. He wiped them out and looked around with a bleary gaze. Everyone stopped to look at him, including both walking pedestrians and cars. Everyone was frozen—except for one car squealing down the street behind him.

"Shit," Dark murmured, craning his neck back.

It was his dad's junk car from within the garage; he no longer had his license as it was taken from him years ago and he never fought to get it back. That car had been rusting away within the garage for years, but it was obvious that didn't matter to the terrifying, old man. His dad swerved over and screeched to a halt in the middle of the intersection. His father got out and slammed the door.

Dark couldn't even speak. He could barely think.

_I always thought my way to pass on would be by my dad. And I think that's happening today._

0o0o0o0o0o0

_So, I asked my mom where she went today and she completely changed the subject. But she did say her and dad went to the same place. So, that means he didn't go to a bar or club today. But... she did say he would be home at 2:30 and... it's... 3:15. So where could he be now...?_

Link generally hated being on MSN, so he only ever went on if he was utterly bored. He was thinking nonstop about his parents and their issues as of recent until finally the beeping of the computer tore him back to the real world. He glared at the aged computer monitor.

_Sheik says: Hello?_  
_Sheik says: ARE YOU THERE?_

Sighing, he answered Sheik back.

_Link says: Yeah, yeah._  
_Link says: Just thinkin'._  
_Sheik says: Lol. About Zelda?_  
_Link says: No, man! Stop being a pervert!_  
_Sheik: LMAO. Uh huh..._  
_Link says: Lol._  
_Link says: Brb._  
_Sheik says: K._

Link got up and moved beside the computer, leaning over his desk to the open window. He stuck his head outside and glanced down at his driveway, which still only had his car in it.

Someone once again talked to him on MSN. The beeping noise stole away his attention from the window.

_Sheik says: Nvrmind. I'm gonna go eat anyway. Ttyl._

Link replied with a _'K. Bye._' and logged off of MSN as well. He got away from his computer and paced around his room for a moment, worried about his father. He decided to visit his window once more and finally saw his dad's car pulling in. Link grinned and he rushed out of his room, running down the stairs.

Link snapped opened the door and looked at his dad in pure shock. Struggling at the passenger side door, Cale was pulling a limp body out of the seat. He wasn't alone. He was holding another person in his arms. With a frustrated look on his face, he glared back at Link and called out to him,

"Link, here. _Now_!"

Shaking his head, Link rushed down the stairs and to the driveway to help his father. He now had a closer look at the unconscious boy. It was _Dark_.

"What happened?" Link blinked, hoisting Dark's legs up against his own chest. His father held Dark's top half tightly within his arms. Overwhelmed by them actually carrying Dark's body willingly into their own house, Link kept his eyes on his dad. "Tell me," Link further stated.

"He was... unconscious. I had to bring him home..." Cale, Link's dad, answered hoarsely.

They carefully brought Dark into the living room, setting his limp body down on the couch. Cale collapsed on the loveseat nearest to Dark and glanced worriedly at the boy. Link looked at his distraught dad for a while now noticing a cut on his lip and a bruised cheek.

"_Mom_!" Link called out shakily once his noticed his dad's face.

Realizing that the situation was much direr than expected, he now peered over at Dark. Dark was half naked and he could see his...

"Aw, man!" Link slapped a hand over his eyes.

"What wrong? What happened?" Link's mother ran into the room, wearing her cooking apron. She gasped loudly, passing her silent husband, and ran over to Dark. "Oh my goodness! What happened to him?" she asked shrilly. Malon looked over at her husband on the loveseat. "What happened to _you_?" questioned Link's mom, running past Link and over to his dad. She gently hugged him.

He seemed frail. Link's dad looked like he just fell down a set of stairs. He was breathing hard, too, trying to catch his breath back.

"Nothing... You should be worried about the boy..." He sighed, looking over at Dark in concern.

_Looking after the boy that just beat the crap out of your only son rather than looking after yourself. Great news,_ Link thought, rolling his eyes.

"Cale! What happened?" his mother asked sternly. "I need to know now!"

"Malon... not right now... _please_..." he mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Cale—"

"We have to look after the boy!" Cale ordered nastily. Taken aback by his tone, Malon nodded timidly. She rushed out of the room, heading into the kitchen.

"Dad, what _did_ happen?" Link inquired curiously.

"Link... not right now," he murmured. Link looked sadly at his father and joined him on the loveseat.

"Dad?"

Link's father was still looking over at Dark and he was paying no attention to Link.

"_Dad_?" Link repeated.

"I was driving down the street to come home for supper..." his father started, "and I went through an unusually quiet intersection; all the traffic had stopped and I was stuck behind a few cars. I then noticed... a man beating up the kid on the corner of the street..." He sighed deeply then continued, "He was screaming for help, but no one did. Not anyone moved a single muscle. No one helped... but someone had to. I had to jump in, Link! I had to! I could smell that man's breath. He was drunk, and a really good fighter, too. He definitely overpowered me. Finally, someone did call the police once I got involved. They took the man with them, but left me and the boy there. What was I to do, Link? I couldn't leave him on the streets! I don't even know where he lives! I don't even care if he beat you up, Link. You're fine now! And he needs some help!"

"I understand," Link whispered, squinting at his father.

"Good." Link watched his dad get up and leave the room.

Link slowly got of the off the loveseat, all the while gazing at Dark. _Something is a little off. Why is his... penis hanging out?_ he thought. Curious, he went to inspect a little closer. A white liquid covered around the whole area of his length and crotch area of his pants. "Semen?" Link whispered in shock.

"Link! What are you doing?" his mother hissed at him, tapping his shoulder.

"Sorry." He blushed a bright red and jumped back, then watching his mom put a blanket over Dark.

"Come and have dinner, sweety," she smiled, shaking her head. "I'll take care of him afterwards."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The three of them were all uneasy while eating. Link's mom looked worried, his father weak, and Link with his thoughts occupied. Many questions kept coming up. Who was that man beating up Dark? Why was there semen all on Dark's pants? Hopefully these things would be answered soon.

Link finished eating for once and he cleaned his plate off. After rinsing his dishes quickly, he walked back into the living room and sat on the loveseat, watching Dark's limp body from afar. Finally after no movement at all, Dark flinched. He mumbled something that Link couldn't understand and he rolled over on the couch, facing the back of it.

"He's going to wake up soon..." Link's mom stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame. Link, slightly surprised at hearing her, turned and looked over at her. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "... and I'm going to clean him up before he does."

"Okay," Link replied, getting off of the loveseat.

He went upstairs and into his room. He grabbed his iPod from his bedside table and turned it on, lying down on his bed.

He let the music take him away.

Several minutes later, he felt a faint rumble against his leg. Link growled and removed his earphones. He reached down and touched the thing in his pocket. His cell phone! Link quickly took it out, looking at the caller ID.

"Zelda!" He blushed, speaking her name. He flipped open his cell phone and put it to his ear. "H-hello?" He heard his voice squeal slightly and eternally regretted even answering the call.

"_Hey, Link. It's Zelda_," she replied softly.

"Hello," he said again, and she giggled on the other line.

"_Want to hang out_?" she asked.

Link felt himself get really hot. _H-hang out with... __Z-Zelda__?_ He swallowed hard, thinking, _Oh my God. What should I do_?

"_Want to_?" she questioned again, sounding hopeful.

"Uh—s-sure, yeah." He blushed even harder at his own stupidity. "I'll be o-over there in a couple of m-minutes. You still live at the same place?"

"_Yep! See you soon.__ Bye!_" And Zelda hung up.

Link just smiled madly and ran down the stairs, almost falling several times. Maybe he didn't regret picking up the phone as much as he originally thought.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out for a bit!" he exclaimed, grabbing his sweater and car keys.

"Okay, son! Don't come back too late! Remember, it's a school day tomorrow!" his dad exclaimed from the other room.

Link rolled his eyes. "I won't!" And he left in his car.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When he got to Zelda's house, he realized he was hesitant to knock on the door. Were her parents home? Her house was basically a mansion as her parents both had very well paying jobs. Finally, he was brave enough to knock and an energetic Zelda answered the door.

"Hiya, Link!" She waved, showing a toothy grin. "Come in."

"Thanks, Zelda," he answered quietly.

Link shuffled into her house, blushing a light pink; he was overwhelmed by the large entrance hall. The ceiling was unbelievably high and in front of the two teens was a large marble staircase leading upstairs. He hid his face in embarrassment, while unzipping his sweater.

"You can hang it there." She pointed to a rack beside him.

He chuckled stupidly, not even noticing it. "Sorry, Zelda. Didn't even see it," he mumbled, rubbing the back on his head. He hung up his sweater gingerly.

"You can call me Zel, you know," she hummed. She bounced on the spot, arms behind her back.

Link froze, looking up at her through his eyelashes. _Only Dark and her friends call her that,_ he thought meagrely. "Okay, Zel."

"So, you want to watch a movie?" she asked suddenly, eyes brightening. She pointed to the right of the entrance hall. "My living room is over there; we've got a huge TV and everything."

Maybe to look busy or cooler, he couldn't decide, Link looked to his watch. It read 6:30. "I have enough time." Link smiled.

Zelda raced to the living room and up the little set of stairs; Link followed, eyes watchful as he took in the large home. He stopped at the entrance of the living room and he gazed over the enormous leather couch, watching the blonde girl bend down towards the DVD player. Her hands shuffled through the films in the shelf above the DVD player and she grasped one movie, putting it in the player. He smirked, still looking at her behind. Link walked into the room, tripping over the lip of the carpet. He collapsed in a heap and bumped his head off of floor.

"Ow, fuck!" he yelped, putting a hand to his forehead. He scrambled to try and sit up.

"What happened?" Zelda ran over to Link, kneeling at his side.

"I fell..." he mumbled, shutting his eyes painfully, hand to his head. What a great way to make a good impression at Zelda's home.

The girl pried back Link's hand from his forehead. "You're already swelling!" she cried out. "I'm sorry, these carpets are really thin; they're more so throw-rugs. Oh my gosh, come on!"

Zelda grasped onto Link's arm tightly and dragged him into the kitchen which was the back and largest room of their house. It was a modernized kitchen with marble counters and floors; the trim of everything was black to contrast with every other white object in the room. Zelda brought Link over to the island in the middle of her kitchen, helping him onto the counter. He groaned in shame as he made himself as small as possible while on the counter. Soon, she was back with a wet cloth to press on the small bump and she searched for a good sized band-aid to cover the rug burn.

"Hold it there for a bit..." she said quietly. She then leapt up on the counter and sat beside Link, waiting. She watched Link closely and smiled gently once he glanced at her.

"I'm really sorry, Zel," Link whispered, finally removing the cloth from his bump.

Zelda then lowered herself from the island counter and stood in front of Link. She blew on his bump as gently as possible and he cringed, holding his bangs back, but allowed her to continue blowing air on his forehead. Zelda gently placed the band-aid on that she held in her hand and she kissed him on the forehead.

"All better," she said. "You'll have a nice goose egg soon, though."

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh... thanks..." he replied stupidly.

She tapped his nose with her index finger. "Link, don't be embarrassed. Let's go watch the movie now!" Zelda walked back into her living room.

"Fuckin' idiot," Link hissed at himself, and he followed her back in.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark was still unconscious. Link's parents knew that he was going to wake up soon, so they stayed in the living room with him.

Dark mumbled something and rolled over again.

Link's mother, Malon, moved closer to her husband. She put an arm around his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Cale?"

He blinked twice and looked over at Malon. "Yes?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, but he'll be shocked and frightened for sure."

She nodded, looking back over at Dark. _Link will be mad_, she thought, _He's wearing his clothes._

After Link left, Malon cleaned Dark up. He needed some clean clothes so she borrowed some of Link's clothing. Maybe when the boy was fit enough to go back home he could change into his own clothing.

"He was raped," she stated, looking hard at Dark in the darkness of the living room.

"What?" Cale blinked stupidly.

"I saw so myself," she continued, "His butt is all red and swollen. He was either raped or he's newly into that sort of thing."

"Hmm..." Cale rubbed his chin painfully. He was a little sore from that fight with that man. "Maybe that man raped him?" Cale asked generally. "It's a possibility."

"I don't know." Malon shook her head.

Dark rolled over again. He could hear a faint conversation of two people talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying over his major headache and the pain throughout his body. Dark forced his eyes open to see a beautiful woman peering down at him. She had long red hair and she looked like she was in her thirties. Then... those eyes... those _familiar_ eyes...

_Link's_? he thought, but probably spoke aloud. He wasn't sure of himself in that moment. "Uhn..." he mumbled painfully. Dark tried to get into an upright position, but was held down.

"Stay there, honey," said her soothing voice.

He shook his head. Dark forced himself up, pushing her arms away. He blinked a couple of times to get a good view of the room. It was unfamiliar so he turned on the cushions, which hurt but he didn't understand why, and looked toward the two voices he originally heard; a man was seated on the small couch nearby and the woman was still standing at his side. He gave the two people a confused look.

"W-where a-a-am I?" he asked quietly. Dark was embarrassed of the shaking in his voice.

"In our house," replied the blond haired man, crossing his arms.

Dark quickly looked around once more, taking in his surroundings, and then turned his attention back to the man. He went wide eyed.

"You s-saved my l-life," Dark stuttered hoarsely, pointing at the blond man.

"Yes, I guess I did..." the man curtly answered, rubbing his shoulder painfully.

"What h-happened t-to you?" Dark looked at the man in concern. _Ugh... why do I feel sorry for this guy?_ Dark thought in surprise. _Well, he did save me from my father._

"Don't worry about me..." the man muttered back, getting off the couch. He turned away from Dark.

"Thank you," Dark said gratefully, "... f-for saving me."

The blond still had his back turned from Dark. He nodded slowly.

Dark shakily pushed himself up, ignoring the aches and pain. He felt he had to do this.

"Don't get up," the woman cried softly, moving forward again.

"I'm f-fine," he mumbled back.

Dark soon got into a standing position. He slowly limped over towards the man and hugged him from behind. The blond man froze in Dark's arms but then allowed the contact comfortably.

"Thank you," Dark repeated, his voice muffled from talking into the blond's back. Dark noticed that the man was breathing uneasily.

He sighed. "You're welcome."

Dark listened to his breathing again and then backed up.

"What h-happened?" Dark asked him again.

"Who was that man?" The blond haired man turned around, staring at him with those, sharp green eyes.

"He's—I don't know," Dark lied. If he told these people they would definitely call Children's Aid. "I don't know," he repeated more quietly.

The man nodded and Dark stared at him carefully, not fully understanding the man's angered glare.

_Goddamn it! He looks an awful lot like Link!_ Dark thought, _I could mistake him for Link's twin any day!_

"Well, anyway... I'm Malon," the red head said, "And this is Cale." She put an arm around the man's waist. She was very short compared to him as he was almost a head and a half taller. "We're Link's parents," Malon finished.

"I kind of figured..." Dark mumbled softly, nodding. Then he added, "I'm Dark."

"Nice to meet you, Dark," Malon smiled. Her cerulean eyes shone at him unlike Link's did. And just like Link, same with his dad's. He didn't look too pleased. Well, not pleased, but he looked at Dark uncertainly like he didn't trust him.

"Yes, yes. Nice introduction and all, but we are kind of getting off topic," Cale said impatiently. Malon shot him a glare. "So, Dark, what caused all of this to happen?"

"Well, I don't really know. I guess that drunk just chose me of all people..." Dark suggested, shrugging his pain shoulders. Boy, he dad really made a number on him.

"Oh, so why was your—" Cale cleared his throat. "—_penis_ hanging out?"

_Oh, because my father was sucking my cock_. As if he would ever say that. "Um... I don't quite remember..." Dark said nervously.

"Cale! Stop interrogating him! He's not feeling well," Malon snapped. She then turned her attention to Dark. "Dark, honey, if you're tired you can go sleep in the extra bedroom upstairs... Cale and I are going to have a talk!"

She kissed Dark quickly on the forehead and stroked the back of his head.

"'Night, sweety," she smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." Her smile ate away at Dark. He had never met one so caring besides Zelda.

Malon gently pushed Cale into the kitchen.

"'Night," he murmured back.

Deciding it was for the best to stay at Link's home for the night, he stretched his arms and limped upstairs.

* * *

_I don't think Malon knows Dark was the one that beat up Link, lol. Well, that or she obviously doesn't care as Link is better now._

_And... Hmmm... I wonder what's going to happen at Zel's house? With her and Link? -suggestive thoughts- _xD

_Reviews would be nice!_ ;)


	9. Dark is the Supervisor

_Lol, __**finally **__I get back to updating this story. I've been working on my other fan fiction a lot, so I've been quite busy. But I won't give up on this one, NO SIR._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters._

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Dark Is The Supervisor**

Zelda ended up choosing Saw IV. She had never seen the movie herself and she told Link that her parents borrowed it from a friend. Right after the first scene in the movie, she was frightened. Zelda ended up moving closer to Link, holding him tightly. He didn't feel comfortable with his worst enemy's girlfriend hugging him.

"_But he won't find out_," he smirked to himself. Link swung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Want a beer?" Zelda suddenly asked, looking up at his face.

"Uh, sure..." he said slowly.

She looked back at the gory movie that was playing and she quickly paused it. She ran into the kitchen.

"Are you of age?" she called from the other room. He heard a clang of bottles.

"Yeah," he replied.

She came back in the room with two beers. She gave him one of the bottles and she took a sip of her own. Link stared at the gleaming bottle and hesitantly took a gulp of the cool liquid. It was... the _worst_ thing he had ever tasted before. He stuck out his tongue, longing for the taste to leave.

"Is it your first drink?" she asked curiously and then took another chug.

"No, no," Link lied. In one drink, he drank half of the bottle. He turned around to gag and Zelda didn't noticed. He finished off the rest and licked his lips. It wasn't _that _bad after all.

"Wow! That was quick!" Zelda exclaimed, then she looked at her own unfinished bottle. "Want another?"

He nodded absently, already feeling a little dazed. She quickly came back with another bottle. Link finished off that bottle too.

Link couldn't think properly. His brain just wouldn't function. The last thing he remembered was his lips meeting Zelda's...

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nhhg?" Link mumbled, opening his eyes lazily. He felt something on top of him. He looked down to notice a sleeping Zelda in his arms. He gulped. There was a _naked _Zelda in his arms. Link looked to his right and noticed two piles of clothing on the floor. He looked at his watch. "Oh, shit..." One in the morning. He gently pushed Zelda off, trying not to wake her. Link could tell he was drunk by the way he moved and how much the world seemed to be spinning around him. He pulled on his clothes, dazed. He looked up at Zelda and she was awake. She looked tired, but was smiling.

"Did we do it?" Link squealed. "_If she's pregnant, I'm screwed..._" he thought.

"Actually, no, we didn't," she answered softly. Link sighed in relief. "You passed out before we did."

"I-I have to go!" Link exclaimed and he clumsily grabbed his car keys from his pocket.

"You're too drunk!" Zelda warned. "Stay!"

"I'm fi– I'm okay." And he left the house in his car.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Link surprisingly got home safely.

He pulled into the driveway and slumped into his house. Link peered into the living room seeing his parents. Cale was holding Malon tightly in his arms and they were both sleeping. He could tell they were both sleeping since their breathing was heavy. Suddenly, he glanced right and noticed Dark standing in the middle of the staircase.

Link couldn't really see Dark because he was wrapped in a blanket.

"Link?" called his soft voice from the steps.

He looked at his parents. Both asleep. "Dark?" he answered warily.

"Yeah..." Dark murmured back.

Link watched his dark figure slowly make his way down the steps.

"Where've you been?" Dark asked, yawning loudly.

"Nowhere..." Link lied.

Dark pulled him into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Dark asked again.

"I wasn't – I didn't go anywhere..."

Dark grabbed the back of Link's head and held his face close to his own. Dark closed his eyes, smelling the air.

"... You've been drinking." Dark frowned.

"No, I haven't!" Link bellowed.

"Link." He closed his eyes. "I can smell your breath."

Link shook his head in protest.

"Who were you drinking with?" Dark asked seriously.

"No-nobody," Link stammered in defense.

"Link! Who were you drinking with?" Dark yelled.

"What's going on?" Cale ran into the room, and he turned the lights on.

Dark looked over at Link, giving him a look to urge him into telling.

"I –" Link froze. He suddenly didn't feel so good. He closed his eyes tightly and puked onto the linoleum.

"You're drunk?" Cale asked loudly. Link didn't look up at his father. Dark glanced at the puke on the floor. He held a hand up to his mouth about to vomit also. "Dark, leave the room, so there's less of a mess," Cale urged. Dark quickly left into the living room. "Malon!" Cale called to his wife. Link wiped the puke off of his mouth. Malon didn't answer. "You!" Cale pointed at Link. He then growled, "Stay right there!"

Cale left to grab Malon, and Link stayed where he was. He was too sick to move anyway.

Cale and Malon came back a second later. Cale grabbed Link fiercely by the arm and Malon grabbed some towels from the kitchen's cupboard.

Link was pulled up the stairs and into his room. Cale threw him onto his bed.

"What the _Hell _do you think you're doing?" Cale yelled at Link. "Driving _home_ drunk also?"

"I – uh –" Link stammered.

"Why are you drinking already?" Cale asked.

"I'm o-of age!" Link argued.

"That doesn't mean you're _supposed_ to drink!"

"Well, it was good..." Link said in defeat.

"Listen, Link! I don't want you do be like me! Don't get addicted. Please!" Cale pleaded.

Link felt like crap. He had to agree with his father. "Well, okay..."

His dad gave him a sorry look and slowly walked out of the room.

Link soon closed his eyes, passing out on his bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Link..." Dark called softly. He shook Link's shoulders. "Link!"

"Huh? Wha?" Link blinked a couple times and he looked up at Dark.

"Your parents said you could stay home today, since you have a hangover and all..." Dark said.

"Oh." Link rubbed his head painfully. "Are you staying here?"

"I'm unaware. I have to call my parents," Dark fibbed. His dad wasn't obviously wasn't home because he was probably in jail. And his mom – well, his mom was dead, remember?

"Fine, whatever. Use my phone." Link tossed his cell phone to Dark.

"Thanks..." Dark flipped open the green cell phone. He dialled his home and no one answered. "_Obviously not_," he thought.

"Hey, dad. Can I stay at a friend's for a bit?" he lied into the phone. "Maybe a week or so? 'Kay, thanks dad. See you later." Dark hung up the phone and tossed it back to Link. "A week or maybe longer." Dark smiled fakely. Link gave him a dirty look.

"Ow!" Link exclaimed, holding his head tightly.

"Headache? It's from the beer," Dark explained.

"No way!" Link replied sarcastically.

"Need a Tylenol? Or a garbage can? You're about to puke," Dark said.

Link looked at Dark weirdly. Link felt the puke rising from his stomach. How did he know he was going to vomit? He ran out of the room, cupping his hands over his mouth. Dark followed, still limping slightly.

Link released most of his body's contents into the toilet of the bathroom.

"How'd you know I was going to puke?" Link asked weakly, wiping the excess bile off of his mouth.

"Eh, I just knew it. I'm usually taking care of myself at home," Dark replied. He leaned against the bathroom counter, looking down at Link.

"Your parents never usually there?" Link asked, getting off of the linoleum. He flushed the toilet and looked at Dark. "Excuse me." Link gestured at the sink.

"Oh," was all Dark said and he moved out of the way. "Well, anyway, yeah, my parents aren't usually there."

"Are they at work?" Link question and then rinsed out his mouth.

"Yeah," Dark said casually. He lied again because, well, his mom was dead and his dad was a drunk. "Yeah, they are _always _at work."

"I know how you feel." Link dried off his mouth. "My parents aren't ever home as well. They have been home lately though, because it was my birthday."

"Well, happy birthday, then," Dark said dully.

"Yeah, whatever. It wasn't all that good."

"What happened?" Dark asked him.

"None of your business," Link mumbled, walking out of the bathroom.

Link wobbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and Dark announced, "I wouldn't eat anything if I were you." Link glared at the bored looking Dark, leaning against the frame of the door.

"You're not my mother," Link snarled, looking back into the fridge.

"No... but I am your supervisor."

"Says who?" Link asked, slamming the fridge door closed.

"Said your parents themselves." Dark smirked.

"Rrrr!" Link growled, pushing past Dark to get to the living room. He laid down on the couch, closing his eyes. He rested his hands under his pulsing head. He felt a pair of eyes on him, so he re-opened his eyes, looking at the love seat. Dark was sitting there, watching him intently. "You're following me like a dog!"

"Yes, I am," Dark said calmly, "There's nothing else to do."

"I'm going to bed," Link sighed, holding his forehead.

"Smart idea. You still need a Tylenol. Want me to bring you up one?"

"No. I'll be fine." Link left the room, walking up to his bedroom.

He crawled into his bed, facing the wall.

"How am I going to fall asleep with this big of a headache?" he asked himself.

"I knew you would need one," Dark answered.

"What in the _Hell _are you doing in here?" Link asked, startled. He sat up quickly, looking at Dark. How did Dark get up here so quietly?

Dark was sitting in Link's desk chair with his arms and legs crossed.

"I was told to watch you," he answered simply.

"Not while I'm sleeping, so get out!" Link hollered back, his head pounding.

"Yes, I am to watch you while you're sleeping. You're dad told me so."

"My father's too damn overprotective! Not like I'm going to sneak out," Link muttered.

"He thinks if I'm not watching you while you're in your room, you'll leave the house."

"You'd think I'd actually leave? In this condition?" Link asked harshly.

"He thinks you would," Dark replied roughly.

"Well, I wouldn't, so get out!"

"No," Dark smiled, closing his eyes.

"You find this amusing?"

"Yes," Dark chuckled.

"Well, I'm not trying to entertain you! So, get out!"

"No," Dark said, eyes still closed.

"Wow, are you some kind of pervert who likes to watch people sleep?"

"_No_!" Dark spat at Link. He opened his red eyes, glaring harshly at Link. That peeved him off greatly.

"Well, it seems you are."

"I'm not," Dark growled.

"Then get out."

"No."

"Oh, so now I know you like to watch boys when they are sleeping. Do you rape them too?"

"Stop trying to piss me off, Link!"

"I just don't want to be raped," Link laughed mockingly.

"I will not fucking rape you, Link."

"I'm still scared," Link teased.

"You're not the one who should be scared!"

"What are you getting at?" Link asked curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Dark chuckled nervously.

Link suddenly looked very serious. "Who should be scared, Dark?"

"I – someone I know..." Dark said quickly.

"Is that someone _you_?" Link questioned.

"I-I'll explain later..." Dark whispered. "Go to bed."

"Fine," Link answered gruffly. He turned away from Dark, facing the wall yet again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark watched Link intensely. His breathing was slower now.

"_What am I going to say to this kid when he wakes up_?" Dark thought to himself. "_I can't just give away something that I want to hide._"

Link suddenly rolled over, catching Dark's attention again. Link was frowning. His eyes were scrunched together as if he were having a bad dream.

"Hmm?" Dark had never watched someone sleep before. He found it interesting. Dark could tell that Link had curled up into a ball as the bed sheets moved. Link's teeth chattered slightly. He was frightened of something in his nightmare. Dark slowly crept towards Link and he kneeled at Link's bed side. He carefully reached up and put a hand on Link's forehead. He was freezing!

Link flinched and mumbled, "No... Stop... Leave me alone..."

He rolled away from Dark, facing the wall. Dark climbed into the bed, leaning in towards Link. He wrapped his arms tightly around Link, trying to warm him. He crawled in further, his stomach touching Link's back. He smiled. He was really comfortable.

Link soon felt warm to Dark and he stopped moving around. Link was content as well as Dark.

Later on, Link rolled over. Something was bugging his rib cage. He felt heavy breathing on his face. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Dark holding him tightly. What was –? Why was –? When did _this_ happen?

He looked at Dark's sleeping face and he was sick to his stomach. He was sleeping with Dark. He looked down. Clothes still on? Check. At least they didn't have sex.

Dark slowly opened his eyes and looked back into Link's blue eyes.

"Sleep well? Are you warm now?" Dark asked Link, tiredly.

"I – what are you doing in bed with me?" Link asked loudly.

Dark flinched back. He didn't expect the outburst from Link. Dark smiled smartly. They were centimetres away from each other's faces.

"You were cold," Dark replied. His arms were still wrapped around Link.

"I-I –"

"You were having a nightmare. I decided I'd warm you up because I thought that was the problem."

"Well, I'm warm now. Please remove your arms from around my stomach," Link growled. Dark slid his arms away from Link. Their faces were close to touching now.

"This seems like the perfect moment to –"

"Don't say it. Get away from me. Now!"

"Come on." Dark smiled, putting a hand on Link's cheek.

"No!" Link shoved Dark out of his bed. "You're a sick, retarded, perv!"

"Oh, why all the name calling?" Dark asked, rubbing his butt painfully.

"You'd better stay away from me or I'll beat you up..." Link said, getting out of bed.

"I'd beg to differ..." Dark muttered, getting off of the floor.

* * *

_You guys liked that? I did. xD A friend of mine liked it too. xD_

_Please R&R._


	10. One Genuine Kiss

_Hello! I is kinda in a hurry and I need to get this typed up quickly. Uh – I actually don't have anything to say except enjoy this chapter. :D_

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all Zelda related characters. Cale is MIIIINE! But he's not even in this chapter – oh well. -shrugs-_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - One Genuine Kiss**

"You're still following me..." Link growled angrily.

"That I am."

Link walked towards the fridge, opening the door.

"Did I say you could eat?" Dark joked.

Link slammed the door, glaring at Dark. "Are you frigging kidding me? This is my own goddamned house!"

"I'm watching you!" he laughed.

"Oh my God!" Link stormed out of the kitchen, and collapsed on his couch. He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was kidding, Link. I'll make you a sandwich." Dark watched Link carefully noticing he was really angry. "Hey, why are you so pissed?"

"Because you're interfering with my life!"

"I didn't do anything wrong..." Dark moaned.

"Why are you here? Why were you unconscious? I don't friggin' understand what's going on!"

"Neither do I..." Dark whispered.

"Then – why don't you just go home?" Link hollered.

"I can't –" Dark murmured.

"Why Dark? Why!" Link asked, jumping off of the couch.

"I-I'm –" he stuttered.

"_Scared_?" Link chuckled. He was completely joking until he looked up at Dark's face.

"That's right. I'm scared," Dark said with a straight face.

"Why?" Link asked curiously. Did he even want to know?

"I'm so scared, Link. So, so scared. Please don't make me go back. Please..." Tears ran down Dark's pale face.

"You're crying. You're actually – crying..." Link said as slowly as he was taking it in.

"I'm a human too! Am I not allowed to fucking cry?" He lashed out at Link.

"S-s-sorry..." Link mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He just didn't expect him to cry.

"Link. Come here." Dark gestured for him to go over.

"W-why? What are you g-going to do t-to me?"

"I w-won't hurt you. I just n-need you. I need some c-comfort. I feel l-like shit..." Tears still leaked out of his eyes.

"You want a h-hug?" Link asked. He didn't feel too sure about this...

Dark nodded.

Link reluctantly walked over to Dark and put his arms around Dark. Dark wrapped his arms around Link's waist. Link squirmed slightly.

"Thank you," Dark smiled. Their faces were so close.

"You're – you're welcome..." Link said quietly.

"You feel uncomfortable." Dark furrowed his brows.

"How could I not? We look gay."

Dark smirked. "No one's home..."

"Oh no! No! No! No!" Link shook his head. Link struggled slightly, but Dark had a firm grip on him. "Dark!" Dark nuzzled his nose against Link's. "Dark, please –" Link whispered.

"You sound exactly like I did."

"What d-do y-you me-mean?" Link stuttered. Dark's cool breath hit his face. He felt the hair on his neck stand right up.

"You really want to know?"

Link nodded slowly.

"One genuine kiss. On the lips."

"N-no," Link moaned.

"You have to give it to me."

Link's eyes widened.

"I-I've ne-never kissed a g-guy b-before..."

"Just like kissing a girl..."

"I don't like guys!"

"You wanted to find out what happened to me, right? Then give me a kiss... right here..." Dark tapped his lips.

Link pecked him lightly.

"I-i-is that f-fine...?" Link was blushing so badly.

"It wasn't genuine enough..." Dark smirked.

"D-D-Dark..." Dark caressed Link's dark red cheek.

"A little bit of tongue too." Dark growled seductively.

"Get the fuck away from me now."

"Now you're giving me some lip. Now those lips gotta be against mine." Dark moved in so closely, their lips touched scarcely. "Do it..." Dark spoke into Link's lips.

Link did really want to know what happened to Dark. To Hell with it! No one was home!

Link grabbed the back of Dark's head, making their lips smash together.

Dark gave him the most shocked look he had ever given someone. He didn't expect Link to be… this wild.

Link kept his lips against Dark's as he grabbed Dark and they fell onto the couch. He pulled his head back, looking down at Dark. He bent his head back down, pecking Dark on the lips.

"Link..." Dark blushed a dark red, making his face look awkward against his pale skin. "Did you en–"

He was cut off as Link pressed his lips to his again. Link spoke lowly, "Now, tell me – what happened to you?"

"Please get off. Then I'll explain..."

"Explain first."

Dark sighed, and began. "I'm that someone w-we were talking about earlier today."

"What happened to that someone?" Link smirked slightly.

"That s-someone w-was –" He couldn't finish. He was choking on tears.

"_Was_?" Link asked, now sounding a little worried. Dark was crying so it obviously meant something really bad.

"I-I –" Dark was crying so badly he could barely speak. He couldn't say it, but he needed to.

"It's fine, Dark. You don't have to tell me right now," Link said calmly.

"No, I n-need to. I-I can't h-hide this a-any l-longer!"

"Okay, then tell me," Link encouraged softly.

"I w-was r-raped. Okay?" Dark sobbed loudly, letting his tears pour out angrily.

"By who?" Link kept calm. Right now, he wanted to freak out but he needed Dark to cool down.

Dark wrapped his arms around Link's neck, pulling him closer.

"M-my father." Dark smiled slightly at that. He felt so much better with those words out of his mouth. It felt like a big burden taken off of his back. He felt content for the first time in a long time.

"You'll be okay." Link pet Dark's head softly. "You'll be safe with us."

"Thank you, Link." Dark pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're welcome, Dark."

* * *

_One thing: I can't get another chapter up this weekend. I'm going to a camp Friday night and I'm coming back Sunday. I MIGHT be able to get something up on Sunday if I'm not too tired. xD!_

_Leave reviews, flames, whatever – I like getting reviews. :D_


	11. Having Some Fun

_Took a LONG time to type. I hope you're happy. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Having Some Fun**

"Hey, Dark, can I ask you one thing?"

Link and Dark were still lying together on the couch.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Does anyone else know you were raped?"

"No, only you, my dad and I."

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?"

"I was scared – I didn't want anyone else to know. I was afraid to get caught and move away... And for some reason, I didn't think I was able to trust any of my friends."

"Why not? I'm not even your friend and you're able to trust me?"

"Well, Ganon and the guys would probably make fun of me and think I was lying. And I have a feeling I can trust you."

Link smiled down at Dark. He _finally_ didn't feel like hating Dark. He was a nice guy when he was out of school.

"You can be a nice person, eh, Dark?"

Dark chuckled lightly. "That's good, right?"

"How could it not be? It's great! You could have an even wider variety of friends!"

"I can't..."

"Well, why not?"

"Because Ganon wouldn't let me hang out with him anymore. I wouldn't be popular..."

"Popularity is nothing! What could be better than having friends that actually care for you? I have Sheik and Saria."

"I need to clear this up... I'm sorry for beating you up, okay? I was just going through some rough times and I needed to take my anger out on someone."

"It's fine, Dark." Link smiled sincerely. "So, anyway, where is your mom during all of this?"

"Dead," he replied dully. "I'm sorry I lied about that. And it's fine, really. She lived a good life."

"So, when did your dad start hurting you?"

"Right after mom died."

"How did she die –?"

Dark shook his head several times. "This is getting really personal, Link. I don't feel right. Maybe later." He pushed Link off of him and he sat up on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Link mumbled, sitting up as well. "I didn't mean to ask so many questions."

"Humans do babble."

"You're human too."

"I don't feel like it. I just feel like some used toy."

"You don't need to be a toy. Just do something about it."

"What do I do, Link? I'm so confused! If I tell anybody, I'm screwed!"

"I don't know how to help you..." Link paused, "But we'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Link. You don't even know how much better you made me feel."

"You're welcome."

Dark smiled at Link. He finally felt okay. He finally felt safe... like he was invincible and no one could hurt him.

"Hey, Dark, who was that man that was beating you up?"

"My father," Dark growled.

"Wait, so he hurts you too? Like physically, I mean."

"Yes. He only just started the sexual things."

"Did it hurt?"

"Oh, no, obviously it _didn't_," he answered sarcastically. "Of course it did! I had crutches, didn't I? I'm still limping!"

"Yeah, sorry. That was a stupid question."

"No, it wasn't. You just wanted to know."

"One more question, what was your mom's name?"

"Midna."

"That's a beautiful name."

"She was a beautiful woman as far as I can remember. I was only nine when she died, so I don't remember much..."

"I'm sorry for all of the things you've been through. I haven't been in as nearly as big of a predicament you're in."

"Why? What have you been through?" Dark asked.

"It's something I recently found out..."

"Continue..." Dark encouraged.

"Well, my dad… has been playing hooky from work. He's been out drinking and partying and I don't understand why. It doesn't make any sense! He has me and my mom! Why would he need to do those things?"

"How old is he?"

"Thirty-three."

"Well, no wonder! He's still young!" Dark exclaimed as though Link was an idiot.

"And that means?"

"If I was that age, I would definitely still go out and party. It's a thing that young adults like."

"Well, I still don't understand..."

"Your dad obviously didn't get as much time to party when he was younger. He had you when he was… fifteen or sixteen. And he still looks really young. All the girls would still be after his young-looking ass."

"Are-are you k-kidding me? Do you think he's going out and having sex?"

"Maybe. I'm not too sure," Dark paused, "Does your mom want any more kids?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, maybe your mom doesn't want to have a sex-life any longer."

"Maybe..."

"– And he does. And that's why he goes out."

"No, no, no! I didn't want to think that! Never. I don't think my father would betray my mother like that."

"Well, he obviously is, Link. You may need to talk to him again."

"I will. Thanks, Dark."

Dark smiled, snuggling closer to Link. The raven haired boy rested his hand on Link's chest as they heard the front door opening.

"Shit, Dark, off!" Link shoved hard against Dark, knocking him back.

The door opened, and Malon, Link's mother, walked in.

"Oh, hello, boys."

"H-hey, mom." Link chuckled nervously and he rubbed the back of his head. "Home so early?" He peered down at his watch, seeing that the time was four o'clock.

She chuckled, hanging up her coat. "It's not early, Link!"

"Heh heh, I noticed..." he said nervously.

"So, what have you boys been up to?"

"Nothing really, Mrs. Avalon. Just playing Xbox." Dark smiled, hiding Link's jumpiness.

"That's good. I'll go make us some supper?"

"That would be great, Mrs. Avalon. Thank you."

"Call me Malon, Dark."

He smiled and nodded politely. She smiled back and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you know how close we were to getting caught?" Link whispered quickly, turning back around.

"It's fine. We're in the clear," Dark beamed. He slipped his hand onto Link's thigh.

"A-are you-you k-kidding me? What are y-you d-doing?" Link blushed furiously, pushing Dark's arm away.

"Link, come on. She's in the other room."

"She can easily see in h-here!"

"You're afraid that she'll find out that her _little_ boy is gay?"

"I'm not gay!" Link whispered furiously.

"Then how come you're enjoying this?" Dark gestured at Link's growing staff.

"Oh, God!" Link pushed Dark's arm away a second time and moved over a couple feet. "It feels s-so weird."

"I know..." Dark whispered seriously, "It is weird."

"Then why did you do it to me?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going upstairs."

"Can I come?"

Link shrugged, leaving the room. He didn't really want Dark to come since he felt slightly uncomfortable with him around. It felt weird. Dark has just begun to be friendly. _Too _friendly.

Link collapsed onto his bed, sighing loudly. He felt a weight at the end of his bed and he looked down. Dark was sitting there, facing away from Link.

"Dark?" Link asked quietly.

"Yeah, Link?" Dark turned around quickly, looking back into Link's cerulean eyes.

"Could we do a bit more talking?" Link asked. "You can move beside me if you want."

Dark nodded, crawling towards Link. He crossed his legs, looking at Link intensely. "Yeah?"

"Well, where to start? First of all… why did you make me kiss you? What about Zelda and stuff?"

Dark laughed loudly. "Zelda and I?"

"Yes, you two are together, right?"

"Not anymore. We got into a huge argument."

"R-really?" Link asked stupidly. His heard just fluttered. Zelda was free. She _could_ be his.

"You're blushing," Dark murmured.

"I a-am?" Link tried to hide his face with his arm. "Anyway, the other thing is… do you like me?"

"I suppose I don't mind you now. You and your parents helped me a ton," Dark whispered, then smirked. "Or did you mean _like-like_ you?"

"No! I m-meant as a friend!"

"Oh, okay!" Dark answered sarcastically. "Do you like me?"

"Well, I think I do. You're quite friendly out of school."

"Is it a crush?" Dark smirked. "So you _looooove_ me?"

"N-no!" Link blushed furiously. He hadn't felt this hot ever. "I don't th-think I do!"

"You don't _think _you do."

"I don't want to be gay!" Link hid his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Dark lightly touched his arm. "I don't know why this is working out how it is."

"This feels so awkward! I even enjoyed kissing you! But weird thing is… I have a crush on someone else."

"Well, the only thing I can suggest is to choose between the two of us."

"I don't know how – what a-are you doing?" Link stuttered slightly.

Dark had crawled on top of him, smirking widely. Dark bent down, kissing Link tenderly. "Choose me. I can be _gentle_..." Dark purred.

Link was shaking slightly, pleasure resonating throughout his body from the connection between the two of them. "I'm not supposed to li-like you..."

"You can learn to," Dark murmured, nipping at Link's neck.

"St-stop, please..." Link shoved Dark off and he sat back up. "I don't like you," he said sternly.

"Oh, come on, Link! Could we have a _little _bit of fun before supper?"

"Like what kind of fun?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Dark slipped his hand onto Link's thigh.

"O-oh, God, help me..." Link closed his eyes tightly. He was so afraid.

"Do I get to see your cock?" Dark asked seductively, sliding his hands towards Link's belt.

"Maybe a peek..." Link swallowed down the hard lump in his throat. "What will y-you do with i-it?"

"Not much – we only get a couple of minutes together, anyway."

"F-fine..." Link murmured, undoing his own belt. He pulled his pants down, shaking furiously. He went to pull down his boxers and he couldn't do it. Link was shaking _way _too much...

"Why did you stop?" Dark asked huskily.

"Because I'm frightened. I do-don't know what you're going to do to me."

"Listen, I won't hurt you. I'm not like my _bastard_ father. Trust me. I'll stop whenever you tell me to."

"Okay. I trust you. But c-can you fi-finish for me?" Link whispered.

Dark nodded, grabbing his boxers. He pulled them down slowly, finally uncovering Link's privates.

"How do I-I look?" Link asked unsurely.

"Great," Dark murmured, opening his eyes widely. He stroked Link's length and Link shuddered.

"D-Dark..."

"Yes?"

"Do that again..." Link smiled sheepishly. Dark chuckled.

"Has anyone ever done this to you before?" Dark stroked Link's length again and again, doing it repeatedly.

"Oh, G-God... No... No one has before..."

"I can tell. Zelda had to do a _lot _more to get me to shudder whatsoever."

"S-sorry..."

"Don't be. It's good. Kids our age shouldn't even start to get sexual yet. We should have all waited..." Dark pulled his hands away from Link's hardening length.

"Why did you stop?" Link asked quickly.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you. It's so wrong. I forced you into this."

"No, please. Do it again. I loved it," Link replied, almost suggesting his words. "I just didn't know how it would feel from someone else."

"...Link."

"Please."

Dark rolled his eyes. "If you wish." He stroked up and down Link's manhood until he was completely hard. He pulled his hands back, eyeing Link's arousal.

"Is th-there something w-wrong?" Link asked, sitting up slowly.

"You're hard now."

"And?"

"Now I'm supposed to do something I've never done before."

"Hmm? Just try."

Dark nodded, bending down towards his hard staff. "What do I do?" he mumbled to himself.

"Take my goddamned penis in your mouth and suck me hard!" Link snarled, hormones raging through his body.

"Okayyy then," Dark growled sarcastically, then kissing the tip of Link's arousal.

"Oh m-my..." Link grabbed the blanket beneath him tightly.

Dark engulfed him quickly and Link moaned loudly. Dark started an up and down motion with his head. He supposed he would just do this the way that Zelda did it to him. It couldn't be that difficult.

"D-Dark..." Link groaned, closing his eyes tightly. "Faster..."

Dark smirked. Faster already? This kid would probably come in like, thirty seconds. Dark picked up his pace and Link started panting.

"D-Dark, can you s-suck any deeper?"

Dark started practically choking on Link. He didn't slow though.

"I'm g-going to come soon. I c-can feel it..."

Dark smirked around Link's throbbing manhood. The kid was already going to come. Pathetic, really...

"Dinner, kids!" Malon called from downstairs. Dark pulled his mouth away from Link's manhood and he looked at Link with wide eyes.

"One minute, mom!" Link hollered, panting loudly. "Now get back down there," he growled at Dark. God, he was scary was he was very aroused. Dark nodded timidly and engulfed his manhood a second time.

Dark sucked quicker and deeper than he was before. Link moaned softly, trying to hide the sounds with his hands.

"D-Dark, I'm g-going to come. A-are you ready?"

Dark continued sucking.

"Oh, G-God! I'm c-c-coming... uhn!" Link forced his length further into Dark's mouth and he let his liquid off in the back of Dark's throat.

Dark pulled his head back, licking his lips. He smiled down at Link's weak body.

"Come on..." Dark whispered, "Get your tired ass up. Supper time."

"Uh huh," Link mumbled, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He pulled his boxers and pants up quickly, doing up his belt buckle.

Dark and Link stood up, side by side, looking at the mirror across the room.

"Do I look fine?" the asked each other in unison. Dark laughed loudly and Link slightly smiled.

"You look fine," Link whispered.

"You do too. Maybe a little tired, but otherwise, fine."

Link chuckled lightly.

"What's taking you boys so long?" Malon was standing at the open doorway, hands on her hips.

Dark smirked, looking at Link. "We were just having some fun..."

* * *

_Leave me some reviews. And some flames. I haven't had any before. o.O_


	12. He Deserves It

_I won't quit this story. EVER. I just haven't updated in a while. That's all. And I do have a bit of writer's block. It will pass quickly though._

_Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 12 - He Deserves It**

"That's good that you boys are getting along," Malon smiled at both Dark and Link. "Now why don't you guys come along and join me for supper?"

"'Me'?" Link asked. "Where's dad?"

"Still at work," she sighed, "That man is always so busy."

Dark looked over at Link and gave him a pained expression. Both Dark and Link knew that he wasn't actually at work.

"Come on, boys." Malon turned and went to leave the room. Link opened his mouth to say something, but Dark grabbed his arm. He mouthed 'don't' to Link and Link closed his mouth.

"Let's go Link," he said out loud.

"Fine..." he said quietly, pulling Dark's arm off of his.

"Dark, Link! Come on!" She poked her head in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, mom," Link growled. He glared back at Dark and left the room.

"Dark, honey?" Malon called.

"Oh, sorry. I'm coming."

0o0o0o0o0

"This is good, Mrs. Avalon." Dark smiled, taking another bite of his chicken.

"Thank you, Dark." Malon seemed a little worried. Maybe for Cale?

"Mom, what's on your mind?" Link asked. Dark looked over at Link. Dark and Link, just like before, were thinking the same thing.

"Your father..." she murmured.

"He'll come back soon – I know it." Link smiled reassuringly.

She looked up at the clock on the wall. "He always comes back so – late. I always wonder what he's up to..." she said thoughtfully.

Dark shot Link a glare, telling him to not say anything.

"He's probably – finishing up – a case or something..." Link growled, through gritted teeth, looking at Dark angrily. Dark shrugged it off.

"Yes, Mrs. Avalon. Like Link said, he is probably finishing up some important business."

She laughed lightly. "You make me feel old, Dark! Call me Malon!"

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"May I be excused?" Link asked, wiping off his mouth. He wasn't even near being finished, but he wanted to think. "Could I go for a walk?"

"Sure, Link."

"Could I go with Link?" Dark asked.

"Yes, Dark. Sure you can. Have fun, boys."

"Yes, ma'am."

Link quickly ducked out of the room and Dark followed him. Link stormed out of the house and Dark still followed him, like a dog. Dark stayed at Link's side, following him closely.

Link wanted to head to the nearest park. He wanted to think and he wanted to shake off Dark. Link stopped walking and he closed his eyes, sighing loudly.

"Could you please... leave me alone?" Link asked quietly.

"It's fun following you around."

"I'm tired, Dark..." Link whispered, rubbing his forehead. "Please, take off..."

"What's bothering you, Link? Maybe I could help you?" Dark asked. He leaned in towards Link's face, trying to reach his lips. Link shook his head, pushing Dark back.

"This is exactly it. I don't like you like that, Dark. But the weird thing is – I enjoyed it. I _enjoyed_ kissing you; I _enjoyed_ you sucking me off."

"Well, doesn't that mean you like me?"

"I don't _want _to like you, Dark! You're my arch enemy! I don't want to like you! We could be friends, not lovers!"

"But, I'm beginning to like you," Dark whispered.

"Listen, Dark. I like someone else."

"Who? That green-haired chick?"

"Her name is _Saria_," Link growled, "And I don't like her like that."

"Who is it then?"

"Take off. I don't want to say."

Link stormed away, leaving Dark standing there.

"_Who would he like?_" Dark thought, rubbing his chin. "_Which girl? Not Ruto. Nor that Nabooru chick. Ganon likes her. Wait – was it? That–!_" Dark broke out into a run, trying to catch up to Link. "Hey, you little bastard! Get back here!"

Link turned his head quickly, and he then started to run away.

"_Damn it. He knows!_" Link thought.

Link turned into the park, still sprinting quickly.

"Stop running away, you – fucker!" Dark hollered.

"Just piss off!" Link yelled back.

"You like – my ex!"

"Yeah – so? She's your – ex!"

"I still – like her too – ya dick!"

Link turned his head slightly to see if Dark was catching up to him, and he ended up smashing into another body. He flew back, hitting the ground.

"Watch where you're going, ki – Link?"

Link slowly looked up to see his father holding the hand of another girl. He blinked a few times, making sure this was actually happening.

He heard the panting of Dark get closer, but he didn't care. He was too angry to care. He got up quickly, glaring at Cale and the other woman with him.

"Who the Hell is this?" Link gestured angrily at the woman still holding Cale's hand. Cale pulled his hand away from hers, looking at Link sadly. "I hate you so much!" Link felt Dark lightly brush against his side. He didn't even look at the tired Dark and he kept his eyes locked on his father.

"And who is this, Cale?" the woman asked. Link looked at her carefully. She was really pretty. Even a little more pretty than his mom. "A brother?"

"Not my brother," Cale mumbled, covering his face. "He's my son."

"I don't want to be your son anymore, you asshole!" Link yelled.

"Link, I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry! How could you do this to mom? How _could _you! You said you would stop!"

"I know! But, it's not even what you think!"

"It's not what I think; it's what I'm seeing!"

Link looked at the woman again. She was probably a few years older than him. But, not by much.

"What's going on Cale?" the woman asked.

"I – uh..."

Dark interrupted, "Sorry to burst your bubble, lady, but this man here already has a girlfriend. He is actually already married."

"What the Hell?" She looked at Cale angrily. "You bastard!" And she slapped him across the face. She stormed off, flipping her hair angrily.

"I definitely deserved that..." Cale muttered, rubbing his slapped cheek.

"Yes! You did!" Link snarled. "Now what about mom?"

"I don't know..." Cale murmured. "Man, I'm such a bad person. I said I would stop and that was a lie!" He grabbed his hair tightly. "She was twenty-one! I'm so gross! And I continued staying with her and – oh my goodness! I'm such an idiot!"

"Tell her, Cale..." Link said. "... Tell mom. And then we could fix it."

"Did you just call me _–_?"

"I did. And I don't think I should be calling you dad or father anymore."

"I deserve it..." Cale groaned. "I deserve to die. I deserve torture. Everything. I'm such a bad man. And I have a family too! Why am I doing this?"

"Because you're still young," Dark said to Link's dad. "You didn't expect to get married at such a young age."

"You're may be right, Dark." Cale sighed. "But I still love Malon."

"Then why are you cheating on her?" Link asked.

"I don't know."

"Did you have sex with that woman?" Dark asked.

Cale looked over at Link sadly and then nodded at Dark.

"I h-hope you're lying!" Link hollered, tears coming into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Link – but I'm not."

"I fucking hate you!" Link shoved his dad out of the way and ran. He didn't want to ever see his father's face again.

Cale watched his son run away and he looked back at Dark. "I'm such an i-idiot..." He started crying too. "I deserve th-this..."

"Uh – Cale?" Dark tried to talk but it was no use. Cale was crying too hard to listen. "Um – I'll go grab your son." And Dark ran off after Link.

0o0o0o0o0

Dark found Link crying on a bench. He was slumped over slightly, covering his face. His sobs were silent.

"Link?" Dark slid onto the bench, sitting closely to the dishevelled teen. "Are you okay?"

"My dad's a-a cheater and a p-pervert!" Link wept. Dark rubbed Link's back softly.

"We'll fix this – I promise..."

"He deserves wh-whatever he gets from m-mom! That dirty b-bastard!"

"Link, don't say that."

"He de-serves to die like h-he said."

"Link, no..."

"Well, if he doesn't d-deserve that – he d-definitely d-doesn't deserve m-mom..."

* * *

_Oh, guess what. I got an iPod. For passing grade 8. Yes, I am only 13._ -.- _Don't hate on me for being young and writing stories like this. xD I just am a very creative person that likes to swear and write about sex. Yup yup._

_"Love Me Sexy" by Jackie Moon is a funny song. Yep. Go search that on Limewire, or Ares, or Bear Share or whatever you have to download music. _

_Ciao for now. :D_


	13. Don't Cry

_This is sort of a filler chapter. I don't know what to do next. I need to get rid of this HORRID writer's block. I'll think of something, guys. Please be patient with me for updates too. I do have two other stories to update too. D:_

_And what a laaaaammeeeee title for this chapter... I couldn't think of anything... _-.-

_Enjooooyyyy. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Don't Cry**

Dark and Link soon left the park afterwards. Dark slowly helped Link get home. They reached the house and went inside.

The both heard Cale crying. Dark and Link walked into the living room and Cale was on the couch, sobbing. Malon looked frantic as she stood beside the couch. She looked at Link worriedly.

"What's wrong with him, Link? Why is he crying?" she asked worriedly, looking between Cale and Link. Link bit his bottom lip.

"Tell her, Link," Dark urged.

"He's been doing something – terrible, behind your back," Link whispered.

"What? What has he been doing?" she asked, looking at Link closely. Link looked at Dark. 'Should I tell?' his eyes were asking. Dark nodded.

"He's been... cheating on you, mom."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

Link nodded sadly. "With another girl."

"I can't believe this!"

She looked at Cale sadly. She didn't want to yell at him. Link could tell. She looked weak. Link ran up to his mom and he hugged her tightly. He sobbed into her shoulder. She held him closely. She didn't cry. She didn't yell. She stayed quiet just keeping her boy close. Dark watched in silence.

"How could you do this, Cale?" she asked quietly.

He looked up at her, wiping away his tears. "I-I don't know..."

"Like – I mean, it's bad for me... but, for Link!" she exclaimed.

"I k-know... I shouldn't h-have done i-it..." he moaned.

Link pulled away from his mom. She started crying.

"You c-cheated on me, Cale... I thought we h-had something s-special..."

"Please don't cry, Malon..." he whispered.

"H-how could I not? I th-thought you l-loved m-me!"

"I do! I just –"

Link fell to the ground, sobbing. Dark grabbed Link.

"Link, don't cry..." he whispered. He pulled Link up. "Let's go to the kitchen... We'll let them figure it out..." Dark and Link slowly sauntered into the kitchen. Link leaned against the counter, taking in a deep breath. He didn't want it to end like this. He wanted to live with a happy family. Dark wrapped his arm around Link's shoulder and Link leaned his head against Dark's.

"I didn't want it to end up like this," Link murmured.

"They'll figure it out, Link. Just wait."

"I-I just w-wanted us to s-stay together f-forever a-and I wanted f-for u-us to b-be happy..." Link cried.

"Shhh, shh, shh..." Dark coaxed, rubbing his shoulder. "Calm down, Link. Don't cry now."

Link pulled him into a hug. Dark blushed deeply and he hugged back.

"Thank y-you f-for being h-here..." Link smiled.

"You're welcome..." Dark mumbled, "And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your dad."

"Fuckin' bastard..." Link hissed.

"Link, sto–"

Dark was cut off as they heard some hollering from the other room. Link flinched, holding Dark tighter. His mom was yelling at Cale. Cale was still sobbing.

"Let's go upstairs, Link... Come on now..." he whispered.

Link kept close to Dark as they walked through the kitchen and up the stairs. They went into Link's room. They both sat on his bed and Link cried softly.

"D-Dark..." Link said a while later.

"Yes...?" he whispered back.

"I'm t-tired... My throat h-hurts..." Link whined.

"Do you want to sleep now?" Dark asked. Link nodded, moving himself so he was lying on his side. Dark looked down at him. He got off of the bed and turned out the lights. "I'll leave..."

"No," Link moaned. "Stay with me."

"Alright." Dark smiled through the darkness. He leaped over Link and lied down right behind him. He moved in close and wrapped his arms around Link. Link smiled. He wanted someone else's body heat right now. He needed someone to hold him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

_Fluuufffff... Fluuffy fluff fluff. :3 Just a little though._ -.-

_So, yep. Leave me a review. :D_


	14. Hope

**Chapter 14 - Hope**

"Mmm..." Link mumbled, rolling onto his side.

He didn't sleep very comfortably last night and he wasn't comfortable even now. He groaned. It was morning. Link could see the light from under his eyelids. School. Today. He felt sick of the thought of it. He didn't really want to go back. He wanted to stay home again.

He felt Dark's slow breath hit his neck. What could he do with Dark? What about getting to school without being noticed with _him_? He sighed.

"Link," Dark spoke.

"Mmmm..." Link closed his eyes again.

"We have school today."

"I know..."

"Then want to get up?"

"In a few."

"Fine."

They were quiet again.

"Dark...?" Link whispered faintly.

"Yeah?"

"How do we get to school without being noticed together?"

"Drive me to my house and I can grab my car," Dark replied lightly.

"What if your... dad is home?" Link asked.

"He won't be."

"I hope so."

"You don't have to hope," Dark smiled, pulling Link closer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure your dad isn't here?" Link asked worriedly.

"He's probably in jail...!" Dark shouted as he jumped out of the car. He laughed as he went up to his black car.

Link slowly got out of his car and rubbed his shoulders softly. He looked around nervously.

"Wait...!" Link called, watching Dark get into the car. Dark stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Link. "Uh, never mind... See you."

"Oh, c'mon! What were you gonna say?" Dark smirked, slamming his door shut.

"It's nothing. I was only going to say thanks."

"For?"

"For staying with me last night. Thanks for making me feel better."

"Hey, no problem, kid. See you at school?"

"You won't talk to me, will you?"

"Nope!" Dark laughed and opened his car door again. It slammed shut after he leapt in. And Link could still hear him laughing as the car's engine started up.

Link sighed and turned around, looking back at his car. He got in slowly and closed the door after himself. He changed the gear to reverse and he pulled out of the driveway. Dark pulled out after the blond and his car screeched loudly as he drove away.

Link narrowed his eyes and followed.

Dark stopped at a stop sign and Link stopped right behind him. Link rolled his window down and stuck his head out the window as well as Dark.

"Will you talk to me sometime soon?" Link hollered.

"Of course, you idiot! I like you! Just not at school!" Dark laughed and he pulled his head back into the car.

Link smiled. Of course Dark would talk to him. He liked that idea. Even though the kid had been beating him up for years, he was happy to know that the dark haired boy would even talk to him at all. Dark had a bad side to him, but a good side that was hidden also.

The blond followed Dark all the way to school and he parked in a different parking lot than Dark. He didn't want to make it look like he had followed the popular teen all the way to school.

Link got out of his car and locked the door. He looked up at Hyrule High and sighed again. He hated this place. The only reason he liked it was because of his two friends. Where were Saria and Sheik anyway? His eyes scanned the front of the school yard and they weren't to be seen. Maybe they were inside?

Link made his way through the front doors and he looked down the hallway. No Saria or Sheik. In the cafeteria maybe?

He ran along the hallway and reached the lunchroom in the matter of seconds. It was empty besides a few people he didn't recognise. Well, they wouldn't be in class yet; it was too early. He looked at his watch. It was 7:35. Classes started at 8:00.

The only other places they could possibly be were the gym or the library. But why would they be at the gym? They all went together down to the gym in the afternoon when the class actually started. So, they were obviously in the library.

Link shook his head as he jogged back down the hallway. He reached the steps to downstairs and ran down the steps. The library at Hyrule High was in the basement. Link heaved once, trying to catch his breath, and then opened the door slowly.

The librarian was sitting at her desk, reading a book that was sitting on the large desk. She looked up at him for a brief moment, then back down to her book.

Link scanned along the bookshelves. Nobody was in the small isles looking for a book. It was empty. Maybe they were in the back?

He swiftly moved to the back and there were three tables set up which were surrounded by bookshelves. Saria and Sheik were sitting there having a quiet conversation. Link smiled and walked up to them.

Saria's mouth dropped open and she leapt up from her chair, diving into Link's arms. Her chair squeaked on the floor and they heard the librarian shush them from the front of the library. Sheik laughed, watching the pair of them.

"Where were you?" she whispered harshly into his ear. "I thought you _died_ or something!"

Link chuckled. "It's all right, Saria. I was just at home."

"You should have called me to let me know! I was afraid that one of your parents would pick up and say, 'Sorry, he's dead'!"

"So, why didn't you come to school Link?" Sheik asked.

"I was a little bit sick."

"Are you fine now?" Saria asked quickly.

"Why would I be here then?" Link snickered.

"Good." Saria smiled. "Call me next time."

"Of course, Saria," Link laughed again.

"Hey, Link –" Sheik started.

"Hmm?" Link cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe it was a coincidence or something, but did you know that Dark was missing too?" Sheik asked.

"N-no...! He was?"

"Yeah... He didn't show up for school either. Ganon had nobody to hang out with," he teased. "Poor Ganny-Poo. He was all alone yesterday. Dark's his only real friend."

Link chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mhmm. So, uh – did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nah, not really," Sheik replied, leaning back in the wooden chair. "Just the fact that Dark was missing and no one got beaten up yesterday..."

"Good news at least." Link sighed through his nose.

"Why? What happened at your place?" Saria asked, looking up at Link curiously.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Sit," Sheik mumbled, gesturing at the chair sitting right beside Link.

Saria sat down beside Sheik again and Link pulled out the chair in front of the two of them. He sat across from them and slammed his head onto the table. They heard the librarian shushing them again and the two teens across from Link glared at the older woman through the bookshelves.

"What happened, Link? What's wrong? You seem upset!" Saria cried.

He looked up slowly from the table and frowned at them. "My dad is cheating on my mom."

"Oh no," Saria whispered, touching her bottom lip. "Really?"

Link nodded sadly.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Sheik asked quietly, sounding out of breath.

"I don't know yet. I'm hoping they'll figure it out. I just want it to pass. I want to live happy together with them; I don't want to have to go back and forth between two different houses if they get a divorce. I'm only hoping... I'm only _really _hoping..."

* * *

_Hey! It's short, but it's a chapter right! Like jeez _–_ I even UPDATED. Be proud. I got ideas for the future of this story, but I don't know how to write them down._


	15. Get the Phone Book

_The first thing I can say is, I love you? -has completely frightened voice and hides in a corner- OH GOD. I last updated... September 1st? Hmmm, that ACTUALLY isn't as bad as I thought, hahaha. Well, I love you all for staying if you did! And by staying, I mean staying to read! I got something cooking up for this story, though the plot in my mind completely ran away with itself. Huh. I didn't know that could actually happen. It hasn't with me, besides this story! -laughs- Well enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Zelda belongs to Nintendo._

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Get the Phone Book**

Link tried shaking off the thought that his parents may get divorced, but it really wasn't leaving. How could a thought like _that_ leave anyone's head?

He was in Gym class and there was a test today on sexual stuff. He hadn't been paying attention in class for the last little while and he hadn't a clue on what the Hell to do other than the self-explanatory questions. He sighed loudly and slammed his head onto the desk. Fuck. Couldn't this day just... end?

"_I want to go home..._" Link thought desperately. "_God. Just hurry the Hell up._"

"Something wrong, Link?" Mr. Darunia asked from his desk.

Link's head shot up and he shook his head quickly. "No, sir."

Darunia's eyes narrowed slightly, though it wasn't too noticeable, and he nodded.

Link didn't move his head, but he peered around the room with his eyes and the few people that sat around him were staring. Their eyes were just _burrowing_ into Link and he hated it. Link sighed again and closed his eyes tightly just hoping to disappear for a while.

Doing that actually worked. The bell rang in what seemed like a few moments later and Link smiled weakly. Another day of school done and only a little bit of June left before the summer break. Ah, the summer holiday. Link was just killing for it.

"_Too bad it isn't longer..._" he thought dully, and exhaled through his nostrils.

He grabbed his books and things in a slow manner and made his way up to the front of the classroom. He flipped through the empty sheets of paper, which were _supposed_ to be his finished test and he frowned, handing it to Darunia.

The teacher shook his head and closed his eyes, seeming agitated.

"What's this?" he asked quietly, turning the sheet so Link could see it.

"Your Health test, sir," Link replied lowly, bowing his head.

"What's on it?"

"Questions you have written," Link answered back.

"Where are the answers?"

"N-not on there..." Link mumbled, turning away.

He heard the chair screech behind him and he cringed. Mr. Darunia was obviously standing now.

"Link," Darunia stated.

"Yessir," Link murmured, his eyes closed tightly.

"You're my best student. You _were_ my best student. What's wrong? Is something bugging you _that much _for you to now become that inconsistent with your work?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm sorry if it's a problem," Link whispered and now turned to look at his teacher. He wouldn't be a wimp and take it like a bitch. He would look at his teacher and look him right in the eye.

"It just pisses me off," the teacher growled and threw Link's test onto the others that were piled on the corner of the desk.

"S-sorry?" Link stuttered.

"I said it pisses me off," Darunia said louder. "You heard me, Link. Though our rule books and the principals say it's wrong to cuss, I don't care. I will disobey the order and I will tell you once more, you slacking off, well, it pisses me off. That clear?"

"Yessir," Link said lowly and looked down at the floor. He was taken aback.

"Do I need to call home?"

"No, sir," Link said, "I'm fine, sir. Sorry for slacking off. I'll work harder."

"Good. And don't call me 'sir', kid. Makes me feel old," the teacher grumbled and collapsed back into his chair.

Link nodded, still looking at his feet. "Yes, Darunia. Sorry."

"It's fine. See you tomorrow, Link."

"Yes, see you tomorrow," Link mumbled, his head still low. He shook his head and moved towards the classroom door. "_Well, that was a bit awkward. I think I'm going to work harder. That actually scared the shit outta me,_" he thought to himself.

He moved along the quieting-down hallway and got to his locker. Sheik was waiting there, grinning widely at his friend. He was leaning against the locker that was located right beside Link's.

"What Darunia hold ya up for?" Sheik asked, still smiling stupidly at Link.

Link worked away at his lock. "Uh... stupid reason." He opened his locker. It was fairly clean. A few papers from different classes lay here and there, but other than that, it had two shelves in the upper part of his locker with his binders and textbooks neatly piled on one another.

"Stupid reasons can be valid reasons too," Sheik mumbled, biting his lip. "Or can they? I confused myself."

"No, they can't, Sheik," Link chuckled to himself and put his Gym textbook and binder on top of the rest.

"Wait! In this case, they can! So tell me what happened!" Sheik grinned stupidly and Link just laughed, shutting his locker and locking it.

"He says it's bad that I'm slacking off," Link muttered, shoving his hands into his jean pockets and walked away from his locker.

Sheik jogged to catch up to his friend. "Slacking off? Why are you slacking off? Is there a prob– oh. Your parents."

Link nodded solemnly. "Sure as Hell it's that problem. Can't get it off my mind."

"Well, maybe I could distract ya for a while!" Sheik smiled, running in front of his friend. He walked backwards, still smiling. "We could play Xbox 360 at your house? Pleeeeaaasseee?"

"Well, sure, I gue– wait, no." Link stopped walking and his eyes widened. "I can't, sorry. Busy." Link then thought sickly, "_Realization hits right _after_ your friend wants to hang out. Grreeaaattt._" He almost wanted to hit himself.

Dark would probably be there! He couldn't let Sheik over while Dark was over! Never! Not in a million years! Sheik couldn't know that he just started to bud a brand new friendship with his _worst enemy_.

"Why not?" Sheik titled his head slightly, looking like a confused dog.

"Er... busy. Got homework."

"You didn't grab anything from your locker though..." Sheik pointed out.

"_Oh, shit._" Link mentally slapped himself. "Uh, I'm going to talk to my parents."

"That wouldn't take all day," he mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, I just – I feel like spending some time alone. To think things over."

Sheik nodded and then that silly grin spread across his face again. "I totally understand. Sorry to intrude anything personal."

Link chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, thanks, Sheik. I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Great!" his friend exclaimed, slapping him on the back. He sped off towards the opposite way down the hallway. "See ya, Link!" he smiled, waving in a much exaggerated manner.

Link smiled weakly and gave him one brisk wave before heading the complete opposite direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello?" asked Link into the cell phone.

"_Hey, Link_," Dark answered on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?" Link asked, driving his car with one hand.

"_You're place... is that a problem?_" he asked.

"No, no, not at all. Sheik just wanted to come over... I told him no because I thought you'd be there."

"_Oh, all right_," Dark replied. "_See you in a few._"

"Yeah," Link answered softly. He then closed his phone and sighed.

He couldn't just keep from his friends forever. Maybe Dark would go soon, and all would be fine. He couldn't just tell his friends they couldn't come over all the time. It would be weird and they'd definitely notice. Oh, well, thinking of it now, he'd just tell Dark to leave for a while. That would work.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hi," Dark grinned, answering the door.

Link smiled slightly and nodded at his newer friend. He slid by him and dropped his bag at the door, near the coat rack.

"Er... I'm gonna use the computer," Link mumbled, pointing his thumb at the stairs heading to the second floor. He went by Dark swiftly and climbed the stairs, skipping one step each time. He went into his room and was about to close the door, but Dark was standing there. The pale teen smiled.

"Can I come in?" Dark asked smoothly.

"Yeah, I'm just checking mail and stuff..." Link replied, watching Dark walk into the room. He closed the door quietly and went over to his computer. He pulled up MSN first.

"So, when is your dad coming home again?" Dark asked, sitting down on Link's bed.

"Five. Why?" Link asked, typing in his password.

"Just wondering." Dark said back. He laid down on the bed and rested his arms underneath his head. "I think your parents will do just fine, Link. Trust me."

"I can't believe you. Not like your parents had this problem..." Link said rudely, though he didn't mean to be rude to Dark whatsoever. That's just how the statement came out.

"No, they didn't. But still, Malon loves Cale very much. I still believe Cale loves her too. He'll stop after what has happened. He's really hurt as much as you are. Believe me, I can tell. I can read him easily."

"As well as you read me?" Link smarted back, smirking slightly.

"I read you well?"

"Of course," Link chuckled, leaning back in his chair. He rolled his eyes then looked over at Dark. "I've noticed."

"Oh?" Dark grinned widely, showing his bright teeth. His skin was as pale as his teeth. Almost. Link noticed what seemed like fangs on the pale teen. Obviously his teeth never dulled even a little.

Link shook his head and clicked the e-mail link at the top of his Messenger Window. One e-mail and it was a chain letter too. He deleted it without even opening it.

"You don't believe in chain letters?" Dark asked softly.

Link turned, looking at Dark quickly. The kid was looking at Link's ceiling.

"Er... no. They're junk."

"True, I just wanted your opinion. Though I already knew it from you deleting the message," Dark replied, smirking widely.

"So, why exactly are you here? In my room?" Link asked in a fashionable manner. He wasn't being rude. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, I see," Dark snickered, getting off of the bed. "I can leave. I'll leave you to your porn."

"What? I don't watch porn!" Link exclaimed.

"I know," Dark laughed, gripping the bed sheets. "I was kidding. And I'm here because I'm bored. And I'm not going home. I don't need to go back to my dad."

"He's probably in jail, you know that, Dark," Link said, still turned in his chair.

"He is in jail. I know it. I just... do. Why wouldn't he be? He was beating the fuck outta me and your dad; he's not getting away without any charges," Dark said sickly. "Sick fuck. Why didn't I just ever leave?"

"Because you couldn't," Link offered softly. "You had nowhere else to go, did you?"

Dark shook his head. "No, that's the only reason I stayed. I had food and a bed to sleep in. I wasn't complaining."

"You should have though," Link said quietly.

"I couldn't!" Dark growled, his eyes flaring madly. "I-I don't want to be in foster care! I don't want another family! I don't want to know another fucking family. I don't want to... take a _risk_ of it happening again! I fucking hate – I just hate being in the position I am in, okay? Yours ain't that good either."

Link sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah."

"I want to speak to your dad, that's why I asked," Dark muttered, collapsing back down on Link's bed. "I need him to call the jail to see if my dad's there."

"What's your last name?" Link suddenly asked, completely turning in his chair now.

"What – what kind of question is that?" Dark asked, looking pissed but wanting to laugh.

Link shrugged, smiling crookedly. "There's a lot of last names to remember in high school."

"It's Link," Dark laughed back. "Spelled the same as your name. Dark Link is my name. My father's name is Zaden Link."

"Link, huh," Link mumbled, looking down at the floor. He then looked back up at Dark. "So, if you're getting my dad to call won't he need your father's name?"

"Oh, shit," Dark grumbled, slapping his forehead. "I forgot about that. Can you call now before anyone gets home? Please? I want to know that he's locked up."

"M-me? Call the local jail? I-I guess... I mean, I haven't before. And in some way, thinking about it, it's scary," Link mumbled, looking at Dark's face with wide eyes.

"That's why I'm not calling," Dark said back, looking at Link with the same expression.

"Uh, let's go downstairs and find the phone book."

* * *

_Short and sweet, I believe! Be patient with my lazy updates! Once again, I thank you if you've stayed! And by the way, this was horribly proof-read by MEEEEEEEEEE._ :3


	16. Relax, Relax

_Look, it's someone who you'd never expect to be back in a million years... but I'm BACK! Hello my good friends, here I am to bring you another installment to _Drowning In Pain_._

_**First warning: **__My writing has changed dramatically. You'll have to take that into consideration. If you haven't noticed then, my God, please go back and re-read this fic again and then this chapter. __**Second of all: **__I sincerely apologize for my absence. I've had myself lost into many other fandoms since the last update of 2008 but I found myself back here again since I've been playing Ocarina of Time _loads _recently. __**Third of all: **__I will, one hundred per cent, be finishing this fic no matter what so do not fret over long periods of no updates. I don't give up on projects that easily. __**Last (and most important) warning: **__Disregard all other author's notes that have stated there will be no more yaoi. Link and Dark will eventually (maybe) find themselves involved in a demented relationship._

_And this leaves me to tell you that I hope you enjoy my new update. I really do, after all this time, hope you enjoy! Zelda belongs to Nintendo, not myself. And please, review if you wish to! They are appreciated but not necessary. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Relax, Relax**

Link had never questioned his sexuality before. He had always loved women. His best friend Saria was very cute herself and Zelda, the popularity queen, well, she was just perfection of what you'd call a woman; long blonde hair, curvy figure, slim and trim. He had always been attracted to her even when he was a small boy.

The only person to have ever had him questioning his preference was his supposed "arch nemesis" Dark Link. He was definitely no longer an arch enemy though, having said the pale boy was now living in the Avalon household. Temporarily, of course.

So the two teens had called up on the local jail and found out that the skinny boy's wretched father, that you could hardly even _call_ a father, was certainly in jail... for a while, to say in the least. And not a person in all of Hyrule gave a damn of him so no one would ever possibly bail him out early anyway.

By the by, Dark could care less. Maybe some time alone from his only parental figure could give him enough strength to be his own person and find it in himself to even make his own damn choices again. Hell, it felt like ages since he's been free of his dad's burden. Ages.

And then, back to Link with the problems of his parents. Ah, well, his parents would figure it out and hopefully they'd stay together. He was still so very angry with his father and felt terrible for his mother.

Then, of course, what to do with Dark? Oh, what to do! There was really nothing he _could_ do! Dark was living with his family and he definitely didn't want to go back to his house alone.

Well, homework was keeping him extremely busy and putting him off the pale teen. It was slowly piling up as his exams were soon arriving at the end of June. It'd be so great to just finish all the work and just begin a great summer. Usually new years were new starts, but Link felt as though that this summer would definitely help him with his problems.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a quiet afternoon in the Avalon house when Link arrived at home after his school day. Swinging his schoolbag over his shoulder as he sighed, he gazed up at their simple, white house with clean siding and walked along the path to his front door.

When inside, Link told himself that he'd start his homework early and finish before dinner. He crept up the stairs, turned right and turned again into his room.

The blond seated himself on his bed to the left of the room and began unpacking, taking things out of his backpack and setting it on his bed. He'd just work there seeing as Dark would probably come home soon and go on the computer, consuming the desk space.

He started working silently on his English assignment, Macbeth book open, pen in hand and paper in his binder.

It was after about fifteen minutes or so when Link stopped working and peered around his room. Where was Dark? He should be back from school already... Link had been home for nearly twenty minutes now. His socked feet stuck up in the air while he was on his stomach and his toes twitched nervously.

As he was about to get up was when his phone started vibrating. He reached back into his pocket and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Link. Yeah, it's Dark. I'll be home soon,_" the skinny teen suddenly rambled on the other line.

"Where are you?" Link quipped back.

"_Taking a detour,_" was the simple answer but more was added, "_Seems as though in the last week I've had some rumours being spread of me not exactly 'going home', if ya catch my drift._"

"Well, if you _actually_ want to, you could," Link suggested smartly, smiling after that being said.

Dark snorted on the other end. "_Are you shitting me, Link? I'd rather go to your house and bother you any day over being at my shithole. As I said, I'll be back soon._" He laughed again before hanging up on Link.

Shaking his head, he closed his phone with a smirk and tucked it back in his pocket before beginning his work again.

A few minutes later, he heard a large slam of the front door opening and closing and Dark was definitely here. Neither his father or mother closed the door that loudly.

He heard Dark step lightly up the stairs and his closed door open slowly. "Helloooooo?" asked a voice which seemed to be mocking an older lady.

"Hello Dark, you can gladly drop your bag off beside mine and hop onto the computer," Link murmured with a smirk, eyes still concentrating on the text in his book.

"What I was planning," Dark grinned, moved across the small room and dropped his bag beside Link's empty one. He then seated himself in front of the old computer and brought up his mail to check.

"Your bag sounds heavier than usual," Link commented lightly, eyes skimming the text in Macbeth.

"Actually brought home my homework for once," Dark replied boredly, resting his face in his palm while eyeing the screen in front of him. "I'm still probably not going to even do it, but it's worth a shot. Also, I was thinking I may go back home for a bit and just clean up."

"I could help later today, of course," Link added, smiling and actually looking to Dark for the first time of his arrival.

"Today for sure?" Dark questioned and took a glimpse of Link for a moment. The pale teen furrowed his brow. "Er, well, I'm not sure if I actually will go back _today_..."

"_When our actions do not,_  
_Our fears do make us traitors,_" Link read aloud from the text. He then slowly, to add dramatic effect, glanced over at Dark with a smart ass looking smile on his face.

"And what the Hell's that supposed to mean?" Dark spat, turning in the wooden chair and facing Link completely. "You're trying to teach me life lessons through some Shakespeare bullshit?"

Link laughed. "No, no! I'm just saying that maybe it would be good to visit your home by yourself... or with me, if you want." He then added dramatically, "Take _action_!"

Dark just shared an unimpressed expression with Link. He turned back to the computer and the blond laughed, looking back to his work.

"Oh. Speaking of my house, how exactly do we tell your parents that that's actually _my_ father in jail and I really _don't_ have a house to live in or no one to take custody of me if anything like that fucking happens...?" Dark quietly trailed off.

He raised his eyebrows at an e-mail from Ganon. Something about an 'after graduation party'. Hmm, maybe he'd go. Maybe.

Link grimaced and nodded to himself. "That is a good question." He sighed. "It'll all come out one way or another. They don't mind you here now, so I wouldn't let it worry you."

"And yeah, of course, they just 'won't care' when they figure out a murderous rapist is after some dumb kid in their calm, little high-end household," Dark retorted, his voice laced of venomous sarcasm.

"Oh, shut the Hell up," Link chuckled, "Like he's going to know where we live."

Dark's eyes widened in realization. The pansy blond boy did have a point.

"So, what are you doing?" Dark asked, trying to loosen the tension floating about the room.

"The Macbeth homework? Weren't you assigned it in your class also? Don't you have English this semester?"

"Yeah, but I haven't even read the damn book yet. Like I'm going to do any assignment," he barked back, laughing also. He exited off the window he had up on the Internet and just turned to the other teen, no longer interested in the computer.

Link tried to hold back a snort, failing miserably. "Don't you want to _pass_ high school, Dark?"

"Well, of course," Dark snapped snarkily. "But I've never had any good marks ever throughout schooling."

"Here, let's do our homework together even if we don't have the same subjects, all right? We'll finish faster and be able to have dinner on time. Aaaaand then maybe visit your house after, okay?"

Link smiled sincerely and began to collect his things, also bringing them to the computer desk. Dark sighed in defeat and started to pull out his English assignment too.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was about a couple of hours later when Link's mother returned from work and began cooking dinner for Link and Dark. She still expected Dark there and didn't even bother check on the two upstairs since they were being rather quiet anyway.

Link was the one to go downstairs and investigate his mother, as he heard her open and close their front door.

"Mom?" Link called, hopping down the steps and turning down the hallway, rushing into the kitchen.

His mom was stooping over the stove top, carefully watching boiling food in a steaming pot. "Hello Link, how was your day, sweety?"

He smiled weakly, standing beside the stove to look at her face. "It was okay. Dark and I are working on an English assignment before dinner. Gonna finish as much as we can before then." He then paused, thinking about their plans after supper. "Would we be able to go to Dark's place after?"

She smiled, in what seemed like a fake manner, and looked at Link in the eye for the first time of his entrance. "Sure, as long as his parents don't mind."

Link cringed. She looked tired and as though she'd been crying while at work. Some of her mascara was smudged under her eyes and they looked bloodshot, also.

"Mom..." he started and his throat hitched in agony. She had obviously been crying because of the behaviour of her husband and his father, Cale, and Link knew it. He didn't really want to start talking about him again, in case he would upset her, but he forced himself to continue anyway. "It's okay. Believe me, I know he's trying to act better, though he's been quite an asshole recently –"

"Watch your mouth!" she snapped, though keeping her voice low.

His lips zipped shut in shock. "Uh... sorry... but anyway, what I'm trying to say is that... it'll work out, okay? You guys can talk it over and such..."

"It's not that _easy_, Link," she muttered back, stirring around what seemed like noodles in the pot. "You can't exactly empathize with me."

Link nodded, mind growing numb. "Okay..." he murmured, turning away. "Hope it works out."

He heard her sniffle and she whispered back, "Me too, honey, me too."

Link had then left awkwardly, rushing down the hallway and up the stairs. His mom seemed a bit empty headed at the moment and like she didn't have much feeling left in her. She'd probably be fine off by herself.

Dark and Link soon finished a lot of their homework and headed down for supper when Link's mother called them down. The dinner was a very quiet one. No one did much of any speaking besides for someone to ask another to pass the butter or salt. The two teens left afterward, with little speech again.

"Good-bye, mom!" Link called, grabbing the doorknob, and letting Dark out. He shut the door after he heard a meek 'have fun' and flinched. It was hard hearing your mother that broken.

Dark was on the other side of Link's green car already and he beaconed Link to look down at the end of the driveway. Link's dad was pulling in beside Dark's car. The engine quieted and the dad hopped up from the car, door slamming behind him. He moved along the path and right toward Link.

"So, how was your day, Link?" Cale asked his son in a very conversational manner.

Link scoffed at him. "It was okay... and how was _yours_? Were you _actually_ at work?"

Cale suddenly looked a bit upset. Under his mop of messy, blond hair, he furrowed his brow in concern. "Uh, y-yes, I was," he murmured, sounding very hurt.

Link parted his mouth in shock. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Not a problem, Link," Cale sighed back. He flexed his fingers on his suitcase. "I can see why you were worried. How's Malon – ah, mom doing?"

"Not too good..." Link trailed off sadly. "Please talk to her tonight. She's still really hurt and you guys gotta figure it out overall."

His father nodded solemnly. "All right, have fun, wherever you're going. Be back at a reasonable time." He grimaced at his son before slouching inside.

Link turned back from his front door to look at Dark, who was still standing beside the driver's door of Link's car, farthest from the blond. They both returned sad gazes.

"Well, c'mon, Link. I'll drive," Dark started, sighing and opening the driver's door. "Let's go."

Link shuffled over to his car and got into the passenger's seat.

They drove in silence to Dark's house.

When they arrived at the skinny teen's house, Link slowly got out of his car and stared at it with admiration. It was a huge house. And not to sound rude, but he had instantly wondered how they paid for such a monster. Maybe Dark's dad did have an okay job. His eyes looked along the red and brown bricks to the shiny, black roof. The shingles almost looked brand new on it.

"Well, are you coming in, or are you just going to stare at it like a dumbass all night?" Dark asked while laughing.

Link's eyes quickly flew to Dark and the dark haired boy was standing in his open doorway. Raising a hand, he showed to Link that he was tossing the keys to him and Link caught them a moment later.

"It's very nice!" was what Link replied before running to catch up with his new friend.

"Yeah, until you get inside..." Dark snarled back, rolling his eyes.

He allowed Link to enter before himself and he shut the wooden door after they were inside.

The two of them were instantly inside a dingy kitchen with pulled up floor tiles and dishes piled up all over the table and counters. Everything was of a reddish colour, which Link guessed Dark's father must like. To their left was a small living room covered in garbage, empty beer cans and torn furniture. There was a darkened hallway ahead of Link and he assumed that there was a staircase heading to their upstairs and Dark's room.

"It's home," the skinny teen sighed, "Not necessarily happy it is, but it is. My dad's been a wreck ever since mom kicked the bucket."

Link looked to Dark sympathetically, but red eyes avoided caring blue ones. Dark's eyes gazed along the dishes mounting the mouldy counters.

"He stopped doing everything so it's practically me taking care of myself. And since there's always this much of a fucking mess, I don't usually invite friends over." He chuckled darkly. "He left me to do the chores myself but I've never kept up with them. Just laundry, at least."

Link stared determinedly around the messy room. "Well, I can help you at least get most of everything sorted out, if you want. I'd actually be glad to help." He smiled weakly at Dark, rubbing the back of his messy blond head.

Dark nodded at him, thankful but did not express it, and so clean-up began.

Dark kept mostly to himself in the kitchen, looking perplexed and out of the right state of mind while collecting plates and such, bringing the piles of dishes, in sections, over to the dishwasher. He glowered at each piece of dirty silverware that had remained on the dusty kitchen table. His house feigned that it hadn't been lived in in years.

Meanwhile, Link was off with a garbage bag busying himself with picking up old cans of beer and remaining garbage from their disgusting carpet. He had all lights on in this room and had honestly wished that he didn't; it was that frightening. The blond would probably have to come back in the room with a wash cloth sooner or later to get the God awful stains out of their carpet.

He occasionally glanced into the kitchen to check on Dark. The boy seemed very involved in himself at the moment, staring absentmindedly out the window. Dark was washing the remaining dishes that could not fit in the washer by hand. He shook his head. Poor boy. Dark had it a lot worse than Link, that's for sure.

Sighing and moving back behind the couch to grasp some ruddy old Kleenex, he heard a crash of a plate sound from the kitchen and his blue eyes widened miraculously. He dropped his half full bag and raced into the room, grasping the doorway to stop himself.

Dark was on his knees, muttering very quickly, as if in some foreign language to himself and picking up the pieces of a newly broken plate as quickly as possible. Link froze, and sighed again, assuming it was most likely broken on accident and Dark looked worried as Hell over this.

"Dark?" he called softly, inching into the room. Link's head was now tilted; Dark remained unhearing as it seemed, still mumbling.

Link leaned down beside him and rested a hand along Dark's back for comfort but the dark haired teen screeched and shot back instantly into a standing position, back close to the counters behind him. All the pieces he had picked up were thrown back onto the floor, once more, on accident and he began shaking furiously, red eyes wider than Link's just were moments before.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, holding the dish towel close to his chest, like some sort of protection. Link slowly stood, his eyebrow cocked. "I'm so sorry, please don't hit me! I'm sorry!"

Link's face immediately was concerned and his raised his hands, stepping back, proving that he was not a threat. Instead, Dark flinched and flew back to the floor, picking up the pieces much faster than before.

"Dark, no, let me help," Link said soothingly, lowering himself again to his knees and also began picking up the pieces.

Just then, Dark had come out of his daze and realised those hands were helping him, not releasing their anger upon them. He began shuddering again, out of relief, and started crying softly, slowing his progress of picking up the glass. Link was leaning down lower, trying to gaze at Dark's face and when he recognised the tears, Link smiled sadly and left from Dark, dropping the pieces picked up into a trashcan nearby the front door.

The blond came back over to Dark and Dark let out a heavy, shaky sigh, and he began crying harder. He began growing embarrassed with the tears and raced away to do what Link had done moments before with his glass. When he turned back from the garbage can, he was facing Link, the blond standing close by and in front of him. An encouraging and certainly friendly smile, from as far as Dark could read through bleary eyes, was set on Link's face. Link made one motion and it was his arms turning outwards, back of his hands away from Dark, offering some bodily comfort. The dark haired one raced in for a hug and kept crying deeply, finally saying,

"Jesus, I-I thought you'd hit me... fo-for breaking the plate," he stammered, hands grasping tightly at the back of Link's t-shirt. He hadn't found a more comforting hug since Zelda. "I'm so fucking stupid, I'm sorry I did it."

"Dark, listen to yourself for a moment," Link laughed quietly. "You broke a dinner plate from a large kitchen set of plates. You broke _one_ plate. Why on Earth would I ever hit you for something like that? Jeez, I've probably done it at least three times before."

Dark seized all crying at those words. Yes, he only broke a plate. One plate. And this man his age was certainly not going to hurt him. Holy Hell, that was the most comforting thing he'd heard in ages. He wasn't going to be abused for one simple mistake. Finally.

He pulled away from Link after such long contact and released a heavy breath.

"Don't ever be that sorry for something like this," Link chuckled, rubbing his neck. "Not around me, at least. Now c'mon, let's pick this baby up and finish as much as we can tonight."

After the dish incident, clean-up had gone by a lot faster than that. Link had finished getting all remaining trash out of the living room, scrubbed the carpet and walls, and even vacuumed the entire area as well as the couches too. Dark was done with the kitchen too which only left the dining room, the room behind the living room, and upstairs. Dark mentioned to say that they wouldn't be cleaning the basement because he and his father hardly went down there and they wouldn't be cleaning his own room or his dad's either because he said his own was fairly well-kempt. On the other hand, he didn't even _want_ to know what was going on with his dad's room.

Link moved back into the kitchen and rested a hand on Dark's shoulder as they surveillanced the area with keen eyes. It looked like an entirely new place in both the kitchen and living room. Link looked to Dark and smiled crookedly, nodding.

"We'll come back tomorrow after school again and finish up before dinner," Link suggested.

Dark liked the idea of that. He suddenly, though, looked a bit lost in thought.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'll stay home the night, Link," Dark stated. "And I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Link's mouth fell open. "A-are you sure? I mean, I really don't mind if you come home with me. I mean, the extra bedroom and all..."

"I'll be fine." Dark nodded with a smile. "I just want to think of things."

Link's mouth finally said okay but his face was clearly showing concern for his new found friend. But he smiled anyway. He knew Dark would be okay. He reached around Dark which had the skinnier teen pleased with more human contact but instead, Link rested his hand along the back of Dark's neck, pulling him closer so that Link could kiss him on the forehead. The other teen was stunned with the gesture but did not act it, sending a playful smirk to the blond and his friend soon left after.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The most unexpected situation Link would ever find himself in was this one. He had spoken to Dark specifically about their relationship and it seemed to be at a stand-still after that point on because of their words shared. Link felt like rolling his eyes in ignorance at his stupidity but instead rolled his eyes back in pleasure.

Link loudly released a moan, grasping onto Dark's shoulder while the pale teen leaned over top of him. The slender fingers of the other were cupping his extremely hard manhood, talentedly stroking the length in a careless pace. He cried out softly again but found himself lost in Dark's moist lips. They shared one another's taste until Dark slapped him harshly across the face.

Link gasped and his eyes instantly snapped open, watering. He was in his dark bedroom by himself. His loud pants echoed in all corners of the room and his eyes glanced to his digital clock, showing him what a late time in the night it was.

"_What a fucking sick and peculiar dream indeed._"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Dark found it an entirely reasonable time to find himself lost in the world of his bedroom. It was such a free, lax feeling that rushed through his body every time he thought of his father being in jailed and having the house to himself.

Plus, fuck it, he was home alone. Of course he was going to just hang around naked. Yes, he was completely naked.

His skin just crawled in goose bumps and he grinned eagerly while resting on his bed. Being home alone was electrifying.

He knew it was late but he had become much of an insomniac recently due to all the changing and crazy events going on. And also because he just found himself so entranced with watching Link sleep. Dark smirked. He knew that sounded creepy altogether but it was true. He had been with Zelda for a long time but had never been with her long enough to have the experience of watching her sleep.

Hell, he still found himself missing Zelda plenty but he honestly never thought of missing Link like this while home for the night. And this was the _kid_ Dark's talking about! The kid that he'd just recently beat up! The one he could not have given one fuck about weeks ago! This was about until finally realizing what an all right guy he was.

Dark groaned while getting up from his bed and went to his door, shutting it over to view his full length mirror. His eyes gazed along his whole body, trailing along from the large dips in his collar bones, to his flat stomach, along his private parts and finally to his bruised knees. He was one unhealthy looking fuck but he had to give it up to himself that he was surprised he was still living. He smiled weakly, watching his own red eyes look back at himself. What a weird expression to be wearing on his face. He scrunched his nose up and thought that even that looked better.

"_I sure am proud at the size of my cock though._" He grinned deviously at thinking those words. "_God, I'm a sick bastard._"

That was both pleasing yet awful to hear. He wondered what Link honestly thought of him. That was frightening in itself because he had never really wondered what someone thought of himself. He blushed, another awkward feat on his face and he growled at himself for that.

"Link, oh, Link," Dark tutted, shaking his head. He kept his eyes low and focused on his length. Slowly, his hand trailed to the head and his teased himself slightly. "I wonder what _you'd_ really think of this."

He felt a sudden rush of blood to his nether region and was shocked and embarrassed of that yet again. All he had done was question what Link would think. Not like they'd ever get that far. He couldn't ever imagine Link forfeiting up his manhood and wrapping his silky, smooth lips around –

"Oh God..." he moaned softly, smacking his forehead.

This couldn't be real. These thoughts were ridiculous. They had fooled around, kissed a little, and Dark maybe gave him head – but holy Hell, these thoughts really were absurd! They were going _nowhere_! Even Dark clearly understood that Link was head over heels for his ex, Zelda. There was no way he'd be able to stand a chance against something like that! Plus, they were arch enemies! Arch enemies don't do these sorts of things! And what would Ganondorf even think? The big brute would probably disown him from their group of friends!

But there was something that was still nagging Dark in the back of his mind. It was screaming that Link was _all_ his. Link had always been under his grasp, even if it weren't originally sexual and it was just for his own amusement to cause the blond pain! Link was his! From the beginning to now! Never Ganondorf's, like the red head had believed; he was _his_.

At that thought, Dark's face grew darker indeed as he wrapped his fingers around himself and began pumping, eyes eagerly watching back at his reflection.


	17. Apology

**Chapter 17 - Apology**

A really rough way to wake up in the morning is a loud call from a cell phone. The sound vibrated off the walls amongst Link's room and the teen groaned loudly, shoving his face back into his pillow. The sound had beckoned to him yet again and he finally pushed himself up, snatching the phone.

"Hello?" he asked meagrely, collapsing back onto his stomach.

"_Hey Link, it's Dark,_" the other teen replied.

Link glared over at his clock. "You do realize it's six o'clock?"

"_Yeah, but whatever,_" he snorted back. "_The reason I called was to let you know I forgot my backpack and car at your place._"

Link's eyes widened in realization as he craned his neck back to peer at the computer desk. Dark's homework and bag had been exactly where they'd left it. And his car. Ugh.

"Your English assignment isn't due until Monday, isn't it?" Link questioned, yawning loudly into the mouth piece and rubbing his eyes. He moved onto his back for a more proper conversation. "You could just leave it here if you want."

"_Nah, it's not and sure, why not,_" Dark said. "_What of my car?_"

Link grimaced. "We can meet up and you can come back to my place for a bit."

"_Well, you probably look like shit, so I can just come over myself,_" Dark said playfully.

The blond was laughing, shaking his head. "I don't think I look like shit, maybe a bit greasy, but not like shit."

"_We'll meet up then?_"

"Yeah, I'll be out soon and I'll meet you halfway."

"_Right at the borderline? Is where I'm gonna wait, for you?_" Dark teased.

Link furrowed his brow, holding back a laugh. "What's that? Black Eyed Peas? God, they suck, just get going."

"_Whoever said I liked them?_" Dark laughed loudly and hung up, leaving Link to listen only to the dial tone in his empty room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Link hadn't bothered changing, still sporting his light blue pyjama combo. There was something that made him stop in front of the mirror in the hallway to check his hair before leaving. It had always been messy but he was moving strands about, seeing where each lock of hair seemed better in a different spot. He scowled at himself, feeling idiotic at that and left the house, snatching his brown sweater off the coat rack.

Although it was the middle of June, the mornings were still cold sometimes. Link zipped up his sweater and shivered slightly, eyes floating along the dew covered grass on the nearby boulevards. It was a beautiful day though and it made him want to hang out with Sheik and Saria again.

It had only been since about last week when they were last together but he missed the friendly duo and missed being with them altogether. Link would most likely meet up with his friends today in school and ask them to go down to Lake Hylia for a swim or something this weekend. There were only two more weekends left, finals, and then freedom! Jeez, he really couldn't wait!

It had only been a few more minutes of walking by himself, hands shoved in pockets, when he spotted Dark a couple of blocks down from him. He smiled and waved; Dark waved back nonchalantly.

When they met together, Link shared a small 'hey' and Dark nodded, looking rather distant, but Link just assumed he was tired. The blond had also taken note though that Dark always seemed out of it... and that was most likely due to the fact that he had such a crappy father and probably preferred living amongst his thoughts instead.

"Link," Dark started quietly as they started back down the sidewalk to Link's house. He sighed and gazed up in the direction of the sky. "I'm really not one for apologizing but I'm sorry about the way I was acting in the kitchen yesterday."

Link's brow instantly was stitching together and he began shaking his head. Dark interrupted any lines of speech though.

"I don't usually crack like that but I've had enough of my dad recently," Dark explained, voice thick. He was sighing again. His throat was aching while saying all of these things to Link. Dark had known Link, to a personal extent, maybe of about two weeks, but felt thousands times safer speaking with him of his personal life rather than Ganondorf. "It's just, if I do anything wrong – even making a minuscule mistake – he takes his anger out on me and when the plate hit the ground, I damn well panicked. In that moment, I felt helpless again and I couldn't even see you there and I just felt like _he _was there."

Link wasn't sure of how to make Dark feel better. Would he touch his shoulder sympathetically? Would he tell him everything was going to be all right? Dark had some peculiar shell that was slowly breaking down but was not far enough cracked yet for Link to completely understand what was going on his head. The boy clearly didn't mind contact when he was in charge and allowing it, but Link felt uneasy of any contact with Dark as of right now.

The pale boy sighed again and finally turned his head, although keeping it low, and gazed at Link thoughtfully. He slowly began to smile playfully. "Thank you for listening."

Link liked the sound of how sincere Dark had been and he looked back into the other's red eyes, nodding.

"So, Linky-boy, what are you up to on the weekend?" Dark asked cheerfully, mood entirely changing.

Link tiredly smiled and shrugged. "I was wanting to go to the beach with Saria and Sheik for a while, but I wasn't sure when. I think I might take today off though, go Saturday, and finish that English assignment Sunday."

Dark raised his black eyebrows underneath his messy bangs and grinned, sharp canine teeth glinting at Link. "Of course, summer is nearing; I can see why you'd like to visit the beach. I'll allow that."

"Uh, what?" Link suddenly coughed out. "Oh no, just because you've been living in my house does not mean you 'own' me."

"Aww, maybe someday we'll play owner and pet," Dark teased in a low tone, eyes glinting madly at some further intent while he leaned closely into the blond.

Link shrugged him off.

"But kid, you do want to be with me this weekend, don't you?" Dark asked, laughter lacing his tone.

Link stared back at Dark, tilting his head, and he began wearing a peculiar expression. Ah, now he realized why Dark was being a smartass about 'allowing him to go to the beach' and the mention of 'owner and pet'. It was most likely Dark's coping of being completely alone. Without his father, even though he was a sick bastard, he still had most likely preferred that to being entirely by himself. Dark was putting up a wall to be playful, but was honestly serious. Well, that was what Link had put together and it actually made the most sense to him.

Link grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we can hang out this weekend too. Besides, we have to finish your house tonight."

"I can still sleep at your place?" Dark wondered aloud, eyes watching the sidewalk now.

"Yeah, sure!" Link said. "My mom and dad would be happy to have you. I know there's only about a week and a half left of school... so does that mean you'll still be at my place?"

Dark glanced to Link in a very perplexed manner and nodded. "Yes, I'll still be raiding the extra space in your house and your fridge."

Link laughed and glanced to his left as they were finally turning up his driveway to his home. Maybe he could go back to sleep for a bit before having his shower. He allowed Dark in first and followed in after. The black haired boy glanced back at Link while removing his shoes and his jerked his head a bit in the direction of the kitchen. Link was soon following him in there.

"I just wanted an apple before I explained a few things," Dark smirked, sliding to the refrigerator as Link brought himself to their small kitchen table, sitting in the chair facing Dark's back end. He popped back up with a small, red apple, wiping it off on his tank top appearing from beneath his open button-up. Dark would often keep his eyes away from Link, as the blond often noticed, when saying something serious and he was doing that currently. "Remember that kiss from a few days back that I asked you for?"

Link felt his throat tighten and he nodded slightly, eyes growing in concern. It was funny because he hadn't wanted to do it at all but when he began kissing Dark, he actually... enjoyed it. He didn't really feel like thinking about it so soon after; he stomach began to feel a bit nauseous.

"I apologize for that as well," Dark said, hissing the words between his teeth. He took a nasty bite of the apple and Link watched him struggle with the apology. "My dad's fucked me up and he's fucked me up beyond repair, Link."

Link frowned. He wanted to say that wasn't true but Dark had hardly been at his home for a week. He really did know nothing of the broken teenager. His fingers anxiously played with each other beneath the table.

Dark brought himself to the seat across the Link and he sat down, eyes focused on the apple.

"And I just thought in that moment that I could control you," Dark muttered sickly, his cheeks flushing a tinge of red. He was getting angry with himself. "And I never want to do that to you again, Link. And that blowjob too. I am just so fucking sorry to an unfathomable amount."

Link was very surprised to hear these words from Dark Link of all people but was so very ecstatic that Link was able to hear this for himself. It really meant the world to him and his chest ached slightly at the words echoing in his head.

Finally, Dark brought his head up to make eye contact with Link and the connection stayed, burning pretty strongly. Link began smiling and said,

"Thank you, Dark. You don't realize how sweet of a guy you really are."

Suddenly, a smirk passed Dark's face. "I've received the compliment 'sweet'? Dear Link, I thought you would've given me something like 'fiery' or 'fierce'," the dark haired teen joked.

Link began laughing at Dark to the point of holding his gut albeit what Dark had said was not even that hilarious. Maybe it was from being over-tired. He soon got up from his chair, told Dark he'd be taking a shower, and headed upstairs on his own, leaving the dark haired teen to roam his house.

About an hour later the teens left for school, Dark taking his own car from Link's driveway. He had realized that only later after Link left from his house last night that he left his car there. Link and Dark both sped off in opposite directions, soon to be at same school anyway in a few minutes' time.

It had come to Link's attention that not only had he been avoiding Sheik and Saria on purpose due to his personal problems, but also that he felt terrible of doing it. Since everything was at a standstill and calm for the moment he thought he'd open back up to them and maybe even speak of Dark's arrival in his home.

Saria and Sheik had often been in the library in the early mornings now, seated at the further tables hidden back behind all the thousands of books and enormous bookshelves. Link went downstairs to the library first thing and headed all the way to the back tables, swerving around shelves. He smiled thankfully when he spotted them there and waved eagerly at the duo.

"Link!" Saria squeaked, bouncing in her wooden chair. She cupped her face and glanced at Sheik, wide-eyed.

Sheik smiled crookedly and laughed, "Look who's finally come out of the dungeon to join us!"

Link smiled thankfully at their eager acceptance and sat down across from Sheik. Saria was on the other side of the small table.

"Guys, I'm so sorry about all this weird 'not hanging out with you' stuff," Link sighed out. He rubbed his forehead. "I'm just caught up with a lot of things, y'know?"

"Link, it's understandable," Saria replied softly. "It's fine."

"Well, it's not exactly fine when I've got no Xbox to play with but fine. Fine then." Sheik stated. A playful shine fired through his red eyes.

Link laughed softly at Sheik and so did Saria. The blond teen was at relief that it was so easy to be on good terms with his two best friends again.

"So, I was thinking we hit the beach on Saturday," Link said, flashing a large grin. "How 'bout it?"

Sheik nodded eagerly and Saria beamed.

"I'd love to, Link!" Saria exclaimed.

They were then shushed by the librarian stacking books nearby and they all glared at her in the same moment. When looking back to each other, they all had a small laugh.

"What I was going to say, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Saria growled, glancing at the librarian again, "was that yes, I'm interested because I'd have to say I'm rather pale for prom!"

Sheik chuckled lowly, adding, "I don't need no sun, but I'd like to go for a swim!" He had always had a slightly darker skin tone than Link and Saria so of course Sheik would never need a specific tan for any special events.

"All right then, one o'clock I'll pick you losers up?" Link joked. The blond winked at the pair teasingly.

His two friends were rolling their eyes but nodding in agreement.

"Okay, so now for some weird news that you'd never expect in your entire lifetime," Link then murmured seriously.

Saria's face instantly grew solemn and Sheik looked a bit perturbed but their ears remained listening.

Link began rubbing the back of his head and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing ever came out.

"... Link?" Saria mumbled, head tilting slightly. She leaned forward over the corner of the table and rested her hand on Link's. "You know you can tell us anything, Link. We're your best friends for a reason." Sheik was nodding at her remark.

Link sighed and ran a hand up and down his face. "... Dark's been staying at my house."

"You – _WHAT_?" Sheik said loudly, jumping from his spot and slamming his hands down on the table. He acquired the librarian's attention once more. With her large glasses and frail hand whisking her grey hair from her face, she shot a nasty look at the three teenagers.

"If I have to tell you kids one more time –"

"Be quiet, librarian person book lady! This is some serious freakin' business, okay?" Sheik shouted back, resting back down in his seat and finally looking back to Link. "I'm sorry, but I need to hear that again."

"Dark Link, the asshole we've all abhorred for the last thirteen years of our lives, has been staying at my home for approximately the last two weeks," Link explained again, cringing at hearing that out loud.

Sheik looked slightly enraged but Saria was sporting an entirely curious expression.

"... and well, I know it may be hard to believe, but he isn't as much as an asshole we all thought he was..." Link said sadly. "He's gone through a lot."

Saria was shaking her head, maybe from shock, and Sheik's face remained in a hard rock position of betrayal. When Saria gazed at Sheik, she glowered at him, and looked to Link.

"How did he manage to be staying at your house?" Saria asked calmly. "Or is that a secret?"

"Is that why you've been hiding this from us all this time?" Sheik asked darkly, hair covering his one eye more securely – a shield of emotion. His other, exposed eye remained dull.

"Yes, that's why I've also been avoiding you guys out of school." Link's throat was growing dry. "It's just – it was... was a weird situation we both got caught in at the same time. And Dark has been very insecure about it the entire time... and I'm not even sure I shouldn't have told you all this so far."

The other two remained silent, waiting for more.

"You know, I could tell by the amount that he's opened up to me that his big, scary high school persona he's put on is a huge facade to fit in with Ganon, Mido, and all those guys," he explained thickly. "He hasn't even told any of them the stuff I know to the extent I've learned about him."

Sheik's face now looked softer, his hard expression falling. Some bullies did have walls and now this did explain Dark's hatred for all people other than himself. And as for Saria, well, she looked very hurt. From Link's words, which sounded very truthful, showed that Dark was more complex than they all ever intended he would be.

"I'll tell you this but I swear you can't tell a soul," Link whispered, his voice now a harsh hush. "Promise me."

"I promise," Saria said meekly. Sheik nodded.

"His dad is currently in jail and why he is, well, it's in reference to Dark, but I can't say much more than that. My dad escorted Dark to my house and he's been with us ever since. He really is hurt so I've been helping him," Link finished, a shaky sigh escaping his lips.

He raised a trembling hand to his forehead and just pushed along his temple, eyes squeezing shut. It really all was too much. Family problems of his own with his parents on the verge of divorce plus him having to be a constant support for another boy with problems far worse than what he was experiencing was emotionally weight bearing. His eyes began burning with the feel of tears sprouting but he opened his eyes, inhaling deeply. Link's eyes looked on at the other two with a glossy cerulean stare.

"Link, man, I'm sorry," Sheik admitted. He looked speechless. "You're really going through a lot."

Saria looked on sadly at Link.

The blond laughed pathetically, waving his hand about. "Now now, I don't need a pity party."

"Link, you don't have to bottle these things up with us around. We'll listen," Saria ensured.

Link found himself sighing, yet again. "I know. I just need a break, really. I thought the beach would be good for that."

Sheik smiled goofily. "I gotcha. Of course we'll go to the beach. I should buy some sort of cute pink shorts to match Saria's bathing suit."

"Excuse me!" Saria gushed, blushing after. She swatted at Sheik and he ducked back from her, grin protruding his face. "I'll actually be wearing my blue top and bottoms there, I think!"

"All right, all right!" Link laughed at his friends and pulled back Saria's hands to break up the small but playful fight. "Thanks guys, you really do help with how crap I'm feeling recently."

They both smiled at Link, equally happy with hearing that.

0o0o0o0o0o0

School went great. This was all supposed to be a normal day after school as well. Link would watch TV, maybe play some Xbox 360 with Dark, and then go to bed early to get ready for the beach tomorrow.

But it didn't seem to be running so smoothly anymore.

"I'm leaving, Link, for good. I think this is better for all of us."

It was in that moment that Link charged at his dad, taking him to the ground. Cale was in his lawyer's suit and what once was a suitcase full of papers and legal documents was full of clothes, but Link did not care; his first instinct was to stop his father. Suit now dirtied and case tossed to the side, the young blond pinned his father to the ground. Link had his fist raised high, ready to harm him if necessary.

In a panic, Cale shouted, "Link! You can't do this!" He flinched away from his son when the teenager's fist rose higher.

Dark suddenly darted to the top of the stairs, eyes now wide in worry for both participants in this little battle.

"Oh yes, father. Yes, I can!" Link shouted madly, eyes flaring maliciously.

"Link! I didn't know what I was doing!" his dad panted.

"Yes you did!" Link swung his fist to Cale's face but it was suddenly grasped by pale hands.

Link froze, eyes widening to a major amount. This was all too familiar. Where had he heard this before? He glanced back over his shoulder and it was Dark that had jumped in, tightly holding his arm right before hitting his dad's face.

The father of the blond sighed yet still looked worried. "I really didn't!" he argued. "And Malon's a wreck and I can't fix this without leaving! You know I've ruined everything!"

Slowly, Dark assisted Link in standing, his legs trembling from exhaustion and anger. The blond was about to give up from everything and when he assumed he couldn't help his mother and father with their marriage anymore, he suddenly didn't give up because he felt a lot stronger with Dark holding him up. He sighed, shaking his head while gazing at his uneasy dad on the floor.

"Dad, you and mom mean the world to me," Link said quietly, voice strained from yelling. "And if you left each other, you know how much that would hurt me. I don't understand why you just can't take a break from work, sort things out with mom, and then go back when you're both ready to trust each other again."

There was a long and hard pause shared between the three men in the hallway. Cale slowly pushed himself up, glancing away from the teens for a moment, and he warily looked back to them after while brushing off his suit. Face grave yet perplexed, he looked on at his son like he had said something stupid and intelligent all in one. It was a very strange expression for Cale and neither Link nor Dark had witnessed it before this moment.

"I can't stress the amount of times I mean when I say I'm sorry," Cale finally expressed sadly. "I'm sorry, Link. I keep thinking of rash and quick decisions to remove myself from this situation but neither Malon nor you would ever appreciate me again in this lifetime."

Link assumed that meant he was staying and he thanked the Gods and whoever else out there that was watching. Now that his father seemed entirely sure of staying, he realized that he wouldn't have to worry that much about his parents fixing their predicament themselves. He felt a bit upset before because it always seemed like his father was going to leave from the house and never come back but he kept coming back anyway. Maybe that was his duty as a father always beaconing him back.

"Thank you," Link murmured weakly, turning toward the staircase.

Dark grasped Link's shoulders tightly from behind and assisted in keeping him up as he suddenly looked very exhausted. The blond didn't shrug away the touch, seeming thankful, and the boys headed upstairs.

Link collapsed down on his bed and Dark stood in front of him for a moment before murmuring that he was going to go check on Cale. He nodded vaguely and rested a hand to his forehead, pushing his messy golden bangs back. The dark haired boy was gone in a flash.

It had only felt like seconds later but Link suddenly heard Dark whispering, "He's staying."

The blond felt relief wash over all him. Link then laid back in bed, hand still on his forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" Dark taunted, smirk gracing his face. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am..." Link said, furrowing his brow. "It's just that – well, that happened before. Like what we were just saying; I swear I just experienced a déjà vu or something."

The skinnier teen kept standing in the middle of the room. His red eyes looked on at Link carefully and he tapped his chin in question.

"That's possible," Dark agreed. "I've had those befo–"

Link's phone began vibrating and a ringtone sounded off loudly at once. The only set of ruby eyes in the room rolled in exaggeration and he trudged over to the old computer chair, sitting down to face Link. A not so very amused expression crossed the dark haired teen's face.

"Hello?" Link suddenly answered.

"_Hi Link, it's Zel,_" she started.

Link's face paled and he sat up quickly. Dark watched on at the scene unfolding before him.

"H-hi."

"_I was just wondering if you want to hang out tonight,_" Zelda suggested, seeming friendly enough. "_We could go for a walk down to Zora's River or anything like that, maybe._"

"U-um..." Link stuttered, rushing a ragged hand repeatedly through his hair. His eyes glanced to Dark in worry. "I-I think I have plans tonight. Maybe we could go tomorrow or Sunday?"

She sighed on the other end, seeming genuinely upset. "_I can't. I'll be out of town by then with my cousins. I'm sorry, Link._"

"Oh, that's – that's fine! We can go another time, o-okay?" Link managed weakly.

Gosh, why did Zelda always have him so flustered? And even over telephone conversations! How ridiculous!

"_I'll see you Monday,_" Zelda said softly, but then her voice rose in excitement, "_Oh! I also wanted to ask you something but it's nothing really important, so I'll ask you in school, all right?_"

"Okay," Link said, just accepting her word and not questioning anything. "B-bye."

"_Bye Link!_"

"So who was that?" Dark piped in as Link shut his phone slowly.

Link looked at Dark with a hard look, zipping his mouth tight.

Dark closed his eyes, unimpressed. "It was Zelda, wasn't it?"

The blond didn't answer for a moment but then reluctantly nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry. I told her that I was busy tonight though."

"And I thank you for that," Dark murmured a little wryly.


	18. The Movie

_Whoa, man, this is an extremely short chapter in relation to the previous two, but this is where I wanted to close it off, so... _-ahem-_ Anyway, there is sort of plot movement here in relation to Dark and Link's relationship. Sort of little hints and things should (maybe) stick out here and there to you. A bit of an idea of what happens next: The next chapter begins with Link, Sheik, and Saria travelling to Lake Hylia and that's why I cut off this chapter on such a short note. Wish I updated this faster than I could have, but I swear Grade 12 is taking a beating on me. So I hope you sincerely enjoy! And if you have the time, review if you can! Like mentioned previously, they aren'__t necessary, but appreciated._ :)

* * *

**Chapter 18 - The Movie**

"Damn, Link, I can't believe I'm saying this but... the place actually looks decent," Dark admitted.

The dark haired teen brushed a forearm back along his dampened forehead to avoid touching his skin with his gloved hands. He tightly held the broom in his other hand and smirk crookedly at the area surrounding them. Link, not far off to Dark's side, while emptying the last of the dirt into the garbage can, smiled elatedly.

"I can't say it'll last long," Dark also added. "But I'll just have to remember it like this in this moment." He swallowed quite noticeably and just kept his eyes busy, glancing fervently around the kitchen. He was avoiding thanking Link; of course the blond realized that. He did glance back at Link though and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Link beamed. "You deserve it, man." He handed the dustpan back to Dark so that the other could put it away.

"All right, so even though this place is spotless, it still reminds me of how much of a Hell-hole it is with that bastard around so let's skedaddle," Dark suggested, way back in the dark hallway.

Link squinted at him, worriedly, but just nodded. Dark was terrible at showing feelings and his concealment in the dark while saying that didn't help much. Crooked grin was plastered to the pale boy's face as he escaped back into the light and escorted Link to the door.

"Well, I say we still have enough time to catch a movie," Dark then said. "Tickets and food on me."

The door shut loudly after the two teens and Dark locked it carefully afterward.

Link raised his eyebrows questionably and glanced to the setting sun hiding amongst the quiet suburban houses. He shrugged and smiled tiredly in agreement, gazing back at Dark.

"Yeah, that'd be great, actually," he replied with a nod. "I haven't been to the movies in ages! I haven't had a break either recently at all, to be honest!"

"Perfect. First date then," Dark said nonchalantly.

Dumfounded, Link's eyes only followed Dark as he moved the blond's green car; he hadn't moved from the steps at all. Dark looked back on at Link as if he were stupid.

"Are you serious, Link? What else could it be?" Dark scoffed, a smile even set in his eyes.

"Um, two _straight _guys going and seeing a movie together? Agh, Dark, you're messed up." Link smacked his own face in defeat, slowly climbing down the stairs to the beginning of the death of his social life... or so he thought.

"Says the one who begged for a blowjob, I mean honestly," Dark grinned in reply.

Link opened his mouth to protest but laughed instead, just letting Dark win this round. He'd get his friend back somehow.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Transformers, Harry Potter, or maybe one of my all-time favourites... Friends With Benefits?" Dark questioned, overdoing the innocence lacing his voice.

Link was rolling his eyes. "Jesus, Dark... I'm going to strangle you. By the way, don't you realize that we're out here at the movie theatre and people could see us hanging out together? Doesn't that worry you?"

"You know, Link, you're not as lame as you think you are," Dark reprimanded, then muttering to the ticket sales woman behind the glass 'Two for Transformers.'

Link's mouth dropped in that moment, questioning in bewilderment, "Excuse me? When did I ever say I thought I was lame?"

"You know I'm one of those damn popular kids, yeah? Well, even though Ganon absolutely _despises_ you doesn't mean _you_ should think _you're _lame."

The blond growled in frustration. "No, that's not what I _meant_. I just meant that I thought someone would think _you're _crazy to be with me."

"I can be hanging out with whoever the Hell I want," Dark hissed back. He lamely handed the ticket woman their tickets, smiled weirdly and got the tickets back, handing one to Link. They continued walking straight ahead to the concession booths.

"Uh, whoa, okay then, Dark," Link said back quietly, not wanting to argue any further. It wasn't like they were even arguing in the first place; it was more like a little bit of a bicker.

When Dark and Link finally made it to the food counter, Dark ordered two regular cokes and a large popcorn.

"Would you like butter on that?" the worker asked Dark.

Dark turned to Link, eyebrows raised, and asked again, "Would you like butter on that, princess?"

Link clenched his teeth behind a closed mouth. "Yes, please... oh, and don't call me 'princess'."

"He _loves _it when I call him princess," Dark addressed the sales clerk, handing him a twenty.

The acne-covered boy with brown hair behind the counter honestly looked uninterested in all of this, which Link was pretty thankful for, and Dark had his change in a few moments.

"Remind me to never go to the theatre with you again," Link hissed, leaning into Dark as they headed toward their show.

"I'll make sure to call you all the names in the book I can call you, darling," Dark said sweetly. "I can tell it bothers you."

Link couldn't believe Dark. "So this is how yours and Zelda's relationship worked, then, huh? You called her a bunch of sweet-talk names and she just allowed it? Yeah, well, no."

Dark gasped dramatically, swinging the popcorn into Link's hands as he collapsed in the cushioned chair, directly in the middle of the show room. He sighed, bringing the straw up to his mouth and took a big gulp. Link sighed as well and sat himself down beside Dark.

There was this moment of relief when the movie finally started. Link no longer had to speak so Link was now a happy customer. Now, ever since Link had found more interest in Dark, which had just been the last couple of weeks, he was noticing a lot of peculiar things during Transformers 3. The moment that stood out to him the most was when Carly, the main character's girlfriend, was missing in action and so was Bee, the main character's alien robot car, but Sam, the main character, just bitched and moaned for Bee. He wanted to see his damn car more than his girlfriend. It didn't make sense but it seemed as though Sam had been falling more for his car all along rather than his 'Angel'.

It honestly made Link laugh more than anything, and at one point when Sam, Bee, and Carly were all back together and both Sam's car and his girlfriend were in trouble, Sam screamed "BEE!" and not for Carly. Link burst out laughing at that. Dark looked on a Link in amusement, chuckled, and crossed his arms, eyes gliding back to the screen.

"Have you noticed how in love with his car he is?" Link muttered, leaning in toward Dark.

"It started in the first movie," was all Dark replied.

Sort of astonished by the answer, Link just nodded anyway. Why would Dark have noticed that anyway? A weird thing to notice.

The movie went further along, developing at what seemed at quite a quick rate, yet Link hadn't even noticed the real amount of time had passed. His favourite part of the movie was when Bee was in trouble and Sam was hiding under a car with Carly yet he couldn't go save his car because Sam would have been destroyed by the other alien robots in a second. He was struggling to get away from Carly and the evil Decepticon brought Bee to the ground, the Autobot noticing his owner hiding under the car. They had a frightening long amount of eye contact and suddenly Dark grasped Link's hand that had been on the arm rest.

That was definitely his favourite part.

After the movie, Dark was quiet again, but he didn't seem like he was upset or anything. Link smiled thoughtfully and nudged Dark on the shoulder as they were heading back to his car.

"We'll go for a walk," Link suggested, gesturing his head back to the sidewalk across the parking lot.

Dark, face unmoving, nodded and they continued through the lot, dodging the many moving cars that were slowly making their way out of the area of the theatre. Hands in his pockets, Dark gazed on at Link with a small smirk yet the blond hadn't even noticed. Link was looking straight ahead in the direction they were going rather than his friend on the side.

"So how did you think Transformers was?" Link asked exuberantly.

"Ah," Dark began. "A simple yet action-packed movie to follow... just like you."

Link quirked an eyebrow and wondered whether that was a compliment or an insult.

"Sorry," the red eyed boy barked out, sarcastic laugher following. "I just like teasing you. No, it was fantastic. I don't understand the change in actors for the Sam's girlfriend. Megan Fox definitely is a better looking babe."

"Actually, Dark, I'm going to have to agree with you for once!" Link laughed out. He continued laughing at himself until Dark then asked a very out of the blue question.

"What are you doing for prom?"

"Uhhh, I'm not sure," Link replied, brows pushing together. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, nothing, I was just curious," Dark simply said.

Link didn't question Dark along any further as he genuinely didn't seem like he was really even asking that for a purpose. Link side-glanced to Dark and grinned, then shaking his head. He stifled a chuckle, very horribly.

"What's so funny now, Link?" Dark asked playfully.

"Nothing. I don't know! I just like walking with you, to be honest!"

Dark peered back over and could no longer see the parking lot. Trees nearby concealed the view and they were also a long ways down the street.

"Hey, idiot, we should head back. I'm assuming you'd like to get up and ready for the beach at a reasonable time," Dark suggested, flicking his head back in the direction of which they came.

Link gave a funny little pout but nodded anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got back to Link's place, Dark scurried up to the blond's room and the other male followed soon after. Dark, of course, had brought himself to be laying on Link's bed while scrolling through his phone, looking bored. Link raised an eyebrow and continued standing in the middle of the room until Dark gazed over at him.

"_What_?" the dark haired snapped, furrowing his brow immensely at the other. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was gonna go to sleep. You know, because of my plans tomorrow? And you're in my bed," Link explained, still looking confused.

"Ah, I see how it is, I see how it is," Dark retorted, "Kicking me out of your room because you want no more loving from Dark."

The skinner teen dragged himself off of Link's bed, turned around for a moment to mess up his blankets even more, and then spun back around to face his friend again. With laughter set in his eyes alone, his mouth pulled up into a funny smile as he neared Link. Each teen stood face to face and their eyes viciously searched one another until Dark grasped at Link's arm, suddenly kissing the boy on the forehead. It was a sarcastic gesture, Link automatically assumed until Dark pulled away. At the moment Dark moved back, his ruby eyes had grown softer and he smiled softly, nodding. Link felt a terrible tension wrenching around inside of his gut that was screaming numerous things about his next move.

"_Link, just kiss the damn bastard of your own will. I know your first kiss with him and that blowjob were more so enforced, but you can make this moment yours!_

"_No, damn it, leave all of that for Zelda! You know she's interested in you and you still find her attractive as Hell!_

"_Don't do anything. Just don't do anything about either of them._

"_Take this chance!_"

Link sighed. As Dark headed towards the door, leaving the blond's grasp just for a moment, he gasped, bringing himself to tug the pale man back towards his own body.

The raven haired teen looked a bit miffed at being manhandled in such a fashion but Link held at Dark's face and out of nowhere kissed him softly. The connection had not even lasted three seconds before the blond broke off, gazing at his socked feet in embarrassment. Dark chuckled, brushed his hand at Link's cheek, and then moved away once more. Dark's last words were a soft 'good night' before escaping the blond's room.

Link sighed, a hand slapping to his face.

"Damn it."


	19. Trip to Lake Hylia

_Yo, would you look who it is? It's that girl that takes a million years to update everything!_ ;D _Aaawww yyyeeeaa. ANYWAY, hey everybody, how're you doing? I'm just coming by here to drop off little chapter 19 for you and I quite possibly may already be working on the next chapter. Ohoho~_

_So much has happened since I've last updated in December! A friend of mine from Grade 8, when I started this story actually (about four good years ago, then) and I remember her loving it at the time, passed away recently in February so I had some coping issues with that. I am continuing to struggle my way through Grade 12 too; it's lots of fun though with my friends. But for good news, I'll be going to England in August to see my favourite band, Blur, closing for the Summer Olympics. I'm also seeing Coldplay again for the second time in August as well! _:D _I beat Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword in the time-being since December; have you all played it yet? It was absolutely perfect! _:) _So I just wanted to let you all know I'm still here._

_All right, so please, if you may, enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Trip to Lake Hylia**

The road to Lake Hylia was a long one from living in the middle of Hyrule City. With Link in the driver's seat, Saria by his side, and Sheik in the back with some of the supplies, the trio set out on an hour drive to the outer city and into the country side, which would eventually have them at the water's edge. Link wanted this for God knows how long and his yearning grew deeper as they hit the green land of the country. It was refreshing to be out of the city limits and for once, Link was feeling content.

The group of three chatted the time away and before they knew it they were crossing over into the sandy land of the beaches that were flowing along the sides of the cerulean waves. Lake Hylia always appeared bigger than it was; Link was smiling at the distant sight and Saria glanced at him, grin crossing her face.

"Link, you are a smart, smart man," Sheik commented lightly, slouching in the back seat, an expression of glee crossing his face. "There's barely anyone here. Genius, really."

Link laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, well, assuming that people are caught up with studying for finals next week and all, and here we are – not studying for finals."

The blond's friends laughed at Link joyfully.

Soon, the blond had parked his car along the road of the main street heading down to the beach. They had a bit of a walk but there were many fabulous stores that they could stop and peek at along the way. Flinging the heavy cooler out of the trunk, Link almost toppled over and decided to hand it to Sheik instead, to which the red eyed teen was just huffing and puffing exaggeratedly. He grabbed the umbrellas and tossed a bunch of towels to Saria, whom was already busy holding sunscreen and their bags.

The entire load piled on his friends, Link was literally laughing out loud as he slammed his trunk, two umbrellas still tucked under his arm. They looked at him, unimpressed.

"What?" Link asked, pretending to not understand what he had done.

They both chuckled at him and the trio began their way down the road.

It wasn't very often that people would see homes in the general area near Lake Hylia, but there were many souvenir shops and stores. This place didn't even have an official name; what Link would refer to it when he was speaking about the stores and the little homes nearby would be the Sanctuary of the Zoras. Generations ago, the Zora people used to live around this area when the Hero of Time was still alive. The people that have stayed there, well, most of them were the future generations to that of the Zoras. It was stereotypical but Link found it most of the time to be true – most of the citizens that lived within the limits of Lake Hylia were pale and great swimmers, much like the Zoras once were. It was certain that a lot of people carried on to live in the area of which their ancestors did. The people that were once called Gorons had their ancestors stay in the rocky areas of the vast land located near Death Mountain – excluding his gym teacher, Mr. Darunia, of course. He had moved into Hyrule City years ago. Then, Hylians stayed in the main Hyrule City area. Many of these traditions had continued on.

"Liiiink, oh, Link, this necklace is fabulous," Saria gushed, almost pushing her face against the glass of a nearby store. Fumbling the bags and sunscreen in her hands to just one hand, she began brushing her green locks away from her face to continue staring at it. The boys stopped and looked at it with her. It had a collection of many beads on it, all shades of blue, which varied from being shiny to dull. One sapphire hung from the middle of it below. "You should buy that for me."

Sheik laughed. "Uh, what? What would you even wear that with, Saria? You barely wear jewellery!"

Link cocked an eyebrow at the price: One hundred-fifty rupees. It wasn't that much, although he didn't currently have that much money on him.

"My prom dress," she sighed ruefully. "It's green, but I think it would look beautiful." Her dark blue eyes went blank.

"It's okay, Saria," Sheik reasoned, "Maybe you can find another necklace that's cheaper in Hyrule City!"

Saria exhaled dramatically again, leaving from window and Sheik smiled at Link, the two of them catching up to her.

"All right, guys, so hypothetically speaking time," Link said in a tone that was as cheerful as he could muster. His friends on either side listened carefully, Saria cocking her head and Sheik absolutely silent. "Say if you had two people after you; they both liked you, from as far as you could tell anyway."

"Uh huh," Sheik murmured with a grin.

"This works for both of you... but one's a guy and the other's a girl."

Both friends' faces contorted to an expression of confusion, them glancing over Link's shoulders at each other.

"Th-this isn't hypothetical at all, is it?" Sheik asked in sneaking suspicion and Saria sort of nodded in agreement.

"Okay, whatever! You got me! But please listen, I'm having issues and having two best friends, one girl and one guy, is nice! And I know you guys won't judge because you're great people!"

Saria started giggling, but then agreed, "Yes, of course, Link, we won't judge. Well, from my honest opinion, I would just take a step further with either of them. Don't entirely use them or play them, but get to know them better!"

"Yeah!" Sheik chimed in, throwing his arms up. Almost fumbling with the cooler in his hands, he repositioned it a bit higher and continued to stumble along with the other two. "And, when you can tell out of the two who is more genuine, start a closer relationship with them."

"I think Sheik's right; it's like a test of who is genuine or not," Saria said with a smile. "Does that help?"

"I guess so," Link chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, you guys are right. Thanks!"

Eventually Link, Saria, and Sheik made it down to the beach in one piece. It was hardly at all busy save for a few girls and boys their age and some older people as well.

Saria right away set up the area, laying down a beach towel, angling the umbrellas the correct way and nestling the cooler into the perfect bit of cool sand under the umbrella itself. Sheik had already whipped off his t-shirt and hooted and hollered until he wildly ran into the water and dived into the lazy waves below. Link stayed back near Saria who was just starting to lie down on her own towel.

"Heading in, Link?" Saria said while laughing softly. She began to rest back on her towel, while still gazing up at Link.

"Yeah, man! Come on!" Sheik shouted in the distance, waving his arms at his blond friend.

Link flashed him the 'one second' finger and sat down in the sand beside Saria. His green haired friend was now lying flat on her back in the sun just like she had wanted to be, but eventually, she knew Link had stayed for a purpose. Saria cracked open her left eye and glanced up at Link.

"What's up, Link?" She soon started the first set of shared words.

"I was thinking you'd take this better than Sheik because you're certainly the more sensible one," Link explained, laughter escaping from his throat at those last words. "But it's Dark, by the way. The boy that I was talking about on the walk here."

Saria made a noise in her throat, almost like she understood. "No, I knew that, Link. You don't have to be an intellectual genius to understand that."

Link laughed weakly and shook his head. "Ah, well, I'm stuck in a funny predicament, aren't I? Interested in the most popular boy in school who originally hated my guts so now we have to keep up our old personas really well so people don't think we've suddenly turned around and claimed we're gay for each other." The blond sighed and then couldn't help but chuckle a little at that explanation.

"You think he honestly likes you? Or is he just playing a game to get into your head and use you?" Saria inquired, which was a smart question; Link instantly agreed.**  
**  
"No, I think he's serious," Link stated calmly, where on the inside, he was not. Dark really was interested in him; it just sort of hit Link in that instant. "Good Goddesses, that's weird, isn't it?"

"Weirdest thing I've ever heard," Saria shared softly, nodding her head. Her eyes remained closed throughout the entire conversation. "How can you tell he's serious?"

"Well, he's a dick but I'm kind of warming up to his bad-boy character. I think learning a bit about his past made me feel different... I don't pity him, don't get me wrong, but I just feel like someone should have stepped in along the way and helped the damn kid out. He's more understandable now." Link exhaled loudly, thinking about all the nice things he could say to give Saria evidence. "He brought me to the movies and paid for all the food. He initiated a little bit of hand-holding in the theatre."

Saria cooed softly at that and pried her eyes open for a moment to witness Link's bright red face.

"What else? Oh, he kissed me on the forehead before he went into our spare bedroom..." Link trailed off.

"And...?" Saria questioned, understanding there was more.

"And... and – I, um, dragged him back to... give him a quick kiss good night," Link blabbered out, shutting his eyes in embarrassment at that. "And he complied."

"The way you talk about this tells me that even more has happened," Saria squealed in excitement. "Aww, Link, you're becoming a big boy now!"

"Shush up, Saria, you are sending me into an eternal chamber of shame," Link laughed back, punching her shoulder.

She sniggered at the small nudge she received from Link and winked up at him. "So give me the dirty details! I want to know more!"

"Jeez, I'm stuck in this position, aren't I?" Link said weakly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He glanced in Sheik's direction to make sure he wasn't anywhere nearby to hear within an earshot. He gazed back at Saria and said in a hushed tone, "He willingly sort of... gavemeablowjob."

Saria started snorting from trying to contain her laughter. "Oh my God, Link, I'm gonna cry." She began to hold onto her stomach and rolled away from him. "He must be h-head over heels for you!" she cried out, body wracking in laughter. "No, seriously!"

Link, still ashamed to even admit that to anyone, just stayed stubbornly quiet. He sighed softly and rubbed at his temples.

"Anyway, was there anything else that stood out to you that seems like he likes you?" Saria finally asked sincerely, voice serene now.

Link glanced back down at her. "We went for a walk and he asked me if I had plans for prom. I just said 'I don't know' pretty much, because I'm assuming I'm gonna go with you guys –"

Saria nodded, furrowing her brow.

"– so I asked him why he wanted to know and he just said he was wondering and that was it."

"Oh my God, Link, you don't know what that means, do you?" Saria suddenly sat up so fast that Link jumped back, digging his hands into the sand for moral support. "_Link_!"

"What, what?" he said irritably. "I just think he wanted to know, that's all. Maybe for conversation he just asked that. Why would he care?"

"It means that he was implying that he wanted to go with you!" she quickly rapt out.

"How does that even mean that," Link stated in monotone, rather than questioning in.

"Well, seeing as you can't read a person as well as us girls can..." Saria started, gazing up at the sky. Link rolled his eyes at that. "... I'll explain it. He was _not _just asking that for conversation because why would he avoid you asking him 'Why?' back about it? He didn't want to answer probably because he's got this big ego thing to hold up, even around you. You didn't ask him plans about his prom, did you?"

Link suddenly clued into what Saria was getting to. "Oh. I didn't. No."

"See, if you did, at the time you probably would've realised – I'm guessing this bit because he probably would've given you a crap answer anyway – that he doesn't have a date or a certain friend to go with and then it would've been _you _asking him to go with you. It's kind of like reverse psychology."

"Whoa, wait, so do I ask him out, o-or...?" Link stuttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Slow down there, tiger," Saria chuckled. "I thought you said you were having issues deciding out of _two_ people who even like you currently."

Link literally smacked his face into the palm of his hand.

Saria winked. "Your duty before prom then is to figure out who you'd feel more comfortable with going to prom just based on how your relationships are progressing. See what I mean?"

Link nodded in understanding.

"I mean, he'll probably end up asking you to go anyway. Seems like Dark Link's only weakness is you."

Link felt very hollow all of a sudden and he fervently brought his eyes to Saria's. "How can you tell?"

"Why else would a boy like _that _give you a blowjob?" Saria laughed in amusement. "He's got a thing for you, it's obvious. Even if he's mean sometimes, that's just his cool wall. Seems like you're making it crumble."

Link had to laugh at that, nodding. "You're right. Thanks for listening; I really wanted to get this all out to someone."

"Lemme guess, the other person is Zelda?" Saria asked, nodding her head to the side to gaze at him in disapproval.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled unsurely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gosh, you are stuck with the two most popular people at Hyrule High and they both genuinely like you. I think any person, even if they were entirely straight, would _kill _to be in your position!"

Link laughed uncomfortably at that and nodded once more. "I guess so."

"So have you decided what you're going to do?" Saria asked brightly, closing her eyes once again to resume her suntan.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna end up just seeing who likes me best and who I end up liking best. Thanks, Saria."

"No problem, Link. Now get out in the lake so I can tan! I need to look good for prom!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Link hardly thought of the conversation at all after that just because he got it off his mind, and thankfully, Saria was there to listen. Link and Sheik spent most of the time playing volleyball in the water and some other girls that lived in the area eventually joined both of them, a game between the four growing intense.

Soon, the boys left from the water, hungry for lunch as it was around one o'clock and thankfully a fry truck was nearby. Link and Sheik stopped by the umbrella to ask Saria if she wanted any and she eagerly nodded, quickly diving for her purse to get out ten rupees for them to use for her.

"Saria, you definitely gotta come in the water with us now, you've been sunbathing for like three hours," Sheik explained as he plopped down in the sand under the umbrella. "I'm surprised you're not burnt."

"I applied a lot of sunscreen before I came here," she playfully snapped back, sitting up on her towel. Link bent down and handed her fries to her. "Thanks, Link!"

He grinned at her and closely joined Sheik under the umbrella.

"I'll need some more applied though, so if anyone's willing..." she trailed off, looking at the two blonds hopefully.

Link shook his head quickly, wide-eyed, and gestured at Sheik who ruefully sighed and nodded to agree to do so.

"Yay! You guys are so nice, what would I do without you?" Saria squeaked and began to devour her fries eagerly.

"Welp, you'd have a sunburn and no lunch, that's what," Sheik laughed back and Link snorted at his reply.

"Oh, that reminds me of the time in grade eight where one of the carpenter boys went on a class trip with us, remember, to go see the My Fair Lady play out of town?" Link started laughing after saying this. "Goodness, I-I'm pretty sure he was so sure he had his money for lunch and then he didn't, so he cried pretty much the entire time..."

Saria and Sheik both started losing it too, covering their mouths with one hand and their others were occupied with the box of fries.

"But then remember, he found money near that sewer system and dropped the rupee down the hole, and oh my God –" Link couldn't even continue because he was laughing so hard at the poor boy.

"Jeez, that poor kid," Saria chimed in, wiping away her face. "He was always teased after that, but it was funny. I had never seen someone's face look so shocked or upset at losing five rupees."

"Some great memories from public school!" Sheik agreed, chuckling softly. "And don't get me even started on some of the memories in high school."

Link added, "Right! Like the time we were at the academic award ceremony in grade ten and Zelda was wearing this long skirt –"

Saria and Sheik were both giggling.

"Princess of the high school!" Saria said dramatically, holding her free hand to her chest. "Yeah, princess enough until she trips on the front of her skirt and tears it."

The three of them burst out laughing in unison.

"Or-or remember that time in English class when we had Mr. Flat and he came into class with that sad story about some boy being run over by something and he burst into tears? I couldn't get his contorted face out of my eyes! I still can't!" Sheik squeaked dramatically and covered his face at that, so Link and Saria laughed at him.

"That was hilarious," Link said with a grin. "Ah, there were some really funny things we've seen in our school time."

"Yes, we have!" Saria agreed instantly. "Gosh, I'll never forget these things, ever, guys. You both have made everything so memorable for me."

Sheik nodded with a smile and Link sighed, gazing out along the edges of the lake, getting lost in the blues. After high school, he really would miss the simplicity of everything – and of being with his friends every day.

"Well, I say back to the water!" Sheik said excitedly, dropping his box of empty fries down beside the umbrella. He bounded up, almost knocking the umbrella out of the sand and snaked by Link, rushing back through the sand to the lake. "Liiiiink! And Saria this time, you too!"

Link glanced to Saria, grin crossing his face and he also jumped from his spot. "Yeah, Saria, come on!"

Sighing, the green haired teen reluctantly lifted herself from the warmth of the towel and trudged her way through the sand to the wide open blue.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Over the time spent there, Saria even began to speak to the Zora girls that originally played volleyball with Link and Sheik, purely gossiping about the boys that went to their own schools and the people they knew in the Hyrule City area as well.

While still in the water, Sheik pulled Link off away to the side to speak to him alone.

"So I'm gonna go buy that necklace for Saria," Sheik stated seriously, bowing his head in Link's direction.  
**  
**Link jumped in the spot. "What? Seriously! You have that many rupees here?"  
**  
**"In my wallet, yeah!" Sheik gestured his head back at their beach supplies sitting further back in the sands. "I was wondering if I could just borrow your car keys so I can put the box in your car somewhere safe. I think it's worth the money and it will look beautiful on Saria."

Link went from looking shocked to smiling slightly. "You like her, don't you?"

Sheik suddenly looked embarrassed, his face turning a bright red, and he shook his head profusely. "No, no, no! Just as a friend! I seriously don't like her that way!"

"Okay, okay!" Link accepted his words. "Yeah, I'll get my keys for you. C'mon."

The two teens escaped from the water and left Saria to chat with her two new friends in the lake.

Link dug through his backpack and tugged out his keys which had fallen to the bottom of his bag. He tossed them to Sheik and the red eyed boy snatched his own wallet from his bag. He grinned at Link before leaving back in the direction of the small strip of stores in the tiny town.

The lone blond boy ended up kneeling once more in front of his bag, pulling out his cell phone. He also grabbed an unused towel nearby and brushed it roughly through his hair while checking the time. It was already 4:06PM as his phone read and he guessed that it would be best to leave from Lake Hylia by at least six so that he could go back home and make sure everything was still in one piece with his family and Dark.

He laid the towel out in full and fell back on it to do some resting himself. He checked his phone again and noticed a text message he received from a couple hours before. Furrowing his brow from staring up at his phone while holding it up against the bright sky, he opened the message. It said:

_From: Zelda  
To: Link_

_Hey Link_  
_Im still with my cousins but I was serious about speaking to you in school so please meet me in the caf at the beginning of lunch ok?_

Link stitched his brow together in wonder now rather than from the brightness of the sun. He replied:

_From: Link  
To: Zelda_

_OK, see you there._

And shut his phone.

"Who're you texting?" Saria asked suddenly, making her way up to Link in the sand.

Link right away replied, "Zelda." He was surprised with himself that he hadn't even become flustered at mentioning her name. It was most likely because of her funny text.

"Oh, what does she want?"

"She says she wants to talk to me in the cafeteria at lunch on Monday. She also tried to hang out with me yesterday but I was with Dark," Link explained slowly, his eyebrows still pushed together. He sat up to look at Saria digging through her bag. "How are your new friends?"

"They're fabulous!" Saria grinned. "I told them to text me soon or something so we could hang out again. They had to go. I noticed it was getting closer to sunset and I was wondering the time, because I thought we'd be leaving soon or something. Plus, I never got Sheik to reapply my sunscreen..." She looked genuinely upset at that. "So I'm definitely going to be in so much pain tomorrow."

Link laughed softly, and noticed she was already pulling out some Aloe to rub on her shoulders.

"Wait, where's Sheik?" she asked in sudden question.

"Had to stop at my car for a few minutes so he'll walk back by himself. He'll be back soon. Want to gather the stuff and we'll walk back in that direction to meet up with him?"

Saria smiled and nodded. "Great idea! So how come you sounded so weird when talking about Zelda? Usually your face just gets all red."

Link scoffed at that while rolling onto his knees to get his towel and Saria's as well. He stood with the towels in his hands and started shaking them out. "_She_ was being weird. She needs to talk to me but hasn't really said about what." Link glanced at Saria who was putting all their extra stuff away and she only was shaking her head.

She finally said, "Well, that is weird. I can't tell what she means by that."

Soon the duo collected their things. Link wore his own backpack and carried the cooler in one hand. Saria gathered the towels, swung her purse over her shoulder, and wore Sheik's backpack while also tucking the umbrellas under her arm. Once escaping from the sand and now on the sidewalk, their wobbly feet were abruptly at rest and they both grinned knowingly at each other for the same reason.

About three minutes of walking passed, Link and Saria sharing some quiet conversation and they then saw Sheik coming back down the sidewalk with his hands in his bathing suit's pockets. He began grinning at the sight of them and rushed forward.

"Hey, guys, where are we off to?" Sheik asked happily. He paused beside Saria and offered to take the umbrellas and his own backpack.

Link watched the two of them divvy up the items. "Well, we should probably find somewhere to eat and then we'll head home, I guess."

"Oooh, I saw a pizza joint right beside a smoothie parlour on the way back here. I know exactly where we're going," Sheik laughed elatedly, almost bouncing in the spot.

Saria and Link laughed lightly, too, before the three of them set back off in the opposite direction of the lake. They finally, what felt like a hundred year trek, made it to the car once more. The small group was entirely exhausted from the long day and getting all the supplies back into the trunk was a relief. Sheik tossed Link his keys as they headed back half a block to find the pizza place.

The three of them soon had their stomachs full and they also stopped at the smoothie place, like Sheik had earlier suggested, each getting a small smoothie. Finally their day was seemingly over and each teen was certainly happy with the outcome.

"This was a great day," Link stated truthfully, a smile stretching across his face. "I haven't had a day like this in ages."

"You probably haven't had a sunburn like you are going to have tomorrow in ages either," Sheik replied comically, almost spitting up in laughter at his own words. "Neither will I either, though. I guess all three of us will be in pain tomorrow."

Link was grinning from ear to ear. "But it was worth it!"

* * *

_Yay, so finally some happy time for Link and his friends!_ :'D _I hope you enjoyed. You'll hear more about Link and Dark in the next chapter, and maybe some more of Zelda too. If you wish, drop me a review even to say hello. Thanks for your feedback, guys!_ :)


	20. The Proposal

**Chapter 20 - The Proposal **

On the hour long ride back and while wearing his t-shirt, Link began to notice how sore his back and shoulders really were. The only possible downside of going to the beach, having fun, and spending the day with friends was a sunburn. Great.

Link rolled his shoulders often as he managed to drop off Saria and Sheik in one piece. Sheik grabbed the necklace from Link's dashboard when he got dropped off after Saria. Link thanked both of them gratefully for a wonderful day and then headed home by himself to get some rest.

As he pulled into the driveway, he also realised that Dark was definitely still there as his black car was. The blond sighed dramatically knowing that it would probably be difficult to just head to bed. He thought it would be best to gather his things from the car tomorrow as he was too tired to do it even then. He only grabbed his cell phone from his bag and the keys for his car.

Link was about to announce that he was home until he glanced into the living room and noticed his parents were sitting quietly on the couch watching a movie together. He almost wanted to cry in happiness at the sight but instead he carefully slipped off his sandals and escaped upstairs to his room.

What he expected as he walked into his bedroom was not as he planned. He slowly opened the door, noticing the lights were on and it creaked open as he gazed into his room. Dark was sitting at the computer, of course with his back faced to the door, and he was watching _porn_.

Instantly, Link gasped and covered his eyes with his forearm, hunching forward.

"Aw, man, Dark, what the Hell are you doing?" Link snapped automatically, peeking through his fingers to gaze at his computer desk as well. A box of tissues and lubrication sat beside the skinny dark haired teen. "Oh, no, no, _no_! Jesus, Dark!"

The pale teen only turned his upper half to glance back at Link. His expression was very nonchalant which disgusted Link even further.

"What?" the dark haired teen asked.

"Y-you're masturbating in front of my computer, that's what!" Link said in horror, staring hard at the carpet. "Oh God, you need to get out. You know that's gonna be in my Internet history now and it'll look like I was watching that, and I'll look like a sex addicted teen!"

"Jeesh, Link, you sure take life so very seriously," Dark whined back, mocking Link's voice. "Look, I'll leave and finish in the spare bedroom, all right? Fucking goodness."

Link heard the wooden chair shuffle back on his carpet and he glanced up for a moment only to witness the other teen butt naked from his hips all the way down to his socks. Link felt his stomach drop as he gazed at Dark's clear erection in the open. He covered his eyes again, but something in his head almost wanted him not to – he forced himself to keep his face covered anyway.

"I'm still taking your lube and your Kleenex box until I'm done, all right?" the other teen asked roughly, now coming closer to Link.

The blond backed away from the doorway to let the other raven haired boy to pass by and he nodded measly at the other, allowing his friend to take whatever he needed. Dark stopped, though, at Link's side and stared at him tensely. Link realised that Dark hadn't moved from under the doorway as his eyes fixated on Dark's grey socks. He forced himself to bring his anxious blue eyes up from the carpet to gaze back at Dark's face.

The other skinner teen only managed to shake his head and his mouth pulled up into a funny, pathetic smile.

"What?" Link rasped out.

"You're adorable. I'll think of you instead while I finish this off," Dark concluded, exiting the room immediately after letting Link know that.

The blond plastered his hand to his forehead and peeked around his doorway to only catch a glimpse of Dark's ass before the door shut after him. A shit load of relief fell into Link's body, so much relief that he almost toppled over on the spot. He glanced over to his computer which was still left playing the porn. The volume was quiet but he heard the noises of two voices moaning.

He sauntered across his empty room and closed the porn window, next putting his computer into sleep mode. He sighed again in exhaustion and felt woozy, but next he needed to remove his shirt. Link pried it off with picky fingers and the cotton material felt like knives as it scraped across his back and shoulders during removal. He tossed it in the direction of his laundry hamper but didn't bother to place it inside. Quickly, he also picked up Dark's pants and underwear resting them over the back of his computer chair.

With a loud thump, he collapsed down onto his bed, stomach down as he couldn't possibly lie on his back just yet. It would be far too uncomfortable. He knew Dark would be back soon, so Link left his bedroom light on and also left the door open.

It was only a few minutes later when he heard the tap of the bathroom being run. Dark was clearly finished. He brought his face out from pushing into the pillow and laid his head on the side so that he could see Dark come in.

The pale teen soon slinked into the room, bottle of lubrication and Kleenex still in his hands. The only thing that bothered Link about this was that Dark was still half naked, his flaccid penis in clear sight to Link. Link forced his eyesight up to Dark's face instead as he felt like a bunch of rocks were bouncing around in his stomach when looking any lower. The skinny teen, so nonchalant in all of his movements, carefully brought his legs down into the holes of his underwear. Dark pulled them up, then slapping the elastic for dramatic effect. He soon gazed over at Link, a smirk on his face as he pulled up his dark jeans.

"You look like a goddamned tomato," Dark said pointedly, his eyes very noticeably trailing along Link's shoulders and back. The blond felt flattered. "Did you wear any sunscreen at all?"

"Yeah, I put some on about seven hours ago," Link said while chuckling, pushing his face into the pillow in embarrassment. "I should've reapplied."

"Damn right you should've," Dark retorted but laughed rudely. "I saw some Aloe Vera in your side drawer where I got your lube." He gestured his head at the lube sitting on Link's computer desk. "Want me to help put some on?"

Link felt like he could've died happy in that moment. "Yes, please." He pointed at the drawer right beside his face and Dark came to Link swiftly, swinging the drawer open with much grace. "You could be a dancer."

Dark almost burst out laughing at that. "What the Hell are you talking about, kid?"

"You move very smoothly," Link said quietly, pushing his face hard against the pillow. He saw Dark pluck out the green bottle of Aloe and he sighed in comfort. "I like that."

"Well, thanks, I think," Dark said back with a small smirk crossing his face. "Now sit still."

The raven haired teen climbed onto the bed and brought his legs carefully over top of Link's own, straddling the other teen to the bed. He snapped open the cap and squirted the substance into his hands, rubbing them together to spread the thick liquid. Link inhaled deeply and brought his hands above the pillow to rest them on the surface. Dark was soon smiling to himself and he cautiously lowered his hands down to Link's burnt back.

"It's going to be really cold," Dark whispered, leaning forward over the blond.

"I know it – ah!" Link gasped quietly as Dark rested his hands softly on the lower part of his back. He had flinched upwards and clenched his teeth in slight pain. "Oh, Gods and Goddesses."

Dark smirked as he slowly ran his hands up the small of the blond's back. Link was now breathing heavy, his chest rising and falling very quickly. His hands pinched hard at the pillow beneath him and he held on tightly. The dark haired teen massaged Link's back carefully and pulled back only once to get more Aloe.

When Dark rested his hands back on Link's higher back, he scrunched his shoulders together and trembled a slight bit.

"Oh, God," Link moaned softly, pushing his face even harder against the pillow below. "I can't..."

"Hmm?" Dark questioned softly, keeping his hands glued to Link's heaving back.

"I'm an idiot."

"You are."

"Goodness, this feels great. Please –"

Dark laughed softly and released his hands from Link's back. "Well, I don't want to give you a hard on, Mr. Stickler."

"Oh, shut up, Dark," Link snapped, falling out of the temporary paradise that he had lost himself in. "You're just a prick."

The standing teen then laughed sarcastically. "I shouldn't even have washed my hands after I came into them."

Link rolled his eyes as he was getting up from the bed. He paused to think for a moment – why was he getting up from the bed anyway? In the moment that he paused, he felt Dark's hand roughly push him back down onto the bed and the pain from his sunburn erupted into tiny needles around the area from Dark's hand. He hissed in pain, his eyes nearly welling up from the agony and he sprung up from the bed, moving very close to Dark.

"Don't you dare touch my back again," Link snarled as he pushed himself so very closely to Dark.

The other held his ground. "Well, who the Hell's gonna apply all that Aloe again?"

"I thought you were going to be nice about this. You seemed like you were in the beginning," the blond growled, his eyes still welled with the same amount of tears from when Dark's hand touched his back.

"Maybe I should touch your back again?" Dark teased with a grin, raising his hand to reach around Link's back side.

Instantly, the blond retaliated by grasping onto both of Dark's arms tightly and now both boys were tense – Link frightened for the safety of his own back and Dark not liking being touched how he was. Dark's chest was rising and falling in ragged breaths and as his chest brushed against Link's, the blond suddenly loosened his grip. Abruptly, he grasped at Dark's messy hair and pulled him in for an unsteady kiss, his lips bumping the pale teen's in an uncoordinated fashion.

Dark, temporarily stunned by Link's reaction, grasped onto the other boy's shoulders to which the blond snapped back and howled in pain.

"Damn it!" Link snapped, hugging at his own shoulders. He glared at Dark, panting. "Dark!"

"I'm sorry," the raven haired boy apologised immediately. And he meant it too. He cautiously moved closer to Link and then just leaned against him, pushing the side of his face against the other's. Link allowed the contact, arms still wrapped around himself. "What was that make-out session for?"

"Nothing," Link hissed, now seeming rigid with everything Dark was saying and doing. "I don't know, I don't know. I'm so confused. Jesus."

Dark shushed at the blond, coaxing him to move back into his bed. "I'll still do your Aloe, Link."

"Okay," the other said softly, lowering himself onto his stomach. "Just be nice about it next time, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dark waved that off nonchalantly. "You're a horny freak, aren't you?"

"I must be, yeah. And you're sleeping in here tonight too."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Waking up in Dark's arms, God, it was a fucking wonderful feeling. And Link believed it was very important to swear about how great he was feeling. Dark's stomach was close to Link's backside, one boy curled against the other, and in the moment that Link moved to stretch his leg, his back instantly was tearing from the slight movement.

"Dark..." Link moaned softly, scrunching his eyes together in pain.

Immediately, the other teen perked up, jumping into a sitting position while his one arm remained plastered to the bed to hold him up.

"Ow, ow..." Link said softly, gritting his teeth together. "Dark..."

The black haired boy sighed. "You're an idiot." At that, he instantly but carefully leapt over top of Link and safely landed to floor with ease. He got out the Aloe Vera once more and said, "Move on your stomach again."

As Link rolled onto his front side, he warily reached over and roughly grasped onto Dark's pyjama pants, pulling the pale boy closer to the bedside. Dark had to smile slightly at that.

"How do you think your friends are managing?" Dark inquired quietly. He began to put a ton of Aloe on his hands for the entire length of Link's back.

Link's answered as Dark delicately brushed his hands along Link's spine, the coolness penetrating his skin like being suddenly pushed into the snow. "F-fine. Saria wore – ah, plenty of sunscreen all day; she'll probably have a slight burn and Sheik reapplied at least o-once in there somewhere."

"Oh, Little Linky!" Dark moaned in mock sadness, "You're so lucky to have me here!"

After the blond had his Aloe successfully applied yet again, Dark just suggested that the blond shouldn't wear a shirt at all today.

"Yeah, so you can just check me out all day?" Link scoffed, rising from the bed.

"Why else?" Dark barked with laughter in return.

The rest of the Sunday had been slow going. Both boys worked hard on their Macbeth assignments and Dark was pretty surprised that he found doing homework was even enjoyable. They originally did set up their work in the kitchen but had to move back to the bedroom because Dark couldn't keep his hands off of the half naked Link all day. Plus, Link's parents were snooping about throughout their day off, so Link, in much agitation, made sure to move back to his bedroom.

Link's back began to feel better throughout the day and he knew he'd be ready to go back to school tomorrow. And when school began tomorrow, at the end of the week, it would then be prom. Link still wasn't sure if he wanted to go with Dark or not because then people would question things. He never did mention it to Dark again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So did Zelda ever text you again, Link?" Saria questioned as Link sat down with his two friends in the library.

"Zelda was texting Link? About what?" Sheik suddenly chimed in. He raised his eyebrows high under his bangs and even his two friends could tell by the widening of his bright red eyes.

"Apparently she needs to speak to him at lunch about something important," Saria commented back, shooting a gaze at Link. "So did she?"

Link shook his head, eyebrows pushed together also in question at what Zelda really needed. He would just have to wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Link's morning classes were finally finished, he realised that a giant pressure had been filling up in his chest and it got awfully worse as he entered the cafeteria.

He gazed along the tables until his eyes finally landed upon the popular area, which always seemed to be near the windows along the left wall. He passed by Saria and Sheik quietly, and Saria smiled hopefully at Link, the blond only then smiling weakly back.

As he neared the table, he recognised most of the faces which consisted of Ganondorf, Mido, and Kafei with the football boys, and then Zelda, Ruto, and all their girl friends who had just been chatting up a storm. Dark was nowhere to be seen which was weird but Link was also thankful for that because he knew that Dark still got upset whenever he talked to Zelda.

Zelda, who was exuberantly talking to her friend Ruto, finally glanced upwards and noticed Link awkwardly standing nearby in silence. Ganon had already noticed the teen and was standing up while cracking his knuckles viciously but Zelda then welcomed Link warmly.

"Link! I'm so glad you've shown up," she cooed as she smiled widely.

Link felt his stomach fill with an airy liquid that was sloshing around ruthlessly and he smiled weakly, letting out a small, "Hey." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

Ruto, Zelda's best friend, had a wicked smile on her face and Link felt himself growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Standing there wasn't helping either as his legs were trembling madly; the horrid glares he was receiving from the football boys were just maddening.

"Where's Dark?" Link finally spoke again, just plainly asking anyone who would listen.

The boys at the table did relax their glares slightly at the mention of the other popular boy's name. Link glanced to his left and across the table Ganondorf was staring at him intently.

"Dunno," Ganondorf finally commented lowly. "Hasn't been around with us much today."

"Oh," was all Link could muster up before he needed to clear his throat again.

"We needn't worry about him," Zelda spoke sweetly, although Link could see the intense malice behind her eyes. He then wondered if anyone else knew of how Dark's and Zelda's relationship ended like he did. "Come on," the blond girl then addressed Link as she stood from her spot.

She gracefully came around the table and grasped onto Link's arm. The blond teen jumped at her touch, but then soon followed after as she began to drag him away from the table.

"Come on!" she spoke again, almost brushing her lips against Link's ear.

Ruto still had a funny little smile on her face.

"Why does Ruto look like that? What's her deal?" Link whispered harshly back to her.

"Oh, no reason, she just thinks you're adorable, to be honest," Zelda stated and then nodded curtly in Link's direction as they escaped the cafeteria.

"'Adorable'?" Link growled. He threw that comment aside; they were then heading left, and soon turning left again as Zelda was leading Link into the hallway behind the cafeteria. "Where are we going?"

"I've never showed you this place, have I? You know how the old wrestling room was closed in Grade 9 due to lack of participants?" Zelda began softly and she whisked her hand back through her hair a moment. Link couldn't help but be caught up in the movement of her golden locks. "The door's been locked ever since, and it's down here." She kept her gaze straightforward though and they turned right once more, now in a narrow hallway.

"And?" Link asked in curiosity.

"We've sort of changed it into our own place to hang out, you know. I managed to swipe the key from the secretary and we've had it ever since."

Link, slightly impressed by a stealthy Zelda, nodded his head in astonishment. "How'd you manage to get the key?"

Zelda leaned into Link, pushing her face against his shoulder and laughed softly. "I think that's a secret I should keep to myself." She winked a playful violet eye at Link and the male teen didn't question any further out of pure embarrassment.

When they eventually reached the door, Zelda's hand left from holding onto Link's and she pulled forward on her shirt. Link glimpsed at her white bra for a moment and he glanced away nervously. She pulled out the key from her bra and quickly unlocked the door. She smiled softly at Link as she cracked open the door and allowed him to enter first.

He gazed intently down a set of stairs and looked back at Zelda for a moment. She set a gentle, coaxing hand on Link's shoulder and her fingers brushed softly along the bridge of his neck. He sighed softly and began down the stairs, Zelda following right behind him.

When Link finally entered the small room, he relaxed a little as those dark stairs were kind of creepy. He paused to glimpse around the square room and it almost looked like a regular hangout room or something. There were two brown couches in the middle of the room facing each other with a table in between them. To the left of the room there was a small fridge and to the right of it there was a foosball table as well as a ping table near the back corner. In between the two tables was a door that clearly led to a small, personal bathroom.

Link grinned at the area and Zelda touched at Link's back softly. Although his sunburn was still itchy, Zelda's hands were caring and soft through his t-shirt.

"It's great. How'd you guys manage to bring this all down here without being noticed?" Link asked, turning to face Zelda.

"We took things in at different times and mostly after school when the janitors weren't in the area and such. I'm surprised no one's ever gone down here besides my friends and me," she explained with a small smile. "I guess we took their only key. So, I've brought you down for a reason. You can go sit down if you want."

Link nodded while looking slightly perplexed. He sat down at the couch that faced away from the fridge and a small sound let him know it opened behind him. He heard the agile steps of Zelda nearing him and Link turned his head a slight bit to catch a glimpse of her. In her hand, she held a can of Coke. She brushed hand down the front of Link's chest, the blond now frozen by her touch and Zelda soon leaned against the back of his head as the Coke in her hand finally reached Link's hand in his lap. Link felt her chest pushed against the back of his head and he almost wanted to cry at how unfair she was being.

"See, I've been thinking about things a lot," she started in a melancholic tone. Leisurely, she dragged a finger along Link's shoulders as she passed by him, working her way around the couch. He turned his head to see her standing beside the couch's armrest, her own arm extended to rest on it, a Coke in her other occupied hand. She looked on at Link with great thought, a smirk finally passing her pink lips. "You heard about Dark and I?"

Those words went in one ear and out the other. Link could only see how her dark skinny jeans hugged her hips and her shirt tugged tightly across her chest, the purple t-shirt clearly too small for her size.

"Link?"

He shook his head and nervously looked down to his Coke, pulling open the tab. "Sorry, what?" he said, more so speaking to his drink rather than Zelda.

She smiled widely again. "I said, you heard about what happened between Dark and I?"

"W-well, I know that you've broken up," Link stammered out. He certainly knew more because Dark had told him about it but decided on not allowing Zelda to know that. "And you're single."

"Yes, I am," Zelda said lowly, a smile that made even Link more uncomfortable than normal passing her face. "Which means I'm also single for _prom_..." The way she elongated the word 'prom' had Link squirming in the spot.

He set his Coke on the table in front of him and as he pulled back, Zelda brought herself to sit right in Link's lap, legs straddling the blond underneath. Link gasped at the feeling of her ass pressing tight onto his thighs and he bit his tongue down to keep his mouth shut. She cocked her head to the side, playing up the innocent gaze she was sharing and she giggled softly. Her Coke had already been set on the table too. Zelda's dainty fingers grasped tightly at the back of Link's neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

"Dark was a mean boy," she stated softly to Link in almost a baby voice. "But you seem nice."

Link was frozen to the spot, hands suspended in the air at Zelda's sides, unaware whether he should hold her or not.

She pressed her chest up against Link's, bringing herself closer so that their stomachs pushed against one another's. As Zelda seated her bottom back down on Link's lap again, he felt himself getting seriously excited and he choked back on a groan, tossing his head to the side.

"What? Is something I'm doing bothering you?" she asked softly, so innocently that Link almost moaned at her tone alone.

"N-no," he finally was able to get out.

He then grasped onto her waist, pulling her up more. Her breasts, which were just being painfully flaunted into Link's face, were killing him from the inside out. He couldn't give in, he couldn't! What about Dark? He felt as though instantly he was betraying the other... but in reality, he really wasn't. They weren't even in a proper relationship.

"Goddamn it," Link gasped, lolling his head back, his fingers pressing even more tightly into Zelda's sides. She pushed herself down more firmly onto Link's lap and he finally let out a small squeak.

"Here, I'll guide you to my heart if you want it," Zelda cooed, grasping at Link's hand on her side. She tugged his wrist to the lip of her shirt and guided his fingers underneath the cotton material, his hand now caressing her skin. "Up more, yes." She removed her hand from his arm as Link seemingly was completing the rest of the movement. The tips of his fingers felt along the underwire of her bra and he continued to keep her steady on his lap with his other arm. Zelda's shirt was halfway pulled up, revealing her toned stomach for Link's eyes only. He roughly nudged at the underwire until it popped up over her breast, allowing Link to explore as much of the area as he wanted. His index and middle fingers gently pushed along her breast, her excitement already showing through by her taut nipple. "Mmh, Link, do you feel it beating? My heart?"

Link had no time to pause to listen to her heartbeat and instead he squeezed his two fingers around her nipple, then tugging on it with a swift pull. She bucked in the spot and moaned softly, allowing her head to fall back on her shoulders.

As Link soon had his hands planted on Zelda's breasts, she pulled back a moment to tug off her shirt and bra, graceful in each movement. Zelda's round, supple boobs were then present to all of Link's needs and he eagerly rushed his face forward to suck on nipple of her left breast while playing with the other in his hand. She moaned softly, rubbing herself across Link's lap. Zelda allowed her fingers to dance along Link's shoulders, occasionally to lead through his hair as well.

She finally slid back off of Link, moving to the floor covered in a raggedy carpet on the ground. "Come here, sweety." She patted Link on the thigh and urged him to come closer. "Come here!" she giggled softly, then grasped tightly on his knee.

Link fell from his stupor and moved forward on the couch towards Zelda. She positioned herself so that Link's legs were wide open and she was in between them. Link leaned forward and brushed a hand back through Zelda's beautiful golden hair.

She grasped roughly onto his belt, fingers gently pushing back his t-shirt. Soon, she was pulling down Link's belt and pants, the boy lifting his bottom for a moment to assist Zelda.

"I can't have sex with you," she said softly, gazing hard at Link's slight arousal through his underwear. "But I can give you a small present as thanks."

"'Th-thanks'?" he whispered breathlessly as the blonde girl soon ripped down his underwear, releasing his manhood into clear view.

"Yes, as thanks for being so kind to me over the years," Zelda said with a gentle smile, a slight cock in her head. "You do mean the world to me."

Link felt lightheaded from those words alone but the fact that her fingers were skilfully dancing along his length didn't help either. He reclined his head back and allowed her to do as she pleased, the girl seeming thankful for such freedom. Zelda began to run her fingers up and down the length of his cock, taking her time with big, sweeping motions.

"Hmm, so, will you go with me to prom?"

"I-I-I don't know... I was thinking – I might have o-other plans," Link shared truthfully. It was hard expressing his feelings as all he could feel was an intense euphoria building in his nether region.

"Oh?" Zelda said, rubbing even faster along his swelling erection. The precum had begun to build on the tip of Link's cock and Zelda pursed her lips at the sight ahead of her. She brought her mouth down to his head and paused for a moment, only to slightly bring out her tongue. "Who are those plans with?"

She glided her tongue with much skill along the head of his dick and Link shivered madly in need. God, he wanted this so bad. And from the hottest girl in all of Hyrule High? This was just killing him.

"Well, ma-maybe Sheik and S-Saria," he moaned softly as she began taking the head of his cock slowly into her hot mouth. "Y-yes, please..."

Zelda continually jerked Link off at a steady pace, her gentle fingers working up and down his hard shaft as fast as she could manage. Soon, she was taking in half of Link's length and he was gasping madly for air, lying far back against the couch. His entire body was now slack but he did reach forward occasionally to brush her hair back from his nether region so she could keep up the good work.

As she pulled her mouth away from the length of Link's cock, Zelda tilted her head slightly as she kept jerking Link off madly. He was about to reach his climax, moaning loudly. His cries echoed off the hollow basement walls.

"You're sure you still want to spend the night _only _with them and not have me come along as well?" she inquired gently, her free hand teasing her own breast as she still flicked her wrist up and down Link's cock.

He felt his balls growing tauter by the minute. His heart was pounding in his head, neck, and ears and he started shaking his head, a guttural groan escaping his exasperated lips. The euphoria was getting too much to handle and as he watched Zelda play with herself, he had to look at the ceiling to stop himself from immediately coming.

"Link, will you go to prom with me? Pretty please?" Zelda questioned seductively one last time before taking her lips back to Link's penis. She quickly brought him back into her mouth and was deepthroating him until his dick was no longer visible to any eye.

Her free hand brushed softly at his balls while she sensually brought her tongue along the side of his stiff cock; he began twitching excitedly in her mouth and even Zelda was preparing for Link's imminent release.

"Fuck me," Link panted, scrunching his cerulean eyes tightly. "I-I'm gonna come! Zelda, nngh!"

Waves of euphoria passed through Link's entire body as he released his seed into Zelda's mouth, his first load trailing down the back of her throat.

"Yes, Goddesses, yes, I'll go with you!" Link shouted as he continued spurting into Zelda's mouth. "I-I'm coming wi-with you!"

She devoured the come eagerly and as Link finished, his cock still trembling from the much wanted release, Zelda slowly slid her mouth off of Link; the boy shuddered in deep pleasure. Zelda giggled softly as she brushed at her lips with an articulate hand and then she licked them thoroughly once. After, she rested her head against the inside of Link's naked thigh, a large smile passing over her face.

"You won't regret this, Link."

* * *

_Welp, once Dark hears about this, I'm guessing he'll be pretty pissed. _;D_ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R if you have the time; I'd love some feedback! _:D


	21. You're an Idiot

_HIIIII everybody! How are you all doing? It's been around a month since I've posted anything here because I've been extremely busy! Much like the characters in this fanfiction, I had my own prom to attend to and it was amazing! I've always wished since my Grade 8 graduation that I would hear "One More Time" by Daft Punk at my Grade 12 prom and they played it! Serious tears there. And afterwards, I hung out with all my friends and I had a blast. To the people that have proms coming up, I hope you have fun! It was probably one of the best days in my life. And to those who don't wish to go to prom, maybe reconsider that? It was actually a lot of fun and I originally thought it was going to be tedious and distasteful. Anyway, sorry about my prom talk; it's just that this fanfiction reminded me of my night! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review if you wish to, but remember, I do love your feedback! Hopefully I'll begin working on the next chapter immediately!_

* * *

**Chapter 21 - You're an Idiot**

"Link, you're going to regret this!"

"Saria, no, I'm not! She actually wants me to go with her."

"You're an _idiot_, Link!" Saria hissed in denial. She chased after the fast moving teen to keep up with him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I got that from Dark _all _last night so I really don't need to hear it for the fiftieth time from you."

Link thought it would be a good idea to tell Saria what had happened with Zelda. Why he trusted her? Not a clue. And he really shouldn't have, seeing as the green haired girl was now chasing him down the school hallways on his way home.

"No, you're seriously an idiot, Link!" Saria shouted madly, grasping tightly at Link's arm and causing him to immediately halt. He yanked his arm back from her, paused, and gave her a nasty look. "What is poor Dark going to say to this? You didn't even give him a chance!"

"Yeah, I gave him a chance to ask, Saria, and guess what? He didn't! He didn't ask so clearly he doesn't _care_."

She rolled her big blue eyes in exaggeration. "I thought we talked about this. He has a wall issue, Link, it's clear to me and it sure as Hell should be clear to you."

"You're just jealous because you hate Zelda and I'm going with the most popular girl in school to prom. That's it, isn't it?" he snapped back without a thought.

Saria literally smacked her palm to her face. "I could care less about disliking Zelda; I care about what's in _your _best interest, Link. Dark seems rather... sweet, and you're being rash!"

"_Sweet_? Ha! You seriously don't have any idea what he's like, do you? He's fucked up beyond belief, Saria!" Link swung his arms up madly into the air. "He doesn't give a shit about me and he doesn't give a shit about what's in my best interest, okay? He's not _you_!" He turned to move away again.

"He may be messed up but people change, Link! And you could be the one to help him with that! Give him a chance! Please!" Saria said lowly, voice dropping in desperation. "You're just going with Zelda because she convinced you with a fucking blowjob!"

Link completely froze, gazing at Saria in slight horror. Clearly Zelda had a thing for Link – she wouldn't give him a blowjob just _because_. He scrunched his nose up at Saria and shook his head madly.

"You're wrong," Link fought back. "You're _wrong_!"

"Goddesses, Link, have you even _kissed_ her?" Saria asked hoarsely, now her turn to throw her hands up in disbelief. "Have you even felt like being with her for the rest of your life or is it just some one-time fling? With Dark, the way you talked about him, the way you explained the things you _did_ with him – jeez, it sounds like you're actually passionate about somebody for once! You haven't just dropped the damn guy on the side of the road; you've given him a chance! You felt that passion with him and I could tell from your damn tone alone! You like h-him, Link, not her! She wants you for a good-for-nothing _fuck _on prom night!" By that point, Saria's breaths had gone ragged and tears were sprouting in anger. Now, in silence, all she did was shake her head at Link. She abruptly turned on the spot and ran away, feet pattering in a fast motion until she disappeared down the hall.

And then the guilt reigned upon the hopeless teen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The moment that Link got home and his eyes met with Dark's at the front door, he couldn't find it in himself to hide the secret of going to prom with Zelda.

With a hurt expression filling his entire face, Link forced himself to look right into Dark's eyes and regrettably say, "I'm going with Zelda to prom."

He wasn't sure of what Dark's reaction would be and he hoped to God the teen wouldn't be upset or frustrated with him. Instead, Dark seemed to be playing it cool. A smirk passed over his face.

"Ah, well, it was to be expected, huh?" Dark joked softly, swirling away from Link. His expression remained playful as he looked over his shoulder at the blond teen slumped at the door with backpack dangling off his shoulder. "Little Linky and beautiful Princess Zelda going to prom together? Match made in Heaven." He laughed in a stark manner of being harsh and although he tried to come off as light-hearted, Link then knew deep down that Dark wasn't very happy with the news.

"Thanks," Link said softly, setting his bag down beside the door.

"Hey, no problem. Least I can do is offer you some tips on winning the girl's heart over on the night of," Dark teased sharply, turning back to Link with a crooked grin.

"Seriously?" Link questioned in literal surprise.

"Well, yeah, I dated her for at least two years or so. I'd probably know more about her than anyone else," Dark said coolly, picking at his nails. "You know what she loved?"

Link timidly shook his head and out of nowhere gasped at Dark; the skinny boy brought himself so close that his nose was pushing against Link's jaw line. Then Dark grasped at the blond's hips.

"When I'd pull her close like this," Dark said softly, breathing hard against Link's neck.

"Dark, we're not alone," Link shared softly, pushing his face back against Dark's with a nudge.

"And then I'd kiss her roughly from her jaw to her collarbone," Dark explained, nudging his nose a final time against Link's face and then beginning to press his lips softly on the edge of Link's jaw. Dark grasped at Link's sides tighter and began kissing more roughly at Link's neck, grazing his teeth hungrily against Link's smooth skin.

The blond's breath hitched in his throat. "Da-Dark..."

When Dark reached Link's collar bone, he kissed against the bone through his t-shirt and then smiled in satisfaction. Softly, he spoke again, "Yes, she'd sound exactly like that."

"You're so unfair," Link said, laughing afterwards.

Dark pulled back and smiled funnily at that. "She'd say that too."

"Shut up," Link growled roughly, pushing right back at the dark haired boy and he swung the other to the wall beside the coat rack. He kissed eagerly at Dark's mouth and the raven haired boy laughed under the kiss until he forced his head away from the connection.

"You're going with Zelda to prom, not me, Link," Dark warned, voice now straining with a touch of seriousness. He rested his hands on Link's shoulders to keep him at least half a foot back.

Link scoffed at that. "I'm not _dating_ her; I'm just going to prom with her."

"Oh, so that just sort of sounded like you're admitting that you're dating me then," Dark teased with a playful smile.

Link's eyes widened at that and his mouth dropped open. "Goodness, I'm not saying _that_! We're in a... complicated mess, more like it."

Dark laughed harshly. "Yeah, well, I sort of like this. It's sexier than what Zelda and I had, that's for sure. And more _dangerous_."

Link laughed softly and leaned into Dark, pushing his forehead against the other boy's shoulder. "You ever get that feeling when you're more comfortable with someone and can just be yourself, but have to be someone else – be someone better... for the rest of them?"

Dark could tease Link. Laugh at him. Make fun of him. But he soon decided against it, realising that he knew _exactly _what Link felt. He felt this way with Link which was the first time in his entire life he knew he had felt needed. He inhaled lightly and nodded against Link's head, keeping his arms tightly around the blond.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," he finally whispered.

Link pulled back from Dark, giving an expression of looking hurt. "Dark, I know guys don't normally admit this kind of stuff... but... well, I wanted to..." He began trailing off, losing confidence in his words. His voice cracked and he shook his head, brushing his fingers gently up and down Dark's sides. Dark allowed it.

"What is it, pansy? You can't trust me with a little secret?" Dark said while laughing. "Seems like we're both the master of secrets, aren't we?"

Link smile wryly and cleared his throat. "Well, I wanted to go to prom with you. It's just... Zelda..."

Dark rolled his eyes immediately, knowing exactly what the poor blond was getting involved in. "She's dragging you in, isn't she?"

Link stared hard at Dark and eventually nodded, looking shameful.

"She's done that to me plenty of times, but she always seemed to argue that she meant it for a solid reason – that her intentions were clear and good..." Dark explained with a hint of true anger. "... I think she meant these things for herself, which is great and all, but I'm not sure if she's ever taken anyone else into consideration."

"Like you," Link said quietly.

"I think we both played games with each other, to be honest," Dark said ruefully. "I'm glad our time is done. For me, and for her as well. We messed each other up good. Seems the princess likes you, though. She always liked sweet, little Link..." he finished off sickly, his fiery jealousy sparking back up to only be extinguished a moment later when realising that the sweet, little Link was right in front of him. "Maybe I was jealous of her all along... maybe I always wanted you."

"I'm all stuck in the fucking middle of everything, aren't I?" Link hissed in loss, shaking his head.

Dark laughed while nodding a bit. "It seems that way, doesn't it? Maybe you're meant to pull some hero card out of your ass and save us all from ourselves, you know? Make Zelda realise she's supposed to be alone and in suspension forever for some prince charming, only to have her realise that he's falling in love with me."

"God, we've become fairytale characters," Link moaned, leaning back from Dark in agony. He rolled his eyes and pulled away from the pale teen to cover his face.

"Hey, great thing about that though is that we're guaranteed a happy ending."

Link broke out a small smile. "Yeah, yeah. Even though I've been drowning for months."

"You know what? Maybe we should go for a walk instead," Dark suggested, gesturing his head uneasily to Link's parents in the living room.

Link frowned slightly but agreed, and the boys headed out in silence, the door shutting behind them. Dark glanced back over his shoulder at Link, perplexed expression filling Dark's face. The blond shoved his hands into his pockets and jogged to catch up with the boy.

"When you said you were drowning, I thought the same way about myself." Dark kept his voice low, but cool. There was a nonchalant tone to his voice, although something was bothering him and Link could tell.

They began an aimless walk down the sidewalk.

"I feel kind of at a stand-still now though, do you know what I mean? I feel good."

Link nodded. He felt the same. It was weird being on such a close level to another individual in feelings.

Out of nowhere, Dark moved so very close to Link that their shoulders were now brushing and he grasped at the blond's hand. He intertwined their fingers carefully and Link glanced wildly in Dark's direction almost instantly wanting to pull away in embarrassment but the dark haired boy looked very serious about the physical connection. Link let it remain.

"I feel safe," Dark then let out breathlessly, bringing his eyes to the sidewalk below his feet. It was shameful letting someone else know that.

Link clenched onto Dark's hand tighter and smiled in the direction of the raven haired boy. The blond actually then envisioned himself with Dark and living off by themselves. He could actually see it. It was surprising as he honestly couldn't see himself doing this with anyone else but Sheik and Saria. They could hold hands, laugh, touch, and even kiss behind closed doors. Link's mouth clicked open in satisfaction and he quickly manoeuvred himself in front of Dark, clasping at his shoulders.

"You should stay with me," Link said with a crooked grin. "You could live with me... and we could go to our own colleges or universities or whatever, but we'll stay together and buy our own place."

Dark looked astounded, unable to hold back the expression. "With _me_? You'd actually _want _to stay with me?" His tone quickly dropped to an unimpressed one. Dark didn't believe Link.

Link smirked. "I can see us working. Really." He then released Dark's shoulders.

"You don't think my dad wouldn't try to keep me with him? Link, I don't think I'd be –"

"I wouldn't let him," Link stated sternly as he cut Dark off, the other boy's mouth still slightly open. "You are not his property. You're not mine either, which means you can make up your mind about this." Link remembered Dark's poor beaten and frail body as the blond's father originally took Dark home a couple of weeks ago. The dark haired boy himself was still shattered and slowly repairing himself. He was a bit reclusive still. At that thought, Link quirked an eyebrow. "Where were you today at lunch time?"

Dark looked hurt, which was a rare face for him. "I wasn't up for the bustle today, to be honest. Impressing the guys isn't what it's all made up to be. Yeah, I may be a born prick, as you may have noticed –" Dark flashed a quirky grin at Link. "– but I wasn't up for being an even bigger prick than normal. Beating up kids, stealing shit, whatever."

"You know, all those kids aren't lucky like I am and get a red potion just handed to them," Link murmured with a furrowed brow. He was disturbed that Dark's crew actually headed out and beat up kids for fun.

"I know that, Link," Dark spat, his eyes burning at the accusation. "I know."

Link sighed and turned away, back now to Dark. He glanced along the empty, quiet side street and looked along all the tiny houses that look much like his own.

Dark abruptly grasped at Link's arm, gently. Link glanced back over his shoulder warily. "You have to be Mr. Perfect for everyone, don't you?"

"No," Link answered quickly. He hadn't taken offense because he really didn't find himself anywhere close to being perfect. "I would just like it to be easier for people to be happy and safe."

"Maybe I'll tell the boys that we lay low with that physical shit for a moment, huh?" Dark inquired softly, slightly tilting his head in question.

"Yeah, sure, that would be nice," Link agreed softly.

"What? You don't think that I could tell them what to do? Ganondorf may think he's the leader but I'm truly in charge of him. Jeez, he's a fucking idiot. Of course I can tell them what to do," Dark growled at Link, looking provoked.

"That's not what I meant when I just said 'sure'. I mean yes, please, tell them as soon as you can."

"Well, next time, just tell me that," Dark hissed and out of nowhere, moved very close to Link to frighten him. The blond hadn't flinched because all he wanted to do was kiss Dark when he came close. Almost ashamed with that thought, he tried to pull back but suddenly Dark had his arms around Link's shoulders, tugging their faces close once more.

"Dark," Link started, "You know we're out in the middle of the street. If you want to kiss me, let's do that at home."

Dark reclined abruptly, looking disgruntled at that. His arms whipped back from the blond and he glanced away. "You wanted it just as bad."

"Of course I did," Link whispered harshly. "Now to change the subject because I _really _don't want to talk about the confusing thing we have going on anymore... do you have a tux picked out yet for prom?"

At such an out of the blue question, Dark raised both of his eyebrows. "Technically, sort of, yeah."

"What does that even mean?" Link asked, unimpressed.

"Well, I have a tuxedo, but I'm not sure if it fits. It's old," Dark answered simply.

"I'm free!" Link suddenly said with a wide smile. "We could go try that one on and if it doesn't fit, you could go shopping with me somewhere. There are a couple bridal stores in the mall where you could get a tuxedo at!"

"Have you already gotten yours?"

"Yep, about two months ago. It's hanging in my closet."

"What about your homework?" Dark asked curiously.

Link laughed softly. "I may try to get good marks in my classes, but I don't always hand in everything on time. Especially not around prom time." He then winked at Dark. "We could go grab your bank card or whatever at home."

Dark smirked softly and rested his hand along Link's back, swiftly turning the two around and back to the direction of Link's home.

"We'll take my car this time," Dark said softly with a nod. "I'll drive."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dark, remember in the movie theatre you said you didn't care if we hung out in public?" Link asked rhetorically as he slammed his hands into his jean pockets. His eyes searched the tiled ground but he felt Dark's own prying eyes on his face. "Well, are you _sure _the mall is the best place for us to be while it's so close to the end of the year and near prom?"

"C'mon, Link, stop being so damn worried about this," Dark snapped back. "I know I should be worried about my coolness level just dropping immensely –"

"Hey!" Link said, smacking at the back of Dark's head.

The raven haired boy snickered as he rushed his hand up to his head to rub the assaulted area. "I was kidding, I was kidding."

Link shared a satisfied look and then gazed around the wide hallway in the mall as they searched for the bridal shop. They passed several clothing, jewellery, and food stores until finally reaching the bridal shop at the dead centre of the mall. Link smiled in relief as now they'd be concealed in a more intimate store full of fluffy dangling dresses and racks of suits.

Link turned to Dark for a moment as the two teens walked in together and he smiled. "I went here, too, and the prices are actually good here. You'll find the best tux he–"

Abruptly, Link was shoved into the nearest rack of dresses nearby and he collapsed to the ground, then hidden beneath the many long dresses. He groaned in pain, a sharp sensation sent up from his tailbone and head which both made collisions with the floor and wall first. Angrily, he was pushing himself up, about to release his rage on Dark when he heard another voice.

"Hey, Dark, how're you doing, man?" asked the booming, yet gruff voice.

Link felt his throat plummet into the bottom of his stomach and instantly, he was nauseated. Oh, no, no, _no_...

"Not bad, not bad," Dark answered with a smooth chuckle. Link had only heard that tone of voice from Dark in the beginning when they were hardly friends and fighting to get to know each other. "Searching around for the perfect prom suit. My dad just came into some great ass money."

"Haven't seen you around our table much, you know? Surprised I'd ever hear me say this but we fucking miss you," the other joked with a frightening chortle.

"Yeah, Ganon, I bet."

Link felt himself growing smaller and smaller. Maybe that was a good thing and then he wouldn't be caught. Of course, of all fucking people they'd bumped into Ganondorf, the bastard that wanted Link dead more than anyone else. It originally was Dark that held that pedestal for the longest time and now Ganon reigned as Link's arch nemesis.

"What're you doing here by yourself? Could've sworn I saw you with someone," Ganondorf commented lightly with a smirk trailing on his face.

"Could ask you the same fucking question, idiot," Dark said with strained laughter. "Like I said, here for a prom suit. Gotta look spiffy as shit, you'd know that."

"I've been calling your house all week," Ganondorf suddenly said. "Your dad hasn't even been picking up. I know he's fucking lazy sometimes but jeez."

Link felt Dark growing uncomfortable even through the pile of dresses. He was tempted to look so badly and eventually his temptation fell through. As gently as possible, he picked at the skirt of a full length royal blue dress that was hanging in his face and pulled it slightly to the side to peek out from the rack. Gazing upward, he could see Dark standing in front of himself and Ganon was off to Link's right, his entire body not fully in Link's line of view.

Dark rested a shifty hand on his waist as he looked on at Ganon, unimpressed. Link narrowed his eyes while gazing at Dark's hand and realised that his friend's fingers were trembling slightly. Lie after lie was bound to come out of Dark and Link knew it.

"I already said, my dad's come into some good money because he's out on a business trip. Hardly sober, I'd assume, but still out. That's why my car's been gone, because he's out of the region."

"What, man, are you serious? I thought I saw your car, but maybe not! You've been letting that drunk borrow your nice car and you've been walking your ass to school? Totally un-fucking-fair."

Dark's cheeks swelled a bit in annoyance and Link widened his eyes as well due to the raven haired boy's skin changing from a pale shade to a rather threatening red.

"Yes." He simply stated.

Link could hear the resentment in that comment – for Dark both lying to Ganondorf, and protecting his disgusting dad.


	22. Influence of the Suit

**Chapter 22 - Influence of the Suit**

The female salesclerk at the end of the shop noticed Link suddenly appear from the bundle of dresses and she raised her eyebrows substantially high.

"Jesus, Dark, what the Hell. I thought you said you didn't _care _if we were out in public together." As Link dusted himself off, he continued with a small, "I mean, that gave you no right to push me."

He finally looked up into the menacing eyes of Dark's and felt as guilty as ever for ranting to Dark. The pale teen glared madly at the blond and spoke no words back in return.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Link suddenly offered as a sufficient apology.

Dark shook his head. "Link, if you seriously thought I was thinking about myself at all in that situation, you must believe I'm one conceited bastard."

"Well, no –" Link gaped in shock.

"Even though I teased you for years, of all people, you are not the worst to be caught dead with. I know that when I hated you, Ganondorf possibly hated you more than _I_ even did. He knows something's been off with me and if he caught on that it's been _you _who's stealing me away, he'd kill you."

Link gulped at that thorough explanation. Maybe being thrown into the dress rack was for the best.

"Well..." The blond swallowed yet again. "Let's go shopping?"

Dark cleared his throat, glanced away from the blond, and nodded while looking a bit distant.

At that, the two began the search for Dark's perfect look. After Dark confirmed he would more than likely be a medium in regards to the suit size chart on the wall, Dark and Link began scanning in the opposite direction of one another through the intense line of suits. When they both reached the ends of the wall, Link manoeuvred his way back through and grabbed the two suits he automatically deemed appropriate for Dark. Link smiled as he reached Dark again and held them both up.

"This one is kind of more subtle: a sleek black suit that looks nice with the matching black tie and white dress shirt," Link explained, and he then glanced to the other with a grin on his face. "This suit is self-explanatory."

It certainly was. The suit was ruby red in colour, including an exact colour match in the pants. The undershirt was charcoal black with a sleek red tie that fell along the black in perfect line with the suit itself.

Link couldn't stop smiling at the suit and then proceeded to chuckle. He glanced at Dark's face. "It matches your eyes."

Dark smirked in reply to that. "You think I'm flashy enough to wear that?"

"Jesus Christ, you're Dark Link, the most popular kid at Hyrule High. Of course you're flashy enough to wear this!" Link exclaimed, shoving the suit into Dark's hands. "Now, please, get in the change room or I'm not allowing you to go to prom."

Dark laughed menacingly and pushed by Link, strutting to the end of the shop with much charisma flowing behind him. Link shook his head as he smiled softly and he followed Dark, sitting down on the couch at the end of the store. His seat faced three big mirrors that were angled so that any given person could see different angles of his or her body. Link waited patiently outside of the stall, listening carefully as he could hear the scuffling of moving clothing.

"Oh, Jesus, Link," Dark sputtered out, laughing in the stall. He inspected himself as he was alone in the cubicle, wiping down the suit. "I look like an idiot."

Link laughed softly. "For some reason, I can't believe that at all. Get your ass out here! See if you think you look any better in front of the mirrors."

Dark huffed angrily in eventual agreement and escaped from the stall, strutting out in front of Link. Dark straightened out the suit in front of the mirror and rested his hands on his hips as he gazed back at his reflection. He trailed his eyes up and down his body very slowly, and angled himself many different ways to see how he looked.

Link thought that Dark looked absolutely handsome.

"So... how do I look?" Dark asked as he spun around to face Link, and he brought out his arms out wide.

Link was actually restraining himself from Dark as he sat on the tiny love seat with his hands rammed in between his thighs. He nodded firmly, mouth pulled into a tight line.

At first Dark didn't know what to think of Link's reaction, but soon, he understood. The blond's face was steadily turning redder and redder. The pale teen smirked.

"Ah, this is better than I thought it would be, hm?" Dark asked while that snarky expression still covered his face. "You really, really like this suit, don't you?"

Link nodded extremely slowly, his face almost as red as the suit. His hands remained in between his thighs and he really wished his whole body would have melted in front of Dark right then and there as it would have saved him the future trouble of ever confronting Dark again. He hadn't ever felt this overwhelmed since... well, ever. Even the recent happenings with Zelda were underwhelming in comparison to Link's current situation; God, this was scaring him.

Link couldn't find it in himself to gaze up at Dark anymore and he concealed his apprehensive blue eyes in his mess of blond locks. Dark abruptly gazed toward the woman behind the counter which was further down the store. She seemed busy enough, glancing through many papers and then moving back to some green material she was sewing. He then gazed back to Link, a funny smile passing over his face. He leaned forwards toward Link and held out his hand in front of the boy's evasive eyes.

"Come with me," Dark said. "_Quietly_," he added as a warning.

Link grasped onto Dark's long fingers and the boy quickly whisked away the other into the stall, locking the door behind each of them. Dark grinned maliciously and forced Link against the wall, bringing his mouth roughly into the blond's. Instantly, their tongues were wrestling one another's and Link grasped tightly onto Dark's waist, pulling the skinnier boy closer to himself.

"God, get these off," Link hissed as he tore his mouth away from the raven haired boy's. He instantly brought his fingers up to unbutton the red pants that clung deliciously close to Dark's hips; he quickly yanked down the zipper.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Dark asked in exasperation. He removed his arms from Link's body out of shock. His arms floated high in the air above Link.

"How loud are you regularly?" Link inquired roughly, bending down on one knee. He began wiggling down Dark's fancy red pants. Once they were tugged down to Dark's mid-thigh, they slid down the rest of his legs effortlessly.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Dark whispered harshly. "Link, are you serious? I brought you in here for a kiss, you idiot..."

"Yeah, so, and I'm slightly turned on because you're so fucking hot in this suit, so tell me how loud you normally are."

"Jesus Christ," Dark spat, running a hand back through his hair, making it even more dishevelled. His ruby eyes were widened a considerable amount. "I'm not that loud, okay?"

"Good."

Link's actions proceeded to explain the rest of his motif. He swiftly hooked his fingers into Dark's underwear and eased them down off of the skinny boy's bum and nether region. Link gazed on hungrily at Dark's limp length and proceeded to grasp it within his hand. At the connection shared between both men, Link instantly realised that he wasn't even mad at Dark for masturbating in his room the other day, but he was just so confused with himself that he had to kick the other teen out. His courage now had come on from nowhere and he was very thankful for it.

"Link, you don't even know how to give a fucking blowjob," Dark said quietly, his voice sharp. "Hell, neither do I. I'm surprised I was as good as I wa–" His throat hitched in utter surprise as the blond took half of Dark's length into his mouth. Instantly, the boy slapped a hand over his mouth, letting out a soft moan. He leaned back against the stall as Link began to suck slowly, bringing his lips forward and back around Dark's thickness. Urgently his hands searched for some support and he quickly found it as he leaned a heavy hand against the closed stall door to his left. "Y-you..." was all he released in a mutter.

Link wasn't necessarily the strongest in his abilities to prove he was a sexual deviant as he had never had sex before, let alone an actual relationship. But if he was able to catch Dark off-guard and made him squirm in pleasure, that was enough for him. He tried to quiet the sucking noises as he quickened the pace on Dark's manhood, but the sound really did feign its loudness. Link also wasn't sure of how far he could take Dark on; as Dark's length began to harden, it lengthened, and Link was afraid that he wouldn't be able to even fit in half of Dark.

He sincerely doubted himself.

As Dark hardened, it actually gave Link that boost of confidence he needed. _Link was turning him on_. He wasn't even aware that was possible because Dark was such a hard ass. It was such a feat to be challenged and congratulated for; he seriously believed he deserved a trophy and prize money for this afterward.

"Goddamn it, Link," Dark begged through his teeth. "Please." He brought his trembling hand from the wall to Link's head and Dark wracked his fingers through the kneeling teen's hair. "You're perfect."

Link took Dark in a little further, gagging for a moment and he scrunched his eyes because he really didn't want to be that loud. He kept going with a faster pace, but not as deep, running his lips up and down the length of Dark's hardened cock. The raven haired boy's knees were beginning to buckle and Link grasped onto Dark's bum, squeezing hard on his cheek, halting him from falling. His other hand remained holding Dark's girth in place for support.

"Y-you haven't even swallowed se-semen before," Dark panted. "Are-are you sure you want m-me? Li-Link, I swear..." Dark explained, shaking his head madly. By his tone, Link could tell Dark was almost there. The standing man grasped more tightly onto Link's hair. "I'm–" He faltered in speech and grunted lowly, jerking forward to Link's face.

Link steadied Dark with his carefully positioned hands and Dark released himself into Link's accepting mouth. The load of liquid passed without trouble down Link's throat and he hungrily swallowed all of it. It didn't taste like much of anything and Link managed all right. Link slowly slid Dark's length out of his mouth and allowed the last remaining drops to drain on his tongue. He let the exhausted Dark gaze at the beads on his tongue for a moment and then Link brought them into his mouth, tasting the rest in greedily.

Dark let out an exasperated laugh and once again brushed a hand back through his hair, the messy dark locks now slicked back from a slight bit of sweat. "If the suit makes you that fucking horny, I'm taking it."

Link laughed softly and gently brought Dark's underwear back up his legs and in their rightful place. He patted Dark's bum softly and rose from his spot. While smiling, he brushed his lips along Dark's neck and then he kissed him multiple times on the cheek.

"You're a born natural," Dark said sweetly, bumping his knuckles under Link's face so he would bring his face level to Dark's. "Better than Zelda."

Link smirked at that and leaned into Dark, pressing the side of his face into the warm material of Dark's new suit.

"I'll never forget this shopping experience," Dark said gently, even sensually. "How about you?"

Link shook his head gently.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"I'm glad you're buying the suit because of me," Link finally mused.

Dark laughed softly again. It was such a rare time to hear such a carefree laugh like that and Link had to memorise the two of them in this moment. "Of course I'm gonna buy the suit because of you. You think others will like the suit as much as you do?"

"I hope not." Link felt his face going red and he smiled sheepishly.

Dark laughed literally in a dark manner.

"Well, Link, I'm going to get unchanged, so..." Dark explained quietly, soon working at the front red buttons on his suit. Link hadn't moved and Dark gazed up at him. "Are you leaving?"**  
**  
Link smiled widely and sat down on the little bench across from Dark. He crossed his arms. "Does it really matter?"

"Fine," Dark sighed, shrugging the red suit off, revealing the tight black dress shirt which was oh-so-flattering on his thin body. He couldn't help but smirk as Link looked on at him steadily. "You _really _like this suit, don't you, Link?"

"You haven't ever looked so handsome or flattering before," Link replied softly, inspecting his nails for a moment to look disinterested. "All the clothes you normally wear are too big."

"Yeah, they'd have to be that big if I had someone like you that would pounce on me at any given moment," Dark said with a hint of humour in his tone.

Link took notice that even though it was very warm outside as of recent, Dark liked wearing two layers of clothing. He glanced at the carpet beneath them to a blue and red flannel long sleeved shirt and a dark blue tank top that did fit very tightly to Dark's stomach, but was always concealed by the over shirt he would wear.

As Dark removed the button up black shirt, rolling the shirt down off his shoulders and down his arms, he handed both articles of clothing to Link, including the pants on the ground. Link glanced at Dark for a moment in all his glory as the skinny teen was only wearing underwear; that was the most naked Link had ever seen Dark before. Originally when Dark was getting off in his room, Dark was wearing a shirt and overall, he was less naked.

No matter how hard Link tried, he couldn't keep his face from turning red at Dark's nudity. He cast his glance downwards again at his very interesting fingernails. Dark chuckled in reply to the movement and quickly threw on his tank top over his exposed skin. Soon, after that, he had his dark jeans on and his flannel shirt rolled up.

"I'm dressed. You can look at me if you want," Dark teased. "Stay in here a moment until you can hear my voice out there."

Link glanced up at Dark with a puzzled look, but the skinny teen elegantly stepped out of the stall without another word and with his suit in hand. He cocked his head as he listened to Dark's feet skid across the carpet; finally, Dark addressed the woman at the counter. Ah, that was Dark's cue telling Link that it would look more nonchalant to come out later than he did.

When Link left from the stall, he occasionally paused along the wall of suits, gazing at them to look interested and eventually he ended up at Dark's side at the counter.

"Now if you're looking for some cheap dress shoes to go with this suit, I'd try the shoe store next door. Nice prices, hm? Some flattering shoes that would go with this style would be square-toed ones... very flashy and sleek. Look for the Flow Ambassador, Steve Madden Carano, Giovanni Marquez, or Belvedere," the lady explained with much enthusiasm. She rifled through a pile of nearby papers and scribbled down the names in swoopy handwriting on a spare piece of paper. "Now would you like me to take any measurements for alterations or did the suit fit you just fine?"

By how excitedly she was speaking, Link and Dark both noticed that this woman could have talked for hours about fashion. Even her very... _interesting _sense of style with her crazy dress and funny red dyed hair, they knew she meant serious business with dressing.

Dark blinked a moment at the question and finally shook his head. "Ah, sorry, no. It was tailored to my needs. I'm paying with debit." He suddenly brought up his card from between his index and middle finger.

The woman smiled widely, swiped the card for him, and Dark quickly paid for the suit. She offered the paper with all the shoe suggestions on it to Dark and he took it gratefully. When they were able to make it out of the store, Dark released a sigh of relief.

"Um, wow," he chuckled, side glancing at Link. "That was one Hell of a shopping experience."

Link rubbed the back of his head and smiled crookedly. "You could say that again."

"So is that all that's going to happen between us? Blowjobs and hushed kisses?" Dark asked with a crooked smile on his face.

"That's funny that you'd be the one asking that in this weird relationship." Link cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, someone had to ask it."

Link frowned. "I'm not... sure, though – maybe. Wait, I don't know!" The blond then sighed and glanced away from Dark, exasperated look on his face.

Dark laughed loudly at Link and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it yet, then, Link."


	23. Deep, Psychological Shit Here

_Hey there, it's been a while since I've updated but I feel mentally busy and exhausted. England was the most beautiful country I have ever visited and I had the summer of a lifetime. School has been keeping me busy, but surprisingly treating me well too. I'm fighting my way through signing up for universities next year. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Deep, Psychological Shit Here**

Link stared at Dark with one of those deep gazes in which any person would assume that the other was in deep thought. Dark smirked a little, leaned back in Link's computer chair, and cocked an eyebrow at the blond lying alone on the bed.

"I just wish someday I'd be one of those people flying in an airplane to some distant country where no one recognizes me, you know? I mean, have you ever just looked up at the sky at an airplane and wished you were one of those hundreds of people in that plane heading to that destination you've always wanted to go to?" Link shared aimlessly, really going nowhere with the subject. He only wanted Dark to know his current feelings. "I remember looking up at planes when I was a kid and being so amazed by those streaks of smoke or smog or whatever it is they leave behind themselves for at least a mile or so. It actually still looks awesome now; I couldn't really argue with myself on that one." Link sent an amused glance to Dark and the dark haired teen chuckled at Link's latest comment. "Would you go to some distant country with me someday?"

"Hell, Link, of course I would, but you know I'll never have any money," Dark scoffed in reply.

Link frowned slightly, looking perplexed and he nodded. He rested his hands under his head. "Well, neither would I, but doesn't the thought make it even more exciting?" He flashed a smile momentarily and continued, "We should just both get shitty jobs at a McDonald's, and move away from here first, of course, but then once we make enough money, close up our house for a few months and then move to Thailand or some place like that! And if it works out, maybe we'd even stay there for years. I'd love a new adventure. I've out-adventured Hyrule already."

Dark couldn't help but laugh in amusement at Link's hopeless dreams. The idea itself was enticing but Dark couldn't ever see it happening. "You know what I think? Sorry to burst your bubble, but living in the now seems to be your best bet, Link. If you're not even here while you're thinking of being there, you'll never get there, you know what I mean?"

"We are getting into some deep, psychological shit here," Link joked, and began to laugh.

Dark couldn't help but follow along in the laughter.

"We should keep it in mind though," Link suggested. He shared a crooked smile, and gazed back towards the ceiling yet again. "Okay, we'll keep it in the back of our minds until we actually have money and are out of here, and then we'll seriously think about it again."

"Deal." Dark nodded once.

"Speaking about thoughts, I've actually been thinking you should hang out with me, Saria, and Sheik as a foursome. Like, so you can actually get to know my two best friends in person," Link said softly, gazing back to Dark for a moment. "What time is it anyway?" Link abruptly asked and he sat up, glancing at his alarm clock.

The time on his digital clock read 6:17 and he abruptly shared a grin with Dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0

For Saria and Sheik it was probably the hardest thing of all hanging out with Dark Link in person. He had been a ruthless bully, not only to them, but everyone in their elementary school and high school for years on end. It was a difficult challenge to face.

Dark, to Saria, seemed like a changed man. As he spoke more of his interest in engineering, something of which Link hadn't known about Dark yet, it instantly peaked Saria's interest. She hadn't realized that this kid would've been passionate about anything, nor this intelligent to be focused on such a particular subject. Link took notice of Sheik even perking up to the subject of engineering as he also loved the shop classes he was currently taking in high school.

The four teens had decided to walk out of Hyrule's suburban area, through downtown, and to the outskirts of the city near Zora's River. The banks of the river were such a beautiful thing to witness at dusk and the sun had been setting around nine now as the school year was drawing to an end. It was only quarter to seven and it would only take about an hour to reach the outside of Hyrule's main city.

Saria and Dark walked ahead of Sheik and Link. The green haired girl exuberantly talked about how she'd love to work with kids when she would be older as she'd always felt like a kid herself and Dark was honestly listening intently. Since his break up with Zelda, he had been having a hard time talking to females, but Saria was very interesting and smart.

Link laughed softly and he glanced at Sheik who seemed to be listening to the two ahead joking about children. The blond looked away from his quiet red-eyed friend to gaze around at the surrounding houses which seemed to be getting smaller as they were getting closer to Hyrule's downtown plaza. Houses shrunk and apartments were replacing the big country sized homes like Link's.

"When should I give the necklace to Saria?" Sheik suddenly whispered, breaking Link's concentration on the tiny houses on the opposite side of the street.

He smiled at Sheik. "I think you could surprise her on prom night. I doubt she'll be wearing any jewellery besides earrings anyway."

"Oohh, good idea. Speaking of prom, we haven't talked about plans yet!" Sheik abruptly reminded Link.

"Ah, right."

Link had kind of been avoiding this topic as he wanted to go with Dark, but now he was going with Zelda... and Saria wasn't a fan of Zelda, but Sheik sure as Hell was. And then Dark would be left alone, and – what the Hell! This wasn't going to turn out well!

He sighed gruffly at his thoughts as Sheik continued.

"I think we could meet at Saria's place; Zelda could meet up with you before at yours or hers, doesn't matter, but then we'll meet at Saria's because it's closest to downtown and then we could go out to eat at some kind of restaurant together..." He took in a deep breath. "And _then _we could head to the school for prom, and then find an after party of some sort!"

The mention of 'after party' reminded Link of the recent invite on Facebook that he had just received from Zelda. Apparently her aunt and uncle were out on vacation for the week, and they asked her to dog sit, but all she did was take the dogs to her house and began to set up the aunt and uncle's house for a party. He remembered looking at the invite list seeing that Saria, Sheik, and even Dark were invited! It must have been to keep up the persona that they were still 'friends' after their serious break up.

"We're going to Zelda's after party, right?" Link asked out loud, interrupting the conversation ahead of him.

Saria and Dark looked back at the same time. The green haired girl nodded with a smile on her face; at first she didn't really want to go as the host, being Zelda, wasn't exactly on the best terms with her, but she remembered that she pretty much liked the rest of the guests attending so of course she'd be going. Saria would still have fun.

Dark looked a little uncomfortable, but he also nodded. "Ganon sent an e-mail to me talking about this party last week. Yeah, I'm in too."

Link instantly felt relieved and excited that Dark was going. Goddamn it, he had some weird issues when anything involved Dark. He always felt giddy and stupidly elated whenever Dark came up in any plans he was also attending.

"Yup, me too," Sheik chimed in at Link's side. "I think everybody's going... and I mean _everybody_!" Sheik explained with wide eyes. "I really haven't heard of another after party since Zelda's has been first mentioned."

"Yeah, me neither," Dark said in a rueful manner. Both Saria and Sheik glanced at Dark suspiciously, but Link already knew why Dark sounded that way. "I'm not really that keen on going to a party that Zelda's hosting. If you couldn't tell, our relationship didn't end too well."

Sheik cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You guys are good at pretending to be friends then."

"Sure have to be," Dark grunted, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "Especially when you're in the cool kid group. Everyone's 'friends' but in reality, everyone talks behind everyone's back. It sucks. We also don't want to start shit involving the group itself as we're made to start shit elsewhere. Kind of a pact deal."

Saria shook her head as she walked on beside Dark, the pale teen silenced after those words, realizing they were just as bad as they really did sound.

"You really don't belong with them," Sheik mustered up.

Link tried to hold down a grin. Yes, oh my God, his friends were actually starting to sympathize with Dark and maybe even... like him?! It was a dream come true!

"I've felt that way ever since I began to really know Link," Dark shared, a private part which was not yet announced until then. Link's eyes widened and his stomach dropped; Link kept his glance away from the other three but Saria was gazing hard at him. _Really_? Because of _him _Dark felt the need to change? "I've been a douche for so many years to everyone and you know what they always say about the shitty people in high school... those people turn out to have the worst lives. And I really don't want that to be me. I'm sorry to you guys, especially."

Sheik raced ahead of Link, the startled blond stumbling back and Sheik clasped onto Dark's shoulder, also pushing Saria into someone's boulevard. The dishevelled green haired girl laughed abruptly and ambled back to walk with the shocked Link. Ahead of them now was Sheik grinning wildly at Dark while his arm rested around the pale teen's shoulder.

"If I were into guys and knew that you were such a changed man, I'd be down on one knee already!" Sheik exclaimed boisterously.

Link and Saria couldn't help but letting out bellowing laughter as Dark just stared on at Sheik with wide eyes, his face slightly turning a brighter pink.

"Um, thank you... I think?" Dark sputtered out finally, and Sheik continued to further laugh at the skinnier teen.

Sheik then started, "Now I'd like to hear all about your favourite technique of welding because you said you like tech."

Dark chuckled softly and smiled crookedly at Sheik while he began talking. Link glanced at Saria and she beamed at him honestly. He shared the gesture of wiping his hand across his forehead and blowing air from his mouth, a sign of relief. The green haired girl giggled softly and nodded.

"I really wanted the ice to be broken between them," Link whispered softly.

Saria nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm always up for giving people a second chance... I'm surprised to see that Sheik was so easily enchanted by the lovely Dark."

"Oh, and you know me, Saria," Link laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head. "It takes a Hell of a lot to change my mind set on something."

"You can tell he's struggling and needs a little help. Genuine friends could be a good start for him," Saria shared softly, referencing her and Sheik. Link was just dying on the inside. "He's such a sweetheart... and very interested in everything. I like talking to him."

"I'm glad we have the whole evening for hanging out!" Link grinned as he threw his hands behind his head, fingers grasping at his tousled hair in retained excitement.

He gazed eagerly around the sight before him. It wasn't often that Link was downtown but by how pretty it was, he decided that he would have to visit more often. Shops were glowing a soft yellow from their evening lights slowly being turned on, people were chatting delightfully while together in restaurants and coffee shops over their meals, and the night was just beginning. The fresh air of the evening passed over the four teens travelling leisurely down the road as they hit the main street. The constant buzzing of people was refreshing as his house, so many blocks back, was in an area that was just too quiet.

Crossing the street was a task, but the four friends made it safely and were on their way out of the city, the busyness left behind them.

"I would love to live on the main street in an apartment or something," Link shared suddenly.

Saria glanced at him in a flash. "I couldn't possibly do it! It's too loud and goodness, too busy for kids and animals too! How could you even sleep at night?"

"Good point," Dark chortled. "But I could see myself living on that street too." He glanced back at Link with intense eyes. "I'm a creature of the night."

"Yup, Saria, I'd have to say the same thing. Turns out you'll be all alone forever," Sheik also agreed.

"It's just because you're all young men!" she spat out playfully. "All you want to do is party and hang out! You'd regret that decision when you're thirty."

"Not if I'm still partying," Dark chided back and Saria laughed at that.

Eventually, the group made it out of Hyrule city for good and up ahead, they made out the view of the beautiful Zora's River. Sheik was bouncing up and down at the view to their left hand side as Death Mountain was also further in the distance behind the enormous river. It curved around the banks of growing hills which eventually led to Zora's Domain, the main homeland of the Zora people. They wouldn't be heading that far along the river though and only would be staying near the edge of Kakariko Village, a smaller town outside of Hyrule.

"You know, I was reading up on the Hero once and it's been said that he was able to make his way so easily between Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain through an underground passage in which he'd dive and just appear on the other side," Link explained to Dark and Saria as Sheik already dashed ahead, running as fast as he could to the river. It would be a bit of a run and Link exasperatedly laughed.

"Do you think the descendants of the Zoras know where it is?" Saria asked back at Link's explanation.

"They probably do, but just hide it. I could ask Ruto – her dad was born in the domain itself. He'd probably know," Dark suggested, shrugging his shoulders, looking to Saria and Link.

"Oh my gosh, are we swimming?!" Saria suddenly squealed in worry. Link and Dark glanced away from each other and brought their gaze ahead to Sheik in the distance who had whipped off his shorts and t-shirt, bounding into the river with just his underwear on. "I didn't bring my bathing suit!"

"I wasn't planning on it, Saria," Link said in bewilderment, shaking his head.

The evening was cool in a pleasant way, the sun already at its lowest in the horizon. The sky was mostly a soft blue seldom the line of the horizon itself, which was a piercing orange. Link squinted his eyes into the distance over the desert mountains in the west, eyes following along the few clouds in the sky.

Abruptly, some shouting in the distant stole his attention away from the sky and it was Sheik calling them over for a swim. Link heard some mad giggling to his side and he witnessed Saria rushing away, tugging off her shirt, revealing her green bra. She rushed all the way to the river, shirt tight in her hand and dropped her shorts and shirt in a heap beside Sheik's clothing. The red eyed boy had been dragged further down the river from the current and Saria bounded in afterwards, waves also pushing her towards her friend.

Link watched intently with a soft smile on his face until Dark startled him from that as well. He really wasn't that observant tonight like he always had been. Dark pushed his hand into Link's jean shorts' pocket, pulling the blond closer to himself. Out of nowhere, Dark kissed Link softly on the cheek and the blond gazed on at his friend with a reddened face.**  
**  
"You should come swimming with us, love," Dark suggested quietly, as he was bringing his arms through his shirt and shrugging it off. He rushed off ahead of Link, looking back eagerly at his blond friend.

'Love'?! Well, that one was new. And the thing that scared him the most was that he didn't actually mind it. The pet names originally were bothering him, but this one had a nice ring to it. All right, okay, so he'd just correct Dark on every other use of a pet name. That seemed ideal.

Link chased after Dark also whipping off his shirt, shoes pattering heavily along the grass. At the shoreline already, Dark had dropped his pants and jumped into the water, gliding down the way of the current. Link grinned, wiggling out of his shorts, eyes focused entirely on Dark's head bobbing up and down in the water, and then he bounded into the river itself.

The water crashed beneath him and soothingly enveloped his very being. Link's shoulders were still burnt slightly, the rest of his body peeling and the cool water caressed the hottest parts of his red skin. He gasped for air as he rose from the velvet waters grasping onto his body. As he wasn't expecting to swim today, he was thankful the current wasn't heavy.

Dark forced his way back through the water, swimming hard. As he neared Link, he grinned deviously and grasped at Link's waist in the quick flow of constant movement. Link glanced over Dark's shoulder, not even catching sight of Sheik or Saria, assuming they were now in the shallow pool to the right of the river, and he gazed back at Dark, smiling widely.

"Whaaaat?" Link asked lowly, voice floating away into the sound of the rushing waters.

Dark rammed his face into Link's, kissing the other teen violently. Their bodies meshed together under the water momentarily as they sucked at each other's mouths. Tongues hungrily fought one another, teeth bumping and lips swift. Dark held tightly onto the curve of Link's spine and kept the blond close to himself, whimpering softly. Link cracked open his cerulean eyes at the sound, but Dark then only removed himself from Link's face, arm still grasping at Link's lower back. Dark smiled gently at Link and pushed his head against the other's for a moment.

When the two teens reached the large bend in the river, they swam hard in the opposite direction, reluctantly peeling away from one another and hiking their way into the calm, shallow water that pooled beside the river. Link had never understood why the pool of water was there, but he felt a sense of serenity whenever he entered it. He gazed at the end of the round pool and saw Sheik and Saria talking at the end of it. They seemed too involved in their own conversation that Link deemed it very possible they hadn't seen the romantic kiss just shared between both him and Dark moments before.

Link turned to Dark in the pool, and teased, "You're asking to be caught with me, aren't you?"

"Of course. You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen," Dark said flatly, glancing at his nails. He was just trying to downplay the comment in front of Link. His eyes flashed excitedly as he glanced at the blond, though. "I want everyone to be jealous of me."

"Oh, we should kiss in front of Zelda," Link suggested playfully, splashing some water at Dark.

The pale teen cringed and brushed the water off his face, then laughing. "Wow, Link, you sure can be an evil bastard sometimes."

Laughing softly, Link nodded and then his mouth pulled into a tight line. He gazed at Dark solemnly, until the raven haired boy's face also grew worrisome, and Link then looked away nervously.

"What is it?" Dark asked abruptly.

"I really just want to go with you to prom," Link stated, rather hurt by his decision now.

He really liked Zelda, but he just found himself so much more comfortable with Dark. Link never in a hundred years would bring Zelda to hang out with Saria and Sheik; this was an entirely accurate description of how Link's relationship with Dark completely differed from that of Link's and Zelda's.

Dark flashed a toothy grin, slapping his friend on the back. "You know what? I think things will work out, Link."

Link nodded absentmindedly and looked across the shallow water at his other two friends. He grasped onto Dark and tugged him towards the others so they could sit as four.

"Well, it's finally Tuesday which means prom on Friday," Dark announced in content as he naturally leaned against the wall, nearer to Sheik and Saria now.

Saria nodded excitedly, smile crossing her features. "I'm glad we've all made it this far. I remember starting and being so worried about high school feeling endless."

"Still, there are exams after prom," Link sighed dramatically. "Why would they put prom just days before our final exams? I mean, really? We're going to be so exhausted."

"I think it's worth it though," Dark said softly, glancing back to Link who was near his left side. The other two stayed silent on Dark's right. "We've been waiting for years to come to this final point. I'd say study the day of for final exams. At least they start in the afternoon."

Link, dreading that even more as he'd rather just get up early and finish them faster, sighed dramatically. He rubbed the back of his head with his damp hand and curled his mouth into a frown.

"I'm just glad I'll never have to do another high school exam again," Link answered truthfully.

"Oh, boy, wait until university!" Sheik added playfully, the other two proceeding to laugh at his answer, while Link just considered looking more miserable.

Dusk was rolling in as the warm hues from the sun diminished and cool blues reigned over the clear sky. General chitchat between the teens only occurred and nothing more than that as they seemed very relaxed with their last week being so busy and their school year coming to a close. It was a relief to be hanging out with friends on a school night.

After about a half an hour longer of hanging out in the shallow pool, the teens left from water to let themselves dry off a bit before putting their clothes back on. They sat together in the grass talking quietly although they couldn't have possibly disturbed a person or thing out in the deserted fields of Hyrule. It began to grow a little chilly as the wind picked up and Sheik mentioned that it was supposed to rain tonight, so they quickly gathered their things and headed back into town.

They hadn't talked much at all once they got walking as people always tended to remain quiet after being with each other for so long. Saria and Sheik walked ahead, Sheik's slender arm wrapped tight around Saria's shoulder as he hugged her close to his side. Dark and Link walked quietly behind Saria and Sheik, both teens keeping a keen eye on the closeness ahead of them.

Link furrowed his brow at them walking so closely to each other and in concern, he turned his head to look at Dark, whom automatically then grasped onto Link's hand as they continued walking. Stunned, as that was exactly what Link was going to comment on, he closed his mouth and smiled softly at Dark, turning his gaze away from the warm red eyes of the other teen. Fingers intertwined as both men held tightly onto one another.

The entry point of Hyrule city wasn't far from Saria's house as her housing was just past the main street and down a little side street a couple of blocks up. As they lead her to her house, she turned around to thank them all for the evening, but moved swiftly towards Dark, taking him into a tight hug. Looking a little shocked at first, he hadn't reacted much at all.

"Thanks for being such a sweetheart," Saria whispered softly to Dark, pushing her forehead into his shoulder. "I knew you'd be a great person." And as quickly as the hug happened, she pulled away, rushing towards her house with a giant smile on her face. She opened the door and announced, "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" before she disappeared into her tiny little home.

"What did she say?!" Sheik abruptly asked, moving towards Dark with wide eyes.

The pale boy shook his head. "Um, I think she really thinks I'm a cool guy."

"Well, surprisingly, you are," Sheik replied with a grin. "I hope that didn't sound as mean as it really sounded."

Link tried not to snort.

"No offense taken," Dark replied with a crooked smile. "So which way to your home, Sheik?"

The teenagers set off in the direction of Sheik's house and in no time both Dark and Link were left to roam the city on their own.

"I would say take me out on a date on Main Street," Dark shared with a nasty smile on his face, "but it's your bedtime, isn't it?"

"And yours as well," Link enforced, hooking his arm into Dark's and dragging him down the sidewalk, which was the opposite way of the main street. "Besides, we have a final geography test tomorrow with Madame Din, remember? Did you even study?"

"Ah, no," Dark said lowly. His tone was not of shame but lacking in interest. He hooked his arm less forcibly against Link's now and took Link's hand into his own. "You know she's where most of my detentions come from, eh? I'd rather skip every day instead of taking her idiotic tests."

"_Last _test with her ever, Dark," Link reasoned with a small smile. "Do this for me."

"Oh, of course, princess," the teen argued.

"Successful day, right?" Link out of nowhere asked, obviously changing the subject. He added a fake, sarcastic grin onto his words, in which Dark proceeded to roll his eyes.

"I like your friends," Dark said differently. He looked slightly perplexed by his own words. "I'm glad you didn't let me escape this one, Link."

"You know I wouldn't have let you tried," Link grinned.

"Your friend Sheik there totally has the hots for Saria, by the way," Dark added nonchalantly, glancing at the homes nearby.

"What?!" Link almost shouted.

"He gives her these eyes, you know what I mean? She tends not to really realize. You may not have noticed, but I've seen them from you occasionally as well."

Link then blushed, but thanked the current darkness of the sky for hiding his heated cheeks. "I'm sorry if they freak you out. I mean, my glances... I haven't noticed, no, I'm sorry," Link blabbered out defensively.

Dark shook his head, chuckling slightly in amusement. "No, no, I find it endearing."

Link was relieved to hear that and then clung closer to Dark. A warm feeling enveloped the blond although it was quite chilly out; his damp underwear didn't help his case much either, but the cold really was just passing over him in this moment. His throat clenched up and his chest felt entirely overwhelmed. At that, he blinked rapidly in worry. Goddamn it, he really had feelings for this boy, didn't he?! These feelings were getting too deep too soon and it was frightening Link.

"I think I like you too much for my own good," Link quietly stated, mouth trembling a bit.

Dark proceeded to glance at Link from the side and he noticed the small quiver in the other man's lip. He nipped him on the cheek, mouth nibbling against Link's heated cheek and Dark then nudged his head against Link's shoulder.

"Please don't let that frighten you, love," Dark cooed. "Take your time if you need to."

That 'love' nickname again... gosh, if Link wasn't already in love with him enough!

* * *

_Please R&R and let me know ur deep feels~ lol, thanks again for reading and your feedback!_


	24. Bruises

_This chapter is pretty much all over the place, considering why I wrote it so fast. It's exciting __wow__ ok guys!? I hope you enjoy my work. :) PS: Thanks for getting me over 100 reviews! You guys are superstars!_

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Bruises**

Link entered his house quietly as Dark trailed a few feet behind him. They were home a bit later than expected and Link didn't want to wake his parents in case they were already asleep. Link peered around the hallway and into the living room nearby and saw no one, but he noticed that the light was on in the kitchen. Just as he was squinting to investigate, Link's dad raced into the hallway from the kitchen, a big grin stuck on his face. Although it was dim in the hallway, Link could still make out his dad's face and he looked rather elated.

"Malon and I figured out what we're going to do!" Cale whispered excitedly, taking his son into a tight chokehold.

Link gasped loudly and meagerly patted his father's back. "What's that?" the young blond wheezed.

Just as Dark was entering in behind Link, Cale answered, "We agreed that we're not currently ready to have any kids again, but your mom said that taking birth control wouldn't affect –"

"Oh, Goddesses!" Link suddenly yelped, pushing away from his dad. "No, no, no! I don't need to know _anything _about yours and mom's sex-life! And Dark is here, oh my God! You're embarrassing me!"

Cale gingerly peered over Link's shoulder and glanced at Dark who was awkwardly standing at the door, looking everywhere else but at the two blonds.

Link coward away from his dad and Cale started grinning crookedly while gazing between Link and Dark. Both teens stayed quiet, faces slowly turning red. Cale started laughing almost too hard.

"Well, Dark, I'm sorry about this, but now you know that Link's parents are, once again, occasionally... _fucking_," Cale finally explained, his voice rising a bit on the last word. Nonetheless, he was amused by his own words.

Link almost died in that moment as Cale practically skipped back into the kitchen to find his beloved Malon. Dark slowly wrapped his arms around Link's hunched over form and the blond hid his face into Dark's shoulder.

"Don't ever look at me again," Link whimpered softly. Dark was laughing softly. "It's my parents, my goodness, not me!"

"Think about it this way, Link," Dark began, inhaling slowly, "They're staying together. All Cale needed was a conforming fuck buddy – pretty sure your mom did too; she seemed a little bit too uptight."

"_Dark_!" Link whispered harshly, moving back to smack his friend hard on the shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Every morning as of recent, Dark was disappearing from the Avalon household, and coming back with enough time to hang out with Link before heading their separate directions to school. At first, and Link didn't know why, but he found Dark suspicious, and then later understood that the raven haired boy was coming back wearing new clothes and having clean hair and teeth. He obviously showered and brushed his teeth at home.

Running a little late, Link was still combing his hands viciously through his wet hair as he just escaped from the shower. Immediately, he wrapped the towel hanging from the rack around his waist. Link rubbed his hands along the fogged up mirror and he quickly leaned back to open up the bathroom door, allowing the hot air to escape. He suddenly glanced around wildly and couldn't find his hairbrush in the bathroom anywhere. How _convenient_. Link continued to rake his hands through his tangled blond locks.

He hadn't eaten anything and was now panicking even more as he had forgotten that Madame Din's final geography test was in his first class this morning. As he turned around, he abruptly smashed into another body. Bumping heads, both Dark and Link groaned in unison, the dark haired one holding his forehead and the other holding his nose.

"Goddamn it, Dark, my nose is bleeding," Link cried softly, eyes welling with tears from the impact. He removed his hand from his face as blood covered his hand and ran down his once clean face, rushing along his mouth and down his chin. "Why the Hell didn't you tell me you were here?!"

Immediately, Dark rested a handful of clothing down on the counter, clean clothes resting on the counter. The red eyed boy manoeuvred around the blond to get a ton of toilet paper. He handed the roll of tissue to Link.

"Lean forward," the raven haired teen advised. "Also, I wanted to surprise you. Those are your clothes for the day – I picked them out. I also left you an apple sitting on the landing downstairs."

Link was regretting being rude to Dark. He was trying to move the blond along, not cause any shit. Scrunching his eyes tightly together, the blood still flowed continuously from his nose onto the toilet paper as Link hunched forward in the middle of the bathroom. Dark directed Link to the toilet and made the blond sit down.

Out of nowhere, Link's feet felt irritated. He cracked his eyes open and saw that Dark was lifting his feet to put socks on. Link obliged and allowed Dark to dress him.

When Dark reached for Link's underwear from the counter beside the toilet, he patted the blond's leg and Link right away stood. Dark pulled off Link's towel, leaving Link entirely naked in front of Dark. Link blushed a bit, clenching harder onto the toilet paper clogging his nose. Dark didn't seem distracted at all – Link raised his feet to slip into the holes of his underwear and Dark pulled them up Link's legs, allowing them to rest in their rightful place. As Dark stood, he smirked at Link, reaching to get the pants beside Link from the counter. Link was amused as he was waiting for some kind of silly response from Dark about his muscular physique.

Dark even helped Link put his pants on, but Link removed the bloodied tissues from his face, murmuring that he could get his shirt on himself. Crusted blood covered the bottom half of Link's face and he pursed his lips at the dry feeling. Careful not to touch his face, he pulled his brown t-shirt down his head while holding out the collar. When his shirt was on, Dark was in front of Link with a wet cloth in his hand.

Dark wiped down Link's face gently, collecting all the lost blood.

"I'm sorry," Dark abruptly whispered, looking on a Link's face with a furrowed brow.

Link laughed it off. "Don't worry. Sorry for sounding like asshole when you came in and all you were trying to do was help out."

"Maybe it's a sign I should stop caring for you," Dark said while smirking. Link laughed gently and watched Dark fold the cloth, covering up the red side of the white cloth. Dark soon finished up and stated, "I'm not sure if this cloth will be washable. You may have a nice new pink cloth."

Link grinned. "Well, wash it out the best you can and leave it in the sink. We'll worry about it after."

"What time is it?" Dark asked out of the blue.

Link darted out of the room to get his cell phone from his bed. He glanced at the time and shouted, "Fuck, it's 7:50! We're gonna be late!"

"Grab your bag and apple – I'll meet you outside!" Dark roughly stated, rushing by Link's bedroom.

The blond forced his phone and iPod into his pockets and rushed by his backpack to get it off of the bedroom floor. He raced down the steps and started putting on his shoes at the end of the staircase. Just as he was leaving the house, he just remembered the apple and spun around, grasping it from the railing post. He slammed the door behind him and ran down the path, holding his apple in his mouth and throwing his bag around his shoulder. He saw Dark already in his own sleek, black car, but as Link reached the driver's door of his car, he rushed his hands along his pockets and realised he forgot his keys.

"I don't have my keys!" Link shouted exasperatedly. He grasped the apple tightly in his hand.

Dark rolled his eyes and gestured for the blond to come with him. Link raced down the side of his car and to Dark's passenger side door. He tore open the door and threw his bag in first, then to only half sit on the bag when in the seat.

"Go, go," Link urged and Dark squealed his car's tires as they raced out of the driveway. They sped down the street easily going twenty miles over the speed limit. Link commented on that, "I swear if we get pulled over before school..."

"Shut up, I've done this before," Dark hissed. The raven haired boy then dramatically sighed. "... Goddamn it."

"What?" Link asked quietly, slouching in his seat. He was repeatedly thinking about putting on his seatbelt, but he didn't want to move from the awkward position he was seated in.

"This is going to arouse suspicion," Dark replied roughly. "Me driving you to school. Hell, me and you arriving to _class _the same time."

Link furrowed his brow in concern. The streetlight ahead was turning yellow but Dark raced through the intersection anyway. Link breathed a sigh of relief. "We could go in at separate times," the blond suggested. He started tearing through his apple.

"Unless you want one of us to be late, I don't think that's the best idea. And to be honest, I really don't need another detention or suspension in the last three days of school."

Link sighed gruffly. "We'll go in together then. It's not like we actually _came _together."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Surprisingly, the boys got to school in one piece with only a minute left to spare. As they scrambled to get their bags on their shoulders, they didn't even contemplate stopping at their lockers to drop off their bags – they were bringing everything.

The two of them rushed down the hallway together and Link glanced at Dark, laughing airily as he saw how much Dark was struggling to keep up with Link on the run. With a stubborn look on his face, Dark forced himself to speed ahead. As they reached the door with the word GEOGRAPHY pasted on the glass, Dark ripped open the door and both boys rushed in together, out of breath and looking strained. The bell rang the moment they stepped over the line and Link laughed, his amusement abruptly turning into a panic as he started coughing. Dark smirked to Link before he realised that everyone in the class, including Madame Din, were gazing at the two boys in the front of the classroom. Immediately, Dark's face fell.

Nobody spoke a word as the boys stood there alone and were watched. Soon, Dark parted from Link and moved to his regular seat beside Ganondorf, who looked absolutely lost in a state of confusion. Finally, Link caught his breath back and stood straight, hand still to his chest. Madame Din glared at Link terribly.

"What are you going to do, stand there all day?!" the old teacher quipped at the blond, and Link's face turned bright red as he rushed to his seat, dropping his backpack down beside his desk. He rested his head down on the desk and covered his face in eternal shame.

At that, everyone was glancing at Dark with a puzzled look on their face, especially Zelda, as they were trying to figure everything out. He felt eyes piercing into him from all different directions.

"What?" Dark snapped. "Seriously, _what_?!"

Everyone immediately brought their gaze to the front of the classroom. Ganondorf still peered at Dark with a ridiculous look on his face. From behind him, Link could hear Ganondorf asking, "What the Hell was that all about, man?" His face was going red yet again.

Link was thankful when Madame Din began to explain the rules of the test. Minds drifted away from the thought of Link and Dark coming into class together to thinking about the questions on the test.

After the test was over it was near the end of the class and Link leaned far back in his desk, playing solitaire on his phone. Soon the blond felt eyes on him and he glanced up to see Zelda turned around, staring at him intently. He smiled softly and nodded, exiting the game and sending her a text.

_To: Zelda  
From: Link_

_What? :)_

He watched Zelda drag her phone from her pocket to check the text. She began gliding her fingers across her phone right away.

He looked at his screen once his phone vibrated in his hands.

_To: Link  
From: Zelda_

_I'll talk to you before next class._

He glanced up at her a moment before Zelda sent him a funny smile and turned around.

A few more minutes passed resulting in the bell thankfully ringing. Link released a loud sigh. As Dark passed by, he held eye contact with the blond a moment too long and Link looked away first, face turning red. Ganondorf trudged by Link right after Dark, giving a terrifying glare to the blond instead. Gulping, Link finally stood and collected his bag, putting his papers in before zipping it shut. Zelda waited for him at the desk ahead.

Link smiled gently at Zelda as he moved closer to her.

"What's up?" he asked in a conversational manner.

Her face looked worried. "Um, about you and Dark..."

Link's stomach dropped.

"... what was that all about anyway?" she laughed nervously.

They began to walk together from the classroom.

"I have Physics so I'll just walk you to Biology," Zelda spoke suddenly, spooking Link.

Link hadn't even known that Zelda knew he had Biology second, let alone a class in the Science hallway.

"But you and Dark?"

"Oh, yeah," Link grumbled. "Um, well, it's hard to explain."

"You're not hanging out with him, are you?" she whispered in a rush. Her eyes were growing wider and wider by the second.

Link face was turning red for the hundredth time of the morning already. "N-no! I mean, it's not what it seems like. Literally we bumped into each other in the hallway and rushed to class at the same time. I-I don't know why he was almost late. I woke up late this morning."

Zelda eyed him in speculation with her deep violet eyes before nodding and actually accepting that answer. She pursed her lips, looking a little distracted.

"It's just... you've seemed a little distant with me," Zelda commented. "And Dark used to do that with the people he hung out with and they'd act funny towards me too. Almost like he'd change their minds and make them think twice about talking to me." Zelda sounded a little sad, but rebounded to a gruff tone. "But if you _are _hanging around with him, you know, don't let him ruin your perception of me. He's probably trying to get back at me by saying nasty things. I've heard a couple of rumours going around that I don't really appreciate."

They stopped walking as they were in front of the classrooms they were meant to be in, Physics on one side of the hallway and Biology on the other.

"Besides, if I needed anything to be said about him, it would be done in seconds," Zelda spoke lowly, but her tone sounded quite superior. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm gossiping too much. You just seem like the type of guy to understand."

"Yes, of course!" Link quipped back, nodding his head. Inside, he was having an internal argument. Was Dark actually giving Link an entirely biased and bad perception of Zelda? "I mean, you have to look at things from all angles."

"You like history, don't you?" Zelda inquired suddenly, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I'd like to major in it in university if I can," Link answered, a bit shocked that Zelda even knew that of him.

"You really do look at things from all angles and a History major probably has to understand that. Thanks, Link," Zelda said sweetly. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. A small group of kids nearby slowed down to view the small show. Link glared at them and they kept moving. "I'll see you around. We'll talk more about prom plans tomorrow at lunch, okay?!"

Link smiled and agreed, "Yeah, okay."

Clenching her books tighter to her chest, she smiled widely and then quickly rushed over to her class, tugging open the heavy door with all her might before escaping from Link's eyesight. Sighing, the blond exhaled loudly and wandered over to his own Biology class.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bad morning, guys," Link heaved as he sat his lunch tray down in front of Saria and Sheik.

His two friends gazed on at him in curiosity.

Link felt his face heating up yet again and he pointed that out. "Terrible, huh? I keep getting so embarrassed; pretty sure my skin is going to fall off by the end of the day."

Saria laughed softly and Sheik smirked at that.

"Well, what's wrong?" Saria asked quietly, tilting her head at the blond.

"This morning I was almost late... Um, I woke up late and then Dark made me even later on accident as we bumped heads in the bathroom and I got a bloody nose. Please don't make me explain all of that..." Link laughed off the thought. "So we're going to school and running out the door, forgot my keys, of course, so Dark offered to drive me to school and we had to get to Geography at the same time..."

"Goodness," Saria spoke softly. "I'm guessing that stirred up everyone in the class?"

Link rolled his eyes and nodded. "Oh, you bet. I wish you guys all had the same class as me so you were there to console me," Link whispered exasperatedly, shaking his head and finally picking up his cheeseburger from the tray.

"Well, Mr. History Geek, it's not like we're going to take Geography when we already know where everything is in Hyrule," Sheik answered plainly, but then began to laugh. "What are you taking again anyway?"

"Geography, Biology, History, Society, English, and Gym," Link listed off, counting off the classes by using his fingers. "I wish there was more to take in reference to History. Only if there were more classes about places outside of Hyrule, but I guess we talked about those places when we studied Anthro in Society. Well, I did take that World History in grade eleven, but I wish there was another course like that for twelve."

Sheik made a whistle noise and gestured at his ears, clearly showing 'In one ear, out the other' and Link chuckled at Sheik. Saria was suppressing a laugh, covering her mouth.

"It's not like any of your tech classes with the dumb stuff like bolts and car parts stick in my head anyway," Link teased.

"Hey, now! I try to explain these things ver–"

"Link!" a rough voice suddenly interrupted. Sheik's and Saria's eyes widened as Dark came up behind Link, harshly grasping his shoulder. Link turned with a nasty look on his face and muttered,

"Ow, what the Hell, Dark. You're hurting me!"

Instantly, the raven haired teen let go and leaned in towards Link's ear.

"Come with me now. No ifs, ands, or buts," Dark hissed, backing away from Link and quickly striding away from the table, out of the cafeteria through the door nearby.

Link glanced around and saw all the weird looks he was getting from the students nearby as well as from the 'cool' table across the room. Zelda shared a panicked look, meanwhile Ganon's looked the very opposite of that, menacing smile crossing his lips. He swallowed from all the attention and barely whispered a good-bye to Sheik and Saria as his voice cracked unexpectedly. He raced out of the room and saw the back of Dark turn into the singular boy's bathroom down the hall. _Really_? If they needed _anymore_ attention, Dark chose the _singular boy's bathroom_?!

Grumbling, Link chased after Dark down the hallway and glanced back and forth wildly before pushing into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and turned around to Dark, who looked considerably angry with his arms crossed.

"Look, Dark, I've had a bad day already," Link sighed impatiently. "What's up now?"

"You don't think I've had a bad day either?!" Dark's voice on and off cracked. He now seemed more nervous than anything else. "These people... I just can't do this, Link."

"What are you saying?" Link's mouth rushed out the words. He gingerly neared Dark, taking slow steps towards his friend.

"Th-they are begging – just fucking begging to know what's going on between us! Nothing even happened!" Dark shouted rapidly, racing his hands back through his hair. "We walked into a g-goddamn classroom together! Zelda's been pestering me all lunch. Ganon's now convinced that he _did_ see someone else at the dress shop with me and he's even _more_ convinced that it was _you_! And oh my Goddesses, Link, he's –" Dark's throat seized up and he turned away, heaving in deeply. "Oh, God. Oh, _G-God_!"

Link quickly manoeuvred himself behind Dark's hunched figure, bringing the skinny teen comfortably into his arms. Dark was shaking furiously and abruptly turned in Link's arms, revealing his tear streaked face.

"He wants me to kick your ass to prove nothing's up or... he wants to. He w-wants to do it," Dark gasped, and hid his face in Link's shoulder. The blond's stomach dropped suddenly and his throat hitched a breath. Ganondorf really _was _after him now. "Z-Zel... she wants to help –"

"Help get him to me?!" Link whispered harshly.

"– Help protect you," Dark stated to Link's relief. "I don't think anyth-thing is going to happen, but you needed to know." Dark shakily was gaining his breath back, but his eyes were still welling with tears. He pulled back from Link and rested his hands on the blond's shoulders. "I'm s-so sorry about the incident of me hurting you. I'm so sorry. I never want to do that t-to anyone ever again. Especially not you, never you, my beautiful Link." Dark took Link into a very tight hug and Link's eyes abruptly watered out of that confession from Dark.

"_My God, things really turned around for us, didn't then?_" Link thought to himself, hugging Dark back just as tightly. "It's okay, it's okay," Link cooed, brushing his hands down Dark's tear streaked face. His eyes started welling with tears again as he gazed at Dark's miserable face. "Seeing you cry makes me want to cry," Link laughed sadly, still holding tightly onto Dark's face.

Dark smiled through the tears. "You are so perfect, Link."

"Oh, Dark," Link scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm really not. Get yourself together. Let's get out of here and pretend this never happened. Thank you for warning me about Ganondorf though. I'll be careful."

Once both teenagers composed themselves, they decided to leave from the bathroom, but were suddenly pushed back into it. Saria was now standing in the boy's bathroom looked entirely unimpressed. Dark and Link's mouths both dropped.

"Yes, I am in the boy's bathroom, but I am worried about both of you. Now what is going on?" Saria questioned softly, glancing between the two of them. She crossed her arms tightly.

Dark took the same stance as Saria, holding his chest out and crossing his arms.

"Ganondorf is really peeved and believes that I was hanging out with Link before school and also when I went shopping with Link to get my tux for prom," Dark listlessly spoke, "And now he wants me to kick Link's ass in order to prove I'm not buddy-buddy with him."

"Two ways to solve this," Saria started, looking rather serious for her usual, heartfelt demeanour. "Dark, you convince Ganondorf that nothing is going on and you _will not_ kick Link's ass, or the latter, we _pretend _you kicked Link's ass."

At that, Dark instantly quirked an eyebrow in question and Link furrowed his brow.

"How would we do that, Saria?" Link abruptly questioned.

"I have my make-up bag here," she explained, a spark flaring in her eyes. "I don't usually go for the dramatic stuff at school, but I've got purple and red eye-shadow. I can pretty Link up and all you've got to do is walk around like an ass all day, Dark, and Link, well, you've got to pretend you're hurt a couple of days, that's all."

Dark gave Link an expression of 'We should give it a shot.'

"Wouldn't I have to wear the make-up tomorrow too to make it look like I'm still hurt?" Link inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Saria replied, nodding. "But I can apply it tomorrow in the morning and by Friday you can act all fine again. So what do you want? Black eye and cut lip?"

Dark chuckled lowly. "Sounds like a good ol' one-two. Knock twice when you're back with your supplies and we'll wait here."

Saria nodded and slowly cracked open the door after unlocking it. She nervously looked both ways and rushed out of the bathroom. Link and Dark would have to wait a couple of minutes before Saria would get back.

Link sighed and headed over towards the toilet along the back left side of the wall and lowered the toilet seat. As he sat himself on it, he gazed up at Dark in an annoyed manner. Soon, he tutted at the other teen.

"The shit you get me into, Dark," Link laughed bitterly.

"Oh, come on, Link," Dark snapped back, leaning against the door Saria just exited from. "The two of us created this whole mess together. It ain't entirely my fault."

Link hummed softly and cupped his face in his hands. Dark's lips smacked in satisfaction and Link glared up at the red eyed teen.

"_What_?" Link quipped, narrowing his eyes.

"You're so hot when you're frustrated," Dark teased gently, hands slithering into his pockets – a nonchalant gesture. He lowered his head as he looked on at Link in hunger. "I'd fuck you right now if we weren't in the grossest bathroom of Hyrule High."

Link leaned back and crossed his arms, bemused.

"I'd take your wrists and I'd pin your arms high against the bathroom wall while grinding my pelvis right against yours. I'd hungrily nip at your neck until I unexpectedly pull at your skin, leaving you crying for more..."

Link felt his face heating up a bit, but he couldn't force himself to look away. He kept the eye contact with Dark's fiery eyes.

"... and I'd rip down your pants and tell you how beautiful you are and touch you everywhere until you're hard enough for your cock to be pulsing in need. And then I'd _fuck you_."

At that, Link audibly gasped and casted his eyes downwards, covering his mouth at the unexpected sound.

Dark laughed lightly from across the room. "I bet you Zelda can't make you moan like that without touching you."

As the words were spoken, two knocks sounded through the wooden door and Dark twisted the lock allowing Saria to sneak in yet again, make-up bag clutched tightly in her hands.

"Goddesses, if anyone saw me sneaking in and out of here either time, they'd think I'm mad," Saria mumbled mostly to herself, but Dark laughed lightly. "Oh, perfect, you're already seated, but if you move to the counter I could do it easier. I've got the stuff I need right on top here." She dug through her purse.

Saria moved across the tiny square room over to Link who also moved to the counter within seconds. As Dark neared Saria's side, she handed him the medium sized silver bag and already had out the palette she needed along with the brush she was using.

It only took a few minutes for Saria to add the finishing touches and she moved back to look at her success.

"Well, see how you look!" Saria said, clapping her hands together in delight.

Link pushed himself off the counter and turned to gaze at himself in the mirror. He was a sickly sight around the pretend damaged areas and he really had to applaud Saria's work. Although his eye wasn't swollen, it really did look that way. His left eye feigned the look of serious bruising, the reddest parts appearing where Dark's knuckles would have hit and eventually fading into purple where the bruising would have actually lessened. His bottom lip also was 'split' as Saria added a detailed looking cut that appeared like it added swelling to the lower half of Link's face as well.

"So?" Link asked in amusement, turning to Dark. He held out his arms and closed his 'hurt' eye. "How do I look?"

Dark looked on with no expression at first, but soon started smiling. "Perfect. Looks like the purest of art forms on the human body coming from yours truly. Saria, you are an artist."

She giggled softly and nodded at Dark. "Thank you, Dark. Although I like working with make-up, I think working with children is my specialty," she explained with much fervour. "All right, so I guess you head back and act like you've beaten up Link."

Dark nodded, frowning a bit. Link right away could tell that Dark was going to struggle with this as he really didn't like bragging about beating up kids in the first place. Link assumed that it hurt him as Dark must've sounded much like his father while boasting of physically hurting others.

"And Link, you should come back to the cafeteria a few minutes later and limp or something," Saria laughed. "Hopefully you can come up with a convincing limp. Oh, and Dark, please tell Zelda ASAP you didn't _actually _hurt Link because that probably would make her prom date look twice less as hot and she doesn't want him hurt period, okay?"

Dark inhaled shakily but nodded once more anyway.

"All right, we're good, guys?" Saria spoke a final time. They both nodded at her and as she was leaving the bathroom a final time, she warned, "Don't rub the make-up either, Link. It can sometimes get irritating but to be convincing do _not _touch it!"

"Okay, Saria, thanks!" Link said back and watched his friend leave with an amused smile on her face.

Dark shook his head as he turned back to Link. "Wow, she really should do make-up for shows or something. You actually look hurt, Link."

Link chuckled, glancing at Dark. "In one way or another, I kind of am."


	25. Premonition

**Chapter 25 - Premonition**

Link had never felt so nervous in his life. Getting beat up and having bruises on his face was one thing, but pretending to be hurt was entirely another. Once any given person is hurt, they eventually heal and pain becomes a distant memory. He couldn't pretend he was hurt because he just didn't know how he would have actually felt.

Link decided instead of limping he'd go for supporting his 'hurt' arm instead. He received a few queer looks as he stumbled back into the cafeteria, pretending to look dazed. He kept cupping his arm until he rushed to sit back down with Saria and Sheik.

"Um, wow," was all Sheik could muster.

"It's the make-up, remember, Sheik?" Saria chided.

"That really does look painful though," Sheik murmured, gazing intently at the 'bruised' spots on Link's face.

"It hurts more pretending that I'm hurt than actually being hurt," Link commented softly, gazing down at his lap.

Saria furrowed her brow, pursing her lips, and Sheik leaned back, gazing at Link in speculation.

"I don't really like being known as Dark's punching bag, you know?" Link explained himself. He sighed and angrily gazed across the cafeteria at the cool table. His eyes fluttered a moment, trying to flush away oncoming tears. "I'd rather this just all stop."

"Well, high school is over in less than a week, Link," Saria spoke sympathetically. "I'm sorry you feel this way, but rather than actually getting beaten up again as bad as last time, this seems to be the better choice."

Link shook his head sadly, but did agree. Saria was right. Absentmindedly, he glanced over at the table again to see Dark exuberantly talking about something to the rest of the group as Zelda sat quietly, looking miserable.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In gym, the final class of the day, Link proceeded to convince Darunia that he needed to sit out and his gym teacher occasionally looked on in concern at Link. The blond gingerly watched the volleyball game, closing his one bruised eye in order to keep looking hurt. Once in a while, he caught the glances of some of his classmates—Ganondorf was amused, Dark and Zelda looked pained, whereas Sheik and Saria were giving looks of encouragement. The others just looked on in the same concerning gaze as Mr. Darunia was. All of it was shameful anyway.

When the day was over, the students exited the room to change and Link stayed behind. He waved off Sheik and Saria, telling them to get changed and come back to get him afterwards.

"Please don't call my parents," were the first words that escaped Link's desperate mouth.

The towering teacher looked on at Link wearily. The older man rested his hands on his hips. "What made you think I was going to do that?"

"Well, I know I've been having a rough time recently, and now I'm also beat up, so you probably think I'm struggling a lot," Link explained in a low voice. "Well, actually, things are the best they've been in a while."

"Considering your face, that doesn't sound right to me, Mr. Avalon," Darunia replied gruffly. He narrowed his eyes at the teenager.

"They are, trust me," Link urged, small smile on his face. "I'm figuring everything out. Thing are going great."

Mr. Darunia looked on at Link closely, gazing all over the blond's face for any indication of struggle and didn't find much of anything. Finally, his gym teacher nodded, grunting a little bit before exiting the gym and leaving Link to go catch up with his friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sheik, Saria, and Link decided they wanted to go out for dinner and relax a little more before prom and exams coming up. Link suggested that he'd pick them up in his car as he was the furthest person from Main Street. Plans were set for five and they were well underway as Link rushed to do much of his homework before dinner time. Dark had still not arrived at his house for the day and it worried Link, but he didn't let the thought control his actions as he worked hard on his final paper for his Society class.

Suddenly, his phone went off, madly vibrating in his pocket. Link reached back in annoyance and slid the phone out of his pocket, flipping it open.

"Hello?" he asked softly, holding the phone against his face by using his shoulder. He continued scribbling madly. "... Hello?"

"_Hi, sorry._"

Link finally felt relief. It was Dark's voice. "Hi, Dark, where are you?"

"_I'm at home for a bit. What are you doing, love?_"

Link was momentarily stunned by the nickname yet again and shook his head in order to find the words he was searching for. "W-why do you call me that? 'Love'?"

Dark's mouth clicked on the other line and he said slowly, "_... I'm not sure. Why? Does it bother you? I can stop if it does._"

"No, no!" Link rapidly spoke. "It just sounds foreign to you. It sounds like something you'd never say."

"_Well, I've never said it before. It just suits you. Anyway, what are you doing?_"

Link was heating up on the inside as that was the loveliest nickname he'd ever received and Dark, of all people, called him _that_. He rushed his hands up and down his face as he sat up, phone then in his hand. Link stood and his homework seemed lonely as it laid out on his bed, unattended.

"I'm doing homework," Link said softly, crossing the room to look at his full length mirror. He played with his hair, trying to smooth it out, but only further ruffled it through his fingers. "Saria and Sheik want to go out for dinner with me at five. Do you want to come?"

Dark didn't answer for a moment, but when he did, Link's stomach dropped. "_I probably shouldn't. After everything today..._"

"What? Why?! Today went better than expected considering what could've happened!" Link argued measly.

"_Link, I don't want to risk being with you in public at least until the summer. You being threatened in the last week of school really wasn't and still isn't on my agenda. And also, I'm exhausted. Speaking to people takes energy and lying to them exhausts me even more._"

Link didn't expect these words to come out of his mouth, but they flew by aimlessly. "But I miss you."

"_I miss you too,_" Dark murmured back; Link could feel Dark's smile through his words.

There was a shared silence for a moment and Link straightened out his t-shirt and jeans while in front of the mirror. He could hear Dark's soft breathing with the phone against his ear and he longed for the other skinny teen to be here.

"You didn't come here because you didn't want to face me after all that?" Link asked sadly, and he crossed the room to sit back down on his bed.

"_Yes. I knew you were hurt by it._"

Link shook his head, halfheartedly smiling. "For this short amount of time, you know me too well. But you can at least come over until I leave for dinner?"

The blond heard a loud bang erupt from the other line.

"_I'm already in the car,_" Dark spoke swiftly, and the dial tone abruptly scared Link's ear away from the phone.

Link hung up and smiled widely while he lay back on his bed.

Only a few minutes later, a knock on Link's bedroom door brought the blond to attention and he ignored his homework at once. He slid across the carpet to his door and as he opened it, Dark stood there, leaning against the frame looking extremely hot wearing a leather jacket. Link brought Dark towards himself by wrapping his arms around the teen's neck and pulled Dark into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Link's muffled voice sounded.

"What're you sorry for?" Dark asked in amusement, wrapping his arms just as tightly around Link's back. "I know looking beat up frustrated you more than anything."

"Yeah, but you had to lie to all those people about how you beat me up," Link whispered, pushing his head hard against Dark's shoulder.

The skinnier teen slowly edged Link further into his own room and he kicked the door shut behind him with his foot.

"That's a different story," Dark replied gently.

Link pulled his face back from Dark's shoulder and as he did, the raven haired teen brought his mouth to Link's, cautiously kissing his friend as an apology. Link's hands trailed up through Dark's hair, tugging on the black strands roughly. Dark enunciated a soft groan as he pulled his face back from Link's; he then grinned and brought the blond boy in his arms to the bed across the room.

Dark swiped his hands across Link's bed, resulting in papers flying about the room. Link was annoyed for only a second until Dark's mouth met his again. Both bodies fell together to the bed, Dark over top of Link, movement growing fervently. Lips moved quicker as well as hands—from below, Link was tearing off Dark's jacket.

The blond reached up, grasping onto Dark's bulge through his black skinny jeans and felt that the skinnier boy's length was just as hard as his own. Dark quickly worked to slide down Link's pants and the blond kicked them off the end of the bed. Link began to unzip Dark's pants as well. As Dark leaned over to grasp Link's lube from his drawer, Link already had pulled down Dark's underwear, releasing his cock from the tent of material.

"Mutual hand jobs," Dark panted softly, squirting some lube onto his hand as Link softly caressed him from below. "Here." He held the bottle with his dry hand and Link held out his hand, allowing the lube to culminate in his palm.

Dark peeled back Link's underwear with his free hand and his lubricated hand suddenly clung to Link's semi-hard length like his life depended on it. At the same time, both teens were rubbing up and down each other's cocks. Link and Dark released soft breaths in unison while fucking each other at a slow pace.

Link gazed carefully along Dark's cock, admiring his dark hair at the base, the wonderful curve in his manhood, and the smooth veins that ran up the length. Everything about Dark was so beautiful and abruptly, Link moved his hand more quickly, resulting in the teen above moaning softly. At that, Dark also quickened his pace which made Link stall a moment, closing his eyes tightly.

Hands moved simultaneously and breaths became laboured at almost the same time. In that moment, Link swore he was one with Dark. Even Dark had never felt so connected to Zelda in this way.

Noise erupted throughout the room, moans becoming more fervent and each boy pleaded for more. Wet skin rushing along wet skin only made both boys more hungry for each other; a lightening face pace ensued.

"I'm coming," they both murmured together, and Dark snorted before his throat cut off the sound with a guttural moan.

Tension was rising. The feeling of euphoria rushed through both bodies, cocks twitching madly in needed release. As the explosion hit, Dark and Link released their seed at the same time, Link crying out Dark's name. Dark's come squirted up Link's chest and slapped across his chin, whereas Link came onto Dark's manhood and lower stomach.

Dark shook madly above Link and he collapsed beside the other trembling body on the bed. Link was still moaning softly as the feeling stayed quite heavy in his lower half. Dark leaned heavily against Link, kissing the blond's cheek many times before nuzzling his nose against Link's neck.

"G-Goddesses," Link rasped. "I don't e-even want to go for dinner now."

Dark laughed airily and held Link closer to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The waitress left from the table and Saria immediately pulled out her iPhone from her purse. Grinning madly, she gestured for Link to come out from his side of the booth and join both her and Sheik on their side. Link smiled gently and did as she asked, plopping down closely at Saria's side on the booth chair.

"Since I'm in the middle you can take it," Saria suggested, and passed her phone to Link.

With the camera function on and the lens pointed at the three of them, the friends grinned wildly as Link snapped the photo and handed the phone back to Saria. She thanked Link and the blond moved back to his own side of the booth.

"I wanted to post this to Facebook as a simple reminder of how our friendship has withstood the test of time," Saria mentioned thoughtfully, pressing her fingers along her touch screen phone; she glided through screen after screen until finally posting the photo, quickly tagging Link and Sheik in it.

"Why are you thinking about something so deep right now?" Sheik questioned, furrowing his brow under his long bangs.

"I don't know," she piped back. "I guess people take times like these for granted and I think any moment really can affect any person... I don't know!" She giggled again. "I sound silly."

Link smiled warmly and nodded. "No, I agree!"

"Me too!" Sheik nodded madly.

"So where's Dark? I was expecting him to come along," Saria murmured abruptly, looking honestly confused.

"Yeah, I mean, I was actually starting to like the guy and now he's not out with us!" Sheik joined in Saria's wonder.

Link shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, after everything today, he said he's tired. And... all that crap originally started because of hanging out with me, and he said he doesn't want it happening again because of him."

"Does that mean you don't think he ever wants to hang out with us in public again?" Sheik asked, looking a little more damaged than even Link was.

"No, he said he actually would like to hang out with us more!" Link said back, smiling. "We're waiting until summer."

"Cool, I can't wait," Sheik chided. "Maybe we'll be in similar programs in college!"

"More than likely," Saria laughed, and punched Sheik's shoulder. "You two are metal freaks."

Link laughed at that, rushing a hand back through his hair.

The warm aura of the restaurant was very calming. The red booths along with the scarlet walls and mahogany tables created an alluring atmosphere that Saria, Sheik, and Link were just dying to lose themselves in. The dim light above illuminated the table in front of them. The three teens chatted away the time, talking about the past and the future until food arrived, resting on the table in front of their places.

"I've probably never been hired at any given place due to that 'Where do you see yourself in ten years?' question, you know?" Sheik joked softly, bringing up noodles to his mouth. With his mouth full, he continued, "Every time I answer with 'Making lots of money', they instantly get a sour look on their face."

"That's probably because you should never answer that question like that, Sheik," Saria stated pointedly, pointing her fork at him.

"Well, why not?!"

"Because it isn't all about the money! They want to hear you say like 'Being happy with my job' or something because then they know you'll work hard!"

"But if I say I'm 'making lots of money', then they'll know I'm working hard because I like my job so much," Sheik replied pointedly.

Saria sighed and shook her head, placing her hand to her forehead.

"See! You're even stumped now!" Sheik teased in reference to Saria's frustration and Link couldn't help but laugh.

The green haired girl's eyes narrowed at Link and immediately his face dropped in recognition of the expression.

Link remembered his old job, which was working as a dishwasher at the old bar called The Thieves' Tavern. It was a shady place, but he appreciated the people and the money. Eventually, he had to quit as he was focusing more on his studies to enable him more academic opportunities when choosing his future schooling. He knew that Sheik never had a job before, but he never knew that it bothered Sheik so much anyway. Sheik hadn't really brought up the topic of work before.

"I don't know, I just make money from odd jobs like lawn mowing, raking leaves, and shovelling snow when I need to," Sheik then stated, shrugging his shoulders in a careless manner. "If I do a lot of work in one day, maybe a few lawns or so, I make a lot of money."

The night continued on particularly well and Link really wished that it could have gone on forever. Eventually, Link had to bring his friends home and leave them to their own lives. As Link arrived at his own home, he noticed that his bedroom light wasn't on and assumed Dark wasn't upstairs... and he was right. Link entered his home and glanced into the living room, where his parents were sitting together watching the news.

"Where's Dark?"

"He said he'd be outside," Cale immediately answered, blindly glancing to Link through the dark.

Link passed through the house and out into his backyard. Link's backyard wasn't great in size, but he remembered that it used to be nice when having a few friends over to hang out. His mom kept a garden off to the right side of the yard; a nice little shed full of gardening supplies sat in the right corner of his lot. He brought his eyes along the square boundary, spotting Dark under the great oak tree that sat to the left side of Link's yard. Dark was gazing over the fence and up at the starry night, not at all noticing Link yet.

The blond trailed across the yard, taking a lot of effort into making as much noise as possible to get Dark to notice him, but the raven haired boy didn't even glance at him for a moment.

"Dark?" Link finally called, only about ten steps from the other teen.

Although slightly startled, Dark didn't act so and he slowly turned his head, eyes immediately peeling away from the sky. He instantly lit up, his eyes glowing more eagerly once gazing upon Link.

"Hello, handsome," Dark said lowly, laughter tinting his tone. "How was dinner?"

"It was good. Saria and Sheik wanted you there though," Link answered with a tiny smile. "You know, I never did ask you why you told Saria and Sheik that you feel like you don't belong with your other friends ever since you've _known _me."

Dark's genuine smile turned into a facade of a smirk. "Well, I think through you I've learned that they aren't my real friends. Even with Sheik and Saria I feel more comfortable with, rather than people like Ganon and Mido and the others. It's not that I was lying to Sheik and Saria if that's what you thought when I said that."

"Of course I didn't think you were lying! I just couldn't believe it with it with my own ears, to be honest," Link replied in a small manner, further nearing Dark. He soon seated himself beside the other teen, back against the large oak tree.

Out of nowhere, Dark leaned into Link and rushed his arm around the blond's head, pulling his head right against his own. Link closed his eyes and leaned further against Dark, inhaling deeply.

"How come you're out here by yourself?" Link questioned softly, resting his elbow on Dark's raised knee cap. He glanced up at the sky as Dark was currently doing.

"I'm just thinking about how much my life has changed in the past year. Hell, the past month." At those words, Dark backed up for a moment to glance at Link, a small smirk crossing his face. Link smiled back. "Wish I knew how good for me you would have been over Zelda."

Soft laughter erupted from Link at that. "Well, if you guys didn't break up, you'd still have her and not me."

"I'm still not happy that I hit her," Dark groaned, lolling his head away from Link's. His expression, although Link was only catching a glimpse of it from the side, was defeated and hurt. "I've never done that before. I cracked, Link. I just hated you so much at that point and the thought of her seeing you and not telling me..." He was trembling slightly and abruptly stopped. "I'm becoming my father."

"No, no, no, don't you dare say that," Link whispered, pulling Dark closer to himself, leaning his head against the other's once again. "You sound sincerely sorry. Do you think your father would ever apologize for hitting and hurting you? I don't think so. Zelda just needs to know you're sorry. You'll have to confront her and the guilt will leave you, I promise."

"I won't ever forget it though."

"No, you won't. But you've learned from it, haven't you? You won't do it again."

"I can't imagine ever hurting you again if that's what you mean."

Link smiled softly. "That's what I mean, yes. Now stop being so miserable," Link hushed, getting onto his knees. He inched himself to move in between Dark's now spread legs. The raven haired teen still looked distracted by the stars, but Link's stole away his attention once the blond touched his face, fingers dragging down Dark's cheek. Dark grinned crookedly at the blond; he brought his long arms before him and wrapped them around Link's waist, dragging the blond to himself. "You have a wonderful smile."

"'Wonderful', really now, Link?" Dark inquired with much amusement, head tilting slightly. He brought his face to the blond's neck, using his nose to push down the collar of Link's shirt. Dark sucked hard on Link's exposed skin and the blond moaned softly, fingers entangling themselves in Dark's flannel shirt.

His mouth trailed up Link's skin, lips hungrily tasting along the blond's landscape. He stopped once he met Link's lips and Dark pulled back a moment so he could gaze right into Link's eyes.

"You are just unbelievable," Dark murmured softly, removing a hand from Link's waist in order to caress his cheek bone. The blond's pupils were now dilated, mouth also slanted open and hungry for more. "Your beautiful eyes..." Link's eyes were quite bright due to the large moon hanging in the sky. "I want all of you right now, Link, but there will be better times for that." The words fluidly left his mouth and Dark's hand grazed along Link's length in his pants.

Within a matter of moments, Link's pants were down and his back was against the hard bark of the tree as Dark obligingly took Link into his mouth. Link's breaths were airy and laboured, the back of his head scraping against the oak tree as he watched Dark's head bob up and down. After a few minutes, he released himself and Dark brought his face back up, eyes flaring madly. He wiped the back of his hand against his own mouth and brought his lips back to Link's neck, kissing the destroyed teen once again.

"I want us to both be pleasured," Link whispered breathlessly, running his hands through Dark's dishevelled hair; the dark haired boy leaned further against Link's chest.

"Like I said, there will be better times for that."

Link swallowed heavily and nodded, hoping that the time would come soon. He had this undeniable urge for Dark to take him and take him hard. He never thought he'd be begging for someone to penetrate his own body as he always believed he'd be doing that to some woman he loved later in life. But Dark, oh God, _Dark_—he wanted Dark to fill him entirely. He gasped at the thought and his throat scrunched up in denial at the noise.

Dark sat up, glancing at Link in a questioning manner, but never spoke a word about the noise escaping Link's throat. At noticing Link never pulled his pants back up, Dark assisted him, shimmying the jean material back up his bottom. He gracefully did up Link's fly, and glanced over the fence to the sky once again.

"I have a bad feeling," Dark suddenly whispered, glancing to Link with a furrowed brow. His throat was immediately growing dry. "It just hit me."

"What?" Link asked quietly, still exhausted from the sexual activity. He squinted his eyes at Dark in worry and wiped at the perspiration trailing down his forehead. "What's wrong, Dark?"

"I'm not sure what it is," Dark murmured, looking very perplexed as he gazed hard at Link. "You know when you get that feeling in the pit of your stomach, but you don't entirely know what it means?"

Link nodded; of course he'd felt that before.

"Be careful, okay?" Dark rushed out, almost looking shamed by the words, but every word from his mouth was true. "If this involves you, or the both of us, you come first. You be careful."

Link chuckled softly. "Dark, I don't come first, no way. If anything happens, I'll know what to do—I'm good at getting myself out of sticky situations anyway. We'll be all right. Don't worry. And don't let this thought ruin prom."

"Of course not, this won't ruin prom in any way. Just, you know, stick close to Saria, Sheik, and Zelda. If anything happens, I'll be there in a flash—I'll take care of you."

Link started laughing softly. "Dark, it's okay, it's okay. Don't let this thought ruin just _your_ prom night either. That goes for both of us. People always get nervous before prom and worry about stupid things—everything'll be fine. We'll have lots of fun. Promise?"

"Of course I promise you," Dark whispered gently, taking both of Link's hands into his own and then proceeding to kiss them profusely. He brought his steady, red gaze back up to Link's slightly concerned eyes. "I promise you."


	26. Breaking In and Shaping Up

_Hellooooo everyone. I'm obviously really not worried about exams because I'm here posting? Oh well. Anyway, even if you think this chapter is kind of unimportant, I like the plot development involved. Bare with me, fair readers! The next chapter will be on prom day. :D So I hope you enjoy this one! Please R&R. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Breaking In and Shaping Up**

The knock at the door startled both teens to a standing position from the couch. They had been intently watching the morning news and had been doing so for quite some time almost altogether forgetting that the blond's excited, little green haired friend would be stopping by early in the morning. Dark sat down again to watch Link stagger out into the hallway.

Link answered the door, rubbing his eyes. "Hello, Saria." He held an arm out, beckoning her into his home.

"Hiya, Link! That'll be the last time your rubbing your eyes today as make-up will be on your face instead!" she called softly in a sing-song voice. "How come you look so tired anyway?"

"I don't know; I guess I'm stressed about everything right now," Link answered hoarsely, heading back into the living room. He moved around his couch to open the curtains, allowing more natural light to invade the living room.

She settled her bag onto the table and Dark watched silently from across the room, arms along the back of the couch. Link collapsed back down beside him but as soon as he did, Saria gestured for him to come and sit on the coffee table as she would apply his make-up there. Groaning, he stumbled from the couch to his assumed position, face then glowing from the natural light; Dark's eyes glanced carefully along Link as he was sitting straight in front of the blond.

"You better not be tired from fooling around with _this _boy all night," Saria teased, her laughter unintentionally escaping her lips after those words were spoken. She knelt in front of Link with her make-up pallet and brush in hand.

Dark abruptly choked aloud, gasping for any air that could possibly make it into his lungs. "And what the Hell would you be insinuating, Saria?!" Dark spat, coughs still invading and interrupting his speech.

Link didn't look phased about her comment and this alarmed Dark even more. "She, um, kind of knows, Dark," Link whispered gently; his face began to burn bright red as he glanced rapidly between Dark's face and the carpet beneath his feet.

"Keep your eye closed, Link," Saria urged. "And yes, Dark, everything's okay."

Dark still looked more than a little ruffled from this news. He crossed his arms indignantly as his face reddened steadily. "How come you didn't consult me about this first, Link?" His voice was shaking; he tried not to crack.

"Because Saria is my go-to friend for relationship advice and she sort of helped me get to where we are today. Without her, to be honest, I don't think we'd be involved in whatever we are involved with now."

Dark's face decreased in temperature visibly. "... Well, thank you, Saria," the raven haired boy shared roughly, arms still crossed defiantly.

"Of course, silly. I want everything to work out for Link and I find you're the best option for him, really."

"I'm flattered," Dark spoke flatly.

"Oh, come on now, you expect to be in some secret, passionate love pact with Link forever?" Saria inquired in amusement, moving around Link and back to her bag where she dug through it for some more make-up.

Link blinked a few times, getting accustomed to the make-up layered on his left eye. He smiled warily at Dark from across the room and finally, the dark haired teen's expression faltered and softened.

"No, no, of course not," Dark replied quietly, gazing hard at the blond.

"Anyway, no one can really be fooled by the looks you give him," Saria added, crawling back to Link's knees. "If you could see yourself now."

Startled to hear those words, Dark abruptly blushed and wildly glanced away from Link. The teenager suddenly looked incredibly interested in the bookcase along the left wall. Saria giggled at his reaction.

"Oh, Dark, you're probably the most fascinating person I've met..." Saria shared softly, but she took her attention back to Link's face and along with her she brought the make-up for Link's cut lip. "Besides you, Link. No offense!"

"There's none taken," Link chided, and straightened himself out as Saria continued to fix up his face.

"All right, I'm done here," Saria said softly. She stood and backed away from Link, glancing in Dark's direction with a quizzical look. "Does that look right?"

Dark resumed his regular cool posture about himself and gazed at Link; his lips finally pulled up into a wide smile and he cupped his chin, looking up at Saria. Dark looked very satisfied and he nodded compliantly.

"Link, is it okay if I get a ride with you? My mom only dropped me off with the car and I'd kind of have to walk to school if I don't come with you," Saria admitted, laughing afterwards.

Link rose from the table and watched Saria quickly pack up her make-up bag. "Of course you can come with me. Or maybe you could go with Dark. That'd get a kick out of the entire school." Link laughed after he said that.

"I've had enough issues with you, Avalon, and although Saria is a nice girl and I'd love to give her a ride, I really don't need that at the moment," Dark answered crossly. He looked miffed at Link's playful comment.

Link's face dropped and without a shared word between anyone, he dragged Dark out into the hallway away from Saria's prying eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked worriedly, cocking his head slightly. He rested a hand securely on Dark's shoulder. "I get it if you're mad about Saria knowing but if it's anything else—"

"Nothing is wrong," Dark snapped, pulling away from Link.

Slightly startled, Link recoiled and at the blond's reaction, Dark softened yet again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about everything. I don't want the school in our business; I know Saria won't go blabbing her mouth off and I really do trust her, Link. I don't know what's wrong with me, to be honest. I don't even know what I'm saying." Dark sagged at those words being spoken and the blond reached forward, taking the skinnier teenager into his arms.

"Dark, everything will be okay. I'm right along with you in everything so don't worry. And if anything is bothering you too much, please tell me!" Link shared exasperatedly, a short chuckle escaping his throat. "I don't want you to explode or anything."

Dark, still looking slightly distracted, nodded. He smiled weakly and his smile really did not meet his eyes and that worried Link even more.

"Do you want me to stay home with you on prom night, Dark?" Link asked quietly. His throat clenched uneasily. He really didn't want to weigh this option but if Dark was this upset about something that could happen that night, maybe it was for the best to stay home. "I can cancel plans with Zelda and everything—"

"No, no, please don't do that, love," Dark replied softly, waving that off. "I'm just being silly. We'll be all right."

Link frowned, but soon nodded. If Dark said everything was a-okay, he assumed that he'd just have to go along with things. The blond extended his arm again and ran his knuckles down the length of Dark's face; the raven hair teen smiled weakly and leaned into the touch. Dark carefully moved forward taking Link into his arms and he placed some butterfly kisses on Link's neck.

Link exhaled. "Saria's in the other room."

"So."

"My parents are upstairs."

"_So_."

"You're _lucky _my parents are upstairs," Link whispered and grinned, then cupping Dark's hips in his hands. Dark continued kissing Link a little more fervently and the blond softly sighed out, "I love you."

Dark pulled back a moment, ruby eyes speculative. "Hmm?"

"I-I..." Link stuttered, and his eyes opened very wide instead. "I didn't m-mean—well, I did..."

"Do you mean that?" Dark murmured quizzically. He cupped Link's neck on the right side and leaned into his warm skin on the left, inhaling the blond's scent. Goddesses, he smelled wonderful.

"I think I mean it, of course," Link whispered; he was a deer caught in headlights. "I haven't felt this with anyone else and well, everything we've been through, it only seems like I like you more."

"That sounds an awful lot like love to me," Dark replied quietly.

From Dark's blank slate of a face, Link couldn't gather any information on what the raven haired boy was feeling. Instantly, Link panicked and his face began to glow bright red.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me I've scared you," Link choked out. He leaned heavily into Dark and held him close. "It just slipped out, Dark, I'm not sure yet, I don't know. I'm just starting to get used to _this_."

Finally, Dark laughed. Link reclined his neck and gazed rapidly along Dark's face at that reaction.

"What is it, Dark? What's funny?"

"It's just that... I thought I would be scaring you off with my advances and yet you're the one admitting you love me first." Dark laughed again and now Link was even more confused. "I'm glad you admitted it first because now I know that it's safe to tell you I love you too."

Link immediately broke out into a smile and relief washed out over him in enormous waves. He clung to Dark like his life depended on it and he began grinning so hard his jaw hurt. Dark reciprocated the action, holding tightly onto Link, face tucked into Link's neck.

"Goodness, I love you so much," Link gasped, grasping tightly onto Dark's back and hair. "I'd like to skip the last couple of days of school and stay home with you all day, Dark."

"You're being ridiculous, Link," Dark laughed softly, pulling back. "And you need to stop crying—Saria's really going to question us when we get out there, and she'll be upset if her make-up is ruined."

Link hadn't even noticed the liquid pooling in his eyes. His face burned red yet again and inhaled deeply, trying to keep the tears within his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Link shared in a low whisper.

"Go ahead, cry in front of me as much as you want; I was just warning you for Saria," Dark said quietly, his mouth slowly turning up into a tiny smile. "I love seeing that raw side of you anyway."

"Well, now I'm embarrassed," Link grumbled. He turned away, cheeks growing red once more. Link's face was going to burn off already this early in the morning and he was sure of it. "I'll make a check list of things not to do in front of you anymore because of being ashamed."

"Don't be silly," Dark whispered into Link's ear, clinging tightly to the blond from behind. Link reached up and grasped onto Dark's hands. He brought Dark's hands up to his mouth and kissed them repeatedly. Dark laughed softly at that. "Okay, we should head back out there; Saria must be getting suspicious of what's taking so long."

Thankfully, as the boys walked back into the room, they noticed that Saria was sitting on the couch with her earphones in. She scrolled aimlessly through her iPhone until she noticed Link standing at her side. Saria blushed, quickly ripping out her earphones.

"Sorry!" the green haired girl squeaked, tucking her phone and earphones into her jean pocket. "It seemed like I was in the middle of something important. Dark being serious equals equally serious stuff."

"Oh, does it?" Dark asked in amusement, crossing his arms in a playful manner this time. "Everything is good. I guess it's time to go now?"

Saria sighed and nodded. She stood and snatched her dark green bag off of the coffee table in front of her. "And we're off. We'll see you later, Dark. Have a good day!"

He nodded silently, smile crossing his mouth and he snatched his keys out of his pocket, spinning them around on his index finger; Dark slipped out the house first before Link was even able to do his shoes up.

"There's something different about this one," Saria murmured, gazing hard at Link as he knelt down over his foot, tying his laces tight. She pointed through the door and pursed her lips. "I can't tell what it is."

"I think it's maybe that he's finding peace for the first time in his life," Link answered surely.

0o0o0o0o0o0

To avoid Ganondorf and his idiotic friends, Saria suggested that it would be a good idea for Link to avoid the cafeteria altogether. Link thought that'd be a walk through the park. Instead, they decided on eating on the back campus away from the footballers and under some large trees on the quiet side of the yard.

From the back doors of the school, there was a cement pad that led into a stony path, swooping out from the school and looping back, creating an oval-like shape to walk along in the back campus. On the left side of the yard lay the sports related field. Link and Saria avoided that entirely although Sheik enjoyed playing rugby.

Sheik gazed hard at the football players while Saria and Link talked amiably about other subjects.

"Speaking of sports, I don't understand why you don't play rugby or anything for that matter anymore, Link," Sheik abruptly murmured, and turned his head to gaze at the blond.

Saria giggled, but did look as interested as Sheik. Link cocked his head and laughed. "We weren't even talking about sports, Sheik."

"Well, we are now!" Sheik announced with a grin. "Explain. I don't think you ever have."

"Literally there is no other explanation other than I'm trying to do well with my school work. I didn't have time anymore," Link explained quietly, ripping out the grass with one hand while he clasped a peanut butter sandwich in the other. He sighed. "You know, I do miss playing rugby with you though, Sheik. We were quite a pair!"

"We definitely were. I'm pretty sure Hyrule High had the best rugby team of all time last year due to us!" Sheik exclaimed cheerfully. "The team just didn't fit as well this year. We only made it to semi-finals."

"Yeah, and I felt terrible about that too," Link replied, voice filled of sorrow. "I'm sorry, man. Not saying that we would've won because of me or anything..." At that, the three of them laughed. "But I'm saying at least we could have lost together?"

"We were spectacularly good at losing together as well," Sheik added quietly, but then he chuckled at that comment.

Link and Saria proceeded to laugh harder.

The warning bell for the first afternoon class rang loudly and the sound bounced across the large campus. Immediately, Link groaned and fell onto his back, his body now spread-eagle in the grass.

"Guys, I don't wanna do it," he moaned exaggeratedly loud.

At that, Saria pushed herself off the ground and bent over Link to grasp his hand and drag him across the grass to the path.

"Get your lazy butt up, mister! Tomorrow is prom and you can have fun then!" she joked.

Sheik also collapsed on the ground and laughed loudly. "Ohhhh, Saria, I hurt everywhere! Come pick me up too! Please!"

"No, you're both babies," Saria teased and crossed her arms as she stood over Link and then glared to Sheik a few feet away. "Get your lunch buckets, you two. You don't want to be late for class! Besides, this is basically the last day of school anyway if everyone is skipping for make-up appointments tomorrow for prom."

"Sariaaaa, I don't plan on wearing any make-up," Link groaned and slowly picked himself off of the grass, stumbling back over to his lunch bucket.

Sheik sat up and gushed along with Link, "My nails are beautiful enough as they arrrreee."

"Oh, you two! I swear!" Saria sighed and crossed her arms again. She tried to force a neutral expression, but her smile cracked through and she giggled madly. "You guys are so ridiculous."

Soon, Sheik and Link sorted themselves out as they came to the terms of Saria's words. Before Link stepped towards the path, Saria grasped tightly onto his arm and edged him closer to herself, back safely on the grass.

"Trouble behind us. Just wait a second, Link," Saria whispered, holding her head lowly.

At this, he gazed around him, fixating his eyes on a group of boys down the path heading towards them. Of all people, of course it had to be Ganondorf and his stupid friends, Mido and Kafei, plus a couple of others. Ganondorf caught eye with Link and smirked madly through their distance of about twenty feet.

"Well, well, would you look who it is?" Ganondorf called from down the path.

"Please stay quiet, Link, we don't need any trouble," Saria warned. "Just let them pass."

At Ganondorf's taunting gaze, Link felt his jaw tense and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I thought it'd be a lovely day to take a walk..." Ganondorf spat as he stopped in front of Link and his friends. Sheik also began to grow tense behind Link and Saria. "... but all I've done is bump into some garbage out here."

Saria abruptly grasped onto the bottom of Link's shirt, holding him back. The blond hadn't even realized that he took a step forward.

"Look, Ganondorf, we don't want any trouble, okay?" Saria stated softly, not bringing her eyes up at any of the boys in front of her—especially not that of Kafei and Mido as they always bothered her in too close of terms for Link and Sheik's liking anyway.

Ganondorf gazed down at green haired girl in amusement and abruptly his hand flew out to her face, clasping her chin within his fingers. The brute forced Saria to look up and she flinched, shocked blue eyes going wide.

"Don't tell me what to do, Saria. You wouldn't want to get hurt," Ganondorf threatened the girl.

Instantly, Sheik pushed by Link and wrapped his arms around Saria's waist, dragging her back. He continued holding her tightly in his arms.

"Don't you dare touch her again," Sheik hissed, visible red flashing madly. Rubbing her chin, Saria turned herself into the protecting arms of Sheik.

Ganondorf knew of Sheik's ability to fend himself off and of course wouldn't mess with him. He instead brought his menacing eyes back to Link's face and smiled in amusement.

"You look good with that bruise and cut on your face," Ganondorf chided and his bully friends all laughed in unison.

Link sneered, and held his ground and mouth.

"Dark has a wonderful dark touch, doesn't he?"

"Oh, he sure does," Link laughed out in honest amusement, as he felt inclined to. He knew more about Dark's life than Ganon would ever know. It just amused him beyond belief that Ganon actually believed Dark was actually 'dark' in any sense of the word.

"That's funny, huh?" Ganon abruptly snapped, holding up a sudden fist to which Link flinched at. The big red head couldn't help but laugh. "There's somethin' about you, kid. Why do you hold back? To Dark? To _me_?"

"Because I think everyone deserves a chance," Link spoke boldly, standing taller. If Ganondorf were to actually hit him next time, he wouldn't flinch. "And you aren't really worth my time."

Ganondorf growled and his friends behind him almost seemed to shrink a bit.

"You're lucky I don't smash your face in. I'm glad Dark kicked your ass yesterday; he's great at doing my dirty work," Ganondorf snapped, holding up a large fist yet again. Link didn't move a muscle. The large red head glanced away from Link and to Link's friends yet again. Sheik clenched his jaw tightly. "Keep your green haired friend there piped down. She has no right to speak out to me like that."

Sheik's face was going red at this and Link couldn't help but roll his eyes. He really wanted to know how Nabooru could actually like this womanizing freak.

"I didn't really have a reason to stop by, but I almost forgot, congratulations on being asked to prom by Zelda. I'll really kick your ass then if you ruin her night," Ganondorf grumbled and then turned away, his friend following after him. "See you around, kid."

Link breathed out and glanced back at Saria and Sheik who remained in the same position—Saria grasping onto Sheik and Sheik looking as defensive as ever. At first, Link was thankful no one got hurt, but when he looked back at Saria's tear streaked face, that's all he needed to confirm that Ganondorf still held power over this writhing school.

"Oh, God, Saria, I'm so sorry," Link murmured as neared the couple.

He rested his hand along her back and she flinched, holding tighter onto Sheik's shirt. Sheik kept his hand on the back of Saria's head, petting her hair softly as she cried out. Link stood by for moral support although Saria had paid no attention to him.

"M-my make-up is ru-ruined..." she eventually blubbered out as she pulled back from Sheik's chest.

Both of the boys laughed softly.

"It's okay, Saria," Sheik said with a small smile. "We can head to the bathroom with you if you like."

"S-sure," she stuttered quietly, clutching her bag tightly at her side. "If you guys come th-though, you're going t-to be late for class."

Sheik glanced to Link in a questioning manner and Link immediately shook his head, grinning crookedly.

"I think our friend is a little more important than school at the moment," Link stated with a small smile.

Saria's face lit up and the three teens then crossed the field together, now fighting to escape the impending melancholic feeling surrounding them.

Familiar to Saria and Link, but not as much Sheik, the trio entered into that same private boys' bathroom and locked the door securely behind them.

"I'm becoming o-one of the boys now," she joked softly. Saria let out a watery laugh as she headed over to the counter on the right side of the room.

Link lowered the toilet seat and sat himself down while Sheik followed Saria over to the sink. He rested a hand along the granite counter top as he watched Saria sift through her bag. Sheik quietly paid attention to Saria washing her face and reapplying her make-up as Link's phone vibrated madly in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped open the phone to received a few worried texts from Dark.

_To: Link  
From: Dark_

_Where the hell are you?_

_I know you didnt go to society because i usually pass you on my way to English. Ganon was boasting about freaking Saria out, is she ok?_

_Are you ok?_

_Link, answer me._

"Ganon already blabbed his mouth to Dark about you," Link directed at Saria across the room. He lifted his eyes from the phone and glanced at Saria's reflection in the mirror; she looked very weary. "He asked if you're okay."

"I'm fine now," Saria answered steadily, voice no longer trembling. "To be honest, I'm glad Sheik scared him off."

Sheik puffed his chest proudly as he turned from Saria to Link across the room. Link smirked and returned his attention back to his phone.

_To: Dark  
From: Link_

_Yes, she's OK. She was upset so we stopped by at our bathroom... You know the bathroom._

Dark replied again within seconds.

_To: Link  
From: Dark_

_Alright I'm coming down there to check on you guys myself. I believe you but i should apologize to Saria._

"Dark says he wants to come down here to apologize?" Link asked aloud.

Sheik furrowed his brow. "What for?"

"I'll ask exactly that."

_To: Dark  
From: Link_

_What for? :s_

There wasn't any reply from Dark's cell phone, but almost a minute later there was two knocks on the door resounding in the tiny room. Link shook his head; it was almost as if Dark could teleport or something.

Link crossed the room before Sheik could even ask who it was and Dark slid into the room, brushing against Link a moment with his hand before moving over to Saria. She looked very happy to see him which was a peculiar look for all because they had never seen Saria look so happy unless it was for Sheik or Link.

"I told him to keep his ass in the cafeteria and he disobeyed me," Dark whispered harshly, grasping onto Saria and pulling her into a sudden and awkward sideways hug. Her arms were crushed up against her chest and she let out a small laugh as Dark let her go. "He knew you guys were outside. Ganon just loves harassing you now, Link. And Mido and Kafei just basically talked about hoping to freak out Saria in any way; I'm assuming Ganon did that for them."

Saria looked very uncomfortable at those words and moved back to lean against Sheik who was conveniently standing behind her. She wrapped her arms around herself and glanced worriedly between Dark and Link.

"This sounds silly, guys..." she started quietly, "... but you won't let them do anything to me, will you? You've seen how they can be, Link."

"I will kick their asses to the moon and back, you know I will, Saria," Sheik muttered darkly and he wrapped his arms around Saria again, shielding her.

"I am with him on that one," Dark added solemnly, crossing his arms. "I was all up for harassing a guy or two, but women are out of the question. I can mention something to Ganon, if you'd like."

"I'd prefer you didn't, Dark," Saria right away squeaked and moved out of Sheik's arms to look busy with her make-up bag at the counter. "If that's okay. Because I really don't need any more attention on me."

"All right, I understand," Dark said softly, looking content at the situation overall.

Link assumed 'content' would have been the best word to describe Dark's expression at that moment. As Link thought about Dark, Dark's ruby eyes flickered over to the blond like he had heard Link's thought. Link smiled a little awkwardly and nodded as he sat back down on the toilet seat, hands resting in his lap.

"How are you?" Dark inquired now to Link and Link alone. "I know Ganon likes to bother you in any way possible; what did he say this time?"

"He asked why I don't retaliate to you or him," Link laughed out, amused at hearing those words again. "I just can't, really! I don't see myself doing that."

"Not for anyone?" Dark pried, raising an eyebrow at Link's words.

"It would then depend on the circumstances, but I'm not going to fight some ridiculous high school battles. I was never really going to fight you," Link said firmly, nodding after his words. His fingers clenched tightly in his lap. "He... he also said you were dark."

"Um, yes, that's me," Dark answered, moving across the bathroom and closer to Link.

"No, that's not what I meant..." Link replied softly.

Link glanced to his left and he saw Saria speaking lowly to Sheik as she packed her bag. He glanced back up at Dark who seemed to be a bit too close for at least Sheik being in the same room as them. Link pursed his lips, eyes hardening.

"Well?"

"Well, dark as in disturbed and evil, you know. That dark. Not you, Dark."

Dark slowly pulled his lips up into a smirk and he turned away from Link, crossing his arms yet again.

"I laughed about it because I found it genuinely amusing and now I'm just frustrated, actually," Link spoke, furrowing his brow as he glanced to the white painted wall on his right. "I'm glad I wasn't mad just then or I may have thought of actually reacting, to Ganondorf's standards then." He had to chuckle.

Abruptly, Link felt his hands within the warmth of another's and his spine tingled as he brought his gaze forward. He met Dark's intense red eyes as the pale teen bent down in front of him.

"You put so much faith into me saying I'm not a dark person," Dark gasped quietly. His hard expression faltered to a crushed one. He out of nowhere looked ashamed.

Link frowned and stitched his brow together yet again. "It has nothing to do with faith. I just know you're a good person, Dark."

"Thank you," Dark whispered in return, and he then rested his forehead against the back of Link's hands.

* * *

_Also, thanks again for being great readers. I've appreciated every review, follower, and subscription you've given me for this story. I'm glad I decided to continue it after being gone for so long! You're all wonderful people, remember that._


	27. Beginning

_Yo, wazzup, guys? I hope everyone is well. So two days ago I watched _I Love You, Phillip Morris_ for the first time and it was absolutely adorable—both Jim Carrey and Ewan McGregor are at their top performance in this gay flick. TW: it is R rated and contains sex, loool. To be expected, I suppose! I suggest the film and it really convinced me to add a little touchy-feely scene in this chapter between Dark and Link, because like in the film, the chemistry between the characters Steven and Phillip was ridiculously convincing and reminded me of Dark and Link. _:')

_So this chapter focuses on the beginning of the prom night and I will focus more on the rest of the night in the next chapter. (I wanted to allot myself a good amount of words to write for the actual part of the prom night.) Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing, u perf pplz. Love you! _

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Beginning**

As Link was leaving the school for his final and full day of school, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the strap on his shoulder and glanced back at the big school of Hyrule High. He had to appreciate the site in some sense, but otherwise, school really was just another prison. Sighing, and shaking his head, he turned away and was ultimately interrupted by his phone ringing. He whipped it out of his pocket and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, remember me?_"

Oh, it was Zelda. Of course he remembered her; what did she even mean by—oh. Oh, _shit_. He was supposed to talk prom plans with her at lunch today, but instead avoided the cafeteria altogether like Saria had suggested earlier in the day.

"Shit, Zel, I'm so sorry," Link swore, continuing his trek across the campus and to his car in the parking lot. "I was going to come talk to you, but I wasn't thinking—"

She sounded slightly irritated, although she seemed to let it slip. "_It's okay, Link. This would be easier in person but we'll do this quickly over phone. So…?_"

"All right, I think I'll drive us, as I've got a car. I can pick you up first and then we can get either Saria or Sheik next; it doesn't really matter."

"_Sounds good! Then after we should go out to eat!_"

Link remembered back to the night with both Saria and Sheik at the fancy red restaurant. "Okay! I know the perfect restaurant; you'll love it. Then we'll drive to the school for prom and after hanging around there, we'll all hop on the party bus and head to your aunt's and uncle's house for the party?"

"_Right, and we have to make sure that only people that paid for the bus are on. You can help me with that, right, Link? I have a list._"

"Of course! So that all sounds planned out? I'll get you tomorrow at 4:30 then?" Link asked for a final confirmation.

"_Perfect!_" she announced elatedly. "_Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then! And don't worry about buying me a corsage, my mom ordered us matching white carnation corsage and flower._"

Link's eyes widened slightly as he finally settled into his car; he had entirely forgotten about the corsage and breast pocket flower anyway, so he was thankful Zelda ordered it.

"Oh, that's good," he murmured offhandedly. "Anyway, I've got to go. I'm sorry again about not talking to you at lunch, Zel. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!" Zelda chimed back and then she hung up.

Relieved that the situation turned out better than expected, Link exhaled in content and slid his phone back into his pocket. He soon exited the parking lot and was on his way home.

For the last little while, the thought of going with Zelda to prom instead of Dark felt really... _off_ to Link. It didn't feel right. He felt nervous, for one, as Link had admitted his love to Dark, but still felt connected to Zelda for some odd reason. Even though he could easily avoid that, being put into a situation where he was stuck as Zelda's date ensured that he was going to experience being her date no matter what. She could be expecting Link to kiss her and even act like an _actual_ date—that frightened him terribly.

Another thing that stood out to Link was that Dark, after the first few times he did, was not giving Link tips to 'win over Zelda's heart' any longer. He assumed that this was due to them becoming closer as their own couple and maybe Dark didn't want to give Link pointers on how to fall in love with Zelda further. Or Dark could have forgotten altogether. Anyway, Link didn't know.

Whatever would happen tomorrow, Link just wanted Dark to know that nothing would change between them.

As he entered the driveway, Link noticed that his parents' car was gone, which he was thankful for. He heaved out a large breath and mentally prepared himself for the talk with Dark. Link had spoken to Dark nonchalantly about prom over the last week, but not specifically about him going to prom with Zelda.

Tightly holding onto his backpack, he entered the front door, which was already unlocked and he dropped his bag at the front door.

"Dark, you here?" Link called out.

He moved forward to peer into the living room, but Dark slid into the hallway first. With a large grin on his face, he took Link into a surprise tight hug. Link smiled softly and hugged Dark back, pushing his face into his friend's shoulder. When Dark released Link, he didn't entirely as he rested his hands gently along the underside of Link's arms. He caressed the blond boy softly, and Link also danced his fingers along Dark's arms, touching the creases in his long sleeved shirt.

"Hmm, why are you so involved in me today?" Link joked quietly, tilting his head in likeness.

He felt goose bumps travel up his spine as one of Dark's hands slid from his elbow and to the back of his upper arm. He leaned further into Dark, his face heating up by the boy's loving touch.

"I've wanted you all day, love," Dark whispered softly, his eyes incredibly loving where there was usually harshness. "School was difficult."

Dark's hand moved away from Link's arm and to the blond's face; Link then leaned into the raven haired boy's hand, kissing the rough, warm surface of Dark's palm. Link's eyes flickered to Dark's as he kissed Dark's hand tenderly, and the two of them held a strong gaze for what felt like ages.

"My parents aren't here?" Link whispered into Dark's hand.

Dark gently shook his head and tentatively moved his arms to Link's back, bringing the boy closer for a gentle kiss. Expecting the connection, Link kissed Dark vigorously, his arms moving to Dark's back as well. Both boys held tightly onto each other as the tender kiss picked up in speed, but then slowed down when Dark broke off; a small pop of a noise left the two of them as their lips escaped one another's.

"Mmh, you were going to say something to me... I could tell," Dark said quietly, watching Link with much caution. "What is it?"

Link didn't expect Dark to notice his slightly uncomfortable expression in the beginning.

"Well, it's about Zelda... tomorrow," Link breathed out regrettably. "This isn't the best time. I'm sorry."

"The best time during us having a moment? Not exactly, but I'll manage," Dark laughed softly, not looking at all bothered which calmed Link down quite a bit.

"I'm just worried that something will happen between us. I don't want to initiate... you know—um, I don't want her to think I want to have... well..." Link trailed off, and removed an arm from Dark's back to scratch at his own head. "Damn it, I'm sorry, Dark. This is stupid. I'm so stupid, damn it."

"You don't want her to get any signals from you? For anything sexual?" Dark finally asked for Link. His hands began loosening on Link's back and Link didn't like that at all. "You won't initiate anything, is what you wanted to say."

"Yeah. _That_," Link answered firmly. "But if she does... if we..." Link couldn't say it. Not in front of Dark.

"If you...?"

"... _kiss_." Link swallowed shamefully. "Or touch or anything really, I just don't want you to be mad. I can't see myself ever having sex with her after everything we've done now."

Dark looked on at Link with protruding eyes, scanning Link for any sort of deceit.

"You won't leave me if anything happens, right?"

A huge sign of weakness appeared from Dark out of nowhere and Link was utterly flabbergasted by the question.

"Of course not!" Link confirmed quickly and honestly. "I would never do that, Dark. _Ever_. I just want your permission for everything to be all right afterwards if anything happens."

Dark exhaled slowly—a subtle expression of relief—and he nodded with a questionable look on his face.

"Yeah, it's cool," he eventually answered lowly. "As long as we get to do something entirely sexy to make up for it afterwards." Finally, Dark began to smirk lightly.

Link grinned and squeezed Dark's back tighter; Dark responded exactly how Link wanted—he cautiously moved his face towards Link's neck and began kissing him softly at first, but then madly over the area of Link's supple skin. He reclined his neck and allowed the rough intentions to ensue.

Link ran his hands back through Dark's already tousled hair and laughed, then leaning forward to whisper into Dark's ear,

"We could fuck. _Hard_."

Dark pulled back, looking shocked yet aroused by such a proposition.

"Goddamn it, Link, you turn me on with just a few words like no tomorrow," Dark murmured huskily, keeping the heavy eye contact between the two of them strong.

Link opened his mouth a bit, breathing heavier than normal. His fingers became skittish along Dark's back and his expression was primal. Even he was horny by his own words. Link raced his lips in for another taste of his lover.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was too tedious to get ready for prom. Link's mother was precariously helping him get dressed by straightening his emerald green vest, black tie and tuxedo over a dozen times. Malon kept replacing the position of Link's hair, yet once she left his room, Link shook his head, hair then spiking out in all different directions.

"_Are you getting ready?_"

"Yep, I am, Zelda," Link answered, and sighed.

He held his phone tightly to his face as Zelda continued speaking. "_All right, so you're coming to get me in twenty minutes?_"

Link replied quietly, "Yes, I'm getting you in twenty minutes."

"_All right, then, Link,_" Zelda said in a cutesy voice on the other line, "_I'll see you soon!_"

"Okay, Zel, good-bye!" Link spoke exasperatedly, then hanging up the phone. At this, he inhaled deeply.

It wasn't necessarily Zelda that was beating him down, just the stress of taking her out after being threatened by Ganondorf and trying not to break Dark's heart at the same time.

A few minutes later, Link went downstairs to see his mom and dad waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Malon's bright blue eyes began to water dramatically and Cale wrapped his arm tightly around his wife.

"Our baby is growing up," Malon cried softly, shielding her face into her husband's shoulder.

"Mom, I've been eighteen for like, a month now," Link said while smiling meekly, rushing down the steps.

"You look very handsome, Link," Cale concluded with a nod as Malon began to cry harder into his shoulder. He smirked a bit. "Zelda is one lucky lady."

Link's smile turned sheepish as he right away thought of Dark. "Yeah, I suppose," he agreed quietly, bowing his head.

He imagined the pale teen getting ready at home, being lonely and without a date. Ganondorf was supporting his date, Nabooru, whom was another one of the hottest, most popular girls at school. Then again, Dark seemed more than capable of being fine on his own.

"Well, I'm off!"

Malon then began sobbing and Cale held her closer, glancing in amusement to his son.

"Have fun," he mouthed to Link.

When Link closed the door behind himself, he was entirely full of relief.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zelda looked absolutely mesmerizing. She'd be the woman of any man's dream date to go to prom with. His mouth fell open a slight bit and Zelda's parents, to the side of their large marble staircase, glared at Link disapprovingly. He shut his mouth tightly when noticing their joint expression.

Her full-length dress flowed longingly behind her. The pink, strapless dress was form-fitting around her waist and pushed her breasts up in an impeccable way. The skirt held a bright, sheen look where the light hit the dress. An alluring rose colour fell where the shadows were on the lengthy skirt. Jewels scattered across her bosom and midsection, cascading a beautiful glow and array of shine. Zelda also wore sparkling, dangling earrings that matched the sequins on her dress. The girl's hair flowed in bouncy curls from its perch, falling gently down onto her shoulders.

"Wow," said Link in awe, gazing hard at Zelda. "You look beautiful, Zelda!" Link made sure to use her full name in front of her respectable parents.

He moved up the first few steps and held out his hand, allowing Zelda to take it as they moved down the remaining stairs. Her other hand stayed behind her back and Link shared a questioning look.

She giggled softly. "Thanks, Link! Let's make sure I don't rip my skirt this time. Oh, and your matching flowers for my corsage!" She brought her hand in front of herself, exposing her corsage full of small white flowers and a small white carnation for Link's breast pocket, too.

He gratefully took the flower and placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Zelda." He then turned to her parents. "I'll take good care of your daughter while we're out there tonight."

"You better, son," her father warned, his grey beard threatening Link surely.

The blond swallowed loudly and they said their farewell to Zelda's strict parents.

"Um…" Link murmured as soon as they were outside of Zelda's large mansion. It was nothing like Link's little country home and he glanced back at it worriedly. Thankfully, Zelda's house had no stairs outside as all they had to do was walk down a winding path to Link's car.

She smiled crookedly at the blond. "Yeah, they are weird around boys. I told them we weren't dating… they seem to think I'm lying about you."

"Trust me, they shouldn't think that way about me," Link said breathily.

"Oh, I know," Zelda joked softly, glancing down at her dress as they neared Link's car. "So, where to next?"

"Well, we're driving to Sheik's..." he began explaining as they neared the passenger's side. Link opened the door for Zelda and she hugged the skirt to herself as she collapsed in the seat. He leaned against the open door, continuing, "Then we're picking up Saria. By the way, I'm sorry this isn't a limo."

"We have the party bus picking us up after prom anyway, right?" Zelda said playfully. "You, Saria, and Sheik were all invited as far as I could remember."

Link nodded and then shut her door, manoeuvring around the front of his car. He opened his own door and then situated himself in the seat beside Zelda.

"And what about Dark?" Link suddenly asked.

"In the party bus? Why would that matter?" Zelda cocked a curious brow under her spectacularly curled hair.

"W-well, I'm not sure," he answered weakly, mentally shooting himself in the head. Goddesses, why did he have to ask? That only made everything between them more questionable now.

"Yes, he's coming," Zelda finally replied, eying Link carefully. "Actually, you just reminded me... Dark said the weirdest thing to me. I saw you come back into the cafeteria the other day all, um, hurt, and I was extremely mad at Dark. But he later on pulled me to the side before afternoon classes and explained that it was faked to make Ganon think Dark actually hurt you. But why would Dark know that you were faking this plan? Did you both agree to look like you were beaten up?"

Link's face fell. He had no idea on how to counter this to Zelda.

"Yeah," he just answered. "We agreed that it would be for the best. He was worried that I'd look bad for you for prom if he actually beat me up."

Abruptly, Zelda looked shocked. "Um, wow. I just... okay. That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"That Dark is being so extremely nice to you. I mean, not too long ago, he put you in the hospital."

Link laughed weakly. "Yeah, I try to forget that. So we're good to go?"

Zelda glanced down at her clutch purse and nodded.

It wasn't that long of a drive to Sheik's house and as Link had never hung out with both Sheik and Zelda at the same time, he was hoping it wouldn't be awkward. And he was thankful it turned out not to be. Sheik seemed much more reserved in front of Zelda, though, and she seemed to really enjoy his presence. Now it was just up to Saria to create the full understanding of what the atmosphere would feel like.

Just as they were pulling into Saria's driveway, Zelda undid her buckle and turned in the passenger's seat to glance back at Sheik. Her eyes settled on the tiny white box in his hands and Zelda smiled.

"What's that?" she asked innocently.

"A necklace I bought for Saria. Here," Sheik answered, cracking open the lid of the box, revealing the beautiful sapphire beaded necklace from Lake Hylia.

"Oh, wow, Sheik! That's beautiful!" Zelda gushed in awe. "Saria is such a lucky girl; she'll love that!"

Sheik couldn't stop the redness coming to his face, so Link, nicely enough, removed the attention from the other blond.

"All right, let's go get Saria," Link said, smiling, "Are you coming, Zelda?"

"I'll just stay back. My dress will cause a hassle like the first time I got in here!" she laughed. "It's okay. Take your time."

Both Link and Sheik then slid out of the car and together walked up the pathway to Saria's front door. Sheik nervously held the box close to his side and Link knocked for the both of them; he gave a reassuring smile to Sheik and the door quickly cracked open, revealing a dainty, beautiful Saria.

She, too, looked wonderful. Saria took a more playful approach, rather than elegance, like Zelda. She had a short, emerald coloured dress that sat right about her knee and puffed out at the bottom. The dress was strapless and enunciated her small curves very nicely unlike her regular t-shirts, jeans, and skirts. It was pleated at the midsection area, which was an interesting design to the dress too. Saria's hair was curled tightly so her hair looked shorter but it was just as adorable as her normal look. She was now almost as tall as the boys because of her fancy, green high heels that adorned her tiny feet. She had small, sapphire earrings hanging from her ears and Link was even more excited now to see her reaction to the necklace Sheik bought as it would match perfectly. Her make-up was subtle, but held a tinge of blue throughout the silver eye shadow; it greatly complemented her eye colour and earrings. The soft pink gloss on her lips pulled Saria's entire look together.

Link hadn't noticed at first but Sheik's jaw had fallen open, so he instead began speaking.

"Saria, you look beautiful!" Link said firmly, smile passing his face.

She giggled excitedly, very pleased by the compliment and rushed in to hug Link. "Thank you so much, Link! So, Sheik, what do you think...?" Saria turned to Sheik and playfully curtsied him, but he still looked flabbergasted by her appearance. "Um, everything okay?"

"Goodness, Saria..." Sheik breathed out, batting his eyes madly. "You are astounding."

Saria squeaked elatedly at that and rushed in to hug him as well. "That means a lot to me, Sheik! And oh, what's that?!"

The girl sprung back from the red eyed boy and looked mightily interested in the small velvet box in his hand. Link, from behind the couple, shared an ultimately amused look at Sheik over Saria's shoulder and Sheik suddenly looked even more ashamed.

"I-it's for you!" Sheik stammered, holding out the box with one hand as his other crept forward to open the lid. "Um, here you go..." He snapped back the lid and Saria's mouth widened in surprise.

Link shuffled to the side of them to view the entire show, a small smirk settling on his face.

"Oh my goodness, Sheik, you did not!" She gaped in absolute shock. Her eyes welled with unsuspecting tears and she glanced madly all over his face. "Oh, Goddesses, I'm going to cry." She inhaled deeply and once again quickly bounded forward, pressing herself tightly against Sheik, his hands and the box now pinned between them. "You are t-the sweetest boy ever! I don't even know what to s-say!"

As she pulled back Link noticed her tremble and reached forward, holding her closest, shaking hand.

"Here, if you turn around, he can put it on you," Link suggested, laughing softly.

Link spun her on the spot, exposed back now to Sheik and even he, in that moment, looked as though he was going to cry. Link had never seen him look this way before. Sheik fished the necklace out of the box and handed the box to Link, who immediately took it. Sheik slung the necklace over Saria's head and rested his arms over her shoulders for a moment until he pulled the necklace ends close to one another to do up the clasp. His hands were shaking as well. He barely managed to do up the clasp and when he did, he murmured a bleak,

"It's on."

Saria seemed to be glowing even more than she originally was when the boys first met her at the front door. She inhaled deeply, trying her best to hold back the tears. She didn't want to ruin her make-up. Saria once again moved towards Sheik and took him into an enormous hug.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" she cried out and kissed Sheik roughly on cheek. A small, gleaming residue latched onto his skin and he smiled sheepishly from her kiss. "Oh!" She then noticed the kiss mark on his face and reached up to wipe it off. "Sorry, I got some lip gloss on you. But oh my gosh, Sheik, you are unreal!" Saria began bouncing in the spot so Sheik wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they both faced Link.

Link was a little embarrassed at the whole situation, so he laughed awkwardly and stated, "Well, I should've given you two some privacy!"

"No, no, it's okay, Link!" Saria almost shouted but then covered her mouth. "Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so excited."

"It's fine, it's fine!" he coaxed her, raising his hands. "I was joking. All right, so you have everything?"

"Oh, one second!" Saria squeaked and rushed back into the house.

Link and Sheik were only alone for a moment, so Link breathed out loudly in relief and Sheik's face slowly seemed to be turning redder and redder as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, Saria rushed back out, slamming the door behind her; a small green purse with long strap hung from her shoulder. She seemed ready now, smiling widely.

"Okay, we're set to go? And is Zelda waiting in the car? Oh, she looks beautiful from here!" Saria sputtered out in excitement, rushing down the path and to Link's car.

Sheik and Link weren't even able to move before Saria quickly dashed to the car. Link glanced at Sheik warily and raised his eyebrows at Sheik who then shrugged, also going down the path to join Saria and Zelda in the car. Well, Link hadn't ever assumed that Saria would be that happy to see Zelda again in her lifetime... Sheik's choice in buying that necklace for her sure did seem to make the night even brighter.

As Link entered his car, Saria was seated behind Zelda, excitedly leaning forward to show her necklace and Zelda had turned sideways in her seat to view it, a large smile on her face as well.

"We're off, then! To the restaurant!" Link shared with a grin, turning on the car and pulling out of Saria's driveway.

With excitement buzzing through all four teens for the night ahead, it already started off well and they were ready for more.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The restaurant visit was more than interesting, for two reasons. The first reason was that Zelda and Saria could not stop talking. In the beginning, both Sheik and Link thought that Saria was crazy as they knew she didn't really like Zelda all that much, but they both agreed, quietly and away for a bathroom break, that it was probably because she wasn't around a girl often and that she was still giddy due to receiving that beaded necklace from Sheik. They chatted and gossiped madly over their food while Sheik and Link just listened carefully and mostly ate silently.

The second reason was that Link saw someone there he had not expected to see ever again, for that matter. While listening to one of the many juicy gossip stories Zelda was sharing about her popular group of people, the shrill voice of a loud woman interrupted the conversation.

"Hey, Link! _Hey_!"

He spun away from the conversation, turning his body in the booth to face the girl.

It was the recognizable nurse from the hospital, Navi. Immediately, Link lit up and he rose from his spot, racing forward to take her into a hug.

"It's so great to see you, Navi!" Link rushed out as he hugged her tightly.

She giggled softly and pulled back, tightly holding a glass of wine in her hand. Link then gave her a thorough gaze, noticing she had looked entirely different than what she looked like in the hospital. Her hair was a bit more tousled and her make-up was fiercer, a dashing silver enunciating her elated royal eyes. She wore a light blue blouse that was tucked into a high-waisted black pencil skirt; her shiny blue heels even made her Link's height. Navi looked like she was out on some serious party business.

"It's great to see you too, Link! You look great! How come you're so fancied up?" she asked with much vigour.

Link chuckled softly. "It's my prom night, so I'm out to dinner with my friends. You might remember Sheik and Saria—" Link addressed them both as he pointed back to them; they waved at her. "— and this is my date, Zelda."

"Oh, of course! Aw, all of you guys look fabulous!" Navi cheered, clasping her hands tightly around her wine glass. "I remember prom night like it was yesterday! It was a fantastic night! And Zelda, you look beautiful."

Zelda's face lit up and she thanked Navi softly.

Navi then winked. "He'll be a great date!"

"I'm hoping so!" Zelda chided back, smiling subtly.

"All right, well, I'll leave you to your dinner, then, Link! I don't want you to be late for your dance or party or anything! I hope you have lots of fun!" Navi squealed, reaching forward to take him into a one-armed hug as her other hand was still occupied with her wine glass. "I just wanted to see how you are. I hope you're well."

"I'm the best I've been in a while... much better than when you saw me in the hospital too," Link laughed out quietly, nodding at her. "Thanks for stopping by. I don't want to take you from your friends long." Link glanced over her shoulder at the couple of other expectant and vibrant females at the bar counter many feet away.

"No worries, they don't mind. Promise to be careful tonight, Link! No fights or anything, promise?" she jokingly shared. "I don't want to see you in the hospital again anytime soon!"

He shook his head, smiling and amused. "Of course not, Navi, you can count on me."

"All right, see you around! Maybe we should hang out sometime. Do you want my number?"

Looking astonished by her proposal, his mouth went slack but he inhaled suddenly and nodded. Link slid back to the table and grabbed his phone from beside his plate. He took her number into his phone and he gave Navi his as well.

"Thanks, Link! We'll talk soon. Have a safe and good night!" she announced one final time.

He gave a little wave and began to slide back into the booth beside Zelda. Navi grinned and then bounced back to her friends, loud voice eager as she began talking to her other friends once more.

"She seems very nice—_too_ nice," Zelda corrected herself and giggled softly.

Link nodded. "She really is! And very cautious as well. Wow. Anyway, guys, what were we talking about? I'm definitely mind blanking."

"The argument between one of the carpenter boys and Mido, how could you forget?!" Saria jumped in, furrowing her brow at Link. "She was getting to the good part!"

Link raised his eyebrows, surprised, and glanced to Sheik with a exhausted look. Sheik almost laughed aloud, but stopped himself as Zelda continued talking.

The rest of the meal went on normally, with just general chat between the four teens, but Link was very satisfied with the night already. He was more than glad to see Navi again and he thought further of generally seeing people, then thinking that he couldn't possibly wait to see Dark at prom. Link wondered if that red suit would look as sexy on Dark as it did when he first saw it on him, and then Link almost smacked himself for doubting that thought for a second.


End file.
